Creperum
by Severus's little girl
Summary: This story is about Harry Potter in a world where immortality is the key to survival. A world where he isn't only the wizard that defeated Voldemort, or heir to a powerful family but one of them. A vampire...
1. Immortal Death

_**Creperum**_

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Harry Potter. So there.

**_Summery: _**Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort and was later found by vampire great-grandparents Amadeus and Rebecca Potter. This is a story of Harry's life while he is raised by people who love him endlessly in a world where immortality is the key for survival. This world embraces Harry not just as a wizard, the 'Boy-Who-Lived' or the heir to one of the most powerful families there; but as an equal. A vampire...

**_Notes: _**You'll notice that some of the characters in this story are the same as those from 'A Darker Dream.' We'll that's because they are the same, only their stories shall be different as you will soon see. Also the title of the story "Creperum," is the Latin word for 'darkness.'

_**Chapter One**_

_**Immortal Death

* * *

**_

Lightning flashed as the man ran towards the crumbling home of his descendants; his wife ran behind him, her hand clasped in his. Cold winds ripped at them as they didn't even bother to grab cloaks or gloves before they left their mansion only seconds ago; they came the second the wall of family started to bleed blood from James' plaque.

Amadeus grew even more nervous when he couldn't hear anything inside the ruined house as he helped Rebecca around small fires that had started to spread around the house; once around them, he put them out with his wand. He turned towards the stairs and his wife; her shoulders shook with silent sobs. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Amadeus tried to calm her down only to freeze when he saw what caused the tears; James. Slowly, he reached down, placed his hand over his empty brown eyes, and shut them.

Walking up the stairs, Amadeus led the way into the almost demolished nursery. Forcing Rebecca to stay in the corridor, Amadeus walked into the nursery and chocked back a sob at the sight of his grandson trying to wake up his mum, blood trickling down the side of his small face. As Amadeus stepped towards his infant grandson, Rebecca came in also, squeezing the splintered wood of the doorframe when she saw the heartbreaking scene.

Amadeus pulled the tender body of Harry into his arms; the tears swelled when he saw the lightning shaped would on his forehead. Rebecca was crying softly as she took him from her husband while he picked up the plush dog form of Sirius Black. Handing the toy to Harry, who squeezed it tightly, Amadeus watched Rebecca lovingly brush Harry's messy bangs aside along with some of the blood from the wound.

"Amadeus, he's so cold," Rebecca whispered as Harry started to whimper; Amadeus noticed he suddenly looked pale.

Amadeus placed a gentle hand against his cheek and grew alarmed; Harry felt as cold as he did for the last 1004 year. He placed his hand near the cut as Harry grew even paler and started to cry. As soon as the first tear of pain fell onto his tiny cheek, the wound healed until only the faintest scar remained while his skin turned to a deadly shade of slate gray.

"Amadeus!" Rebecca whispered in horror.

He grabbed her hand and saw the smeared blood from Harry's forehead. Looking closer, he noticed a large wooden splinter and several smaller ones across her palm.

"Oh gods, what have I done?" She moaned, knowing it was her fault.

Amadeus grabbed a clean blanket from the crib-green with tiny snitches-and wrapped the sniffling Harry in it knowing one of Dumbledore's mortals would be here soon.

"Come Rebecca," he ordered gently ushering her back downstairs and into the cold drizzle.

Using the gift of speed that all vampires were blessed with, they quickly ran to the manor where Harry would be safe. They never heard the sound of a motorbike or saw the silhouette of a giant man as the couple and their very great-grandson disappeared into the night.

* * *

Amadeus watched Rebecca tuck the slumbering infant into the cradle later that night or early that morning, depending how you looked at it. Harry had been cleaned up, had a small necklace around his neck and now only looked slightly paler than he did before. 

Rebecca backed away slowly and into her husband's arms, watching the child.

"Kendra knows he is one now," Amadeus said, breaking the silence.

"We will raise him," Rebecca choked out, forcing herself not to cry. "I can not believe that Sirius would do something like this. I expected this from a vile, loathsome _rat_, but not him," she hissed. "Now he is a wanted man and Harry will have to go to those horrid mortals; I will not allow it."

"Becca, we don't know how they act. Harry could be better off with them than with us; we haven't raised a child in 500 years," Amadeus told her.

"I do not care," she said firmly. "When we found out that James and Lily were to go into hiding and that there was a chance he would have to go to Lily's sister's home, I watched the house," Rebecca explained. "That family hates magic more than some of our own kind, they would abuse him for sure and now that Harry's a vampire," she said, unwilling to finish the thought.

"You're right. He needs to stay where he'll be safe and loved," Amadeus agreed.

Rebecca kissed her husband lightly and left for their bedroom next door. Amadeus walked forward towards the wooden cradle. He looked down at the son of James and Lily Potter with loving eyes. His descendant of many generations was not only the Boy-Who-Lived but now also a vampire and he would be loved.

* * *

There you go. I hope you enjoyed this and you can already see how their stories will differ from 'A Darker Dream'. Cheers! 


	2. Birthday Discoveries

**Creperum**

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Harry Potter. Nope.

**_Summery: _**How is Harry now that it has been almost four years since that Halloween?

**_Chapter Two_**

_**Birthday Discoveries

* * *

**_

Four years had passed since that Halloween night when James and Lily Potter were killed and their infant son disappeared from the wizarding world. For four years, Harry Potter has lived with his Grandmother _Becca_ and Grandfather _Deus_ learning things any vampire child would need to know. Although Harry was just turning five this very day, he knew the truth about his life; he knew who he was, his family and everything about the wizarding world. Amadeus had taken him to Diagon Alley many times and since they looked identical no one paid attention to them. Besides, everyone thought Harry was dead or at least he thought it was everyone. He remembered the last month when they visited the shops there and they ran into a dark haired man, Severus Amadeus had said. This _Severus_ looked at Harry as though he were looking at a ghost and then the old mortal with the long beard came up to them. This man had a similar reaction to the younger one, though they were subtle behind his half-moon spectacles.

Pushing these thoughts aside, Harry remembered what day it was; his fifth birthday. Leaping out of bed, he ran into the bathroom to wash his face and then quickly dressed in the clothes Rebecca laid out for him; a deep, almost black, purple velour vest, black dress shirt, pants and shirt. He quickly pulled his shoulder length hair into a long ponytail before running down the stairs. Running into the breakfast room, Harry jumped into the arms of his grandfather eagerly.

"Good morning, Harry," Amadeus chuckled, hugging the child.

"Good morning, Deus," Harry cheered warmly, secretly wishing to know where his gifts were hidden.

Amadeus put his grandson down and watched his wife enter with breakfast.

"Good morning, little Harry," she breathed softly, tucking a loose of raven hair behind Harry's ear. "You will not find them here; Elder Kendra has them," she told Harry.

Harry pouted at not being able to have his gifts yet, but soon realized the meaning behind her words. "You mean we can go to Temple?"

"Of course we can, Harry," Amadeus laughed. "You'll be meeting the sisters, and Lady Kendra and learn what classes you'll be taking."

"And getting my presents," Harry added.

"And getting your presents," Amadeus agreed as Rebecca forced them to sit down for breakfast.

Harry could hardly sit still while he ate his maple and brown sugar oatmeal that he requested, but soon enough Amadeus was clearing away the dishes and Rebecca quickly wiped away sticky remains on Harry's face.

Absentmindedly, Harry tucked a small curl behind his ear; curls were the only sign of the unruly hair he sported when it was short. Rebecca kneeled in front of him and hooked the bat shaped clasp of his dark crimson cloak. Taking his hand, they walked towards the fireplace where they would floo to the Temple of the Dead. Amadeus pulled Harry into his arms and watched his wife, in a clear voice, pronounce her destination and disappear in a swirl of emerald flames. Once she was gone, Amadeus took floo powder and stepped into the fireplace; Harry tightened his grip on his grandfather's neck. Soon they were spinning towards a destination hundreds of miles away while Harry's stomach spun terribly.

* * *

Harry clenched the hands of both Amadeus and Rebecca nervously inside the cold temple; he could barely see or be seen due to the thick fog that covered the floor. The family walked towards basins of blue flame where Harry could slightly see the Elder Lady Kendra, the vampire in charge of not only all magical vampires but also the Temple and her fellow _Sisters_. Amadeus had explained that the _sisters_ were vampires that excelled in the magical arts, could perform wandless magic with superior skills, and were referred to as a vampiress. 

A woman with coal black hair approached them, her beaded wine gown swirling in the fog. "Amadeus, Rebecca, it is wonderful to see you again," she said softly, embracing them.

"And you, milady," they smiled.

The woman kneeled to Harry's level. "And this must be Harry," she smiled sweetly. "I have not seen you since you were a babe. Do you know who I am?"

Harry nodded shyly. "Yes ma'am. You're Kendra," he answered quietly.

Kendra smiled again, this time showing the curved in fangs. "Correct, little one. Now I know this is your birthday, Harry, but I must steal Amadeus and Rebecca from you for some time."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because we will be going over what all you will be learning for the next few years and it will get very boring," she explained. "Lady Christine," she told him as a blonde vampire stepped forward, "will be in charge of you while I have your grandparents."

Harry stepped behind Rebecca's blue dress; he didn't like this Christine, she had a mean look in her eyes. Rebecca nudged him forward as she took his cloak.

"Be polite sweetie," she whispered before leaving with Kendra.

Lady Christine scowled at him. "Follow me and don't talk," she snapped as she walked towards a dimly lit corridor; Harry had to run to catch up with her.

After following the grumpy vampire for what seemed to be eternity, Harry finally got his chance to escape when Christine stopped and started talking sweetly with a guard. Harry stepped around her and ran into another corridor by a fountain.

"Hey! Come back here!" He heard Christine shout as she started after him; Harry ran faster not paying attention to where he was headed until he collided with someone.

"I'm sorry," Harry hurriedly apologized as he fell to the ground.

"It's alright, kid. No need to apologize," the woman said sweetly offering a hand to him.

Harry took it and felt a clawed hand squeeze his other arm as he was lifted from the ground.

"Why did you run from me, kid?" Christine hissed at him; Harry tightened his grip on the other woman's hand.

"Christine, why don't you let me take him? Obviously you don't want to be here," the woman said.

"I have my orders from Kendra," she snapped.

"Well, I'll deal with her."

Christine let go of Harry's arms and left him with his savior. He felt the woman kneel beside him.

"Well then, what's your name?" She asked sweetly.

"Harry."

She smoothed a wrinkle in her blue skirt; Harry like the moons embroidered into it. "Well Harry, my name is Selene."

"Are you a vampiress?"

Selene chuckled. "Yes, I am. Now how about we get out of this corridor and do something?"

Harry took her hand and they headed towards a different part of the temple.

"So here's the temporary plan, Harry. We go get some ice cream from the kitchens and then go meet the visitor that should be coming soon," Selene suggested as they walked through restricted areas of the temple.

"As long as we don't tell Becca, she doesn't approve of ice cream," Harry answered.

"Sounds like the Becca I know; you wouldn't be Harry Potter would you?" Selene asked as they walked into the stone kitchens.

"Yes," Harry answered meekly.

Selene smiled and swooped him onto a counter. "Well then, Happy Birthday Harry," she cheered.

After Harry was given his choice of ice cream (Chunky Chocolate Peanut Butter Binge with crushed pieces of blood pops) Selene and he walked towards where she would have to meet her guest.

"Do you live here, Selene?" Harry asked between licks.

"No, I live in the London Underworld."

"Underworld? You're a Death Dealer?"

"Yes," she chuckled.

"How long?"

"Since my thirties and I'm the same age as your grandfather."

Harry had finished his ice cream by the time they reached the corridor with the fog. Selene lifted him into her arms so he could see their guest approaching them.

"Welcome to Temple of the Dead, Headmaster Dumbledore," Selene greeted politely; Harry recognized the man from Diagon Alley.

"It is an honor to be here, Lady Selene," Dumbledore responded, bowing slightly.

"Lady Kendra has informed me of your clearance, Headmaster. The archives are this way," she said, heading towards a dark corridor.

Very little light was in the corridor, just enough to keep you from walking into a wall.

"Selene, where are we going?" Harry whispered.

"To an archive, Harry. The one we're headed to is very restricted; it holds everyone's record of death," she explained.

"Everyone's?"

"Yes, any mortal or immortal has a record here," she explained outside large stone doors with several guards. "Down you go, Harry."

Harry stood to the side of Headmaster Dumbledore while Selene approached the guards. "Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, myself and the child will be in the archives," Selene told them.

One guard stepped forward. "We have had no clearance for Albus Dumbledore to enter, milady," he said bossily.

Selene glared at him. "Lady Kendra has spoken to me directly about his clearance."

"That may be, but we did not get the word."

Selene shook her head and sighed impatiently before looking at the other guards. "Douglas, Neil did you get the word?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Is this gentleman new?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Wonderful," she said sarcastically. "Open the door please."

The two kinder guards immediately started unlocking locks, but the third tried stopping them. In the time it takes to blink, a bright light appeared under the new guard and he was flung upwards to the ceiling and was stuck there.

"Wicked," Harry laughed at the scene.

Selene grinned at him from over her shoulder. "Don't tell your grandmother about that; she'll whip me for sure," she grinned as the doors open.

Harry ran forward and took her hand as they walked into a room that reminded him of the pictures he had seen of Westminster Abby. "Would she really? Its not like she raised you."

Selene laughed. "Actually she did; Rebecca was my tutor when I was five until sixteen when I left for Hogwarts," she explained ushering Harry into a red squishy sofa near a teacart; he nicked a few small sandwiches.

"Ah, one of our own; might I ask what house you were in, Lady Selene?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"Slytherin, Headmaster. Hand picked, by Lord Salazar," she answered as she sat down.

Harry was fascinated by the rows of bookcases that seemed to go straight up towards the ceiling top.

"Now Headmaster, usually we would try to find the records you desire, but Kendra did not inform me of what you're exactly looking for," Selene told him as she took a piece of parchment and quill.

"Of course. I'm looking for the Potters that were killed at Godric's Hollow on October 31, 1981."

Harry was surprised to hear the name of that village.

Selene quickly wrote the information down before standing. "Harry, behave while I'm gone," she ordered before disappearing into the shadows.

Harry looked around silently, trying not to draw attention to him.

"Care for a lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

Harry looked into sparkling blue eyes before eyeing the small yellow candy he was offering. He took it hesitantly, "Thank you."

Dumbledore smiled at him. "How old are you, Harry?" He asked.

Harry's lips were tightly puckered from the tangy sour candy. "Five," he managed to answer.

"Ah, such a magical age. I suppose you are here with your parents."

"No, sir. My parents were killed when I was a baby," Harry informed him.

"I'm terribly sorry."

"It's alright; my grandparents tell me about them and I have pictures."

Harry found himself comfortable around the elderly headmaster and when a five year old was comfortable around someone, they tended to become very chatty.

"My parents went to Hogwarts; they were Gryffindors," he said proudly. "My grandfather Deus went there also, but he was a Slytherin."

"Really, that isn't very common."

"That's what a man said in Diagon Alley. Deus says that every other generation was in Slytherin after him; I would probably be in there if I were going to Hogwarts, but I'm going to learn here this fall," Harry told him excitedly.

Dumbledore seemed to be absorbing everything he said with true interest. "Why is that?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Well I can learn everything here that I can at Hogwarts plus things I should know as a vampire. When I'm eight, I'll be done and then I'm going to become a Death Dealer after I convince my grandparents."

"Such a busy life you have planned out, but why do you wish to be a Death Dealer?"

Harry grew quiet again; he hadn't told anyone except his Padfoot toy why he wanted to be one. No one knew about the nightmares he had about his parents' deaths, Voldemort, a man named Sirius Black, and what might have happened if he wasn't found by Amadeus and Rebecca. He never told Amadeus that he recognized Dumbledore that day in Diagon Alley; Dumbledore placed him with some _Dursley_ people as a baby, mortal and miserable. Every night for as long as he could remember, he had some sort of nightmare, but he never cried out from them no matter how scared some made him. He wished he had Padfoot right now…

"Here we are Headmaster. Sorry about the wait," Selene said as she emerged from the shadows, saving Harry from answering. She handed Dumbledore a folder after giving him a worried look at his bunched up form.

"Thank you, my dear. I simply wished to prove in fact that Harry Potter is indeed gone from this world," he said somberly, flipping open the file. Harry was surprised about that.

Dumbledore's face grew stern. "There must be a mistake; there are only two certificates here; one for James and one for Lily. Why is Harry's not here?"

Harry could hear his grandmother's soft voice near the doors.

"Than Harry must not be gone, Headmaster. If he were dead, his record of death would be in that file with his parents," Selene answered.

"If he is alive, then where is he? He must be placed with his mother's sister for his protection, he must be taken to the Dursley's," Dumbledore ordered.

Harry jumped off the couch and flung himself at Selene, wrapping his arms around her legs. "I won't go! You can't take me to those people; I won't let the dreams come true!" He cried.

Dumbledore looked down at him mildly surprised as Selene lifted him up and turned so Dumbledore couldn't reach him.

"What's going on?" Harry heard Rebecca almost screech as she ran towards them, Kendra and Amadeus right behind her.

"Selene, what happened to Christine?" Kendra demanded as Harry was given to Rebecca who hugged him tightly, reassuring him that he was all right.

"She is not made for children, ma'am," Selene said quietly; Kendra nodded that she understood.

Dumbledore was watching Amadeus and Rebecca calm their grandson; a dawning look of recognition across his face as he recognized whom both Harry and Amadeus looked like.

"I suppose you have had Harry since that night?" He asked.

"Yes and you're not taking him," Rebecca snapped.

"He was supposed to be placed with Lily's sister as you know."

"We refuse. We've had him for the past four years and you never once questioned us, Albus. We didn't hide from you and never kept Harry from the wizarding world," Amadeus told him.

"How long has he been a vampire?"

"Since we found him," Amadeus answered.

"It was my fault. I got several splinters in my hand that was deep enough to bleed. When I wiped blood from Harry's forehead, presumably where the killing curse struck him, my own blood entered the wound turning him," Rebecca explained with distrust dripping in her voice.

Dumbledore seemed content with the explanation of the accident. "Did the wound scar?"

"Only slightly," she whispered. Harry lifted his bangs and only faintly could you see the jagged lightning bolt scar.

Dumbledore sighed. "Taking Harry from your care would be the worst possible thing to do, but the world deserves to know he is alive."

"What would you say?" Amadeus asked.

"Merely that Harry is indeed alive and well. I will not mention by whom is being cared by, where he is and that he is a vampire. We will ensure that you, your wife and Harry will remain perfectly safe."

"That will be fine, Albus," Rebecca agreed much more calmly.

Dumbledore gave Selene back the file and, with a dramatic bow, was escorted out by Lady Kendra.

Selene gave the file to an assistant. "I'm sorry; I didn't know," she whispered.

"It's alright, Lady. We didn't expect him to come here looking for Harry's death certificate," Rebecca reassured her.

"Why do you call her just 'Lady', Becca?" Harry asked.

"It's my nickname, kid," Selene smiled. "Now, I believe that since it is your birthday presents have been taken back to your home for you to rip to shreds."

Harry tried to suppress a yell of joy, failing terribly.

Amadeus gave his friend a hug before leading his wife towards the floo network.

"Happy Birthday Harry," Selene called as she waved goodbye before they spun away in an emerald tunnel.

* * *

Harry carefully packed his trunk in the early morning rays that September morning. He was returning to the Temple for the first time since his birthday, only this time for his classes. His school things had been packed, then his clothes and now he was packing various items for the months he'd be away. Already Padfoot was gracing the trunk with his holy presence. Walking over to the bookcase, Harry pulled out the large photo album and turned to one of the newer pages; a newspaper clipping the only item there. 

_In an earlier press conference with Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Albus Dumbledore, it has been confirmed that Harry Potter is indeed alive. It was believed that young Harry, who has just celebrated his fifth birthday with his unknown guardians, was killed along with his parents on October 31, 1980. Somehow, young Harry managed to defeat You-Know-Who as a fifteen-month-old infant. Celebrations across Britain have once again erupted in joyous thanking of the Boy-Who-Lived…_

Harry remembered finding this on the front page of Grandfather Deus' copy of the Daily Prophet the next day; it was given to him for his album to remember. Closing the book gently, Harry carefully placed it on top of his clothes and shut the lid just as Rebecca entered.

"Are you ready, Harry?" She asked gently.

"Yes."

She forced herself to smile as she attempted not to cry; it would be some time before Harry saw her again, but they would write everyday. Running forward, Harry latched onto her before he would leave for Temple.

* * *

Chapter 2 for you folks. Hope you enjoyed it. Cheers! 

**DestroyerDRT:** Thank you. That was a very nice review.

**Aqua Mage:** Okay, sorry I didn't make that clearer. When Rebecca squeezed the wooden doorframe, the wood splintered into her palm and several pieces were deep enough to draw blood. When she wiped Harry's forehead, her blood entered the wound. According to vampire lore, it takes very little blood to turn you into a vampire. The reason that her palm didn't heal was because the splinters were still there. Sorry about that.

**Sarah R Potter:** Thanks. Was this quick enough?

**Marie lebeau:** Thanks Ria. And don't feel bad about the beginning of Queen of the Damned; I've only seen it once…

**Japanese-jew:** Really? So have I.

**Em:** I am very dillusional, thank you. And it wasn't a threat it was blackmail. Get it straight. I guess I should give you your gift this week then. Lylas.


	3. Underworld

_**Creperum**_

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Harry Potter, just my OC's.

**_Summery: _**Five years have passed since Harry began his education at Temple of the Dead and now its time for the next step in his life. Its time to enter the Underworld.

**_Chapter 3_**

_**Underworld

* * *

**_

Harry stood outside the industrialized bar on that foggy night, a large duffle bag in his hand. To any passerby, he looked like a sixteen-year-old when in reality he was only ten. He had changed his looks so other Death Dealers would believe he was older and so they would respect him a bit. Despite still being a child, Amadeus and Rebecca reluctantly let him join after they spoke with some connections therefore allowing him to make a life in the underworld.

Pushing open the door, Harry thought about why he decided to do this so young. For ten years he had been haunted by nightmares about Voldemort. Despite having the unforgivable deflected at him, Voldemort was still alive somewhere and biding his time. In the end it would come down to just the two of them when Voldemort finally regains a body. As Harry walked through crowds of vampires and several mortals dancing amidst glowing strobes and fog thicker than that outside, a scrawny blonde man walked towards him from the bar. Various Death Dealer women made a path for the young newcomer as he headed towards the blonde vampire.

"This one's kinda cute; wonder what block he'll be in," Harry heard a girl whisper to her friend.

"I know; he can't be older that 900," she replied.

Harry suppressed a grin as he stopped in front of the male vampire; Harry and the man shook hands.

"You must be Potter," the man said over the pulsing music that had many in a trance. "I'm Dougie," he said, signaling Harry to follow him.

They walked towards the end of the bar where one of the tenders lifted a section up, allowing them to go through and walk through a door situated between to cabinets with blue backlights.

Once the door closed behind them, the music became a dull drone. A pale light appeared from nowhere and showed them they were on a round platform. Dougie pressed a small red button, the only non-industrial color Harry had seen, and leaned against the grated side as the floor lurched down; they were in an elevator.

"You know Potter, when I first read over your file, I nearly had a heart attack," he said, brushing hair from his face. "You have to be the youngest to join in centuries; its amazing how well you did in training," Dougie commented. "Not surprising though, you are a Potter after all."

"Thanks," Harry said a little unsurely at his rambling.

"Well kid, I suppose they didn't really explain the Underworld to you, did they." Dougie asked. "The bar you entered is the main entrance of all of them scattered around London," he started to explain without waiting for an answer. "Now each district has at least four entrances scattered around the mortal world above it; you're in the Sakura District by the way. It's a nice one, I might add. Now the districts have everything you'd need in them; restaurants, pubs, stores, markets; you name it, its available for you. Your living quarters are just as nice as the district. It's large enough for your group to live comfortably," Dougie explained as the elevator shuddered to a stop.

Dougie started talking again as he opened a grated door and Harry grabbed his bag again. "Your district is actually a jumbled theme, kid. The markets have an old village feel to them while some of the quarters in closer have a Victorian feel while those farther out have a Mediterranean feel to them," he said stopping in front of large, silver studded doors which slowly started to open with magic. Dougie, whom had started to glance impatiently at his wristwatch, ushered Harry in and he felt his jaw drop. Moonlight shone down on his face from the star studded sky, though the underground town shone as though it were the sun above. Fellow Death Dealers were bustling about in a leisurely pace, dodging horse drawn carriages and mortal vehicles.

"Come on, Potter. I gotta get you to your quarters," Dougie called as he started climbing into an open carriage.

Harry quickly joined him and watched his surroundings disappear rather quickly. What he was able to see through the Transylvanian steeds' speed as they moved down the cobblestone, were various shops and several houses. As they drew further from the main section of the district could smell something he didn't when they first arrived; salt water. He was about to question the relaxed Dougie when the carriage halted to a stop in front of a large metal gate. The creamy stone fence they'd been moving along side had small gas lamps atop every few feet. Dougie paid the driver and together they pushed open the gates and started walking up the gravel path towards the Mediterranean home. They stopped at the steps where three men were sitting; Harry could see three more in the shadows near the door.

"Its about time, Dougie!" the red headed one snapped. "We've been sitting out here for two hours and you have the keys!"

"It's not my fault you came early!" Dougie snapped back.

"We were right on time," a man with spiky, dirty blonde hair, sighed; Harry eyed the fuchsia and green tips warily.

"You, Dougie, are the idiot that took his sweet time in getting his pansy ass down here," the third man bit out.

Dougie opened his mouth to reply, but was cut short.

"Silence," said a frigid voice from the shadows that seemed to make Harry's blood freeze. The owner of the voice stepped out towards them and, despite his training, Harry took a step back in fear. The man stared at him with dark, lifeless blue eyes with black hair framing his equally lifeless features. Blood red highlights seemed to drip down through the shoulder length hair.

"Who's the kid?" The man asked; Harry was pleased to see that he wasn't the only one affected by this vampire.

"My name's Harry Potter."

The man looked him over carefully. "You make number seven, kid," he said not as coldly as before. "Where's gentleman number eight?"

"Lady number eight is right here," came a feminine voice from behind Harry; he heard the muffled sound of canvas duffle bags hitting the ground shortly after.

Harry turned and saw a woman with chin length black hair and soft, pale blue eyes that looked over them all. She glanced at the large man behind Harry, a smirk tugging on her crimson lips.

"Well, well Constantine, it's good to see you again."

The man, Constantine, bowed his head slightly. "And you, Lady."

Lady focused her gaze towards Dougie. "Is there anything you need from us?"

"No, I just have to tell who's sharing a room with who," Dougie said as he pulled a list from a shirt pocket.

Lady reached for it. "We'll take care of it; there's no need for you to stay any longer."

"I can't allow that."

"Oh, but you can. Besides Dougie, you try me patience as bad as Loki," she said as her eyes narrowed menacingly. "And we know what I do to him when my patience runs out," she hissed.

Dougie seemed to know and handed her the folded piece of paper along with eight small house keys.

The woman pocketed the list, gave Constantine the keys and grabbed her two duffels as Dougie left into the night.

The small group of seven men and one woman walked into the empty home and dropped their bags into a large heap before finally walking through a large archway into the living room. Someone lit a fire in the fireplace and lit the large room with glowing orange light.

A man with hair similar to Lady's set down a crate that contained fruits, cheeses, breads and wines. They all relaxed in various spots around the fire with their wine glasses.

"Well, I guess introductions should go around," said the man who brought out the crate slowly. "My name is Braeden Keegan," he said.

"I'm Constantine Gray," Constantine said from near the shadows.

The spiky haired blonde stood up and cleared his throat. "I'm Cain Delarosa and Miss, I'd be more than willing to share a room with you," he announced causing everyone but Lady to laugh.

"If Dougie knows better, he put me with someone else so sit down before I put my foot up your ass, even though you may like it," Lady smiled. Cain sat down rather quickly.

The red head wiped fake tears from his eyes. "The name's Desmond Dupree," he smiled.

The man that called Dougie an idiot raised his glass. "Gabriel Mortensen. If you have any trouble with this blonde twit, miss, just give me a call."

The man that was once hidden in the shadows outside stood in the light. He reminded Harry of pictures of Transylvanian vampires from mortal books. "My name is Vladimir Sturmer," he said bowing slightly at the waist. "We already know who the kid is, so now it is your turn Miss."

She simply raised her glass. "Selene Hart."

"Well now boys, Lady's a genuine lady," Cain called out laughing.

"Yes," Selene agreed sarcastically. "And don't forget that this lady can kick your ass to the lycan's din."

That caused the others to laugh again, while she took another drink of wine. Harry didn't even realize he was staring at her until she spoke again.

"You don't remember me do you, Harry?"

"I do a little, its just your hair," he said quietly.

She nodded. "I cut it whenever I come back here."

"Selene, do you have the room mate list? We should probably get to work on getting furniture in this place," Braeden said; Selene tossed him the list.

"Lets see…I'm with Constantine, Vladimir and Gabriel; Cain, your with Desmond and that leaves Harry and Selene," he read off. "Are there any problems with that?"

"Yes!" Cain shouted. "I wanted to be with her!"

"Shove it Cain," Braeden told him, flipping the paper over. "Oh look, a room list," he sighed sarcastically. "Leave it to Dougie to make us do his job."

"We've got a kitchen, dining room, living room, four bedrooms and bathrooms, blah blah blah," he read off again. "Bedroom dimensions normal. Good."

"Normal?" Harry asked.

"It means you can fit two queen sized beds in there, two desks, trunks, chairs, dressers, bedside tables and bookcases in there comfortably," Selene answered. "I guess we should get down to the shops and start furnishing this joint."

"And since we're all some of the richest vampires on the face of the planet, there won't be a problem," Constantine added.

Everyone stood and started heading towards the door. It was going to be along night….

* * *

It took the family of eight three days to furnish their new home in an agreeable style. Now instead of empty spaces everywhere there where objects that showed the personalities of those who lived there. During those days of shopping and arranging, Harry's new family got used to the fact that he was only 10 years old while the rest were in their thousands. 

Sitting at the foot of his bed, he decided sharing a room with a girl wasn't that bad despite the fact she hogged the closet and bathroom, but if Amadeus could do it so could he. Harry's side of the room what might be considered a normal personality for an adolescent vampire Death Dealer. Along the wall above his bed were several posters for the Transylvanian Terrors Quidditch team along with photos of his family. A shoulder holster held two .45 caliber Colt Automatic was placed on the wall as well. Near the top of his bed, concealed by the jade green bedspread, was the katana that he carried with him as well.

He looked over to Selene's side of the room was feminine. A bouquet of red roses hung above her crimson and ivory bedding while her wall was also covered in various photographs, some of old portraits, and weapons of her own. At the foot of both beds were two large trunks and then a writing desk for each. A tall bookcase sat on each side of the entryway and a blue, squishy loveseat sat between their bedside tables, underneath the windows.

Selene came into the room as Harry opened his Death Dealer trunk that held his uniform. Unlike the women's uniforms, men's didn't have to be complete leather. Harry's uniform consisted of a black, wool jumper that went to his chin, a black leather vest with a neckline that only went a bit below the collarbones; comfortable black trousers that were slightly baggy, a dark leather trench coat, and the customary Death Dealer boots. Unlike the female boots, the metal spike was only about an inch and a half high, but they were still as sharp and pointed.

Selene dropped a sharpener onto his bed as he pulled out his boots to sharpen. They were going on assignment to a village outside Prague that was being overrun with lycans. Everything thing had been tried from treaties to bribes, but none worked so its time for force.

"Harry, have you ever gone against real lycans before?" Selene asked as she took out her own boots.

"No, just the simulation ones from training."

Selene started sharpening her boots with magic while she sharpened her metal fans by hand. "If anything happens to you, Rebecca will have my head."

"Don't worry, I'll be careful," Harry assured her. "How will we be getting to Prague?"

"Transportation has been arranged to get us through the Underworld to Paris since the Prague division is having," she paused looking for the right words, "technical difficulties with the bar. From Paris we'll take a nice train ride to Prague and then walk to the village."

Her boots were now finished, so she finished the fans in the same manner while she walked into the closet; Harry cold hear her unlocking the large gun safe that rested in the back. She came back out with her trusty Remington shotgun and the Desert Eagle .44 Magnum. She loaded the Eagle's clip and started packing more into a small pack. Once she was done with the Eagle, she moved to preparing the Remington; Harry noticed that she was sharpening her own Katana behind her with magic.

"How many weapons do you use?" Harry asked as he started multitasking with magic also.

"Besides my body, you mean?" Selene asked slyly. "Physical combat," she added at his expression. "Well, the handgun and shotgun, my Katana and fans, a whip, the boots and my magic," she listed off.

"Knock, knock," Braeden called from the open door. "You two should probably hurry up, we leave in five minutes for Paris."

"Thanks, Pink," Selene smiled at him, using the new nickname for him; they saw his secret obsession with the color when they were shopping.

Braeden scowled and left the two to get ready.

* * *

Harry watched the German country side fly by on their way to Prague. The eight of them were seated in a large compartment on that dizzily evening. They would arrive in the city by early evening, but wouldn't leave until the sun was fully set. Almost everyone had a book of some kind open; novels, history, crosswords and riddles. Selene's novel rested on his foot where it had fallen after she had curled up between his feet, using Constantine's knee as a pillow. This action slightly surprised Harry since learning that Constantine was a cold-blooded killer; he'd even been thrown out of Elder Borka's armies for being able to kill so well. None of the military men felt safe with him around, but none of this bothered the 6'2" man. He had mentioned earlier that Selene sleeping like that reminded him of a kitten he once had. 

Pretty soon the conductor was coming around to check their tickets and passports. While Harry leaned over to take Selene's out, since he was closest, he unconsciously draped his jacket over her to hide whatever bit of her uniform was showing through her own jacket. Once the conductor was gone, everyone settled into their reading routines while Harry continued to gaze out the window and eventually fell asleep; he didn't even notice when Selene was lurched awake at a station and then curled up again, this time sleeping against him.

They sat in the treetops outside the vampire village several miles from of Prague. The objectives could be seen clearly. All of the villagers were locked into the town hall while the lycans had free roaming rights; the odd thing was, they had enough weapons for a very, very large army.

"This village is known for having emerald mines within the magic barrier that hides it," Cain whispered, for once he was being professional.

"The lycans are mortal and we need to get rid of the ones patrolling before we go in," Selene mumbled. "Vladimir, Gabriel, you two have the snipers don't you?"

They both nodded and started getting to better vantage points to pick of the lycans, one by one.

Eventually, the patrollers had finally all gone down and the group was making their way quickly into the village. They walked past houses and shops, many having something to do with the emeralds they mined. Just when they where about to separate into groups, a deep growling sound made their blood run cold before the creatures started emerging from the shadows.

Gunfire shattered the silence of the night as the fight broke loose. Harry shot as accurately as he could; he wasn't quite sure how to fight the lycans. Very quickly the current clip was empty and Harry hurriedly tried to change them; that was his mistake. As he lowered his head, he felt a claw graze the left side of his face and another on his right shoulder; he couldn't tell if his face was cut or not as the pain in his chest overwhelmed him as he fell to the ground. Someone screaming his name drew him from his stupor in time. He managed to pull his katana from its sheath and thrust it into the lycan that lunged at him.

* * *

Well, that's Chapter 3. I hoped you enjoyed it and I'm going to start working on chapter 4 before tomorrow night; Half Blood Prince's release. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Cheers! 

**Silverscale:** Thanks!

**Sarah R Potter:** Thanks, I glad you like it.

**Aqua Mage: **Thanks. Glad I could clear that up. And the majority of the characters will be in this story, but along with new ones as you read.

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA:** Thank you very much!

**Em:** And I did give it to you. You like how he talks like an actual child…No, I'm not around them often; I'm only going to have nephew number nine in October. LYLAS!

**japanese-jew: **Thanks, and he learned everything that was needed to be taught to him.

**marie lebeau:** He lost them when six.

**Lustre:** Thanks!

**yuki potter:** Thank you very, very much!

**TeoBlaise:** Thank you!

**Thursday, July 14, 2005**


	4. New Assignment

_**Creperum**_

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Harry Potter!

**_Chapter 4_**

_**New Assignment**_

Harry's head was spinning as he packed his new trunk that dreary November night, Selene could still be heard screaming in rage downstairs over Dougie's orders. Harry was just glad he wouldn't be going alone. Their orders were simple; investigate recent attacks and suspicions without others finding out about it, which translated to, go to Hogwarts, act like students to find out about the recent attacks supposedly caused by the Chamber of Secrets. To put it nicely, Selene wasn't amused with it. Harry couldn't blame her though. It meant sitting through classes that had already been taught to them, following rules and keeping the fact that they're vampires under lock and key.

Selene flung the door open as Harry was packing his new schoolbooks. She flung open her own trunk and allowed her things to pack themselves rather quickly as she started pouting.

"Take your weapons," she hissed out as she clenched her stuffed rabbit to her chest. "Sometimes magic isn't enough; at least take the katana."

Harry didn't feel like pushing Selene's buttons and did as he was told without questions. "What will be our excuse for showing up in November?"

"No clue; best I can come up with is transfer students."

Selene tossed the rabbit towards her pillow and opened her personal trunk, pulling out a medium sized box. She opened it and handed Harry a leather wand holster. The leather was etched with serpents and emerald shaped cuts; Selene helped him fasten it to his arm.

"Selene, thank you," Harry whispered in slight surprise.

"These were my father's," she simply stated as she slid an emerald encrusted, serpent dagger into another slot on the holster.

Harry watched as she put on her own holster and continued packing. Since Harry had a head start in packing he went into the bathroom to grab their things from there. He carefully packed the toiletries bags that Selene insisted they used the few times they had holidays, though hers was about three times larger than his.

Once they were packed, Harry walked back into the room and promptly felt every last drop of blood rush to his face. Selene stood between the beds, dressed in a dark gray, almost black, school skirt and a white, half buttoned blouse; a lacy semi-see through corset underneath.

Selene spun on her heel quickly. "Sorry, Harry," she mumbled; Harry could only cough in embarrassment.

Selene started putting things in her trunk again, signaling it was safe to move from his spot. Harry placed each bag in the specific trunk as Selene started cramming her beloved pillow and stuffed rabbit into the trunk.

"Selene! Harry! You've got five minutes till your expected at Hogsmeade station!" Cain hollered up the stairs.

Selene kicked her Death Dealer trunk in frustration, used magic to finish both hers and Harry's packing, and changed Harry's clothes to the school robes. She pulled finished dressing in hers and snapped the lid on her trunk closed as she stepped into her black Mary Janes. They quickly ran down the stairs, their trunks hovering behind them, and said their good byes.

Harry placed his deep green traveling cloak around his shoulders and saw Selene flip her hair over her shoulders. He did a double take and noticed that it was now in gentle waves around the middle of her back.

Selene sat down on her trunk, her cloak of black velvet covering her, and smiled at Harry. "Did you know you'll be the only twelve year old at Hogwarts that can apparate?"

Harry laughed as the familiar feeling of being sucked through a tight vacuum overwhelmed him.

* * *

Harry reappeared in the deserted train station at Hogsmeade. He looked over at Selene and noticed she had adjusted her features to simply make her look a few years younger, almost 13 probably; Harry simply looked like he would if he weren't a Death Dealer, with the exception of a few scars acquired over two years. Selene pulled her cloak tighter around her body to ward off the snowy air.

Harry made sure his hair was pulled back as he looked towards the setting sun; they'd arrive at the castle during dinnertime. He didn't have time to think any longer as a man with blonde hair and bright white teeth came up to them.

"Aww, you must be the transfer students Headmaster was telling me about," he cheered, smiling broadly. "My name is Gilderoy Lockhart, but surely you both knew that. Now come, come, I must get you to the castle before we catch our deaths in this snow," he said rather quickly as he bustled them towards the exit.

Selene and Harry were silent beneath their hoods, refusing to talk with the annoying staff member ahead of them. Soon the large castle loomed ahead of them and they stepped into the warmth of the new, unwanted home.

The trunks settled on the white marble with a dull thud as the two vampires lowered their hoods. Every so often, students would walk past towards their meal as an elderly wizard, that Harry recognized, walked towards them.

"Aww, Gilderoy, thank you again for fetching these two for me," Albus Dumbledore announced in his airy manner. "You may go to dinner now, I will take it from here," he said, dismissing the annoying mortal.

"Please, this way," Dumbledore stated kindly as he led them towards his office after he made their trunks disappear.

On the second floor, the group stopped in front of a gargoyle stature that sprung to the side after Dumbledore mentioned a sweet that Harry didn't recognize; they then stepped onto a spiraling staircase that moved very slowly.

Finally a wooden door with a griffin head knocker came into view and Dumbledore ushered them into his large and beautiful office. Harry looked around the circular room that was filled with funny little noises and dozens of interesting silver instruments on fragile tables. A large, gorgeous phoenix sat on its perch behind Dumbledore's desk where he was now sitting.

"I have received a letter from Dougie explaining the situation of why you are here and I must say I was surprised when I saw whom he was sending," Dumbledore smiled. "Never mind that though, I presume you are aware of what has been happening?"

"Yes, headmaster," Selene answered. "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened for the second time in fifty years since Hogwarts has been built."

"True, Selene. We just hope no one will be killed this time, which is why we decided to get assistance," he said as he stood and reached for an old a tattered looking wizards hat.

"Headmaster, disruptions will not allow me to prepare for next years sorting," the hat scolded.

"But of course. You have a simple job of sorting these two students then you will be back on your holiday."

The hat made a tutting noise as Dumbledore beckoned Selene forward. "Lady's first."

Dumbledore placed the hat on Selene's head where it slid down to cover her eyes. After several minutes of silence the hat sprung back to life.

"Slytherin!" It called into the room.

Dumbledore removed the hat and allowed Selene to sit back down, beckoning Harry towards him; the hat was then placed atop his own head.

"Hmmm," said the hat's now quiet voice in his ear. "Difficult, you are. Very difficult; plenty of courage and not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness yes, there's plenty of that along with a nice thirst to prove yourself. So where shall I put you, young vampire?" The hat asked himself. Finally, after what seemed to be eternity to Harry, the hat spoke again. "I suspect great things from you, Potter," he whispered before shouting out "Slytherin!"

Dumbledore removed the hat and Harry caught of glimmer of surprise in his sparkling blue eyes. "I will summon your head of house now," he said before disappearing through a door Harry didn't see previously.

Harry sat back down and leaned against his left arm; his hand brushed against the thin scar that he received two years ago on that first assignment with the group, he also had three claw marks across the right side of his chest. Dougie had gone over the schools rules with them before they were allowed to pack and soon they'd have time to explore the castle; since it was Friday evening, they had the entire weekend before they had to attend classes. Selene tapped her foot, wondering how long it would take to get out of this mess.

Headmaster Dumbledore reappeared as someone knocked on the door into the office. Upon Dumbledore's command, a man with black, shoulder length hair with a greasy look to it entered. He complexion was very pale, but nearly as so as Selene's and Harry's. He stared down at Harry with almost emotionless black eyes; Harry could see a flicker of surprise at seeing him. Harry recognized this man from the long, hooked nose and the scowl he seemed to always have; this was Severus Snape.

"Aww, Severus please sit down," Dumbledore smiled as he conjured another chair for Snape. "These are your newest Slytherins; Ms. Selene Hart and Mr. Harry Potter," he explained acknowledging them both.

Snape looked at both of them as they were introduced and as his eyes settled on Harry, once again, this time the surprise was easily seen and stayed there, as though questioning Harry's existence.

"Yes, I'm _the_ Harry Potter," Harry sighed, knowing that was the first of thousands of times he would say that. "I'm not saying where I've been all this time, but like Professor Dumbledore said seven years ago, I'm perfectly fine."

Snape straightened in his cair; his eyes back to their usual coldness. "It is growing late; Albus, I should take them now," he said as he stood swiftly, his robes billowing around him.

"Of course, Severus. Harry, Selene, I wish you goodnight and good luck," Dumbledore smiled, dismissing them for the evening.

The two followed their head of house down the spiraling staircase and back to the first floor and eventually to the cold dungeons. The dark, dreary place didn't bother Harry at all; it slightly reminded him of Potter Manor and the room temperature of his and Selene's bedroom in London. They kept moving through the maze of the dungeons until they finally stopped in front of a large, empty portion of the dungeon wall.

"This is the entrance to Slytherin common room; the password changes every few weeks," Snape explained curtly. "Basilisk," he announced clearly causing a hidden stone door to slide open. He motioned them to follow him once again and this time he led them into a long, low underground room with rough stonewalls and ceiling from which round, greenish lamps hung from chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead of them; several Slytherins were silhouetted around it in high-backed, leather chairs. Even more Slytherin's sat on various other chairs, some black some green, and sofa's of various sizes. Very few were at black lacquered tables during their assignments. Those closest to the entry way were looking at the small group with mild curiosity, though it hardly showed on their features.

"Attention!" Snape spat out causing all conversations to cease and everyone to focus the attention on him. "Two new second years have been sorted into Slytherin. It is your decision to welcome them, but remember they are still Slytherin's nonetheless," he said coldly. "Selene Hart," Snape introduced drawing her from the shadows. "And," he paused briefly. "_The _Harry Potter," he sneered.

Harry felt scowls being directed at him from students of various ages, though he returned them just as coldly. "Pansy, Draco," Snape beckoned forward.

A brunette, hard faced girl that slightly reminded Harry of a pug walked towards them along with a pale blonde boy with skin that was almost as pale as Harry's. He looked Harry over with cold gray eyes. Harry guessed that success in this house would start with a friendship, of sorts, with this _Draco_, but to succeed in the assignment, contacts in the other three houses would be needed as well.

"You two will escort Selene and Harry to their dorms after you introduce yourselves," Snape instructed before leaving.

"I'm Pansy Parkinson," Pansy introduced herself in a slightly pinched voice, as she shook hands with Selene.

"Selene Hart," Selene said softly with a smile Harry supposed all Slytherin's seemed to have as Amadeus had it as well.

Since Rebecca and Amadeus had raised Harry to be a gentleman, Harry did what came natural to him. He took Pansy's hand gently and bowed at the waist, brushing his lips against her knuckles. When he rose, she was blushing slightly. "Harry Potter."

"My name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," Draco said as he shook hands with Harry. Draco then proceeded to mimic Harry's previous actions with Selene, though Selene wasn't affected at all by this.

"Pleasure, Mr. Malfoy," she said politely.

"Please, call me Draco."

Selene nodded and allowed herself to be whisked away by Pansy towards, what Harry presumed, where the girls' dormitories. Draco led him to an archway, that led to a spiral staircase, with a large, dirty and dark portrait, made even darker by the shadows it was in. Harry could make out the figure of a man dressed in deep green robes with silver details against a starry background.

"They say that's the first Head Boy of Hogwarts," Draco explained to him. "No remembers his name or the Head Girl's either, just that they were both Slytherins. The Head Girl's portrait is over the girls' stairs. Come on."

With one final look at the portrait, Harry followed Draco up the stairs, past the first landing and then stopping at the second. He opened a door with a sign that read 'Second Year Boys' on it and walked into a room just a dark as the common room. The room was octagon shaped in rough stone, top to bottom. Beds rested on six of the sides with doors on the other two, a wood heater rested in the center. The four-poster beds and side tables were stained the same color as the wood in the common room while the bedclothes and drawings were of a dark green material with silver edging.

Harry looked at the trunks at the foot of each bed going counterclockwise from the door. _Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle,_ and _Draco Malfoy_ lined one side of the room before getting to the second door. Harry then saw his own trunk and _Blaise Zabini_ and _Theodore Nott_.

"Home sweet home, huh?" Harry commented as he stared up at the green lamp above the heater, the only light source in the room.

"Could be worse," Draco shrugged as the door burst open, spilling four boys into the room. The first one in almost landed at Harry's feet, a tall black boy with high cheekbones and long, slanting eyes. Two large boys, that had almost tackled Draco, sprawled next to each other, gorilla like. It seemed the only way to tell them apart was that one had a bowl shaped haircut while the other had short, bristly hair, both shades of mud brown. Finally, the fourth boy, still lying in the doorway, was weedy-looking with stringy hair.

"You morons," Draco spat at the two at his feet. "This is Vincent Crabbe," he said nudging the boy with bowl shaped hair with his foot. "And Gregory Goyle," he said nudging the other one. "The one at your feet is Blaise Zabini and the one in the door way is Theodore Nott."

By the looks they were giving him, Harry wondered if this was all worth it.

* * *

Selene walked down a dungeon corridor filled with portraits of food. She had had a long chat with a portrait of her former head of house, Salazar Slytherin, just to find out how much the castle had changed since she graduated. She had zoned out half way through the conversation and an amused Salazar told her to go find to red headed Gryffindors, twins to be exact, and ask about something called the Marauders Map. These twins, Fred and George Weasley she believed, where currently in the kitchen.

Selene stood on her tiptoes to reach the pear in the largest portrait when it swung out, knocking her down. Two mischievous looking boys with wild red hair stared down at her.

"Are you Fred and George Weasley?" Selene asked, just to make sure Salazar didn't tell her wrong.

"Depends on who's asking," the one on the left said, his arms full of sweets.

"And why would a Slytherin be asking?" His brother asked; his arms filled with what looked like Butterbeer bottles.

"This Slytherin happens to be one of the new transfer students and doesn't like getting lost. So this Slytherins has decided to ask the duo kings of pranksters and jokers about the Marauder's Map," Selene answered, humoring them.

"These Gryffindor's would like to know how a new girl knows about that map when only we know about it?" The one with sweets asked.

"The portraits talk, boys," Selene said standing, brushing off the back of her robe. "I will pay for two copies of that map in money or goods," she stated as she pulled a pouch of Aesop's Abito toffees. When eaten, or melted than drank, the consumer's clothing to change color and styles until the toffee is fully out of their system.

The twins stared at the pouch in awe until finally the one with the butterbeers spoke. "Brother, I think we may have to strike a bargain with the Slytherin."

"I swear not to use the map to prank you and I expect to at least not to prank me, my friend can make his own promises. Though if you do prank me, I will retaliate with force," she said.

"I think we can deal with that," the one with the sweets said, giving his brother his load and pulling out a tattered piece of folded parchment. He beckoned Selene forward as he pulled out his wand.

"This is how it works…uh…what's your name?"

"Selene Hart."

"Right. This is how it works, Selene." He whispered, putting the tip of his wand down onto the parchment.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good!" He whispered. Selene watched in awe as lines webbed across the parchment in a map of Hogwarts and it's grounds under the names of its creator; Misters Moody, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. There were dots for every inhabitant of the castle, human, animal and ghost alike.

"This is incredible," Selene whispered.

"Mischief managed," the twin spoke again, this time clearing the parchment before duplicating the map twice for her.

Selene took the blank pieces of parchment and gave them the bag as payment. "Thank you, boys, it's been a pleasure doing business with you. Though which one of you is Fred and George?"

The one that now carried all their treats answered. "I'm Fred and that's my brother George."

Selene looked into their eyes closely. She noticed their George's brown eyes had slight flecks of gold while Fred's had flecks of blue. She smiled again. "I'll drag Harry down to thank you tomorrow," as she turned to leave.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Harry Potter, the other new Slytherin," Selene told them. "Good night boys."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this newest chapter of Creperum. Cheers!

Darkepyon, Silverscale, marie lebeau, Aqua Mage and dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA, Thanks you all for your reviews!


	5. Hogwarts School

_**Creperum**_

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Harry Potter!

**_Summery: _**Harry and Selene were sent to Hogwarts school to find the secrets behind a recent attacks on the students and alleged opening of the Chamber of Secrets.

**_Notes: _**This chapter was beta read by hermystwin at wwwdotharrypotterfanfictiondotcom. Thanks again so much!

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Hogwarts School  
of  
Witchcraft and Wizardry_

* * *

**

"Come on, Harry, you've got to meet them," Selene sighed, as she drug Harry through the snow where a group of red heads stood near the frozen lake. Harry didn't want to go anywhere near an area that had more than one person in it. He was tired of people badgering him with questions, wanting pictures or autographs, or just simply glaring at him as some sort of traitor all because he's a Slytherin and his parents were Gryffindors.

"Selene, no more large groups," Harry quietly whined.

"All you have to do is meet the twins, then you can go hide in the dungeons until dinner," she answered.

Harry groaned silently as Selene stopped in front of, who he supposed, were the twins.

"Selene, how splendid to see you," one called out shaking her hand rather roughly.

"You too, Fred. George," she said greeting them both.

The one she called George, turned to the other three two red heads, both Gryffindors, and a girl with bushy brown hair, another Gryffindor.

"We told you she was good, little brother. She can tell us apart when not even our own Mum can do that."

"Good for her," said a tall, thin and gangling boy, sarcastically. He had freckles, big hands and feet, a long nose and a scowl of prejudice hate. "They're both Slytherins."

"Yes, they are. Little brother Ron," Fred teased.

"Little sister Ginny and Ron's friend Hermione," George continued.

"Selene Hart," Fred said.

"And Harry Potter," George finished.

The three Gryffindors looked at him shocked, the same reaction of every non-Slytherin in the entire castle.

Selene decided to take charge, since Harry refused to budge.

"Its nice to meet you, Ginny. And you, Hermione," Selene said politely.

"You shouldn't let the other Slytherins see you speaking with a bunch of Gryffindors like us," Ron snapped. "Weasley's a considered a bunch of blood traitors and Hermione's a muggle born."

"And I'm the half blood daughter of a pureblood wizard that was killed for what he was," Selene informed him. "Unlike some people, I refuse to hold prejudices against someone because of their house or their blood status."

Selene turned to Harry, "Lets go. Fred, George, it was good doing business with you. Ginny, Hermione, pleasure meeting you," she said, before Harry followed her.

* * *

Harry sat at a small table writing his potions essay with the other Slytherin second years; potions was the only class that Slytherins did right away otherwise it was put off until the last moment. Shortly, Harry put down his quill, resting his hand as he thought.

This school was a different lifestyle for him. Prejudices were abound, just being in Slytherin brought intense hatred towards him. He had tried to form contacts in the other houses, but the coldness prohibited it. Selene was able to get through to some people, but it seemed, for now, they would rely on the portraits and ghosts.

"I hear they'll be tightening security soon," Draco drawled. "No need to bother with us though, it's the mudbloods they should worry about. The heir of Slytherin would never attack his own house."

"Granger will be next most likely. She's always sticking her neck into matters that don't involve a Gryffindork," Pansy said in a sickly sweet voice. "Why, I saw her hurrying from Potions the day that firecracker landed in Goyle's potion."

"I heard Snape telling McGonagall that a large amount of bicorn horn and boomslang skin has gone missing," Blaise muttered. "He suspects the Gryffindors."

"They'll probably try to figure out who the heir is," Draco laughed.

"Wouldn't the blood line of someone like Slytherin be recorded?" Selene asked cautiously.

"It was said that a student of his recorded his lineage, but no record could be found of this student. Their line probably died out," Draco explained.

"Draco, you told me your father was a collector of Slytherin items. Wouldn't he have an idea?" Selene asked with her vampire sweetness, which was probably how she got those few contacts outside of Slytherin.

Draco rolled his parchment. "I've asked him, but he just says to keep my head low and let the mudbloods be taken care of. Besides, the few items he has are locked in his study and no one goes in there."

Several of their classmates left for their dorms, their essays done. Draco watched Crabbe and Goyle leave while Pansy went to talk with some friends.

"You know," Draco whispered as he leaned towards the vampires, "I would help those who stole the ingredients so I could know also."

"I think everyone would like to know who he is, wouldn't you Selene?" Harry asked as Draco walked away. Without waiting for an answer, Harry went up to bed.

"No, Harry," Selene whispered as he disappeared through the archway. "I already know who _they_ are."

* * *

Harry walked into Slytherin common after a trip to the library when he paused at the notice board spotting a notice about a Dueling Club.

"Selene?" Harry asked from across the room.

"What?" She answered as she crawled under a table to get her inkbottle. "Ouch!"

"You're still under the table. Did you notice this Dueling Club announcement?"

"Briefly. Read it."

"It just says the first lesson is tonight."

"Should we go? Damn it! Millicent, come get your damn cat!" Selene shouted, as the large cat attacked her under the table.

"My cat's fine!"

"Like hell! It goes after anything that moves!" Selene argued.

"Selene!" Harry shouted, as the cat came running from under the table.

"What?" She grumbled, as she crawled out.

"Are we going or not?"

"May as well" Selene shrugged as Millicent's cat stalked up behind her.

"Alright then," Harry replied. He was about to walk around Selene, but the large cat lunged at her leg, sinking its claws into her calf.

"Tu stupide chat!" Selene yelled in French, knocking the creature off her leg. "Stupide chat," she mumbled again before storming off.

Harry watched the cat skulk back to its mistress before he went up to his dorm.

* * *

At eight o'clock that evening, the Slytherins walked into the great Hall, pushing their way towards a gold stage that had replaced the tables; candles were floating around the room.

"Who do you think will be teaching us?" Selene asked.

"I don't care as long as it's not…him," Harry groaned as Lockhart walked out onto the stage in robes of deep plum. Beside him was their head of house.

"Gather round! Can you all see me? Wonderful!" Lockhart called as he waved an arm for silence.

Lockhart started drawling on about defense and Harry couldn't remember what possessed him to come. He remembered when he caught sight of Snape's curled upper lip. Lockhart and Snape turned towards each other and bowed; at least Lockhart did, with more dramatic effect than Lady Kendra would even allow, while Snape nodded his head irritably. They then raised their wands like swords ahead of them.

Harry zoned out again, seeing that he had learned how to duel at Temple. He didn't snap back to attention until he saw a flash of scarlet light hit Lockhart in the chest and blasted him off his feet. He flew off the stage into a wall, and slid down it to sprawl across the ground.

Nearly every Slytherin and numerous boys from the other houses cheered for their Potion Master's handiwork. Pansy, like many other females, was dancing around trying to see Lockhart. "Do you think he's alright?" She squeaked through her fingers.

"Who cares?" Harry and Draco said together. Selene was still cheering for Snape.

"There you have it!" Lockhart said, tripping back onto the platform with his hair standing on end. "That was a Disarming Charm, as I've clearly misplaced my wand. Ah, thank you Miss Brown. Wonderful idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but I knew clearly what you were to do. I felt it would be beneficial to let them see…"

Snape looked ready to kill Lockhart. Apparently, Lockhart noticed this fact and started pairing them into groups. Professor Snape moved through the crowds, eventually pairing him with Selene. Draco had been paired with Ron and Pansy with Hermione. Harry wasn't sure who to feel sorry for.

"Face your partners!" Lockhart called from the platform. "And bow!"

With their wand arms across their chest, Harry and Selene bowed at the waist, never breaking eye contact. Harry felt his Death Dealer training taking over and a slight pang of uncertainty surging through him. Dueling against Selene, Death Dealer and vampiress, wasn't the greatest idea for anyone.

"One!" Lockhart counted; Harry swung his wand upward, Selene stood firm.

"Two!" He continued; the spell was forming at Harry's lips. Selene's eyes glittered with Slytherin mischief.

"Three!"

"_Rictusempra_!" Harry shouted.

A jet of silver light shot towards Selene, who wore a mischievous grin. The spell was then rebounded off an unseen shield in front of her, disappearing into the clouded ceiling.

Without moving a muscle, a flash of blue light shot from Selene's lowered wand and hit Harry in the stomach causing him to double over. Stabs of sharp pain quickly shot through his body before Selene called it off. Harry stood straight as Snape stopped the duels around them. Harry looked around and saw that Ron's eye was swollen and blue now while Hermione's hair was slightly singed. Draco looked unharmed, but Pansy did have claw marks on her face.

"I think its time to lean how to _block_ unfriendly spells," Lockhart said from where he stood in the center of the hall, surveying the damage. "A volunteer pair perhaps?"

"How about Malfoy and Potter?" Snape suggested.

"Excellent idea!" said Lockhart.

"Don't disappoint, darlin'," Selene whispered, nudging Harry towards the Professors.

Harry and Draco took their positions on the stage. Snape whispered something in Draco's ear, causing him to smirk. Lockhart leaned in towards Harry, making him scowl.

"I don't need assistance from you, _Professor_," Harry said.

"A-Are you sure," Lockhart said clearly disappointed.

"Positive."

"Three!" Snape shouted. Harry and Draco bowed.

"Two!" He shouted again. The two Slytherins were already casting.

"One!"

Harry brought his wand down as Snape shouted the final number. "_Iacere Dorso_!" He shouted, causing Draco to be thrown back to the end of the platform. Draco stood, his robes disheveled and hair messy.

"_Serpensortia_!"

His wand tip exploded. Harry watched a large black snake fell with a dull thud between them, poised to strike. The crowd drew back from the stage, some people screaming.

"Don't move," Snape ordered, as he looked at the very pissed snake. If Harry where in any other house, Snape would have found this situation highly amusing probably.

"Allow me!" Lockhart shouted. He held his wand out towards the snake like a sword and there was a loud band. The snake, instead of disappearing, it flew high into the air and came back down with an unpleasant smack, which only angered the reptile off even more so. It slithered towards a Hufflepuff boy, Justin Harry believed, ready to strike.

Harry didn't know what possessed him to do it, but all he knew was that his legs carried him towards the angry reptile.

"Leave him alone!" He shouted stupidly.

Harry looked around after the snake slumped to the floor and saw some students with expressions of surprise, others with fear. Even Professor Snape looked slightly shocked before he waved his wand, vanishing the snake.

A hand tugged on Harry's robe collar. "Come on, Harry," Selene whispered urgently as the hall erupted into mutterings.

"What'd I do?" He asked like a small child, as Selene drug him backwards by the collar.

"Nothing, just move," she answered as she steered him towards the dungeons. Harry saw Pansy and Draco following behind them rather quickly.

Selene dropped into a chair once inside the common room.

"Potter! Why didn't you tell us?" Draco demanded to know once they drew close.

"Tell you what?"

"That you're a Parselmouth! You can talk to snakes!"

Harry shook his hair from its low ponytail. "I didn't know," he said slowly.

"How can you not know that you have a gift like that? There's only a few that were known to have it," Pansy told him.

"Snakes weren't common at my house; Becca never allowed them in her gardens. The only time I ever saw one there, I pointed it out and _poof_, its gone. But really, what's going to happen now that the entire school knows I'm a Parselmouth? Think I'm the Heir of Slytherin?"

"Exactly," Selene said quietly. "Salazar Slytherin is the most famous Parselmouth along with the Dark Lord, Harry. People are going to accuse you of being his heir and the next dark wizard most likely."

"But I'm not related to him. I don't have a drop of Slytherin's blood in my veins."

"That will be hard to prove, Harry," Draco told him. "Lord Slytherin lived a thousand years ago and his lineage has been lost in the records; you very well could be"

"Don't worry about it any more tonight, Harry," Pansy said in a strange attempt to comfort him. "Professor Snape won't let anything bad happen to a Slytherin, we're like his children."

"Thanks Pansy, Draco," Harry mumbled, slumping into a chair.

"Good night, you two," they said before disappearing into their respective arches.

"I don't have any sort of blood connection to Slytherin, do I Selene?" Harry asked once they were gone.

Selene refused to look at him as she stood. "I'm not the one you should ask those questions too. Good night, Harry," she said forcibly.

Harry watched her follow Pansy's footsteps, leaving behind a deep uncertainty running through Harry's head.

* * *

Harry woke the next morning shivering severely. It was frigid cold in the dungeons despite the red-hot heater. As a vampire, Harry never handled the cold very well since his body temperature was lower than mortals and since his dorm mates where only shivering slightly; Harry could only guess how Selene felt in this weather. She had hardly any tolerance for cold weather.

Dressing as quickly as he could, and as closer to the heater as he could, Harry ran down to the common room, after he grabbed the extra warm jumper that matched their school jumpers.

Downstairs, he found Draco and Pansy waiting for him near the fire with Selene huddled as close to the flames as she could with out burning.

"Selene, maybe you should see Madam Promfrey," Draco suggested as he looked at her still shaking form.

"N-No, I j-just can't get warm," she stuttered out.

"Here," Harry said, handing her the jumper. "This one keeps you warm."

Selene took it from him slowly and quickly replaced her jumper with his own. When she was finished they set off for breakfast.

* * *

Harry walked through the icy corridors during the time he would usually be in Herbology, which was cancelled due to the still raging blizzard. Usually on a day like today, he'd train with Selene, but they still had other classes. Besides, she was to cold to do hardly anything today. So instead, Harry headed towards the library to find something to do.

Harry smiled at the stern librarian as he walked in the large room. He had used his vampire charm to win her over. As he walked around shelves of books, he caught sight of a group of Hufflepuffs, all scrunched together, talking quietly.

"Potter's marked Justin down as his next victim, that's why I told him to hide out in the dormitory. He's just been waiting for something like this since that Gryffindor was attacked," a stout boy said.

"Are you sure its him, Ernie?" Asked a girl, with blonde pigtails, anxiously.

"Hannah, he's a Slytherin that can speak Parseltounge. And no one knows how he survived You-Know-who. How can it not be him?"

"How about the fact that I wasn't here for the first two attacks?" Harry hissed as he stepped out from between bookcases.

The Hufflepuffs looked petrified at the mere sight of him. The color was draining from Ernie's face and Hannah looked like she was about to cry.

Harry walked forward quickly, his eyes flashing. He bent over Ernie so their faces were almost touching. "Do not accuse me falsely, Ernie," Harry whispered harshly. "There's no way in hell I did that to that first year and cat and I would _never_ attack someone I don't know for fun."

"You made that snake try to attack him," Ernie mumbled meekly.

"I didn't Ernie," Harry hissed. "It was Lockhart, whom you love so dearly, who made that snake even more pissed that it already was. In fact, I didn't even know I was a Parselmouth until I told that snake to _back off_."

Harry stepped away from the shaking Hufflepuff and stormed out of the library. He was furious; he was here to help solve the cause of the attacks, not be accused of causing them! There hadn't been an attack since he arrived. Storming through the corridors, Harry didn't pay any attention to his surrounding, so withdrawn he didn't hear the voice embedded in the walls, until his nose met with the marble floor.

Propping himself up, Harry felt his nose. Feeling no damage, he simply rubbed it as he looked to see what the hell he tripped over. When Harry saw what it was, rather _who_ it was, his throbbing nose became obsolete. Justin was lying on the floor as though frozen, a look of shock on his slightly gray face. Next to him was another figure, the strangest sight he had ever seen even as a Death Dealer.

Nearly Headless Nick, no longer was he pearly-white and transparent, but black and smoky, floating six feet off the floor. Harry got to his feet as he stared at Nick's expression, slight fear at not knowing what could do that to a ghost. He then started to run with his vampire speed, not caring who may have seen him as he raced towards his head of house's office.

Harry slowed down enough to open the door without running into it. Professor Snape was at his desk, copying something with Selene shivering in a chair similar to the ones in the common room. They both looked up as the door bounced off the wall.

"Professor, there's been another attack!"

Both Snape and Selene were on their feet. "Show me," Snape instructed.

Harry led them to the corridor not far from the library. Professor Snape examined both Nick and Justin closely while Selene coyly looked for anything unusual. She found it at a cracked window where long rows of spiders were escaping through; she immediately stepped away from them.

"Harry, go to Professor Dumbledore's office and tell him about this attack," Snape instructed quietly. "Selene, you will come with me."

Harry watched them as they carefully picked up Justin and started carrying him up the stairs towards the Hospital Wing, Nearly Headless Nick floating behind. Finally, Harry turned the corner and proceeded towards Dumbledore's office.

Standing in front of the ugly statue, Harry faced a new problem. He had no clue what the password was.

"Mr. Potter, what do you think you're doing?" Professor McGonagall asked sternly as she proceeded up the corridor.

"Professor Snape sent me to inform Professor Dumbledore of another attack," Harry told her.

Professor McGonagall seemed to grow paler. "Who was it, Mr. Potter?"

"Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly Headless Nick, Professor."

McGonagall closed her eyes briefly before stepping in front of the gargoyle.

"Lemon drop!" She said sternly.

The second the stairs were revealed, Harry stepped onto them, not caring if McGonagall followed him.

Harry knocked loudly on the door and stepped in as it opened silently. Professor Dumbledore sat at his desk, watching his bird burst into flames.

"It's a shame you had to come of Burning Day," said Dumbledore as Harry stood at the desk.

Dumbledore studied Harry's stern face, void of any emotion, and sighed. "There's been a third attack, hasn't there?"

"Yes, sir. Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly Headless Nick."

Dumbledore studied him for several seconds. "Thank you Harry. You may go now," Dumbledore said gently.

* * *

At last term ended and a cold peace settled over Slytherin. Pansy and Selene were the only two, second year girls that stayed and decided, without the boys' approval, to stay in their dorm rather than freeze in their own.

Harry awoke Christmas morning to Selene pouncing on him before snatching his blanket.

"Presents, Harry; wake up," she yawned as she walked to the bed next to his. Harry saw her gifts piled on her trunk.

Leaning over, Harry started ripping the paper off his gifts. After unwrapping various sweets the twins, and his _family_ in London, Harry was in the process of unwrapping Pansy's gift when Selene started swearing in French.

"Any idea what she saying?" Draco asked from his bed.

Harry shook his head. "Selene?"

She threw a small ring box at him, hitting his cheekbone. "He did it again!" She snapped.

Harry threw the box back, laughing. He didn't have to open it to know it contained another engagement ring from Loki, the vampire council member that was obsessed by Selene in an unhealthy way.

"What's so funny?" Pansy asked.

"It's a gift from Loki," Harry laughed. "He has this idea that he has an arranged marriage with Selene and is obsessed with her."

"That's putting in mildly," Selene grumbled as she unwrapped the bottle of her perfume that Harry gave her to replace the one he broke.

"Arranged marriages aren't uncommon, but you poor girl," Pansy sympathized.

Harry received a new, expensive watch from Selene, a luxury writing set from Draco -including quills, parchment and more of an expensive nature-, a Quidditch book over the Transylvanian Terrors from Pansy, a copy of Charles Dickinson's _A Tale of Two Cities_ from Hermione. Rebecca had sent homemade goods, consisting of fudge and apple spice cake included, to all of the occupants of the dorm and Professor Snape also.

"Here," Draco said as he came over to their beds. "These are from my parents," Draco said, handing Harry a package and holding onto another. "I told them about you two and they wish to meet you sometime soon," Draco explained as Harry pulled out a ring of two silver serpents coiled around each other. Draco handed Selene the other package and she reveled a velvet box. Opening it she discovered a black velvet choker, two inches wide with two coiled snakes in the center. Hanging from the snakes was a black teardrop shaped stone; Harry recognized it as the gem used to keep vampires' true appearance hidden.

"I mentioned your love for chokers," he explained. "Pansy said you have dozens, though you usually wear that one," he said, pointing to the silver choker, shaped like bat wings, that featured a black heart with bat wings around it and thorn motif over the choker.

Selene touched the velvet. "Thank you," she whispered; chokers were one of her material weaknesses.

* * *

"What do you think that idiot was talking about?" Draco drawled as the group walked into the great hall on Valentines Day. Walking through the doors, they froze thinking they walked into the wrong room seeing as the walls were covered with large pink flowers. As heart shaped confetti landed on them Draco looked around appalled while Pansy, who was clinging to his arm, giggled childishly; Crabbe and Goyle looked on in disbelief. Harry just looked up in horror as Selene looked around frightened by the amount of bright colors blinding her.

"I think Constantine may owe me a few favors," Selene whispered.

"No, you can't kill him," Harry sighed, nudging towards the table as Lockhart pranced around in pink robes.

* * *

"If I find out who sent these, I'll wring their necks," Selene snarled as they walked through the corridors.

"You know one is from Fred and George," Harry said, pointing to the Valentine's in her hand.

"I like theirs though," Selene said, "it's not mushy gushy since it has a list of pranks." Selene put them in her bag and grinned. "Though not as bad as yours are."

"Shut up, Selene," Harry griped as he pushed her playfully. Selene took a step back to regain her balance, causing a small splash.

"What the..." Selene muttered, looking over her shoulder. Harry could see that water had flooded the floor around them.

"What caused," Harry started to ask but a wailing from the bathroom cut him off.

Selene sighed and shook her head. "Myrtle."

"Who's Myrtle?" Harry asked

Selene turned around and started walking towards a door with an _Out of Order_ sign. "Moaning Myrtle; she haunts the girls' bathroom."

"She haunts the bathroom?" Harry asked unbelieving.

"Yes, apparently she died here."

Walking into the bathroom, they found Myrtle wailing in her stall. Selene sat on the sink opposite of her to get out of the water seeing that it settled above her ankles.

"What happened Myrtle?"

"Why do you care?" Myrtle sniffed. "Or are you here to throw something else at me?"

"I'm not here to throw anything, Myrtle," Selene told her.

"Why would someone want to throw things at you?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. Everyone finds it funny to throw things at Myrtle. Ten points if you get it threw her stomach! Fifty points if you get it through her head!" Myrtle all but shrieked before crying again.

"Myrtle, who threw it at you?" Selene asked.

"I don't know. I was just sitting in my U-bend thinking of death when it hit me," she cried. "It got washed out over there," she said pointing underneath.

Selene bent over to try and see it, but almost fell off while Harry retrieved the small, soggy book. It had a plain black cover with the name of a bookshop in London printed on the back. Harry flipped through the pages; the only thing that could be found was the name _T. M. Riddle_ in faded ink.

"Why would anyone have thrown away an empty diary?" Harry asked looking away from the book. "Selene?" He asked when she didn't answer.

Looking at her, he saw her skin had become ashen colored. "Selene?" He asked again, worried.

Selene hopped down from the sink and waded through the water. "Thanks Myrtle!" She called.

Harry took after her. "Selene!" He shouted after her, but she was already gone.

* * *

Selene rushed from the bathroom as quickly as she could, not knowing the worry she put into Harry.

_It couldn't be him_, she thought as she ran through secret passages towards the highest levels of the castle. She made her way to a tower storeroom that many had forgotten. She could just as easily get her answers from the Bloody Barron or even Dumbledore, but she needed it from _him_.

Quickly, Selene climbed up the grime-covered ladder and lifted the trap door, crawling into the filth-covered room. Slowly, she walked past old desks and cauldrons, making her way to the maze of cloth-covered portraits on stands.

She stood there, silent after several moments not knowing which one was it. Finally, she hesitantly brought up her hand showing a green orb.

"Find him," she whispered, shattering the silence.

The orb floated from her hand and went through the maze of portraits before hovering before a large canvas covered painting. Selene reached out slowly so that her nails scratched the material before withdrawing her hand nervously.

_Get a hold of yourself,_ Selene snapped to herself mentally.

Before she could become nervous again, Selene reached out and removed the covering from the painting.

"Hello Selene," a male voice said softly.

"Lord Salazar," Selene replied, bowing her head.

"It has been some time. What is happening, child?"

Selene looked up at him for the first time in years. "The Chamber has been opened…again," she said slowly.

"Again?"

Selene shifted uncomfortably. "Yes sir, fifty years ago it happened. Several students were attacked and one was killed."

"My god," Salazar gasped. "I never intended for it to be used in such ways." He slumped back in the chair he was painted with. "Fifty years ago?"

"Yes, sir. I was on assignment at the time."

"You believe that it may not have been him," Salazar edged her.

"I'm not sure," Selene sighed. "Fifty years ago he was here and we know how he turned out. As I said, several students were petrified, one was killed and a boy was expelled for presumably causing the attacks. Now its happening again; a few students, a cat and a ghost have been petrified, not to mention the hissing I've been hearing."

"In the walls?"

"Yes, not that I know what its saying. I can only understand Na-" Selene rambled before stopping. "How did you know?"

"Selene, I've told you hundreds of times, trust your instincts," Salazar scolded coldly. "Don't even think of asking me what the creature is, I can't and won't tell you, but someone has…" Salazar paused, straining to listen. ", Released it again!" He hissed. "Go! Find it!" He ordered as Selene dropped form the trap door, not caring that her skirt flared.

Selene ran through the corridors, following the hissing she heard, curing he sensitive ears the entire way. By now, she had summoned her katana and had removed it from its sheath as she rounded the corner several floor below Salazar's tower. Proceeding forward, Selene cursed her luck noticing Ron and Hermione walking away from her.

Selene sped up and noticed Hermione pulling out a small mirror and start to put it around the corner.

"Don't move!" Selene snapped keeping them from looking at the reflection. They looked at Selene like she was off her rocker. Selene just simply glared at them, knowing she'd have problems explaining her katana later.

"Why do you have a sword?" Hermione questioned her.

Selene opened her mouth to reply as she watched them both, but stopped the hissing that filled her ears. She whipped her head around and felt her body grow cold as she stared into amber eyes. She could feel the katana and its sheath slipping from her grasp.

"Run," she breathed.

In the darkness of the corridor, a forgot man watched the creature, once meant to be a secondary defense, leave the scene. From the portrait he invaded, much to the alarm of its occupants, he kept faithful watch over a student that was once his own.

* * *

Another chapter here and gone and chapter six is almost done being written. Writing and typing is hindered for the moment as I have to wear a wrist brace on my right hand as I can't put weight or pressure on it and my handwriting looks terrible with it on…

Well, I hoped you enjoyed chapter five of Creperum, folks! I'll get review responses up on the fan fiction forum, which you can get to through my author's page. Thanks again and see you soon! Cheers!

**Wednesday, February 01, 2006**


	6. Troubled

_**Creperum**_

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Harry Potter. Selene Hart is entirely of my creation! She is NOT based on Selene from Underworld!

**_Summery: _**Selene has been petrified, leaving Harry alone to figure out the secret of the castle.

**_Notes: _**Penelope Clearwater is a pure-blood in this story because by the time I noticed, it was to late to change…blushes

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Troubled

* * *

**_

Moonlight spilled over Harry as he stood watch over his friend; the castle was in a state of panic over the new attacks. One pure blood and half-blood had been attacked that afternoon. Selene and Pansy rested side by side, now in the Hospital Wing.

Harry placed his hand over Selene's icy one, saying good-bye, before leaving the room. As he walked through the shadowed corridors he tried to think of what could've done this. Many things could petrify a mortal, but a vampire? Harry had no clue. As he rounded the corner, Harry jumped onto the ceiling to avoid detection by the patrolling Professors; security had been slightly tightened seeing as now the prefects, head boy, head girl, and even the ghosts were patrolling now.

As Professor McGonagall walked beneath him, Harry made up his mind to talk to the last two that saw her.

* * *

Harry's opportunity presented itself almost a week later while Harry searched the library for information on Tom Riddle; Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger sat at a secluded table near the back.

Abandoning his search, Harry sat across from them. Both of them looked up, slightly surprised.

"What happened when you saw her?" Harry asked quickly.

"Who?" Ron asked with slight hatred in his voice.

"Selene."

"Oh, she stopped us from walking around the corner," Hermione said slowly. "I was taking precautions and looking around corners with a mirror."

"She walked around the corner and told us to run. Then she got all stiff," Ron said blankly.

"Do you have any idea what may be doing this?" Harry asked after a few seconds.

"No, I'm sorry…Harry," Hermione whispered.

Several Slytherins came near them. Ron stood up to leave.

"I don't get along with Slytherins at all, but," Ron paused, "she saved us from winding up like that. If we can repay her for that, let us know," he finished before walking off with Hermione.

Harry took after them. "There is," he called out, "by helping find out what did that to her and the others."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other for a moment. "Alright," she said finally.

Harry nodded his head before leading them to an empty classroom. "What do you know of the chamber?"

"Professor Binns merely told us that Slytherin created the chamber and sealed it before he left the castle," Hermione told him.

"We also know that the chamber opened before, fifty years ago," Ron said.

Harry shifted his bag, the diary buried within it. Selene knew something about the diary; Harry figured that by her running off when they found it. Maybe Hermione could help him figure it out; she was the smartest witch in their class after all.

"I found this before Selene was attacked," Harry said, finally pulling out the diary. "It belonged to Tom Riddle, a Slytherin Head Boy from fifty years ago."

Ron took it and thumbed through the pages. "Its empty."

"I know," Harry said. "What's odd about it; someone tried to throw it away."

Hermione pulled out a revealer from her bag and started to rub furiously at the pages. "It doesn't work."

"Why don't you try writing on it," Ron suggested. "Dad told me about books that would absorb the writing so no one can read it."

_Genius! _Harry thought, grabbing an inkbottle from his bag and quickly unscrewing the lid. Loading his quill, he quickly took the diary.

'**Our names are Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.**'

The words shone briefly in the acidic green shade, before disappearing into the page.

"Weasley, your brilliant," Harry commented as words came back.

'_Hello Harry, Ron and Hermione; how did you three come by my journal?_'

'**Someone tried to flush it down a toilet.**'

'_I always thought someone would not want the diary read. Luckily, I recorded my memories in other ways than ink._'

Hermione took the quill from Harry. '**What do you mean?**' She wrote excitedly.

'_You must be Hermione. What I meant, is that this diary holds terrible memories of things that happened at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._'

Ron snatched the quill. '**That's where we are and bad stuff has been happening. Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?**'

Riddle's reply came back quickly, his hurried words looking similar to Ron's.

'_Of course I know about it. In my fifth year, the chamber was opened and the creature kept attacking until a girl was killed. I caught the person responsible and he was expelled. They gave me a nice, shiny trophy and warned me to keep my mouth shut._'

Harry snatched the quill as Ron went to write back.

'**Its happening again. No one knows who's behind the attacks. Who was it last time?**'

'_I can show you.'_

The trio looked at each other, unsure what to do.

'_Let me show you…_'

The Gryffindors nodded their heads.

'**Okay.**'

The pages flipped rapidly until settling on the thirteenth of June. The three leaned in towards the page and suddenly felt their body's heave into it.

They found themselves in office of Headmaster Dippet and listened to the conversation between him and whom Harry presumed was a younger Tom Riddle, learning that one girl had been killed from the attacks. After the conversation ended, they followed Tom, who was deep in thought. They walked towards the dungeons after Tom revealed he didn't want to return to his orphanage during the holidays. Harry noticed they had walked past a much younger Albus Dumbledore only after they walked into another corridor. After walking through the maze of dungeon corridors, the group hid in an old, forgotten classroom.

For some time, they stood in silence, the only sound being the breathing of the two Gryffindor students and Tom's breathing. Finally, there it was, footsteps. Tom quickly, but quietly, followed never knowing he himself was also being followed. This continued for nearly five minutes until Harry heard a door open slowly. Moving closer to the door, Harry heard a low whisper, nearly drowned out in his ears by a strange clicking.

Suddenly, Riddle jumped around the corner in clear view of whoever was inside the door. The trio stepped behind him; Harry could see a huge boy, crouched in front of a door with an extremely large box next to him.

"Hello, Rubeus," Riddle said sharply.

Hermione took in a sharp breath and the boy snapped the door closed, standing tall.

"What yer doin' down here, Tom?"

Riddle moved closer. "I have to turn you in, Rubeus or they'll shut down the school."

"What d'yeh-"

Riddle cut him off. "Monsters don't make good pets. You probably wanted it to get some exercise, not knowing it would kill her."

"It never killed no one!" Rubeus shouted, backing against the door as he caught on. Harry could hear that strange clicking become louder.

Riddle moved slowly closer. "The dead girl's parents will be here tomorrow; that creature should be slaughtered…"

"It wasn't him!" He roared, his deep voice echoing. "He wouldn'! He NEVER!"

"Stand aside," Riddle ordered, drawing his wand and casting like a professional duelist.

Riddle's spell lit the corridor like fire as the door behind the large boy flung open forcedly, knocking him into the wall. Hermione let out a high scream as the creature emerged; a giant spider.

Harry had enough time to see the two boys start to fight before the scene whirled; Harry felt himself falling backwards onto the floor.

Ron stood up quickly, looking ill. "I can't believe it. Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago."

* * *

The group didn't know what to do about this sudden shock of information; despite one part of Harry that wanted to go question Hagrid immediately while another part of him held him back, feeling that sometime wasn't adding up. Eventually, it was decided they would wait to discuss with Hagrid if there was another attack.

For nearly two months, the castle was quiet until it came for the second years to choose their courses for third year. Harry doubted he would be returning, deciding to put it off until the last moment, though he did decide on Car of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes.

There was also a faint buzz of excitement through the school as the final match of the year approached, Gryffindor versus Slytherin; a match like this would take their minds of the past attacks.

The anticipated day finally came on a sunny spring afternoon. Harry followed dozens of students towards the doors, when he heard it, the mere sound making his dead blood run cold.

"_Kill this time…let me rip…tear…_"

Harry looked around the entrance hall, trying to find where it was coming from.

"What's wrong?" Hermione whispered coming up behind him with Ron.

"I heard it again, the voice in the walls," he growled in frustration. He had mentioned this fact not long after exploring Riddle's diary. "Couldn't you hear it?"

Ron shook his head; Hermione, however, slapped a hand to her forehead.

"I'll be in the library. I think I've just understood all of this!" She exclaimed before sprinting up the stairs.

"What does she understand?" Harry asked, still looking for the source of the voice.

"A lot more than me."

"What's it got to do with the library, though?"

"That's just what she does," Ron shrugged as walked outside to the match.

Harry stepped forward to follow the crowd when he saw something odd; Crabbe and Goyle _without_ Draco.

"Where's Draco?" Harry called, jogging over to them. "Its nearly one."

"The reserve seeker is playing," Goyle droned. "He's not feeling well."

Draco wouldn't just miss a game because of something like a stomach ace and Harry knew this. As Crabbe and Goyle walked away, Harry walked up the stairs towards the Hospital Wing.

"Figured I'd find you here," Harry said as he walked into the silent room, finding Draco.

"They're Slytherins, why are they here?" Draco asked by his spot near Pansy.

"I don't know," Harry sighed sitting in the chair beside him, facing Selene.

"Its always been believed that the creature would clear the castle of any mudbloods, leaving Slytherin untouched. But two Slytherins are here! Two!" Draco snapped in frustration.

"Maybe the creature attacks those it sees, not caring what house or blood they are."

Draco opened his mouth to continue, but heard people rushing towards the room. Madame Pomfrey opened the door, ushering in staff members.

"Quick, bring them here. Quickly now," she whispered urgently.

"Another pureblood," Draco said through clenched teeth as a petrified body came into view. "Clearwater is a pureblood."

Two professors laid the Ravenclaw prefect on a bed as two more walked past them, placing another girl on the bed next to her.

"Granger."

Snape looked at them, but said nothing as McGonagall came in with Ron.

"They were found near the library," she explained to Ron. "This was found next to them. Do you know why she would use this?" she said holding up a small mirror.

"She used it as a precaution," Ron answered quietly.

"Draco, Harry, come," Snape finally ordered, escorting them towards the dungeons.

Once in the common room, Snape gave them the instructions given to him by the headmaster. After he left, Harry and Draco went up to the dorm room.

"What the-" Harry mumbled as they opened the door. The contents of the room were scattered everywhere.

"It's been like this since lunch," the Bloody Baron moaned as he floated from the room.

"Think anything's gone?" Draco asked, kicking a book away from him.

Harry just stared at his bed, knowing that the diary was gone.

* * *

Harry walked along the ceilings towards Gryffindor Tower. Ron had sent a note saying to meet him at sundown outside the tower. He walked above teachers, prefects and ghosts as they patrolled the corridors for anything out of the ordinary.

Near the tower, Harry jumped to the floor, spinning to land silently on the ground, before walking around the corner.

"Ron," he whispered, drawing the red head from behind a suit of armor. Harry pulled out an Invisibility Cloak that once belonged to his father; Amadeus had given it to him two years ago. "Lets go."

Unable to walk on the ceilings, the two boys carefully walked through the dark corridors. The Invisibility Cloak didn't keep them from making sound and at one moment, Ron bumped into a small statue on a pedestal, knocking it over, just feet away from Snape. Luckily, Peeves cackled madly above them, distracting Snape as they escaped his watch; Harry was relieved when they finally made it outside.

The night was clear as they hurried towards Hagrid's hut and pulled the cloak off when they drew close to the dim windows around the door.

The door was flung open seconds after they knocked and found an old crossbow pointed at them. Ron, startled, fell back off the stoop while Harry just blinked in surprise; he could hear a dog barking inside.

"Oh," Hagrid finally said, lowering the weapon to help Ron up. "What're you two doin' here?"

"What's that for?" Ron asked, pointing to the crossbow as they walked in.

"Huh?" Hagrid asked absentmindedly. "Oh, nothin'…nothin'," he muttered. "I'll make tea."

Harry watched with a quizzical eye as Hagrid attempted to make boil water and then proceeded to smash the teapot with a jerk of his massive hand.

"Did you hear about Hermione?" Ron asked as he picked up the broken pieces.

"Oh, I heard, all righ'," Hagrid said bleakly. "I'm sorry about yer friend Harry. She'd stop by and play with Fang a bit."

As Harry watched Hagrid, he kept trying to put pieces together. Hagrid didn't seem the type to have a monster attack people, despite keeping them as pets. And in the diary, something just didn't add up with Riddle…

"Hagrid, we-" Ron started to say, but was cut off by a knocking at the door, that Hagrid kept glancing towards.

"Quick," Harry whispered as he through the cloak over them both; they disappeared into a corner as Hagrid opened the door.

"Good evening, Hagrid," Dumbledore greeted as he entered, looking terribly grim. A pecularly dressed wizard followed him; Harry was so distracted by the odd arrangement of clothing, specifically a lime-green bowler, he almost didn't recognize him as Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic.

"Terrible business, Hagrid," Fudge said crisply. "I had to come, six students have been attacked. The Ministry has to act."

"I never," Hagrid defended. "Professor, yeh know…"

"Cornelius, you are aware that I have Hagrid in my full confidence," Dumbledore told Fudge sternly.

"His record is against him, Albus; the school governors have been in contact," Fudge explained.

"Taking him will not help in the slightest."

"Take me?" Hagrid asked, fear in his gentle voice. "Take me where?"

"It is only a precaution, Hagrid," Fudge answered.

Hagrid's skin became sickly looking. "Azkaban?" He whispered.

Fudge couldn't answer as someone rapped quickly on the door. Dumbledore opened it and Harry watched an older version of Draco walked inside. Fang started growling while Dumbledore gave Hagrid a look to stay silent.

"I see you received my message, Lucius. What was it that you needed?" Dumbledore asked politely, though a fierce fire burned in his eyes.

"I have here an Order of Suspension, you'll find all twelve signatures. We feel that you are loosing your…touch," Mr. Malfoy answered taking a long roll of parchment from his cloak.

"Dumbledore suspended? That's the last thing we want," Fudge said, looking highly alarmed.

"The governors feel otherwise," Lucius replied sharply.

"If the governors feel it necessary for me to leave, then I shall," Dumbledore said simply.

Lucius bowed the Headmaster out of the hut.

"Someone will need ter feed Fang," Hagrid said as he followed the Minister outside, closing the door behind him.

Ron threw off the cloak. "Well now what?"

Harry said nothing and merely sat by Fang who was whining at the door for his master. This entire mission made no sense to him.

* * *

As summer crept over the castle, Harry started to become broody. Everyone was on edge, his leads all lead to dead ends and it was getting harder to feed, seeing that they were supposed to travel in groups. Finally one night, as everyone studied for exams, scheduled for next week, Harry went to his dorm to think.

As he relaxed on his bed, Harry tried to find something he missed.

_A girl was killed_…

Harry kept running that through his mind. There were several female ghosts in the castle, but they were all adults except…

"Myrtle!" Harry whispered, sitting up quickly.

* * *

I decided to end it there to keep in from becoming over 20 pages probably. I'll start working on chapter seven in a couple days, so until then, happy reading! Don't forget to review!

If you would like me to email you, feel free to email me or notify me in a review.


	7. Chamber of Secrets

_**Creperum**_

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Harry Potter. Selene Hart is entirely of my creation! She is NOT based on Selene from Underworld!

**_Summery: _**Welcome to all! Ladies and gentlemen, if you just step forward and slide down this pipe of shadows you will find yourself deep beneath Hogwarts Castle and one step forward to the Chamber of Secrets! That's right, folks! The infamous secret of Salazar Slytherin, the Chamber of Secrets! Admission is one galleon each…

**_Notes: _**Penelope Clearwater is a pure-blood in this story because by the time I noticed, it was to late to change…blushes

_**Chapter 7**_

_**The Chamber of Secrets

* * *

**_

The next morning, Harry broke away from the group of students being led down to the potions chamber. He started heading towards the stairs that would lead him towards Myrtle's bathroom when someone grabbed him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Draco whispered quietly.

Harry nodded to something behind his friend as he tried to think of something quick.

"Weasley," Draco spat as he turned to face the redhead Harry spotted.

Ron opened his mouth to taunt Draco, but his eyes grew twice their size instead.

"What are you boys doing?" A woman asked in stern frustration. Harry and Draco both spun to see a very cross Professor McGonagall.

"We, we are," Harry struggled, slowly trying to think of something good.

"We're on our way to the Hospital Wind," Ron said suddenly.

"Professor Lockhart told us that the Mandrakes are ready for cutting and we wished to tell our friends," Draco added quickly.

"McGonagall looked between the three boys and, after what seemed hours, nodded her approval. "You may go, boys," she said in a strained voice. As they walked up the stairs, Harry could have sworn he saw her wipe away tears.

"What exactly were you doing?" Draco asked as they walked through the corridor.

"I was heading towards Moaning Myrtle's bathroom," Harry said as they walked into the hospital wing.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Someone died during the original attacks; that someone was a girl," Harry said as he sat quietly by Selene's bed.

"You think its Myrtle?"

Harry just shrugged. The room grew silent as the three boys sat by their friends' sides.

"There's something in her hand," Ron whispered, causing Harry and Draco to jump after several moments of silence. As he struggled to remove it from Hermione's clenched hand, Draco rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"What's a basilisk?" He asked. Harry whipped his head up while Draco turned to look at him, his face paling slightly.

"Excuse me?" He said quickly.

Ron repeated the word, but Harry wasn't listening. Memories were dashing through his mind of a class years ago.

_Flashback_

The vampiress teacher was showing them various slides of magical creatures that day. Currently, she was showing them an engraving of a large snake.

"Can anyone tell me what this is?" Lady Hannah asked to the class.

"A snake?" A boy said.

"Yes, Hayden, but what kind of snake?"

"A big snake?" A girl responded.

"Nice try, Stephanie. This snake is a basilisk, the king of serpents. This image doesn't portray it very well, but the scales are in an 'S' like pattern and are of various shades of dark green," she explained to her class. "The crow of a rooster can be fatal to the king of serpents and spiders flee it," the teacher continued. "Besides its venom, what is the most dangerous thing about the basilisk?"

"Its eyes?" A small girl whispered cautiously.

"Correct, Andrea. Now, what will the eyes of a basilisk do to a mortal?"

"Gazing into the eyes would instantly kill a mortal, but seeing the eyes indirectly would merely petrify them," a girl said quickly; Hermione Granger reminded Harry of her slightly.

"Wonderful. Now what would happen to a vampire if they gazed into their amber eyes? Yes, Harry."

"Petrifaction," both the memory and the reality said.

"No, he said pipes," Draco drawled.

"It makes sense, all of it," Harry said quickly as he stood. "The attacks, the voices, everything."

"We've got to tell a teacher," Ron said, not following Harry.

Before Harry could argue with him, McGonagall's voice rang through the room.

"_All students return to your common rooms immediately_! _Teachers to the staff room, please._"

"Come on, I know a short cut," Draco ordered, running from the room.

Harry and Ron followed him closely as he disappeared behind a wooded tapestry and felt the floor disappear beneath him. He spiraled quickly down the stone slide and soon found himself just feet from the staff room.

"Quick, the teachers are coming," Draco said as he landed behind Harry.

The three boys quickly ran into the staff room and hid in an old wardrobe with the teachers' cloaks inside. Draco and Ron started arguing as Harry shut the door; apparently, Ron was standing on Draco's foot. Harry shook his head in annoyance as he cast a silencing charm around them so they wouldn't be heard.

"Get off my foot, Weasley," Draco ordered as Harry watched the teachers through the keyhole; he wasn't able to hear over the bickering beside him.

"Then budge over, Malfoy. You don't own the wardrobe," Ron snapped as Lockhart left in a hurry.

"Hogwarts will have to close," Harry heard McGonagall say.

"Shut up!" Harry ordered, trying to hear more.

"It has happened," she said slowly, answering an unheard question. "A student has been taken into the chamber.

"A student?" Professor Flitwick squeaked. "Who?"

"Ginny Weasley."

Harry heard Ron slide to the floor.

"With Gilderoy out of the way, _preparing_ for the creature," McGonagall said venomously, "the Heads of Houses will inform their students of the situation," she finished.

Slowly, the teachers left, one by one until only the three students were left. Quietly, the two Slytherins stepped from the wardrobe, Ron still sitting there.

"We should tell Lockhart what we know," Ron said quietly.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"He's the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Our house elves would make better teachers than him," Harry said flatly. "But I'm going to find out what he knows.

"Why? You think you're going to hunt down the creature." Draco asked in slight disbelief.

"I don't know, but whatever I do, I owe Selene for what happened," he said before leaving the two enemies for Lockhart's office.

"Harry, wait!" Draco called as he neared the office. He turned and saw Draco and Ron jogging behind him.

"We both have _friends_ that were attacked," Draco said slowly.

Harry merely nodded and knocked on the office door, cautious of the sounds of scraping and thumping from inside; the sounds grew silent.

"Ah, boys," Lockhart said quickly as he looked out through the slightly open door. "I'm very busy at the moment. Please, come back later."

Lockhart tried to shut the door then, but Harry blocked him with his foot and pushed the door open. Inside, Harry found the office in disarray. Robes and books were thrown quickly into trunks and posters were ripped from the walls and stuffed into boxes. Harry had seen scenes like this before.

"You're running," Harry growled coldly.

"I wouldn't call it _running_, Mr. Potter. I've gotten another calling really," he said, slowly, taking a poster from the door.

"You lied in your books didn't you?" Ron snapped. "You lied and now you're leaving my baby sister to die!"

"I didn't lie in the books, I just twisted the facts," Lockhart defended. "The people that truly did those things, well they'd never have handled the publicity well."

"Are you good at anything but being a dumb git?" Ron shouted, his face turning read.

"Yes," Lockhart smiled, raising his wand arm slowly. "Memory charms."

"_Expelliarmus_!" Harry shouted before Lockhart had his wand up; Draco jumped, not seeing Harry move at all.

"I've had enough of this," Harry snapped at him, throwing Lockhart's wand into the fireplace. "We're going to speak with Myrtle. _All_ of us," Harry said, staring down at Lockhart fiercely.

Quietly, after tying Lockhart's hands after he tried to snatch Ron's wand, the group made there way to Myrtle's bathroom.

"Myrtle?" Harry called out as they walked in. "Myrtle?"

"Who is it?" She asked, floating from her stall. "Oh," she said flatly. "What do you want?"

"We've come to ask you something, Myrtle," Harry told her.

"Well?" She sighed impatiently.

"How did you die?"

Myrtle almost squealed with delight. "What a sweetie you are! That's the nicest thing anyone has ever asked me!" She cooed.

She started floating in circles around him. "I was just sitting my stall crying one day, when I heard a boys voice, almost like he was having a fit. I opened the door to tell him to go to his own bathroom, but I came face to face with a pair of amber eyes. The next thing I remember, I was dead."

"Where did you see the eyes?"

She pointed to the row of sinks. "Over there."

Harry went to the sink across from Myrtle and turned the taps. Nothing.

"That sink has never work," she explained as Harry started looking for a switch or lever.

Finding nothing, Harry started to rise from a crouched position when he saw it; a tiny snake carved into the stone.

"Open," he whispered; nothing happened.

"What was that?" Draco said, moving slightly so torchlight hit the sink. Harry looked up at Draco then back at the snake, only this time, it looked…alive.

"Open," Harry commanded clearly. Slowly, a rumbling sound filled his ears as the sink slid to the side.

"Parseltounge opens it," Draco said as they looked down a large, slimy pipe. "Are you sure you're not Slytherin's heir?"

Harry scowled at him as he pointed his wand at Lockhart. "You first," he said threateningly.

"I really-I couldn't-You should," Lockhart stammered, his eyes jumping from the pipe to Harry's wand.

"Go," he ordered coldly.

"Weasley, you next," Harry said after Lockhart stumbled down headfirst. The Gryffindor looked at the pipe like it was going to swallow him, but finally disappeared into it.

"Draco?"

"Remind me why I'm here again?"

Harry shrugged, Draco cared only for himself usually; Harry was surprised he had made it this far. "To defend your honor as a pure-blood?" He suggested.

"Good enough," Draco drawled before sliding down the pipe.

Harry slid down after him and a realization of stupidity hit him. With the exception of two daggers, he was unarmed. He was in so much trouble when the boys found out. As he slid out of the pipe, Harry saw Lockhart still struggling to stand, neither boy offering to assist him.

"Now what?" Draco asked.

"We continue."

"What about him?" Ron asked, thrusting a thumb over his shoulder towards Lockhart.

Harry shrugged. "He comes with."

The group of wizards walked slowly through the dripping tunnel; Harry guessed they were miles under the lake. Far ahead in the darkness, Harry saw a serpent like shape the others couldn't see, but it wasn't alive. By the time the others saw it, he realized it was the shed skin of the basilisk.

"What is it?" Ron asked in awe; the skin seemed to continue forever.

"Basilisk skin," Harry told them simply. "Come on, let's go."

Harry took a step forward, when movement caught his eye.

"He's loose!" Draco shouted as Lockhart lunged at Ron, seizing his wand.

"It ends here, boys," he snapped. "_Obliviate_!"

A loud banging sound echoed through the tunnel, followed quickly by rumbling as Lockhart was flung backwards. Harry quickly jumped back to avoid falling rocks from the ceiling.

"What the hell caused that?" Harry shouted through the rubble after everything was settled.

"My wand," Ron shouted back, embarrassment in his voice. "It's broken.

"You broke your wand?" Draco asked in amazement. "What kind of wizard lets his wand get broken?"

"It wasn't my fault!" Ron argued.

"Both of you shut up!" Harry snapped. "I'm going on. If I'm not back in an hour, get back up to the castle."

"What about Lockhart?" Ron asked as Harry started to proceed.

"What about him?"

Once the sound of rocks being moved was far behind him, Harry ran with vampire speed and soon Harry found himself at a large door, guarded by two large snakes. Large emeralds were placed as eyes, which seemed to burn fiercely.

"Open," Harry hissed. Slowly, the doors cracked open.

Cautiously, Harry walked into the chamber, wand held tightly in his hand. Ahead was a large, statue, ancient by the wear on the stone. The face was worn and monkey-like, definitely not Salazar Slytherin. At the base, however, was flaming-red hair, correct for a Weasley.

"Ginny," Harry murmured, rushing to her small form. He hadn't met their parents, but by judging their children, they had to be kind people and Harry didn't wish to see them suffer the loss of their child. "Be alive," he whispered, rolling her over gently. Her face was a pale as ice and felt just as cold, but Harry heard the most luxurious sound in his immortal ears. A heartbeat.

"You can't wake her," a voice said softly from behind.

Harry jumped up and spun so quickly, it seemed he hadn't moved. A tall, dark-haired boy was leaning against a pillar close by. To a mortal's eyes, his form should have been slightly blurry, but Harry's own eyes could see clearly and these eyes recognized the face.

"Tom…Riddle?"

"She's barely alive."

Harry stared down at him. It had been fifty years since Riddle had been here, but he looked no older than sixteen. There was the chance he could be a vampire, but they couldn't duplicate themselves.

"What are you?"

"A memory, little Harry," Riddle responded. "A memory hidden in a diary for fifty years."

Riddle pointed towards what Harry presumed was the diary, but he never took his eyes off Riddle.

"I'd ask you for help, but I highly doubt you would help her," Harry told him, ice in his voice. Riddle started twirling something in his long fingers. "Especially since you've got my wand." Yep, he was going to be in so much trouble when Selene and the boys found out about this.

"You're quick, Potter," Riddle complemented. "I've been waiting a long time to meet you too."

"Little Ginny Weasley was a gem to me. She poured every secret and thought into me through that diary. I'll admit that it was very boring, listening to a little girl, but I was patient and soon I became stronger.

Riddle laughed a high, cold laugh; not the worst sound Harry had heard.

"You became stronger and started giving her your secrets, didn't you Tom. Ginny opened the chamber."

"You are quick," Tom laughed.

"But you're the mastermind behind all this."

"Of course; I am Lord Voldemort after all," he said in a strange voice sending chills down Harry's spine.

Harry felt as though he'd been stuck with a hammer. "Excuse me?"

Tom grinned like a crazed man and started writing with the stolen wand.

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_ appeared in shimmering text, suspended in the air.

With a wave of the wand, the shimmering letters rearranged themselves.

_I Am Lord Voldemort._

'_Nope, didn't see that one coming, did ya Harry_?' That sarcastic voice in his head asked.

"In my veins runs the blood of Salazar Slytherin himself and I took up the task of ridding the school of mudbloods," Tom exclaimed, his voice growing as he raised his arms to the false Salazar. Mortals and their stupid vision…

'_Can't see the face, can you Tommy_?' The sarcastic voice was back.

"You haven't been trying very hard then," Harry snapped at him. "Your snake got two Slytherins, one a pure-blood."

"They shouldn't have interfered."

"They didn't, interference is Dumbledore's job," he snapped. Harry wanted to continue, but just then a strange, eerie music filled the chamber.

A crimson bird appeared above them, its large, golden talons gripping something ragged.

"A phoenix and the School Sorting Hat," Riddle said, eyeing both. "Apparently, Dumbledore thinks this as some sort of support."

"The old coot's the reason I'm here."

Riddle started laughing hard, his laughter filling the chamber as though there were ten of him.

"Slytherin, speak to me, greatest of the Hogwarts Four," he hissed, after he finished laughing. The sound of stone grinding against stone filled Harry's sensitive ears.

"You, Harry Potter, have escaped me once before," He said coldly. "You will _not_ escape death again."

"That may be, Tommy," Harry grinned at the loathing of his birth name, "but I'm already dead."

The look of surprise was beautiful as Harry speed towards him, fist rising. His fist shot forward towards Riddle's face, but only passed though.

"What the-" Harry stammered.

Harry felt something hot against his chest and was quickly thrown back towards the statue from Tom's spell.

Harry could see the dark scales of the basilisk above him as he reached for something, anything to use; his fingers reached something soft. The Sorting Hat, Harry inwardly groaned. However, he quickly jammed it atop his head.

'In a jam, aye Potter?'

'Quiet. Give me something to beat this,' Harry snapped mentally.

'Feisty aren't we…How about this?' The hat suggested as something fell hard onto Harry's skull.

Harry took the hat off only to put it back on, a sword now clenched in his hand. 'How about something that I can use without getting close to the thing. What about the potion bombs Selene makes?'

'No potions, but this should help.'

Again, something fell onto his head only it rolled onto Harry's lap when he removed the hat; a deep green orb lay there, its colors seemed to swirl deep within in it.

"The hell?" Harry voiced.

Harry clutched both the sword and orb and leapt forward as the basilisk lunged down to bite.

"That orb…" Harry heard Tom say. "Lady…"

Harry wished he could hit Tom as he stood there dumbly, confusing him. As he thought this, a jet of light shot from the deep green and hit the stunned Riddle, throwing him into a pillar.

"Kill him! Destroy him!" Riddle shouted his moment of confusion gone.

Harry dodged the snake's massive tail and circled around; Fawkes was flying above, swooping towards something. Soon, Harry could smell it, the basilisk's blood. Fawkes was pecking its eyes out.

"Forget the bird! Kill the boy, you can still smell him!" Riddle shouted.

The massive tail swing again, this time knocking Harry off his feet. Harry rolled onto his back, cradling the orb after dropping the sword. He couldn't see the head, but he could smell its blood. He sat up, the orb glowing an eerie green light in the dark chamber.

"KILL HIM!" Riddle hissed.

Harry whipped his head around as a hissing sound, pitched as high as an unearthly scream, filled his ears. The basilisk came down onto Harry, jaws wide just as the orb released an explosive spell.

Harry was flung back into a deep puddle of water at the base of the statue, the orb flying from his arms. The light from the spell dissipated, showing the remains of the mangled basilisk.

"Its to late for you, Potter," Riddle chuckled cruelly. "You may have beaten my basilisk, but it's to late for you."

Harry's body felt as though liquid fire coursed through his veins from the large fang protruding from his arm; it was going numb.

"You forgot, Tommy Boy," Harry mocked, trying to sit up. He wrapped his fingers around the fang and pulled it out. "I'm already dead."

Harry reached up into the shallow puddle and grabbed the discarded diary. "And so are you," he said flatly, plunging the fang into the book.

"NO!" Tom Riddle screamed as ink poured from the book, covering Harry. The memory of a boy long gone screamed and withered in pain until he was gone, just…gone.

Harry stood up slowly, the destroyed diary in his hand. He walked slowly to where he had left the sword and Sorting Hat, retrieved his wand and started looking for the orb. As he searched, he heard a soft groan; Ginny was waking. Harry rushed over there as she sat up.

Her eyes gazed up at him with confusion, taking in his slime, blood and ink covered boy and the dead basilisk before she started bawling.

"Harry-oh, Harry-I-I-I tried to tell them-tried at breakfast-I didn't mean it-I swear I didn't mean it-I'm-I'm-I'm going to be expelled!" She sobbed.

"Come on, Ginny," Harry comforted awkwardly as the girl sat sobbing. "Ron's waiting for you." He had no clue how to comfort a female; he was only twelve.

Slowly the two walked from the chamber, Ginny still crying. Harry paused at the door; he could feel someone watching them. He turned and scanned the shadows, but found nothing. With one final look at the statue that was _not_ of Salazar Slytherin, Harry left the chamber, never spotting the hidden man, long forgotten, holding an orb of deep, glowing green…

* * *

"Ron, Draco!" Harry shouted as he and Ginny approached the wall of rocks some time later; Fawkes was flying slowly above them.

"Harry? Ginny? Ginny, are you there?" Ron shouted, his face appearing in a large hole they made.

"Yes, Ron," Ginny called out happily.

"Are you alright, Ginny?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Come on, Ginny, lets get you through," Ron said to her, moving away from the hole.

"Here," Harry said, putting down the items he had been carrying to help her through the hole.

After Ginny squeezed through, Harry passed the items over then Fawkes swooped through it. Finally, Harry started to squeeze through the hole.

"We couldn't make it bigger because it might collapse," Draco explained as Harry wiggled his body through the gap.

Finally out, Harry looked around. "What happened to Lockhart?"

Draco pointed down the tunnel, towards the pipe. "Sent him back before he got us killed. Memory charm hit him instead of us; you have to see it."

Led by Fawkes, who was singing happily, the group walked further down the tunnel where Lockhart was sitting, absentmindedly, humming to himself.

"Oh, hello," he said rather cheerfully. "Wonderful place, do you live here?"

"Err…no," Ron said slowly.

Ignoring Lockhart, Harry looked up the long dark pipe.

"How are we getting back up?" Draco asked.

Harry shook his head as Fawkes chirped, shaking his tail feathers before them.

"I think he wants you to grab hold," Ginny observed.

Harry shrugged. "Might as well; hold on to each other, you hear."

"The four student clenched on to each others hand, with Lockhart in the rear, as Harry grabbed firmly onto Fawkes' feathers. With a swoop of his scarlet wings, the phoenix lifted them off the ground and shot off through the filthy pipe, straight back to Myrtle's bathroom.

"Well, that was fun," Draco said sarcastically as they fell the floor, a surprised Myrtle shrieking.

"Where to now?" Ron asked as they left the bathroom, leaving Myrtle surprised shrieks.

"I say we follow the bird," Draco said as Fawkes continued onward.

They followed the bird through corridors and down several staircases before he stopped before a door.

"McGonagall's office? Why here?" Draco drawled as Ron opened the door.

Harry, Draco, Ron, Ginny and Lockhart stood silent in the door, each covered in the disgust of the chamber below; the deafening silence was quickly shattered by a shrill scream.

"_Ginny_!"

It was the Weasley's mother, who had been crying by the fire when they entered. Both she and her husband flung themselves on their daughter.

Harry looked past them; Dumbledore stood beaming by the mantle next to Professor McGonagall who was taking deep breaths, clutching her chest. Behind them, in the shadows, stood a surprised Snape. Fawkes went whooshing past to his master just as Mrs. Weasley pulled the three boys into her arms.

"You saved her! You saved our Ginny! _How_ did you do it?" She cried.

"I think we'd all like to know that," came a deep, cold voice of a male from the shadowed corner; Harry knew that voice.

"Constantine."

The large and pale vampire stepped from the shadows, his cold eyes, which could show you the secrets of hell, watching Harry's every move. Another vampire stepped forward, the always-insane Cain.

"Wait," Harry said quickly. "If you're here, then-"

"She's fine," Constantine replied curtly.

Harry nodded and then stepped forward to McGonagall's desk, laying upon it the ruby encrusted sword, the Sorting Hat and Riddle's ruined diary before he proceeded to tell of what happened.

* * *

"Thank you for explaining this to us, Harry," Dumbledore smiled. "I think a reward is needed for all of your actions, boys. Three hundred points will be given each and a service award to the school. I need to write Azkaban for a game-keeper back, so you may all go to your common rooms," Dumbledore said, dismissing them.

"Mr. Potter," Professor Snape called once outside in the corridor. "A word, please. Gentlemen, this way," he said quickly before leading the three vampires towards his office. Harry cowered at the lecture that would come later, but he wanted to know about Selene.

They walked into the dark office and there she was, sitting in a leather chair, waiting for them.

"Selene!" Harry exclaimed, rushing forward, hugging her gently.

"Good to see you too," she chuckled in his ear.

"Mr. Potter, do sit down," Snape said coldly, walking around his desk.

Harry sat slowly in the second chair, Cain and Constantine standing behind them like guards. Severus Snape stood before them, waiting.

"As head of your house, I have a right to know about you both. All known exits from Slytherin are charmed to tell me when someone leaves after curfew with an alarm showing me which student has left. This happens several times a week with the both of you."

"Miss Hart, I have seen the Mandrake potion administered several times and never once has anyone reacted like you have. You look like you haven't eaten in months and hardly have the strength to move; these gentlemen had to carry you from the hospital wing," Snape continued, Constantine was becoming annoyed from behind Selene.

"My apologies, professor," Selene said slowly, "You deserve to know the truth."

"Lady," Constantine whispered. Selene held up a hand for silence.

"We are vampires," she said simply; Snape sat down. "Constantine and I by birth, Harry and Cain were turned by another."

"When did this happen?" Snape asked Harry.

"Halloween."

"We are also Death Dealers," Selene continued, covering a soft cough. "Death Dealers are vampires of all trades, some a simply messengers or bar tenders, but the true ones are assassins or a hired gun."

"Are they not also smugglers, dealers, and other shady occupations?"

"Of course, but not everything needs said."

Snape looked as if he understood.

"Your education?"

"Temple of the Dead, a safe haven for magical vampires," Selene explained quickly.

"None of this matters," Constantine finally said. "They won't be returning; they're here on orders and will return only if…if some important lunatic escapes from prison."

"Constantine, play nice," Selene warned. She started coughing as Constantine lifted her from the chair like a doll.

"You'll be punished when you get home," Constantine warned Harry before leaving with Selene to hunt.

"Punished?" Snape asked quickly.

Harry chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Probably something like cleaning the house with a toothbrush. I kinda went in unprepared."

"Don't worry kid," Cain laughed. "We won't make you clean the house, just the bar," he teased as Snape escorted them out.

* * *

Selene sat deep within the Forbidden Forest. She felt like a child, needing someone to provide her hunt. Constantine had left her in the small glade, vampires were feared within the forest and she was safe."

"Selene," a male called.

_That voice_… she thought turning her head towards it; it was to far off to identify.

"Cain?" Selene whispered; she heard twigs breaking.

"No, Selene," the man corrected, now from directly behind her; a dark round object fell onto her lap, an orb.

Selene turned her head and could see the lower part of old fashioned, regal green robes. Her blood seemed to turn to ice as she looked up to his face.

_Impossible!_ Her mind screamed as she stared at him.

With a stern look, the man disappeared back into the trees as though he wasn't there at all with just the orb as a reminder.

"S-Salazar…"

* * *

Seventeen pages later the chapter is finished. Now before you ask, the man at the end of the chapter is not alive, all will be explained over time. Patience is a virtue after all. Once again, if you'd like me to notify you of updates to this story just mention it in a review or email me at snapeslilangelathotmaildotcom. And reviews are always nice any way. I hope you enjoyed chapter 7 of Creperum!

**Friday, July 21, 2006**


	8. Lady

_**Creperum**_

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Harry Potter. Selene Hart is NOT from Underworld, but yes there are Underworld references.

**_Summery: _**A new vampire is discovered in our little world of witches and wizards. Secrets are thick and a clueless vampire is always entertaining.

**_Notes: _** This is mostly a filler chapter, but there is very important information in it as well. Some of it is rather obvious other information isn't as obvious. Again, I apologize for the very long wait. Now that this chapter is finished, I can find the missing notebook and see how bad I botched the ending as well as read Prisoner of Azkaban to plot the next year of Hogwarts. If you would like me to email you when I update the story, please tell me in a review or email me at snapeslilangelathotmaildotcom. Finally, I'd like to thank Emmy, my sissy, for helping me by reading over this chapter and giving me her opinion. Thanks so much Em!

_**Chapter 8**_

**_Lady  
_**

* * *

The group of Death Dealers sat, or hung, in the cozy kitchen with only one member missing; Harry. The youngest member had to return to the manor for two reasons, Rebecca found out about the Chamber of Secrets and became furious and Amadeus blew up his potions lab…again. 

Cain was hanging from the ceiling, eating some disgusting burrito thing he found in the back of the refrigerator; Vladimir, Constantine and Gabriel sat eating Braeden's second round of breakfast while Desmond had his head on the table snoring slightly. Selene was perched on the counter, coffee mug in hand while working on today's crossword puzzle.

"Good morning Lady and Gents," Dougie greeted as he strolled into the, slightly crowded, kitchen. "I'm glad I found you all in one spot.

"How'd you get in here?" Cain mumbled from the ceiling, crumbs falling from his mouth.

"I let myself in. I came bearing news," Dougie told them, leaning against the doorframe. "You will be joined tomorrow morning by a young vampire. He was bitten at a young age and his parents' suppressed his identity and abilities for fear of his safety. After recent events, they've decided that he needs to learn his talents," he explained. "The boy's young, just thirteen, so be careful. You are to show him, basically, how to be a vampire. His father is paying us good money, so don't screw this up," Dougie finished, turning to leave. "Oh, and he'll be staying with you Selene," he said, before finally leaving.

Selene merely threw her mug at him, busy with her crossword.

* * *

Selene sat at the bar counter in one of the rooms of the house; Constantine was beside her drinking a foul smelling lager and Braeden was behind the counter making a drink. 

"Selene, want one?" He asked.

She bit her lip a minute; it was only six in the morning. "A martini," she finally said. She crossed her legs on the stool and smoothed out her slinky, black nightgown as Braeden handed her the drink, very dry with two olives.

"When do you think they'll be back?" Braeden asked; the others had been hired for an assignment in America and would be gone over their Independence Day.

"Even if they get the job done quickly, they'll take their time coming back," Constantine responded, taking another swig.

"You know how they get with fireworks," Selene commented, stretching, wavy bed hair falling into her eyes. Taking a small sip of her martini, someone knocked loudly on the door.

"Dougie wasn't kidding that this kid would get here early," Braeden commented as Selene walked slowly towards the door. "I can't believe you're answering the door in that," he said, pointing to her short nightgown.

Selene shrugged and took a sip of her martini as she opened the door. As she turned her head to face the visitor, she had to force herself not to gag on the alcohol. A very shocked and slightly amused Draco Malfoy stood on her doorstep.

_Shit…  
_

* * *

Selene sat with the three male vampires at the kitchen table, properly dressed now. After a rather embarrassing scene at the door, Selene ran to her room and got dressed quickly in jeans and a jumper. The silence in the kitchen was awkward, seeing as Selene was feeling very stubborn and didn't want to talk. 

"I like you kid," Constantine finally said, his deep voice making Draco jump slightly. "You're the first person that has made Selene react that way."

"Shut up," she hissed, rubbing her forehead.

The silence surrounded them again, thicker than fog.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Draco finally asked his slender hands wrapped around a mug. "Why didn't you tell me you were a vampire?"

Selene was quiet a moment longer. "I couldn't tell you, Draco," she said finally. "The charms that you hide behind are very well done. I couldn't see any signs that you were a vampire and no vampire would tell a twelve-year-old mortal that they are friends with a vampire. It would be a danger to us both."

"Would you have told me if you knew what I was?"

"Yes," Selene told him. "I know what it is like to be the only one."

"Selene, we should get to work," Braeden said, rising from his seat.

"Is Harry a vampire?" Draco asked quickly.

"No," Selene lied, looking Draco straight in the eyes. "My arrival with Harry happened by mere coincidence. Harry doesn't know about my vampirism."

Draco accepted this answer and rose from his seat. "Well then, shall we?"

* * *

Selene sat on the roof of her house in the dark, watching the vampires below her. Constantine was teaching Draco how to 'fight like a man' and not a 'little girl'; Selene took slight offense to that and kicked them out into the yard. In the weeks Draco had spent with them, he had been taught much and was embracing his inner vampire. The first few days had been rougher than they had ever imagined, but after the _incident_, things progressed quickly. 

Selene shifted her position so one leg was dangling in the air and brought her other knee to her chest and rested her arm on it. As she took a drink from a glass she had brought up, Selene couldn't help but think about what had happened that night.

_Selene walked quietly in the midnight shadows as she left Midnight Dreams, an establishment that she had opened several centuries ago. Braeden had given her the location that Constantine and Draco were to be hunting around and she was curious to see how the young boy fared. She never expected, nor would she forget, the sight before her eyes._

_Movement had caught her eye as she past the filthy alley and, ever the curious vampire, Selene moved quietly to investigate. Draco sat against a stonewall of a dilapidated building, blood on his hands and face, a body resting before him._

_Selene knelt beside him and vanished the victim. Damn you Constantine. As she looked into his cold gray eyes, Selene could see he wasn't ready for this. Using her handkerchief, the blood was quickly wiped away and Selene was pulling Draco through the streets of London again. A choice was made and Selene quickly had a drunken male relaxed in her grip. It had taken some well-selected words, but Draco calmed down enough to drink from him. After some discussion between them and a little practice, Draco now hunted and fed like them. Unsupervised and a natural._

Selene took another drink as she continued to watch Draco; he could easily pass as a trainee here.

"Lady?"

Selene glanced towards the trap door in the roof. "Yes, Braeden?"

He stepped onto the roof and moved closer, sitting beside her. "We've just received bounty information. High price, dead or alive."

"Who pissed us off this time?"

"Not vampires," he corrected. "Ministry issued. A man named Sirius Black."

Selene finally looked at Braeden's face; he had her complete attention. "No," she finally said. "We ignore it."

"Of course."

Selene finished her drink, slid off her hiding spot, and landed in the dark shadows below her.

* * *

Selene walked into the vampire bank, nodding to several goblins; even the vampires knew that goblins couldn't be beat when it came to secrecy and placed them in charge of their banks. She had plenty of time to herself as Constantine and Braeden had _kidnapped_ Draco and were introducing him to vampire fashions; Selene would probably have to intervene eventually seeing as those two probably didn't know fashion even if it bit them. 

A goblin looked up as she stepped up to his counter. "Yes?"

Selene pulled a silver key from an inner pocket of her cloak. "My vault please," she said politely. "Lady Selene Hart."

The goblin examined the key and nodded. "Of course, my lady," he said, nodding. "This way please."

She was handed over to the care of another goblin and was lead to the carts that would take her deep through the tunnels and to her vault. Much like Gringotts, the cart ride was horrible and wild, but as they were vampires, the carts went even quicker.

"Just whistle for a cart, miss," the goblin instructed her, handing her a lantern. "Have a wonderful day."

Selene waited until the young goblin bowed and left her before inserting the key. She set the lantern down and secured the door behind her. As she stepped forward into the bleak darkness, a light grew above her; a candle lit chandelier sprung to life. Differences in these vaults from the mortal ones were that vampires preferred not to have it bleak and dark while they examined the contents.

The main room that she currently stood in held things that she had placed into storage; furniture, trunks, unimportant portraits, a few old sewing machines that Selene swore were possessed; random items. Several doors were along the walls that led to the surrounding vaults once you passed the additional security. The door Selene needed was hidden behind a tapestry; she needed to get that thing cleaned as well. Its image was so very hard to see from years of filth on it.

Pushing aside the filthy tapestry, Selene inserted the key and started casting several spells that acted as a password. Finally, the door opened and Selene began her descent down a long, steep staircase.

Many would find the amount of security for one room ridiculous, but Selene wasn't taking any chances that anything would happen. Another spell combination allowed her access through the door.

The contents of the room seemed harmless and ordinary, no need for such security; a few children's items, jewels, several portraits, family heirlooms that anyone might have. However, upon closer investigation, many wizarding families would kill for these items.

Selene stood before a family tapestry, large, dark and with exquisite details. The individual names were in various thread colors depending on Hogwarts houses, foreign schools and being a muggle or squib. She had come to this vault only to assure her own mind that everything was in the proper places.

Selene walked back to the door with her paranoia settled. She took one final look at the first and largest name on the tapestry that was sewn in bold, serpent-like emerald writing. Salazar had entrusted these secrets with her and Selene would very easily take them to the grave.

* * *

Selene walked alongside Draco in Diagon Alley, her skirt slightly swaying with her movements. Their time together was up and Draco would be returning to the Manor with his parents. 

"Will you return to Hogwarts?" He inquired.

"Yes," Selene told him. Much to her disappointment, both she and Harry had been instructed to return in pursuit of Sirius Black; they hadn't told Harry yet.

"Good, I –" Draco was cut off by his father calling for him. "I'll see you then, Lady," Draco told her.

Selene watched the Malfoy family disappear into the crowd; Constantine and Braeden flanked her sides.

"Miss the kid," Constantine said.

"At least I get my room back," Selene told them.

"Ah, come on, Selene," Braeden said good naturally. "You like the kid, admit it."

Selene glared daggers at him. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Let's go."

The two vampire males watched her leave. "What's eating her?" Braeden asked.

Constantine shook his head at his companion. "Dumber than you look," he said, before following Selene's footsteps.

Braeden stood in the crowd, wondering what he said before taking off after them.

* * *

Draco walked slowly onto the platform, sunlight glistening off the highly polished boots he wore with black trousers and button up; his father was walking behind him closely. He looked down at several returning students and sneered; they were beneath him in an unimaginable way. Brushing hair from his cold gray eyes he no longer slicked it back, much to his father's approval, he could feel the thick leather choker he wore constantly. Over the summer, his appearance had changed and not just by the clothes he now wore. He still had the body of a thirteen year old, but it was slightly more muscular as though he'd been doing hard labor. His personality no longer was the same as it had been when he left school last year. Ever since he had left the Underworld, he no longer acted like a pampered and spoiled prince. Many things about him were the same, but so many were changed in that time with them. 

"Draco! Draco, what happened to you?" Pansy said in a sickly sweet voice. Draco felt her cling to his arm, but he shrugged her off. Someone else caught his attention.

He moved forward, the black hair glistening beneath the skylights; he could hear Pansy whining behind him. His target turned slowly, a secretive smile on her lips; she looked classy in the dark gray, sweater and skirt.

Draco took her hand, a smirk on his lips as he bowed at the waist.

"Lady," he murmured, brushing his lips against her knuckles.

Selene nodded in greeting as she removed her hand from his grasp and hugged him instead.

"Hello Draco."

* * *

Chapter 8 has come to a close now. Did you notice the tid bits of information? I am off to read PoA now and bask in the Sirius goodness. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that I may be forgiven for the long wait. As always, please leave a review, they are very much appreciated and never fail to arrive when I need a little pick-me-up on a bad day. 

**Thursday, October 12, 2006**


	9. Returning

_**Creperum**_

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Harry Potter. Selene Hart is of my own creation.

**_Summery: _**Harry returns to Hogwarts with Selene for another year of education and work. Temper's fly as secrets start showing themselves to Harry, secrets revolving around him and a man named Sirius Black.

_**Chapter 9**_

**_Returning_**

* * *

**__****_  
_**

Harry walked slowly to the compartment Selene was sitting in; he thought he could hear someone talking quietly.

"Hey Selene," he greeted, still pissed that they had to return. "Draco, ho-whoa," Harry was surprised at the different appearance. "What happened to you?"

Draco shrugged. "Not much," he replied. "I stopped using hair gel."

Harry decided to ignore the secrecy for now and noticed a tired and haggard man asleep in one of the seats.

"Who is he?" Harry asked quietly. A voice in the back of his mind was screaming at him; something about him was off.

"Professor R. J. Lupin," Selene told him, picking at a spot on her skirt. "Defense Against the Dark Arts, I presume."

"Let's hope he is a better teacher than Lockhart," Harry said, shrugging. He sat next to the door and as far from Lupin as possible.

"He better be," Draco agreed as Selene pulled out a deck of muggle cards and they started playing.

* * *

Rain and sleet pounded against the windows like a dull rhythm. The lamps in the compartment gave off a bright glow, but did nothing to improve the dreary atmosphere. As Selene shuffled the cards, Harry heard a strange noise, a loud hissing. The train then gave a tremendous lurch, causing Selene to fall back, the cards flying through the air, fluttering back to the floor as if regal and gentle snowflakes. 

"The hell?" She asked, surprised, just as the lights flickered before the compartment plunged into darkness. Harry was still able to see the shapes of those in there with him.

"We've stopped," Draco told her.

Harry moved to the window and threw it open. He stuck his head out, instantly getting drenched with the icy rain. "Someone is boarding the train."

"Are you serious?" Selene asked in disbelief, trying to stand. "We are in the middle of nowhere in the center of a bridge."

"I know that, but I know what I saw. Several people just boarded the end of the train," Harry told her, turning his head. He noticed she was near the door, watching. They couldn't see anything through the glass for some strange reason.

"Do you hear that?" Selene whispered

Harry strained himself to hear it, hear anything actually. "No," he finally said, his ears ringing slightly from the silence.

"Exactly," she said flatly. "I don't like this."

The door opened suddenly and, quickly, a large form appeared entering the darkness causing Selene to let out a yelp of surprise and pain.

"Goyle! Get off of me you fool!" She hissed.

"Sorry," came the low mumble of Gregory Goyle Jr.

"Goyle, what are you doing here?" Draco demanded. Harry could see Draco's hands gripping Selene's shoulders; she had fallen back when Goyle collided with her.

"Silence," said a hoarse, gruff voice; the sleeping man had finally stirred. There was a crackling sound and a dim blue light appeared in the man's hand. The man looked at the four students carefully. "Stay where you are," he ordered, reaching for the door. However, the door opened before he reached it.

As the door slid open on its track, Harry noticed frost creeping along the glass as the temperature dropped inside. A sickening, gray, scab-like hand appeared as a loud and shrill woman's scream pierced Harry's mind. Wincing from the shock, Harry glanced at Selene to settle his nerves that it wasn't her before his mind went black.

* * *

"Harry. Harry, dear, wake up," a voice called softly, stroking his hair slowly. 

His eyes fluttered slowly, blinking in the now lit compartment; the train was moving again. He groaned from the throbbing pain in his head.

"Just take it easy," the voice said again. Harry finally placed it as Selene's.

"What…what happened?" He asked slowly, rubbing his forehead.

"You passed out," Draco told him from his spot near the door, glaring at him for some strange reason.

Harry was trying to will his headache away, while Selene stroked his hair. "What were those things?"

"Dementors," Selene said simply. "Soul eaters. Immortal guardians of the prison, Azkaban."

Harry nodded; he had studied the Dementors, but had never learned what they looked like.

"I see he is awake finally," the new professor said kindly as he re-entered the compartment. He smiled down at Harry. "Gave us quite a start there, Harry. Here, try some chocolate, it will help," he said, handing him a large piece.

Harry took it and held it, unsure whether to eat it or not. He saw Selene shrug and nod her head. Slowly he ate it.

"We will arrive at the school shortly," Professor Lupin told them. "I am going to have a word with the driver," he said before excusing himself and leaving quietly.

Draco watched through the glass as the professor walked away. "I don't like him," he said coldly.

* * *

"Why in Merlin's name did he put Dementors around the school?" Selene screeched in Snape's office after the feast. After the train arrived, Harry had to pry himself away from a fussing nurse and then deal with the news that he fainted on the train. Gryffindors were a bunch of bleepin' idiots, he concluded that much. 

"For the protection of the students," Snape told her, repeating what Dumbledore had said earlier that evening at the feast. Harry noticed the sick sneer.

"Protection my ass! You know as well as I why they're here, but I can't believe he actually agreed to it!" Selene screamed, beyond furious. "He placed the mortal lives of his students at risk!"

"Why are they here?" Harry asked. He had never been told why they had to come back.

"Because of the escaped wizard, Sirius Black," Snape explained to him.

"Why would he be the cause of security around Hogwarts?" Harry asked, looking back and forth between this professor and friend.

Snape stared at Selene who was wide-eyed and biting her lips, drawing blood from them. "He doesn't know?"

"It isn't my place," she replied quickly and coldly, turning towards the door trying to drop the subject.

"What don't I know?" Harry asked quickly. "What is it, Selene?"

"Never you mind," she told him flatly, arms crossed; she started tapping her foot in annoyance.

"Selene!" Harry shouted grabbing her and spinning her around to face him; she looked surprised that he did that. The surprise quickly vanished.

"I said, never mind," she said coldly, removing her arm from his grip. "Ask me again, and it will mean hell for you and me both."

It was Harry's turn to be momentarily surprised. Selene had never spoken to him like that, let alone threaten him.

"Selene," Harry growled, his temper rising.

"Do not ask me again, Potter!" Selene snapped, pointing at him. "You are testing my patience and my temper. Push it and so help me, Potter, you won't know what hit you," she warned him. Selene stared at him a moment longer before spinning on her heel and leaving the office quickly in a flurry of billowing black robes, slamming the door shut with a loud bang.

Harry stared at the dark wood for what seemed to be eternity, clenching his hands over and over in his furry. Quietly, he could hear Severus chuckling in a low and dark tone from his desk. He snapped his head around and glared ineffective daggers at the man.

"What can I say?" Severus sneered, watching his student. "Women."

Harry smirked, his fangs gleaming like the sharpened blade of a knife. He'd read his mind.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the new chapter and I'm so sorry for the wait. I thought I had more to type and when I went to work on it, I found it finished. I felt extremely silly and happy over it. Reviews are always appreciated; see you next chapter! 


	10. A New Year

_**Creperum**_

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Harry Potter.

**_Summery: _**Classes are beginning, Quidditch Try-Outs are brutal and strange and serious things are happening at this school of magic.

**_Notes: _**If you'd like me to contact you when I update, please just ask me in an email, review or PM.

**_Chapter 10_**

**_A New Year  
_**

* * *

After that brief scene in Severus' office, Harry and Selene were quiet around each other as Harry was still upset that she was keeping something from him. Their attitudes changed, however, during the long awaited lesson with the curious Professor Lupin. 

The third years had been hearing interesting things about this new professor. They wouldn't admit it, but the Slytherins were looking forward to their classes with him. Sadly, they would be stuck with the Gryffindors as well.

As they sat in the noisy classroom, waiting for their professor, conversations buzzed in Harry's skull like a swarm of pixies whose home had been destroyed.

"What do you think we'll learn?"

"I think that fourth year is cute."

"When are tryouts? Are you trying out?"

"Harry? Harry!"

Harry blinked several times, trying to get rid himself of the stupor in his mind. Draco was tapping their desk with his fingers.

"I asked if you're trying out," he repeated. "You know our policy."

It took a moment for Harry to comprehend the question; he smirked when he finally figured it out. The Slytherin policy towards Quidditch was simple; try out every year, regardless of who you are or how good you are. If someone was better than you, you had three choices: A, be an alternate, B, try for a different spot or C, quit.

"Good afternoon class," Lupin greeted cheerfully as he entered. "Put away your books as you will only need your wands," he said as he entered the class; Harry didn't get the chance to answer Draco.

Lupin stood at the front of his classroom, hands clasped behind him as he waited patiently with a smile. "Right then, follow me please."

The students of two different households rose from their seats and followed their professor. They talked quietly amongst themselves about what they might be learning as they proceeded in rows through the quiet corridors.

Two corridors later, and McGonagall screaming at Peeves, Professor Lupin stopped them in front of the staff room.

Opening the door, he stood back to allow his students through. "Inside please."

The staff room was longer than it was wide and was filled with mismatched furniture, some which looked like it would swallow you if you sat down. The silent sanctuary of the teachers was empty except for one, Professor Snape. Sitting in a low armchair, a thick book held in his hands, he looked around as the students filed in. He rose quickly as Lupin moved to shut the door.

"Leave it open Lupin," Severus said as he rose from his chair, "I'd rather not witness this." He gave a quick smirk to his Slytherins and closed the door with a sharp snap.

"Now then," Lupin smiled. "Shall we?"

Lupin proceeded to the end of the room, towards the old cloak filled wardrobe that Harry had hid in the year before, and preceded to tell them about boggarts. As he explained it to the class, the wardrobe shook violently, causing several students to step back in fright.

"No need to be alarmed, class," Lupin comforted with a chuckle. "Now, Neville, would you please step up here?"

Neville Longbottom, the accident-prone horror of Gryffindor, stepped from the group of Gryffindors slowly, his face red in embarrassment as he stood beside the professor.

"Now, as I have explained, a boggart is a shape shifter and having to many people will confuse the creature. There is a charm that will repel the boggart, but only laughter will truly destroy it. The charm forces it to assume a shape of something you find amusing."

Lupin paused for a moment to observe his class. "This charm is _riddikulus_! Practice this please…_riddikulus_!"

"_Riddikulus_!" The class repeated in unison.

"Wonderful," said Professor Lupin. "Very good. Now, Neville, I need your assistance. First of all: what is the thing that frightens you the most?"

Neville was shaking worse than the wardrobe at this point. He opened his mouth, but nothing could be heard.

"A little louder, please," Lupin said gently. "Its alright, Neville."

Neville took a shaky breath. "Professor Snape, sir," he answered quietly.

The class broke into laughter, even Neville laughed slightly.

"See, that wasn't so hard now was it," Lupin smiled, clasping a hand on the nervous boy's shoulder briefly. "I believe you live with your grandmother, correct?"

"Yes, sir," Neville told him, "but I don't want it to turn into her either."

Harry smirked, laughing to himself; he could understand how Neville felt. As much as he loved his Grandmother Rebecca, he really didn't want to face her. The woman was frightening when she wanted to be.

"Don't worry, Neville," Lupin told him, looking as though he was trying hard not to laugh. "I'm wondering if you could tell us what it is she wears."

"Well…it is always the same hat, a tall and dark one with a large stuffed vulture on top," he said slowly. "She wears a long dress…green usually…with a shiny red handbag and a fox-fur scarf."

"All right, Neville, I want you to picture those clothes perfectly, even after the boggart sees you," Professor Lupin instructed. Neville closed his eyes tight in concentration. "As for the rest of you, I want you all to think of what frightens you the most. Concentrate now," he instructed.

The room was silent as they all thought of what frightened them. Harry was unsure…Voldemort? Lycans? Or maybe a furious Constantine or Rebecca…

Harry could remember the one time he was truly afraid of Rebecca. She had furious with Amadeus for some reason and Harry was thankful she couldn't do magic. Her fangs had grown and her eyes seemed to burn; he could picture her appearance as her hair flew around her in her rampage, fists clenched…only her skin seemed to be rotting, scab-like. The pale blue dress was becoming ragged and filthy in appearance as Rebecca transformed into a Dementor…

Harry's eyes snapped open, blocking the image from his mind, shivering slightly.

"Is everyone ready?" Lupin called.

'No…' Harry thought.

"Everyone back now please, let's give Neville some room," Lupin said, taking out his wand. "Remember Neville, its _riddikulus_! On the count of three," said Professor Lupin, pointing his wand at the wardrobe handle. Neville hand was shaking slightly as he raised his wand.

"Three-two-one-now, Neville!"

Sparks shot from Lupin's wand and hit the handle, flinging the door open. The familiar, menacing form of Professor Severus Snape stepped forth. He bore down upon Neville, reaching inside his robe.

"R-r-_riddikulus_!" Neville squeaked.

There was a whip like crack as Snape stumbled. The billowing black robes had been replaced by a lacy green dress. A large hat covered his greasy hair with a leering vulture atop it; a red handbag was swinging on his arm.

The room erupted in laughter, several students (the Slytherins included) were doubled over and Selene was wiping tears from her eyes from laughing.

"Parvati! Forward!" Lupin shouted as the boggart froze.

Parvati stepped forward, taking Neville's spot. The cross-dressing Snape disappeared and a bloodstained mummy took his place with a loud crack. It spotted the young girl and lumbered towards her, dragging its feet with stiff arms raised.

"_Riddikulus_!" Parvati cried.

The class laughed again as the mummy stumbled, its head falling off and rolling away.

"Ron!"

Ron ran forward and a giant spider appeared, causing several people to scream. Harry felt Selene flinch and step back; she disliked spiders greatly. Ron's spider quickly scrambled towards him, but with a loud crack its legs disappeared, causing it to roll around.

The pattern continued for some time. A Banshee, a rat, a vampire, and a large rattlesnake, each turned into something amusing.

"Selene!"

Selene stepped forward, laughing. With a crack, the boggart transformed into Selene's fear and her laughter vanished. True fear had taken its place inside her.

With a crack, the zombie boggart transformed into the figure of a handsome adult male. He had the face of an angel with doe brown eyes and a head of childlike blonde curls.

Selene stood rigid before him, as though a statue of stone, her hands clenched tight in fear. It seemed as though time had stopped as Lupin rushed forward to help her. The boggart opened his mouth; Harry could see the fangs of their kind.

"Sicarius!" He shouted, pointing at her.

Selene spun on her heel and fled from the room, the door banging against the stone. Harry's classmates started whispering as the boggart laughed; his laughter reminded Harry of the sound of nails on a chalkboard and made his skin crawl. Ignoring Lupin, Harry ran after Selene, worried extremely about her. He had seen her face death untroubled, but this one man had rattled something deep within his friend.

Harry searched through their usual haunts as he ran all over the castle and couldn't find her until a portrait pointed him in the right direction, towards Serpent's Tower. The original students of Slytherin House, as a place to escape to besides their windowless dungeon home, had created Serpent's Tower; it was accessible only to Slytherins and the serpents like door couldn't be seen by those of the other houses. Harry had yet to explore it well and it was not available on the Marauder's Map either.

"Selene?" Harry called as he walked up the spiraled stone stairwell. Standing atop the final step, he found her sitting on the windowsill, curled up tightly with her chin on her knees.

Harry walked up to her slowly, allowing her to think. He leaned against the cool stone and stared down at the grounds far below. "It's alright to be scared," Harry finally told her, repeating what Rebecca would tell him after his childhood nightmares.

"I haven't shown fear in years," Selene responded blankly. "Anger, joy, disappointment, depression, love…but never fear."

"Why?"

"Survival. You show your fears others know your weaknesses. I fear a dead man," Selene explained.

"Selene," Harry said, placing a hand against her cheek gently and forced her to look at him. "Do not fear the dead. They can't be brought back to life. It's impossible."

"Look around you, kid," Selene argued. "We are at a school that teaches magic. You and I are vampires. We have seen and fought against things that are thought to be fantasy. That is impossible. You and I are the impossible!"

Selene let out an audible sigh as she faced out the window again, placing her chin back atop her knees. "Nothing is impossible, Harry," she told him quietly. "There is always a way."

As Harry watched her, she seemed to have an air of uncertainty about her; she seemed…older. "Yes," he murmured, hugging her around the waist as she leaned against him, "always a way."

* * *

The minds of the Slytherins were quickly brought from the events of their class with Professor Lupin as the day of Quidditch try-outs approached. 

"Why am I coming with you?" Selene asked for the twentieth time since they had left the castle after breakfast that morning.

"Because it will do you good to get out and clear that mind of yours," Draco told her in annoyance; the repeated question was starting to grind on his nerves.

"It will do you good to hit something," Harry told her as they walked onto the brightly lit Pitch.

"The hell!" Snapped the voice of Slytherin Team Captain, Marcus Flint. He eyed Selene in disbelief. "A _girl_?"

Selene blinked several times in confusement as she stared at him. "Can I hit him?" She asked the boys innocently.

"No," both Draco and Harry told her quickly, causing her to pout, with arms crossed her chest.

"What position you trying for, girl?" Flint barked, stopping Selene's pouting session.

"Beater."

"I figured Chaser," Harry muttered to Draco, around Selene, with a grin; Selene elbowed him in the ribs sharply.

"Forget it! I ain't letting no girl in that spot!"

"I'm trying out for Beater," Selene repeated, serious now. "Or it will be that empty skull of yours that we'll use for a Bludger."

Flint narrowed his eyes at her as if daring her to try anything. "Malfoy, seeker again?" He asked, moving on finally. "Thought so. Potter! Position?"

"Seeker," Harry told him.

Flint continued to separate the group of Slytherins into their positions, though none were trying for his Keeper spot. The team Beaters were used in the try-outs for the other positions, so they went first. Only one Beater from the year before was returning and there were five others trying out; Selene was the only female.

At first the two Bludgers were batted across the pitch and different lengths, angles and speeds and then Flint split them into groups; this was when things got brutal. Bats cracked against the iron balls sending them flying at a frightening speed towards the opposing Slytherins. Selene was barely able to dodge a large fifth year, more ape like than human. She held on, however, knocking on fourth year unconscious, giving the returning Beater a black eye with her elbow and threatening another to make him a woman after a sexist remark.

After enough brutality, Harry could see why the Slytherin Beaters were feared; Flint blew his whistle. "Enough! Get down here!"

The remaining students lined up on the ground, brooms in hand; every one of them was marked from the battle of try-outs. Selene stood straight, her hair flying away from its long braid. There were several bruises appearing on her skin, on e extremely nasty one on her cheekbone; Harry noticed three of her right fingers were jammed.

The boys looked no better. Bruises, cuts, blood and fractures were their medals of valor. The ape-like boy's bottom lip was split open from being hit with someone's bat.

"You," Flint barked, pointing to him. "You're in; name?"

"Victor Dawson," the ape-like boy answered gruffly.

Flint just nodded and looked down the Beaters line, seemingly arguing with himself.

"She's in," a voice from behind said coldly.

"Excuse me-Professor Snape!" Flint snapped turning around, his reaction changing when he saw whom it was.

"Hart is in," Snape repeated, his lips curled in an amused sneer. "Slytherin strives to be the best and she's one of the best."

"Yes, sir," Flint agreed. "Hart, you're on," he snapped. Selene responded only by popping her fingers back into place. Flint glared at her for a moment.

"Alright, we've got our Beaters," he barked. "Next will be...Seeker! Line up!"

Harry stood in a line alongside Draco and several other boys, his sleek Nimbus 2001 held in his hand. From the equipment chest, Flint took out several Snitch sized balls and ordered them into the air. From the air, Flint used his wand to control the balls and sent them soaring at various depths, angles and speeds. Sometimes the balls soared up, while sometimes they soared down. The candidates had a specific amount of time to catch the balls; if you failed, you didn't progress. Harry progressed to the second step after a spectacular catch. Flint had sent one of the balls flying up so it would hurtle towards the ground at an alarming rate. In slow motion, Harry saw the ball soar up and then arc downwards. Angling his broom, Harry soared downwards as the ball flew on its own accord. He stretched out his hand, caught the small ball effortlessly a foot from the ground, and had plenty of time to straighten his broom, causing him fly in a brief spiral parallel to the ground before he tossed Flint the ball. The others were speechless; Snape told him quietly, he hadn't seen flying that well since Charlie Weasley, a former Seeker of Gryffindor House.

The second round of try-outs was with the Beaters. They would take the role of a Seeker as though it were an actual match. Using the real Snitch, they had to try and catch it while avoiding the Bludgers. Whoever caught the Snitch quickest would be the new Seeker. Flint sent them up, one by one. Out of the six that had made it to that round, three of them had to be sent to the Hospital Wing after being pulverized by Selene and Victor. Draco and a second year had made it through, but the second year's time was horrible.

Flint ordered Harry up and the two Beaters held nothing back as Harry searched for the small golden orb. He lost track of time as he dodged the iron balls, bats, fists and elbows but finally he saw it, the glimmer of gold. Like lightening, he streaked after it, twisting around Selene's bat as she swung for him. Quicker than the first round, he caught the Snitch.

"You're in, Potter!" Flint shouted as he stared at his watch. "Make a choice, Malfoy."

Draco looked Harry over for a moment. "Chaser," he responded.

"Alright, get in line!"

The Chaser try-outs went without problem or injuries. The candidates threw the Quaffle back and forth to each other and Flint took notice of the best. Finally, he made two teams of three of the best and pared them against the Beaters. In the end, two Chasers were returning from the previous year along with Draco; Harry heard a younger student say that he made a better Chaser than he did Seeker.

"You have just made your way onto the Slytherin House Quidditch Team," Flint told them after the team assembled. "Practices will be hard and they will be brutal. I will show no leniency to slackers and I am not here to hold your hand or kiss any injury you get during practice or matches. You will work hard and long and we will again show the other houses what we are made of. Practice begins Monday; now get out of my sight."

* * *

Flint wasn't kidding when he said they would work hard at practice. Every other day, the team of seven ran drills to the point of exhaustion. Even for a vampire, at the end of the day, Harry felt like he had been ran over and drug by an express train. Selene kept saying he was getting rusty and Harry hated when she said that. With his luck, his weekends would soon be Quidditch practice, homework and Madam Selene's training drills. 

By the time Halloween rolled around, muscles Harry forgot even existed were aching and he was glad they had time off for the feast. The small group of friends toasted each other's survival of Flint's practices. Earlier that day had been their first Hogsmeade visit and after several sugar and Butterbeer highs later, the group was laughing and giddy.

The night was one laugh after another with the students still laughing and talking about it as they proceeded to their common rooms later that night. However, their laughter soon disappeared.

"Silence!" Severus Snape shouted as he stormed into the common room. "I want silence!"

"You will all follow me to the Great Hall," Snape announced. "I want you to be silent until we get there. Stay together and I want the prefects to stay with the younger students through the corridors," he instructed. "Follow me."

"What do you think happened?" Draco asked as Snape turned around in a billowing of black robes, first years following right behind.

"I don't know," Selene said quietly, staring straight ahead. "But I don't like it."

The Slytherins joined the students from the other three houses in the silent Great Hall, each looking extremely confused and frightened.

"The teachers and I will be conducting a search of the castle," Dumbledore announced and the doors loudly closed, sealing them inside. "For your own safety, you will need to stay here for the night."

"Yay, a slumber party," Selene mumbled as the Head Boy and Girl stepped forward.

Dumbledore turned and was about to leave when he turned back around, smiling. "Ah yes, you'll be wanting these..."

With a flick of his wand, the long tables stood themselves neatly against the walls. With a second flick, hundreds of soft purple sleeping bags appeared on the stone floor.

"Good night," Dumbledore said gently, before leaving out the staff door.

"Alright, what is going on?" Draco snapped as he grabbed a sleeping bag. Percy Weasley, the Head Boy was ordering them to sleep. Harry grabbed a sleeping bag and joined him in a corner. Sitting down, he could see Selene talking to a Hermione.

"What happened?" Harry asked when she rejoined them, dragging another sleeping bag over.

"A break in," she said quietly. "Sirius Black broke into the castle during the feast and attacked the portrait guarding Gryffindor Tower when it wouldn't let him through."

Draco sat back, his arms resting on his knees. "What was he after?" He asked, looking at Selene confused.

"I'm not sure," Selene said shaking her head. "Unless he didn't know..."

"Know what?" Harry snapped. Both Draco and Selene knew something he didn't and he found it infuriating; it was too much like Snape's office all over again.

"Nothing," Selene said quickly, as the candles went out around the hall.

"All right everyone!" Percy called into the darkness. "Lights out! Time to get some sleep!"

"Selene," Harry hissed.

Selene ignored him, using Percy's orders to her advantage to avoid answering him. Infuriated, Harry crawled into his sleeping bag and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

Harry slumbered peacefully for several hours while the Head Boy and Girl, Prefects and staff members patrolled the school and the sleepy hall. Nothing had been found of Sirius Black, but, nevertheless, Harry had been awoken with a start. Selene barely touched his sleeping bag as she rose and Harry opened his eyes in time to see her disappear into the shadows. Careful to avoid detection, Harry rose as well and followed her through the shadows and up into the cloudy rafters, carefully finding a way from the hall. 

Through the shadows they roamed, carefully avoiding professors as they searched silently. Selene stopped finally before a stone gargoyle, entrance to the office of Headmaster Dumbledore. Something was whispered into his stone ears and the gargoyle sprung aside, allowing the female vampire passage through to the dark halls. Harry stepped forward as Selene's bare feet and loose satin robe disappeared. Quickly, he named every sweet he knew of before he was finally allowed passage.

Stepping forward into the bleak darkness, Harry traversed up the spiral stairs until he came upon a door bearing a large griffin knocker.

"He needs to know!"

"He is just a boy, it would devastate him."

Harry leaned carefully against the heavy door, trying to hear the argument within better.

"Harry is only a boy of thirteen, but he has seen much more than some of you."

"Miss Hart-"

"I'm not finished, Dumbledore," Selene interrupted. "When Harry became a Death Dealer, I made a promise to his grandmother to protect him. When Black escaped, we thought it would be safer for him not to know, but now I can no longer believe in that. How can I keep him safe if he is blind to the truth?"

"It would be safer if Harry didn't know. Black tried to gain access into Gryffindor," Dumbledore argued.

"Maybe Black doesn't know his house; both his parents were Gryffindors after all," Snape informed them.

"It doesn't matter his house!" Selene snapped. "Harry needs to know the truth about his family; it is his right! I can't..."

Selene's argument could no longer be heard as someone inside the office deafened it from Harry's ears. It was useless for him to stay longer, raising the chance of being caught. Quietly, he made his way back to the Great Hall and laid his head down to rest. Sleep would not return to him, even long after Selene returned. Everyone knew something about him that he did not. What did Sirius Black have to do with his family and what did he want with him?

* * *

Well, here is chapter 10 of Creperum. I cut this chapter in half to keep it shorter and it is 11 pages long. I hope to start chapter 11 soon. Thank you for sticking by my crazy update schedule and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you'd like another read, check out one of my other stories: Beautiful Oblivion and Lithium are both new. Have a wonderful weekend! 

**Sunday, February 11, 2007**


	11. Truth Can Be Painful

_**Creperum**_

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Harry Potter.

**_Summery: _**Harry learns the truth about Sirius Black and the Slytherins have their first Quidditch match of the season. The days grow colder and the snow growing bolder means one thing…Christmas is coming!!

**_Notes: _**If you'd like me to notify you of when I update, please just contact me through a review, PM or an email and I'll be glad to email you.

**_Suggested Read: _**The suggested read for this chapter is What If by _Potterholic_, rated 12+. It is a Ron/Hermione ship. I read it a few weeks ago and absolutely loved it! It was so touching and sweet, that I wanted to cry! Give this story, and her others, a read. You'll enjoy them!

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Truth Can Be Painful  
**_

* * *

_**  
**_

For days after Black's break in, the school was filled with rumors of how he got in and his supposed purpose. It was during these days that Harry couldn't bring himself to look at Selene. He avoided her in the corridors and common room, never looking at her during class or speaking to her in the Great Hall. However, to his annoyance, Harry found himself being followed by the staff members. He had to admit they were good; it took him several hours to notice that he was their purpose. Professor Sprout used the excuse that she needed to get a potion from Severus to help some sick plants. Hagrid followed him from Care of Magical Creatures to inquire Professor McGonagall about stories he had heard of Killer Rabbits. Professor Snape just flat out trailed him.

Slowly, November trailed by. Unable to speak with Selene, being followed by staff, practices, homework, everything was grinding against Harry's nerves to the point of utter frustration. Finally unable to stand it, Harry snuck past his followers and out of the common room, late one bitter night. Outside he snuck onto the frosty grounds to the dark paddocks were Hagrid held his lessons, far away from the sight of hut and castle. It was here that he took out a wooden practice sword and fought against an unseen foe.

_Selene's right_, Harry thought quietly, as he brought the wooden sword down in a sharp blow, _I am rusty_.

The minutes ticked by in silence as Harry practiced his dance of destruction, the night growing darker and colder around him. Stars disappeared above him, hidden by dark clouds promising snow. The hooting of the owls, flying through the forest, vanished as a twig snapped from beside him.

Wand trained towards the cause of the disturbance, Harry laughed at himself; it was only a stray dog. The dog was large and as black as the sky above them with gray eyes that stared into Harry's own with a startling intelligence. Despite its large size, Harry could see its ribcage jutting out.

"You're not from the village, are you?" Harry asked as he knelt on one knee, holding his hand out. The dog was unsure, but slowly stepped closer eventually nudging his hand with a large cold nose. To his astonishment, the dog seemed to smile at him before disappearing back into the shadows of the forest.

"Harry?"

Harry stood quickly, turning around to face her...face Selene. She stood a distance from him, near where he had thrown his practice sword. Her black knit dress blended into the night with her hair down past her shoulders. Uncrossing her arms, she knelt down and gently picked up the sleek wood.

"You've gotten better," she complimented as she straightened. Selene offered him the sword, dangling it between her fingers.

Harry took the wooden sword and shrunk it with his wand. "Thanks," he said the silence returning.

Selene crossed her arms and looked towards the ground. "Walk with me," she requested quietly, turning to leave the paddock.

Harry debated briefly, before jogging to catch up with her. Together the two vampires walked side by side, close to the frigid lake.

"It's snowing," Harry commented, looking up as the sky. The dusty white flakes fell around them, coating everything as though it were the tears of angels.

Selene smiled briefly as she caught them with her hand. The unique patterns rested on her skin for a moment before it finally melted from her low immortal temperature.

"We need to talk, Harry," Selene said finally, dropping her hand to her side.

"About what?"

"You," she said simply. "I know you followed me on Halloween. How much did you hear?"

Harry sat on a lightly dusted boulder on the lakes edge, resting his hands on his knees. "Not much, really," he answered. "Just enough to make me figure out that Sirius Black is after me. I'm right, aren't I?"

"Yes, you are. Sirius Black is after you for one reason or another," Selene confirmed slowly.

"Why?"

"When Voldemort was at the height of his power, many believed that Sirius Black was his number one follower. They-"

"You don't believe that?" Harry interrupted.

"My opinions are my own and have nothing to do with what I'm telling you," Selene said in a tone that closed the subject.

"Continue," Harry said, not going to push her.

"Thank you. As I was saying, Black was thought to be his biggest supporter, that he would have done anything for his Lord and Master."

"I'm sensing a really big 'but' coming up."

"Sirius Black was your father's best friend."

Harry sat there as still as the fallen snow, dumbfounded. "Wh-wh-what?" He stammered, speechless.

"Sirius and James were inseparable, Harry. Best friends and closer than brothers, they caused more trouble in Hogwarts than Fred and George. Their friendship continued well after they graduated and Sirius was even the best man at your parents' wedding. When you were born, they named Sirius Black your godfather and, if their biggest fears were to come true, he would raise you."

"Wait," Harry snapped. "You're saying that the man responsible for killing my parents was to raise me if they were killed?"

"No, Voldemort killed your parents, not Black," Selene chided. "There are many things that I don't understand about what happened before their deaths, so many things," she sighed. Selene started biting her thumbnail. "I do know that after you were born, your parents decided, for your sake, to go into hiding; the Fidelius Charm to be exact. There was no doubt to James on who would hold their secret."

Selene's words were echoing within Harry's mind, not wanting to believe what he was hearing. "Enough please...enough," he pleaded with her.

"No, Harry, you have to know," Selene said sadly. "You have to know. Black was their secret keeper and apparently, it was he who handed your parents over to Voldemort. What happened afterwards, you know very well, everyone does. But there is more. The next day, in muggle London, Black killed a man named Peter Pettigrew and thirteen-"

"Enough!" Harry shouted, bounding off the boulder and running behind her in a blur. "No more!"

Harry bit his lip, the familiar metallic flavor flooding his mouth. Frustrated, he ran his hands through his hair, causing it to fly away giving him a look of insanity. "No more! He was their friend, Selene! He betrayed his best friend! Damn it, Selene!"

Selene grabbed his shoulder, preventing him from running again. "Harry, look at me," she pleaded, cupping his face with her hands. "I'm sorry, this is why I didn't want to tell you; I didn't want to see you hurt. Forgive me Harry, but you had to know."

Harry grabbed her thin wrists, stroking the back of her milky white hands with his thumbs. "Why? Why?" He cried, the tears stabbing cold as they fell onto his cheeks. "He was their friend."

"Harry-"

"He was their best friend! Black betrayed them!" Harry shouted, throwing Selene's hands away from him, causing her to stumble backwards over a rock. Selene landed hard on the frozen dirt; she looked up at him with eyes of bottomless pools of sorrow.

"I hope he finds me, Selene," Harry told her, pacing through the snow. "Cause when he does, I'll kill him."

Selene shook her head repeatedly as she stood up slowly, snow falling from her clothes. Moving slowly, she again reached towards him, brushing strands of hair from his eyes. Harry noticed the tears that were causing frost to form on her eyelashes, knowing that his own were doing the same thing. Bowing his head, Harry rested against her shoulder and cried the tears of sorrow, frustration, fear and pain. On her shoulder, Harry cried the tears of what he was...an orphan.

* * *

For days, Harry was withdrawn, not wanting to believe what Selene had told him. He was glad that she told him, but in many ways, he wished that he never knew. During the day, he would wander the corridors from class to class often times forgetting what he was supposed to be doing. Once, he walked into the Potions lab and realized he was supposed to be in the greenhouses. At night, he would sit on his bed with the curtains closed and look through a photo album of his parents, staring at a photo of their wedding. 

"_Sirius was even best man at their wedding..."_

How could he have done that to them? Was he already planning his betrayal even then, standing there beside his best friend?

When the other boys would come to the dormitory, Harry would lay there, as though asleep as a deep hatred flowed through him, burning inside as though poison were brewing.

Every night, wide awake, this continued until Selene finally put her foot down and slipped him a sleeping potion in the peach cobbler at dinner. She distracted him with chess and letters from home. He was preoccupied with Quidditch as well. After a rather embarrassing loosing streak, Flint seemed determined to make this year, his final year, the year to count. Practices were held more often, no matter the weather, and were becoming more brutal as well.

Those practices proved to be useful as Harry woke up one morning and found the weather torn between snow and rain. Breakfast was bleak for the team as lightning flashed and thunder echoed through the Great Hall. Flint hurried them from the table before they had much of a chance to eat anything and out onto the grounds. The team ran towards the pitch, slipping in mud and slush as a sharp mixture of snow and rain pelted their skin.

Inside the locker rooms, Selene disappeared to a sectioned off portion while the boys quickly shivered into their uniforms, Selene rejoining them as they started pulling on their gloves and padding.

"I can't believe we're actually playing in this," Draco shouted as thunder echoed through the locker rooms. It was the worst match in Hogwarts history, lightning, thunder and sleet as sharp as knives and they were scheduled to play against the Hufflepuffs. "This is suicide!"

"Don't let Flint hear you," Harry joked as he pulled on his gloves. Walking over to where Selene sat braiding her hair, he tightened the strings. "How you holding up?" He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder gently.

"What?" She asked loudly, holding the strands of hair between her fingers and pulling out an earplug.

Harry couldn't help but laugh; Selene was afraid of thunder and yet she still managed to find a way around it. "How are you going to be able to hear Flint with those?"

"Oh, I can hear that loud mouth, just not you," she grinned.

"Cheeky," Harry laughed.

"So, are you finally done?" Draco asked walking over to Selene's bench.

"Done with what?" Selene asked, putting a hair tie between her teeth.

"Calling all us males sexist pigs."

Harry smirked. Whereas the other three houses have had female players for years, and more than one, this was the first time in several years that Slytherin had a female player; needless to say, the uniform hasn't been updated since then.

Selene removed the hair tie and tied of her hair, attaching an additional leather tie to keep it in place. The Slytherin males were allowed to wear black trousers with their green and silver jumpers and robes, plus the additional equipment needed. Selene however, had to year a skirt...yes, a skirt. A green skirt with silver pleats, black leggings with knee high boots; she wore something she called 'kick pants' underneath the skirt to avoid embarrassment. After several arguments with Flint, the leader of the Slytherin sexist pigs as she had ranted, the top was altered so now it matched theirs.

"Two minutes!" Flint shouted as he stalked through the room. Harry waterproofed his goggles quickly and pulled on his leg guards. Draco tied on chest armor, to help protect from Bludgers and the Quaffle if he wasn't able to catch it with his hands, and pulled his hair back quickly. Selene finished tying her boots and put on fingerless gloves made of soft dragon hide, though it was as tough as nails; these gloves would prevent her bat from slipping from her grip. After slipping on their goggles, the team of seven grabbed their brooms and stood before the door to walk out onto the Pitch. The door slid open and they marched through the soggy mud, Beaters following their Captain, Chasers following the Beaters and the Seeker following them all. Harry could hear faint sounds of cheering from the stands, but the fresh rolls of thunder drowned out their enthusiasm.

Approaching finally was the Hufflepuffs, bright and easily seen in the dreary gloom in their canary-yellow robes, the only sunshine for this match. The Captains walked up to each other and shook hands, one smiling, the other grim faced. Madam Hooch walked between the teams, her official robes clinging to her as the sharp sleet cut at their flesh. With words lost to the storm, the players mounted their brooms as she did and her feather shaped whistle was placed to the her lips; its sharp, shrill blast the only thing Harry could possibly hear in its true clarity in the wind.

The fight was on! Players fought against each other, their skills hampered in the snowy rain as the wind batted them back and forth as though they were a child's toy. The cracks of the bats was lost in the thunder, broom tails lost to lightning; Harry watched as a Hufflepuff Chaser shot towards the ground, out of control of her broom as the end was aflame from being struck by a bolt of lightning.

Less than ten minutes had passed and Harry was numb to the very core of his bones. It was taking everything to keep his hands from shaking and he was sure his teeth were going to rattle from his head; he couldn't remember ever being this cold in his life. He could only wonder how Selene was fairing in this bitter cold; she handled cold temperatures poorly, even with magic helping her.

There, he saw it; flicker of gold, near a Hufflepuff Beater who narrowly missed it with his bat! Harry shot forward, pushing his Nimbus faster as he saw the Hufflepuff Seeker and Captain turn and follow him as he shot upward. They were even as they rose, dodging Bludgers and lightning. Harry stretched his quivering hand out, trying to grasp the tiny ball while something odd happened. A strange silence was falling over the pitch, Harry's ears were echoing with the deafness. No shouts, whistles or thunder could be heard.

The cold was becoming painful now; Harry's stomach twisted into knots from it. Biting his lip to focus away from the pain, Harry saw a dark cloud swirl around him and then another, each quicker than the last.

"_Harry!"_

That voice...that screaming pleading voice was back. Harry looked around as hundreds of Dementors swarmed around him.

"_Not Harry! Please, not Harry!"_

"_Stand aside, you silly girl...stand aside, now..."_

"_No, please! Don't kill him..."_

Harry knew this, he knew who she was. It was like a recording of a distant memory. A painful guilt overwhelmed Harry as everything seemed to slow done, his eyelids becoming heavier by the second.

"_Have mercy...please, not Harry...mercy..."_

Shrill, cruel laughter cut through Harry's mind like a piece of glass, his nerves burning as though aflame, and Harry knew only emptiness.

* * *

"I'm surprised it didn't kill him." 

"I'm surprised he caught _it_."

"Snape looked ready to murder someone."

Harry could hear the whispering, but it made no sense. Where was he? Why was he so cold and wet? He felt whatever he was on shift as someone poked him in the chest; they were poking gently, but to his nerves it felt as though they were stabbing him.

"Wake up, Harry."

"No," he muttered defiantly, opening his eyes slightly. "What happened?"

"You fell off your broom," Draco said from somewhere.

"Open your eyes, Harry," Selene ordered, poking him again.

"Will you stop that," Harry snapped, finally opening his eyes. He could see the entire Slytherin team standing around him, all soaked and covered in mud, wrapped in blankets. Harry could feel Selene shivering slightly as since she was sitting next to his knees, the heavy blanket wrapped around her sickly looking body.

"What happened?" He asked, again.

"We told you," Draco said shaking his head, his soggy cloak wrapped around something tightly in his arms. "You fell off your broom."

"You'd be dead if it weren't for Dumbledore," Victor said quietly, pushing dripping hair from his eyes. "He's the one that slowed you down.

Harry leaned back against his pillows as the memory of the match slowly came back to him; his height, the lightning, the Snitch, and the Dementors. "How did it end?" He asked bleakly, fearing the answer.

The faces of the boys around him lit up with bright smirks. "You caught it!" Flint yelled, his crooked teeth showing; he looked as though he got punched in the mouth by a gorilla. "You caught the Snitch!"

Harry's jaw dropped in surprise as he sat back up. "You're kidding!"

"Nope; you caught it right as you fell," Montague, a Chaser, explained.

Harry doubted his happiness could be destroyed. "My broom, did someone get it?"

Selene looked up at Draco, biting her lower blue lip. "Umm...we did get it Harry," she said slowly, looking back at him, "but not soon enough."

Harry was wrong about his happiness; he could feel it slipping away like the early remnants of a dream. "What happened?" He asked glumly.

"You know about the Whomping Willow?" Selene asked; Harry dropped onto his pillows, covering his face with his hands. "Well, the wind blew it into the willow, and you know that thing doesn't like getting hit."

Harry refused to look at them after that, even as Draco placed the cloak on his lap. "We gathered as much as we could," he said. "Sorry, mate."

Before Harry got the chance to take a look at the damage of his precious broom, Madam Pomfrey scurried over the crowded bed, her white dress flapping around her feet.

"The boy needs rest. Visiting hours are over," she announced hurriedly, starting to usher the team from the room.

Selene gave him a weak smile and rose to leave when a long, bony finger was thrust into her chest; startled she fell back onto Harry's bed, looking up at the nurse meekly.

"Not you, Miss Hart," Pomfrey said, preparing the next bed for Selene. "You are frozen to the bone and you look positively blue. You'll be staying here tonight."

Selene was about to protest when Madam Pomfrey gave her a sharp look. Sighing, she rose from Harry's bed, plopped down onto hers, and pouted while Draco waved good-bye to them both.

"I don't wanna stay," she grumbled, still pouting.

"I doubt either of us is getting out of this," Harry yawned, stretching his arms. "So, what exactly happened when I fell?"

"Well, you fell hard even with Dumbledore's magic; thankfully the ground was a lake of mud. We landed and started towards you as the staff ran from the stands. I got to you first and saw that you had broken your arm, I set it allowed it to heal while checking you over for other injuries."

"You were worried about me?" Harry asked.

"Of course, I was. Someone has to look after you," Selene smirked.

"Enough talking!" Pomfrey fussed. "Get to sleep, you two." Pomfrey slid

Selene's curtains around, allowing her to change into warm pajamas in privacy and by the time the curtains slid back open, Harry was asleep.

* * *

"It could have killed him!" 

"What was he thinking, letting that loose?"

The sun was shining onto Harry's tired face as hysterical crying echoed through the room. Groaning, Harry shielded his eyes with his arm, not wanting to wake from his dream.

"I'm dying! I'm dying!" A familiar, though somewhat high-pitched voice yelled.

Harry sat up straight in bed. "What the hell?"

"Draco," Selene said quietly as she threw back her covers. Quickly, she left her warm bed and crawled on top of Harry's; he was pleased to see her color had returned. "One of Hagrid's hippogriffs for class attacked him."

"How?" Harry asked, shocked; those hippogriffs were mild creatures, at least the ones Hagrid kept.

"Not sure, no one saw it happen," Selene said, shaking her head as she watched the nurse bustle around Draco's bed. "Hagrid brought him up here."

"I'm dying! It killed me! I'm dying!" Draco yelled.

"You aren't dying," Pomfrey consoled as she fixed his arm.

"I'm dying! I'm dying!"

* * *

Madam Pomfrey was able to calm Draco down long enough to heal his arm. She insisted on keeping both Draco, complaining of pain, and Harry there all weekend. Selene however was released after lunch, looking healthy and alive once more. She left for almost an hour, before she came back to the Hospital Wing, this time as a visitor. Seeing both boys upset, uncomfortable and not wanting to be trapped inside the room, Selene sat between them, reading aloud the story of a city called Troy and the men named Hector, Paris, Achilles and a beautiful woman named Helen. The time passed quietly with Selene keeping them company; the nurse had no complaint seeing as it kept her patients quiet, allowing her to get some work done. With Selene's assistance, she was able to convince Harry to part with the remains of his broomstick. He wanted to give it a proper burial, Draco agreed with him, but still, the women somehow managed to win. 

As Selene described the city of Troy and the legends of its favored god, Apollo, Harry could hear shouting approaching the Hospital Wing.

"Where is he? Where is my son?" A woman called frantically as she approached the Hospital Wing doors. The doors were opened quickly and a tall, pale woman with dazzling blonde hair, styled fashionably atop her head, appeared, and dressed in exquisite robes of pale lavender that looked as though they cost a fortune. She looked around the room with an air of superiority before her piercing eyes rested upon Draco.

"Draco!" She cried, spying the heavily bandaged arm. Mrs. Malfoy rushed towards her son's bed and started fussing over him. As Selene stood from her chair to allow them some privacy, Harry noticed Professor Snape standing in the open doorway, as Mr. Malfoy rushed in after his wife. His long hair was flying in a slight mess as he moved towards his son, the snake cane held tightly in his gloved hands.

Professor Snape stood aside to allow someone else entrance into the ward. Harry sat up off his pillows when he saw who it was.

"Rebecca," he greeted, smiling at his loving grandmother. Rebecca Potter moved towards his bed with the grace of a dancer, her deep plum dress looking as fine and rich as Mrs. Malfoy's though many years older. Her deep brown hair hung around her slender shoulders, captured within a golden net, large pearls adorning it.

"Harry," she breathed, leaning over to embrace him tightly. "I am sorry, I would have come sooner," Rebecca apologized, her voice delicate and soft, like snow falling gently; her accent was unique, from living in France, England and Spain for so many years.

"Its fine, Becca," Harry smiled. "I wasn't expecting you to come."

"After a fall like yours," Rebecca fussed, smoothing back his hair. "What type of grandmother would I be if I did not come to you?"

"A beautiful and loving one, none the less."

Rebecca smiled and kissed his forehead softly. "How I have missed you," she whispered. "Always a gentleman, you are."

Harry patted a spot on his bed. "Sit down, please. How are you?"

Rebecca sat down gingerly at his bidding, smoothing unseen wrinkles as she did. "I am fine. It is quiet at home for Amadeus is away on business," Rebecca told him. "May I inquire about the other boy?" She asked, directing her eyes toward Draco briefly.

"Draco Malfoy, Becca," Harry told her, "the boy I told you about; he's a friend of mine."

"I see. And his arm?"

"A hippogriff attacked him."

Rebecca nodded silently as Mr. Malfoy was saying something about justice for this heinous act. She looked over at where Selene stood talking quietly with their professor, the thick book held in her relaxed hand. She caught Rebecca's eye for a moment and nodded briefly, her smile seemed to relay a message between them.

"Selene told you about Sirius, did she not?" Rebecca asked, quietly as she turned to face him again, her chocolate brown eyes unable to meet his.

"Yes, she did," Harry confirmed.

"I am sorry," Rebecca said. "We should have told you when he escaped, but we never fathomed he could."

"It's alright, Becca," Harry told her, placing his hand over hers. "I don't blame you. And I know now."

"Please be safe, my little one," Rebecca whispered, worried over him. She stroked his cheek gently, bringing memories of forgotten nights when nightmares plagued him or fear overtook his senses.

"I will, grandmother," Harry whispered, holding onto her hand, never wanting to let her go, "I promise."

Rebecca smiled softly and kissed his forehead again, lingering there for a brief moment. "I know you will," she whispered, standing to leave. "Be good, do your studies well and behave for your professors. And nothing like your old school. I do not want another letter like that," she warned sternly.

Harry started laughing as Severus escorted his grandmother out, followed by the Malfoys. At the temple, several boys and himself got together, nicked a Polyjuice Potion from the storeroom, and put in a chicken feather. They gave it to another boy and the results were amusing, but not that pretty; Rebecca was furious with him.

* * *

By Monday, the entire school had heard about Draco's accident and he was enjoying every minute of it. He made sure every Slytherin girl knew how painful it was and Pansy was near tears, saying how he almost lost his arm. Harry knew that it had been healed, but he didn't know if Draco was in real pain or not; after being stuck in the Hospital Wing all weekend with him, he had finally decided to ignore him whenever the topic of his arm came up. 

"Father sent me a letter," Harry heard Draco say as he approached the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom later that week. "He says it will only be time before that overgrown bird is killed."

Harry just shook his head and made his way to Selene, who was leaning against the wall. "What's going on?" He asked her, seeing that the entire class was still lingering in the corridor.

"Doors locked," Selene shrugged, examining her nails bored. "Lupin hasn't been seen yet."

"Lupin won't be coming," said the voice of Professor Snape. Harry turned to look down the corridor in time to see Snape swoop down upon the class, his dark robes billowing around him like a storm cloud. With a flick of his wand, the heavy classroom door flung open, banging against the stonewall inside. "Inside, class started several moments ago!"

The students of Gryffindor and Slytherin hurried inside, taking their typical seats within the room. Snape slammed the door shut behind him and preceded up the long classroom, between the rows of desks; the window shutters snapped closed as he passed each one, leaving the classroom in slight darkness.

Reaching the teacher's desk, Snape reached up to the thick cord suspended from the ceiling and tugged, lowering the projector screen. "Turn to page 394," he instructed.

The class quickly took out their books, Harry was careful not to hit Draco's arm in case it truly was hurting him, and the sound of pages being flipped quickly filled the room.

"Werewolves?" A Gryffindor girl asked. "Sir, we're supposed to start hinkeypunks."

"I did not ask for that information, Miss Patil. Ten points from Gryffindor," Snape sneered. "Now, who can tell me how to spot the difference between a werewolf and a true wolf?"

Harry knew the answer but really didn't want to bother. Like normal, Hermione Granger raised her hand, but as did Selene.

"Miss Hart?"

"The difference between a werewolf and a wolf are their size, snout length, coarseness of fur, to name a few," Selene answered leaning against her hand lazily; she looked ready to fall asleep on Draco's right shoulder. Harry would have to make sure she went hunting tonight.

"Excellent, ten points to Slytherin," Snape smirked.

The rest of the class, they took careful notes over werewolves as Snape lectured; Harry merely took down scribbles, knowing enough about werewolves than he really wanted to. When the bell finally rang, the Gryffindors, after living through Snape's class, prepared to make a mad dash for the door, but Snape held them all back.

"I want an essay on the ways to recognize and kill a werewolf to be handed into me. Two rolls of parchment on the subject to be handed in on Monday morning," he assigned.

Several students groaned and almost started to protest to Professor Snape, but a fearful glare silenced them. "You're dismissed."

"Maybe he'll be here for vampires," Harry whispered to Selene as he slid his book bag over his shoulder. "So I can write a textbook instead of just two rolls."

"Harry," Selene groaned, smiling as she shook her head at his horrible sense of humor.

Harry just smirked at her, showing the tips of his fangs.

* * *

"That was too easy," Harry yawned as he threw down his quill, just finishing his essay as the clock chimed one. The entire castle was asleep except Selene who was waiting for Harry so they could hunt. 

"Took you long enough though," Selene teased, as she arched her back, trying to pop it.

"I get distracted easily," Harry protested.

"Oh yes, Exploding Snap is so interesting," Selene said, rolling her eyes. "Come on, I'm parched.

"Fine, fine," Harry mumbled, grabbing his cloak from the back of a chair as Selene fastened hers.

They left the common room quietly, staying in the dark shadows of the dungeons, dodging those on patrol for Sirius Black; the ghosts could sense what they are, but respected the dead like themselves and kept their secret. It was the staff they had to worry about.

"Harry, Selene," Severus whispered quietly, near a vacant classroom; the professor looked down the corridor and quickly ushered his students into the room, lighting his wand once inside. Ever since Black's break-in, the front doors were kept sealed at night and they could no longer sneak out that way. Severus arranged for them to sneak out through the windows of the classroom, the door kept sealed because of an alleged doxy infestation.

"Be careful," Snape warned. "There are rumors of Black in the area again," he told them. He held his wand higher, his dark eyes examining Harry. "Harry, as your head of house, I have to inform you that you are no longer allowed to visit Hogsmeade until Black is caught."

"What?" Harry snapped. "Why? Its not like Black is going to go after me in broad daylight!"

"Keep your voice down," Snape told him as Selene grabbed his arm, calming him down.

"Whose idea was this? Harry's permission slip has been signed," Selene asked, her skin glowing white in the wand light.

"Dumbledore," Snape sneered, finding it amusing. "He doesn't believe you could handle an escaped madman if he were to capture you."

"Bastard," Harry spat, wrenching his arm from Selene's grasp.

"Just so you know, I believe even he can't stop you from what you're doing, but the staff has been informed that you are not to go," Snape told them. "I will not punish you if you somehow make it into the village; however the Dementors can see through an Invisibility Cloak and will capture you."

"How else am I to get to the village then?"

"That is for you to figure out," Snape said, his lips curled in amusement. The light from his wand disappeared as he left through the door, locking it tightly behind him.

Once he heard the locks click, Harry called Snape a name that earned him a smack over the head.

"_Harry!_" Selene said.

Harry scowled at her and flung open the window, allowing the cool air to enter the stuffy room before he left onto the grounds to finally hunt and vent his frustrations.

* * *

"I'll stop at Zonko's a pick you up some dungbombs and biting teacups," Selene said, the next morning in the common room. Harry kept handing her gloves and scarves to bundle up with seeing as the weather turned bitter cold not long after they returned last night; she was preparing to leave for Hogsmeade for the final trip of term and it was snowing outside. "I'll also go to Honeydukes and pick you up some sweets; you seem to be going through them." 

Harry smiled weakly and slid a knitted black cap on her head, trapping her long wavy locks beneath it. "You don't have to do that, Selene," he told her. "I'll be fine here, by myself."

"Liar," Selene teased, scrunching her nose at him.

Harry poked her nose. "Play nice."

"You're dressing me up like a child," Selene grinned as Harry made sure her scarf was tight enough.

"Some days I wonder."

Selene covered her mouth with a gloved hand and acted ashamed, for a brief moment. "Now who needs to play nice," she retorted.

Harry grinned and shook his head, plopping down in his favorite leather chair near the roaring fire.

"Are there any last minute gifts you'd like me to pick up?" Selene asked as she wrapped her cloak tightly around her.

"No, Selene," Harry said for the fiftieth time as he picked up his book. "Go to Hogsmeade. Have some fun."

Selene smiled weakly at him. "Don't cause too much trouble while I'm gone," Selene said with a wink before she left with the other Slytherins.

Harry watched them all leave, leaving him alone with the first and second years. It was quiet in the common room at first and Harry peacefully read his book to pass the time, but that was until three fights broke out, five separate games of Exploding Snap and a laughing pack of girls started grating on Harry's nerves.

Agitated, Harry snapped his book shut and sulked from the common room. He wandered the corridors, trying to find a secluded spot free of first years. Finally, he decided to settle for a quiet staircase.

Getting comfortable on a step, Harry, hoping to become lost in the fanciful world of pirates and treasure, opened his book at the page marked with a spare bit of parchment that Selene had given him last year. Selene had said it did something important but, he being the ever intelligent boy Death Dealer he was...forgot.

"Harry!"

"Now what," Harry groaned, his voice rising in frustration; he was quickly accepting the fact that he may never be able to finish the book. Looking over his shoulder, he spotted two tall redheads, identical to the last freckle, beaming down at him.

"Fred, George," he greeted, nodding at the twins.

"We couldn't help but notice," one started, Harry thought it was Fred.

"That you seem to be," continued his twin; maybe that was Fred.

"Stuck in school," the two said in unison.

"And we have our winner," Harry said sarcastically, shaking his head.

"Why don't you go?" They asked.

"Sirius Black," Harry said, spitting out the name.

"Use the map, then," George, he was sure it was George, chimed.

"What map?" Harry asked, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"The map we gave Selene," George said.

"Or have you forgotten?" Fred asked, almost teasing him.

Harry looked at his nails, suddenly interested in a fleck of dirt there. Finally he took the parchment from his book and rose, handing it over as he did. "She gave me this last year."

Fred took it while George pulled out his wand. "Pay attention, Harry," Fred said, "for Professors Gred and Forge are here to help."

George placed the tip of his wand on the parchment and announced quite proudly, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

To Harry's astonishment, ink lines began to spread at once, forming a complication of lines much like a spider web from the tip of George's wand. These lines joined each other, crisscrossing and fanning out to the very edges of the parchment. Then across the top, curly green words began to appear:

_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs  
are proud to present:_

**The Marauder's Map**

Harry unfolded the different flaps and folds, speechless at the treasure in his hands. How could he have forgotten something like this! Tiny ink dots were moving around the parchment, each labeled in minuscule handwriting, showing the individual. Harry spotted Dumbledore pacing his office, Mrs. Norris lurking near the library and Hagrid near the forest. This was brilliant!

His eyes wandered around familiar corridors, spotting many secrets he never knew about. Several seemed to lead-

"Right to Hogsmeade," Fred said, tracing a passage with his finger. "Seven total and Filch knows about these four," he explained, pointing them out.

"And the other three?" Harry asked excitedly.

"This one is the mirror on the fourth floor; don't bother with that one, its caved in," Fred said.

"I don't think anyone has used this one," George said pointing to another. "It's right under the Whomping Willow."

"But this one-" Fred said pointing.

"-leads straight to-" George continued.

"-Honeydukes Cellar," they beamed.

"Brilliant," Harry said in awe. "Absolutely brilliant."

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs-" George sighed.

"-we owe them so much," Fred said wistfully.

The twins were silent for a moment with a blissful look upon their faces. "Right then," George said suddenly, startling Harry who had leaned it to see if they were still breathing, "don't forget to wipe it after you've used it-"

"-or anyone can use it," Fred warned.

Both boys placed their wands upon the map. "Mischief Managed," they said in unison. They clapped Harry on the shoulder. "Don't be a stranger, young Harry. See you in Hogsmeade!"

Harry watched the twins walk down the stairs and disappear around the corner before he took off towards the dungeons to grab his cloak. As he ran through the corridors, his recently retrieved item flung over his shoulder, he activated the map and examined the way towards the passage. Finding the coast clear, he soon arrived at the statue of the humpbacked, one-eyed witch. Carefully, he examined the statue for a hidden switch or lever, but found none.

Bewildered, Harry stepped back and looked again at the map, double-checking that he was alone. However he found a new dot near the statue, the dot labeled _Harry Potter_. Watching it, a speech bubble appeared next to his name, bearing the word '_Dissendium_!'

Excitement bubbled within him as Harry cleared the map moving closer to the statue again. "Dissendium!" Harry whispered, tapping the statue with his wand. Immediately, the witch's hump sprung open, revealing a passage to the tunnel below.

Putting the clear map in a pocket, Harry climbed into the space and slid down to the bottom of the tunnel, a crazed smirk on his face.

* * *

Honeydukes seemed to be more enjoyable when you were breaking rules. After sneaking up from the store cellar, Harry found himself in the crowded sweets shop; no one would question his sudden appearance. 

Careful not to bump anyone, Harry made his way around the displays. Several students spotted him and waved in greeting, but Harry had found his target.

"Blood pops I keep stocked," Selene said to herself. "I've got Ice Mice, Licorice Wands, exploding bonbons, Every Flavor Beans, Fizzing Whizbees; Sugar Quills are mine, Pepper Imps..."

As Selene went over her list of Christmas candy for her, Harry and the boys back home, Harry snuck up on her quietly. As she reached for another thing of Sugar Quills, one of her guilty pleasures, Harry wrapped his hands around her slender waist, causing her to jump.

"Hey! What are-?"

Selene twisted in his grip, almost dropping her basket of sweets, ready to hex whoever grabbed her. When she saw whom it was, her jaw dropped in surprise. "Harry!" She squealed, hugging his neck.

"Surprise," he grinned, hugging her quickly before letting her go.

"How did you get here?" Selene asked, happy that managed to find a way out.

"I'll tell you later, there's too many people here," Harry whispered, picking up some sweets of his own. "Lets get out of here and I'll tell you."

The pair quickly paid for their things and exited into the gently falling snow. As they walked the main street towards Zonko's, Harry told Selene of his talk with the Weasley twins and how they showed him how to work the map; he sheepishly admitted that he had forgotten how after she told him.

"Those two are geniuses," Selene laughed, brushing snow from her hair. "I can't dream of what they'll think of next."

They walked through the snow, visiting various shops as the snow fell on continually. Time flew by quickly, and Selene walked ahead of him, twirling in the diamond like powder. She laughed gaily as she danced in the snow, a gentle dusting coating her, cheeks rosy on her pale cheeks and her dark eyes sparkling. Harry watched her captivated, a smile tugging on his lips as he watched her. His grandmother had said that vampires appeared most alive during the winter. He disagreed though; Selene didn't look alive as she twirled before him, she looked angelic.

"Come on, Harry," Selene laughed, finally stopping. "Let's go get something from the Three Broomsticks."

Harry nodded and offered her his arm, like a proper vampire, and led the way towards the Three Broomsticks.

* * *

Here was chapter eleven, all twenty pages of it. I actually left something out that I originally planned to put into this chapter just to cut this shorter. I have some people say my chapters aren't long enough, so I'm curious to see what they'll say now. 

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are always appreciated and make me happy! If you have any questions or comments, good or bad, don't hesitate to say them in a review. See you next chapter!


	12. Christmas

_**Creperum**_

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Harry Potter.

**_Summery: _**Christmas holidays at Hogwarts School.

**_Notes: _**The Ships of this story…I would like to say something about this topic. I have had many people ask me if this was going to be a Harry/Selene story or a Draco/Selene story. I'm sorry, but I can not answer that. I really like hearing your guesses though! I really can't wait until I can add the story ships though.

Remember, nothing in this story is final until I say so. You never know what may happen.

**_Suggested Read: _**I would like to suggest, Save Me by _LovlyRita_. It is a one shot and is a letter to Narcissa Malfoy from her husband. It is a touching story and I really wanted to cry when I read it. Enjoy this story and all her other lovely works!

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Christmas  
**_

* * *

"Lady! Lady! Lady, come play!"

Selene opened her eyes, blinking rapidly in the dazzling sunlight. Sitting up slowly, she found herself in a beautiful meadow; wildflowers grew as far as her eyes could see. The heavenly aroma around her soon caused her to become drunk upon it as she picked handfuls of the silky blooms that grew around her.

"Lady! Please, let us play!"

Selene turned her head towards the voice, a small girl she knew well. She gently plucked a few more flowers before she rose from the plush blanket of emerald grass. Softly, she brushed the remnants of a petal rain from her bottle green dress.

"Lady!" The child called her voice a plaything for the gentle breeze.

"Alright, Brina," Selene laughed, the flowing bell sleeves of her dress fluttering, "I'm coming, child!"

Selene walked swiftly through the sea of petals, her green boots of soft leather peaking out from her skirts as she walked. Her hair swung freely past her shoulder, delicately tickling the exposed flesh of her back from between the crossed strings that secured her dress closed. As she approached the bubbling brook, a small family of ducks crossed her path. Selene allowed the mother and her small yellow babes to cross before she gathered the green overskirt and silver underskirt and stepped across the brook carefully atop large stones.

"Brina," Selene called sweetly as she moved closer towards the looming shadows of Hogwarts School. "Brina, where are you?"

The innocent, angelic laugh filled the air, as it was the child's only reply. Selene caught a glimpse of her fair princess, moving confidently between trees.

So their little game began, Brina always a step ahead of her as Selene chased her through the trees.

"I am here, Lady," Brina laughed finally, holding her arms out for an embrace.

Selene smiled at the little girl, who would never be able to see the colors of the flowers that surround them; Brina was born blind. It had taken time, but finally a way had been found for the little girl to experience some sight; two enchanted rings, one for each hand. Whenever she would touch something, she would see its shapes and outlines, but nothing more.

"You are my little lady," Selene whispered as she walked towards the girl, gathering more flowers into her arms.

"And you are my father's lady."

"We both are," Selene whispered, as she pulled Brina into her embrace. She felt her thin arms wrap around her neck and then...they were gone. Panicked, Selene's eyes shot open as she stood quickly, looking for the girl. No longer was she in the warm meadow but instead a fiery hell. The wind was cruel and heartless, tearing at everyone and everything; Selene's skirts twisted around her legs as the flames around her seem to bite into her flesh, boiling her dead blood.

"Brina!" Selene shouted, looking for the girl again; not even a vampire could survive these flames.

"It is only you, my pet," a man breathed into her ear.

Her armful of fragile blossoms fell into the dust, as the fire licked at them greedily. Selene felt as though she was submerged in ice, despite the heat roaring around her. Strong hands grabbed her arms, roughly forcing her to turn as her body shook in fear.

"E-E-Ed-Edward," Selene stammered, panic flowing through her like lightning. Selene stared into his brown eyes as tears and smoke stung hers.

The man, this Edward, leaned towards her, close enough for Selene to smell his scent of cruelty. He kissed the vein in her neck, his lips feeling like coarse sand as they lingered there.

"I'm coming for you, pet," he whispered into Selene's ears. Pulling away from her, their eyes locked, a murderous stepfather and his fearful stepdaughter, as his lips formed a twisted grin.

"I'll be seeing you, little Selene," Edward promised, laughing cruelly as his strong arms pushed Selene backwards into the hungry flames.

"NO!" Selene screamed, opening her eyes as she fell in the darkness. She landed hard against the chilled stone, barely missing the ledgers she had placed around the dorm. Leaning hard on her shoulder, Selene rubbed the visions of horror from her eyes, trying to forget what she had seen. With every blink, their faces kept appearing, her little angel, Brina, and the murderous bastard, Edward.

Sitting up, Selene rubbed the sore shoulder and lit the lamps with a wave of her hand, engulfing the room in a warm orange glow. Sitting there on the cold floor, still tangled in her blankets, Selene felt like a young girl again waking from some horrible nightmare with her mother or former tutor, Rebecca, there to comfort her. No one would comfort her now...

* * *

The empty corridors of Hogwarts echoed its ghostly sounds as Harry Potter wandered within the stony walls. The castle was almost deserted by its students, only a small handful remained; everyone else had fled from Sirius Black. Harry took this chance in his isolation to study his newfound treasure, discovering its secrets. Passages, rooms and towers were begging for Harry to find them. 

"You'll go blind, staring at that, you know," Selene called.

Harry looked away from the map and down at Selene as she walked up the staircase behind him. Harry had noticed that Selene would often disappear from the map, reappearing hours later.

"I'd like to see that, Selene," Harry grinned, "a blind vampire."

"Stranger things have happened."

Harry laughed and pocketed the map, after clearing it. "What have you been up too?"

"A little of this, a little of that," Selene shrugged. "Trying to take care of business and get some sleep at the same time."

"Did you have a nightmare last night?" Harry asked; he had awoken last night by a scream of 'No!' but had heard nothing after that.

Selene crossed her arms over her chest, as though to defend herself. "Just my past coming back to haunt me, nothing more," she said defensively.

"Wanna talk about it?" Harry asked. "It's not like you to have nightmares."

"It isn't like me to be near Dementors every day, either," Selene sighed, shaking her head. "Listen, I've got to go to the Owlery," Selene said, changing the subject quickly. "Is there anything you'd like me to send out for you?"

"I've got a letter to Becca to send out," Harry told her. "Would you mind sending it for me? Its up in the dorm."

"No problem," Selene nodded smiling once more.

"Thanks. You know, an owl is tempting with all the letters I send to Becca," Harry laughed.

Selene got an odd look on her face. "Yeah it is," she agreed slowly.

* * *

"_Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, ring the Hogwarts bell,_" sang the Gray Lady and the Bloody Baron floated past Harry. Though only few students remained, the staff was still busy decorating the castle in its usual splendor. Icicles hung from the banisters, strange lights were glowing from the helmets of the suits of armor. From the top of the stairs, Harry watched as Hagrid wrestled with a massive tree trying to get it into the Great Hall; it was one of twelve that would decorate the hall, not to mention the ones that would be found in the common rooms. Thick, braided garlands of holly and mistletoe had been strung along the corridors and already the smell of cooking could be found everywhere within the castle walls. 

In his wanderings, Harry found himself in the quiet library. He nodded politely at the stern librarian, Madam Pince, and left her to her decorating. Wandering through the shelves, to find something to occupy his time with, when he heard hushed voices talking near the back shelves.

"Here's one from 1296; a manticore savaged someone and was let off," a girl whispered excitedly. "Oh...it was only because everyone was too afraid to get near it," she moaned.

Harry turned the corner of the shelves, dodging the restricted section, and walked down several isles, brushing his long hair from his eyes as he walked; it was getting past his shoulders now, he'd have to ask Selene to trim it soon.

"It's the holidays and you're still studying?" Harry teased once he spotted the other students. "Why doesn't that surprise me, Hermione?"

Harry leaned against the shelf with crossed arms as the two Gryffindors looked up.

"Oh, Harry! Hello," Hermione Granger greeted warmly. "How are you?"

"Fine, thanks," Harry responded as he eyed the stacks of books. "What made the two of you decide to stay? Black has frightened everyone off."

"I didn't want to put up with Percy," Ron yawned as he idly flipped the pages of an old, tattered and dusty book. He looked as though he would have hugged Snape to get out of the library.

Harry nodded in agreement; he wouldn't want to put up with Percy over holiday either. He really did miss his talks with these two, even though they were Gryffindors, they weren't bad. Though Harry did know, if he were caught being civil with them, trouble would brew in the common room.

"What about you, Hermione?"

"My parents are at a dental convention," she told him. "Plus, Ron and I agreed to help Hagrid with Buckbeak."

"Buckbeak?" Harry asked. "Oh, the hippogriff that attacked Draco," Harry said after a moment, finally placing the name with the large creature.

"Yes, well, Buckbeak will have to have a hearing now, because of Malfoy's father," Hermione said indignantly. "It just isn't fair," she sighed.

"Let me help," Harry offered, walking over to the table and sitting between the two friends.

"Oh, no, you don't have too," Hermione said hurriedly, trying to stop Harry as he reached for a book.

"Let him, Hermione," Ron yawned, handing Harry a book. "Merlin knows we'll need help."

Harry grinned at the redhead and took the heavy book. The three quickly poured over the texts, learning things that would make them decide to skip lunch, their stomachs suddenly very squeamish. Harry had seen death and blood before, but he had never witnessed a beast put to death; he hoped he would never have to either.

To the staff members that came looking for materials, they had to look again at the book laden table, not believing that three students of rival houses were working together and getting along so well. It was as though the trio had been friends since infancy!

* * *

Selene walked leisurely through the crowds of Diagon Alley, her dark velvet cloak pulled tightly around her. With her hood up, to block the gentle snow and cold wind, she watched mother's with their young children, carrying packages, men looking for that perfect gift for their young sweethearts. With a faint smile, Selene tightened her grip on her handbag, containing her own packages, and moved quickly towards the entrance to the vampire district. 

Here she pulled her hood back slightly, so her face could be seen. The scene was very much the same as it was in Diagon Alley, but several faces she knew. She pushed her way to the offices of her lawyers, many people nodding to her in respect and gave her their greetings. There were several old acquaintances of hers out shopping today and Selene would stop and say a few words to them before continuing to her lawyers.

Once she entered the strong, brick building and threw off her hood, several secretaries sprung up to greet her. Selene reached into her handbag and pulled out the shrunken box that contained the account books she had almost fallen on the night before; the wrapped box expanded as she handed it over.

"Have Hamilton take care of these," she instructed to one of the secretaries. "A tablet please," she requested, handing over her handbag and cloak; it was quite warm in the ancient offices. An older looking, but cheerful brunette vampire handed her a tablet of parchment paper and a quill; Selene sat at one of the desks and started writing.

"I need Hamilton or one of his sons to overlook the account applications for the establishment," Selene started, writing down her instructions. "I need those letters," she nodded briefly towards the box, where several letters were tied on, "sent to the addressed locations immediately. And tell him to give you girls some more time off," Selene finished. "Merlin knows you deserve it."

The three secretaries laughed. "Yes, my lady, of course."

She handed the tablet back over and rose from the desk, smoothing a wrinkle from her black pants. "Have a wonderful holiday, ladies," Selene smiled, wrapping her cloak around herself once more. Picking up her handbag, Selene left the offices and went back out into the snow, keeping her eye out for last minute purchases.

Stopping at a jewelry vendor, Selene picked up several lovely pieces with emerald stones for Rebecca. It was as she paid for her purchases; she noticed a new shop that had been set up after her last visit in August. The sound of animals had her so captivated, that she didn't hear the vendor speaking until he touched her shoulder and handed her the wrapped purchase. Thanking him, Selene moved in a blur to the store.

Inside, the noise was even louder than she could have thought. Creatures of all sorts were trying to gain her attention, cats, dogs, rats, snakes and even several peacocks. However, Selene's attention was focused on owls. As she approached, their music of gentle hooting could lull her to sleep. Selene looked carefully at several of them; none of them seemed to be right though. Black, brown, gray and mixture of colors were around her; their sizes ranged to a small puff ball that could fit in her hand to ones large enough, it would weigh her down if it landed on her shoulder.

Sighing in disappointment, Selene turned to leave when she saw it. The owl was perched high above her, quietly preening her feathers. Her color was whiter than any freshly fallen snow she could dream of, her chest speckled with black. She seemed to sense that she was being watched and the owl stopped her grooming and looked down at Selene with bright amber eyes. Her eyes seemed to scream of a fierce loyalty and bright intelligence.

Smiling, Selene held out her arm and the owl flew down to her. Selene stroked the silky feathers and the owl gently nipped her finger.

"I'll take her."

* * *

Backs and necks grew sore and their eyes blurry as words slowly started meshing together into an inky smudge while they read. As the hour grew later and the room darker, the trio decided to stop for the night and started dividing the books into large piles. Bidding his two friends good-bye, Harry placed the large, heavy books into his arms, and walked slowly from the library, not able to see far above the books. 

Carefully he walked through the corridors, heading down while Ron and Hermione headed up. He walked cautiously down the stairs, looking around the stack of dusty knowledge. Despite his caution, Harry forgot about the trick step as he neared the Entrance Hall. He slipped into it like quicksand, stuck to his knee; with his sudden movements, the pile of books shifted in his arms, one sliding off and bouncing down the steps to the marble floor below before he could catch.

"Bugger," he grumbled, trying to get himself from the laughable situation.

"Quite the situation you're in, Harry," he heard someone say behind him, soft footsteps accompanied the voice as the individual proceeded down the stairs.

"Professor Lupin," said Harry, happy to see the professor. He ignored the warning bells going off in his mind; the professor couldn't hurt a fly. "Mind giving me a hand?"

"Of course," he said readily, grabbing Harry firmly by the elbow and helped him from the step. "Interesting titles, you've got," Lupin commented, glancing at the spines of the books.

"Ron, Hermione and I are helping Hagrid with his case," Harry told him as he finished walking down the stairs. He turned slightly and kneeled, trying to pick up the fallen book without dropping the rest.

"Here allow me," Lupin said quickly, descending the stairs and picking up the book. Without asking, he took the top two books from Harry's stack and placed them in his arms. "I'm heading to Severus' office anyway," he mentioned.

"Thanks," Harry said, leading the way down the dungeons.

"Was there any way to repair your broomstick?" Lupin asked as they proceed down the corridors towards the dungeons. Harry couldn't help but notice, after glancing at a small Hufflepuff girl, that Lupin was looking ill.

"No," Harry replied glumly, still missing his treasured prize.

"I'm sorry," Lupin told him. "I don't think anyone has ever seen Dumbledore that angry before. The Dementors were growing restless and the excitement of the match made them disregard Dumbledore's orders."

"Why do they affect me like this?" Harry spat bitterly.

"Dementors cause our worst memories to replay in our minds," Lupin explained to him, "and your memories are very terrible. They would cause anyone to faint."

Harry looked out of one of the final windows before they entered the dungeons of Hogwarts. He could see Dementors hovering near the forest. "I hear," Harry said quietly, his voice shaking with sorrow, "I hear Voldemort murdering my mum."

Lupin made a choking noise and moved to clasp his shoulder, but stopped himself.

"Professor," Harry said, composing himself once more, "is there a way to defend myself against them?"

"Yes, there is," Lupin nodded as they walked further down into the dungeons. "It is called the Patronus Charm; very difficult to learn."

"Will you teach me?" Harry asked quickly, stopping before the door to his Head-of-House's office.

Lupin seemed to sense the determination in Harry's voice and nodded. "I will, Harry," he agreed, carefully stacking his books atop of Harry's. "I will send word when I am ready, though it won't be until after the holidays."

"Yes, professor," Harry said, adjusting the weight of his books. "Thank you."

* * *

On Christmas morning, Harry was sleeping peacefully, oblivious to the fact that it was Christmas until he received a sharp, ticklish jab in that soft spot beneath his ribs. 

"No! G'off! G'off me, Selene!" Harry laughed as Selene tickled him, laughing herself. Trying to get away, he rolled around on his bed, until he finally fell from the other side, trapped in a tangled web of bedding.

"Good morning," Selene said merrily, grinning brightly as she leaned over the side of the bed, her ponytail dangling over her shoulder. "Happy Christmas!"

"That was cruel, Selene," Harry grumbled, trying to detangle himself and regain his legs.

"I am cruel and heartless," Selene replied smirking as she slid off Harry's bed and returned to the one that she had taken over. "Now, presents."

Harry finally got untangled and scrambled onto his bed, reaching for his gifts.

"Aww, the boys got me new gloves," Selene said happily, holding the fingerless, leather gloves in her hands; these ones had metal rivets placed over the knuckles.

Harry couldn't help but laugh, him being the one to give them the idea for those gloves, knowing that her current pair was ready to...well, die.

He unwrapped his gifts quickly, trying not to break into his sweets. Hermione had given him a book of stories by Edgar Allan Poe, Ron had given him a box of Chocolate Frogs and Pumpkin Pasties; the boys had given him a wicked-looking bow with the promise to teach him how to use it this summer. Draco had given him a book on the Dark Arts that was disguised as a Charms book while Amadeus and Rebecca had sent their usual sweets and the new Weird Sisters album.

"Here is my gift, Harry," Selene told him as she walked towards his bed, a cloth covered cage in her grasp. Brushing aside gift-wrapping, Selene placed the cage down, the metal ring clanging dully against the covered metal.

Gently, Harry lifted away the plush purple covering, revealing a snowy white owl, black spots across her breast, intelligent amber eyes piercing his own. In awe, Harry unlatched the cage and reached into the cage slowly. The beautiful bird hopped from her perch and onto his arm, her weight comfortable and relaxing.

"She's beautiful," Harry whispered stroking the smooth, snow white feathers. The owl nipped at his finger affectionately. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Selene told him softly, brushing hair from his eyes. Her hand lingered on his cheek for a moment as she smiled down at him before she let it drop. She folded the covering and started picking up the pieces of wrapping from Harry's bed. With purple fabric draped over her arm and bundles of wrapping held in her hand, Selene leaned over his trunk to pick up another piece when she straightened quickly.

"Harry," she said, looking down at something, "what's this?"

The snowy owl flew off of Harry's arm and perched again at the foot of the bed, above his trunk. Harry crawled across his bed and leaned over the decorated wood to look down at his trunk. Across the very top was a long, thin package, wrapped tightly in brown paper and string. Selene lifted it off the trunk and handed it to him; it was lightweight and rested naturally in his hands.

"Who's it from?" Selene asked, intrigued.

"I don't know," Harry told her, shaking his head. "There's no note."

Harry looked up at the older vampire and saw the look of excitement hiding behind her curiosity. Taking that as his cue, Harry ripped the brown paper off. His jaw dropped as the gift rolled from his hand and landed softly on the green duvet only to rise into the air.

"By Dracula, Harry," Selene said, speechless as she stared at the object. "A Firebolt!"

"Impossible," Harry laughed dreamily, running his hands across the sleek, polished wood; he swore he could see his own reflection in the polish. It was a real Firebolt! "Who could've sent this?" He pondered, never taking his eyes of the broom.

"It wasn't the boys or I," Selene told him, stroking the owl, staring at the broom, "and your grandparents would have signed it."

Harry let his hands drop from the broom, looking up at Selene. "You don't think...Sirius Black?" Harry suggested.

Selene frowned slightly. "I don't want to think it, but it is a possibility," she said finally.

Harry sighed loudly, flopping back on his bed. "The teachers won't ever let me rid it now," he groaned.

Selene walked around his bed; Harry caught a glimpse of her green pajama pants and picked up the clock from his bedside table.

"Hmmm..."

He heard the dull click of the metal being placed down against the wood. "Come on, Harry," Selene said quickly, opening her trunk and rummaging through it.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked, sitting back up as he watched her brush her long hair quickly after she removed it from its ponytail.

"Temple," she declared. "Put on your dressing robe," Selene told him, taking out a metal headpiece from a locked jewelry box; when worn, the twisted metal would rest just above her temples, with a dangling charm of a crescent moon placed in the center of her forehead.

Selene slipped on the headdress as Harry flung on his dark green robe, throwing Selene her silky black one. As she threw it on, she grabbed a leather pouch from her trunk and tied the sash of her robe. "Grab your broom."

Harry grabbed the broom and followed Selene as she walked up the stone staircase to the common room. "Why are we going to Temple?" He asked, catching up with her.

"You want to be able to ride your broom don't you?" Selene inquired. "If the teachers have the faintest idea that the broom could be from Sirius Black, they will confiscate it and strip it, searching for possible jinxes or curses."

Harry cradled the broom in his arm as though he were a mother protecting their child. "No!" He cried a look of pure horror on his face.

Selene looked at him stupidly for a moment. "Men," she muttered, shaking her head as they entered the common room. She handed Harry the pouch and grabbed the iron grate.

"Shit!" She cursed, recoiling her hands. "It's hot!" She shook her hands, trying to get rid of the burning sensation before she grabbed it again, moving aside quickly.

Selene took the pouch once more and opened it, offering it to Harry. "Keep that broom close, Harry," she said as Harry took a pinch of the Floo Powder.

Harry waited until Selene extinguished the fire with her wand before he stepped inside. "Temple of the Dead!" He announced clearly as he threw down the powder. Harry closed his eyes quickly as he was engulfed in emerald flames, whirling away into the darkness.

* * *

The trip to the Temple had been rather uneventful. The Sisters had given them, mostly Selene, very strange looks considering they were still in their pajamas. Selene had led them through the glowing corridors until the finally reached the offices for magical inspections which is where they left the Firebolt for a thorough inspection; the Sisters there had promised that the broomstick would be returned before New Years.

Upon returning to Hogwarts, Selene and Harry went to their own dorms for a quick shower to wash off the soot and ash and toyed with their Christmas gifts. Selene showed him how to string the bow and keep it in good condition and afterwards, Harry sought a name for his new pet. It was right before they left for lunch that he had found a name as beautiful as the creature, Hedwig.

As they walked into the Great Hall, Harry was surprised to see that the house tables had been pushed up against the walls and a single, large table was in the center, seated for twelve people. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick and Sprout were seated around the table, chatting merrily along with a few other students, a shy looking first year from Hufflepuff, and Ron and Hermione.

"Happy Christmas!" Dumbledore said brightly as Harry and Selene approached the table. "Seeing as there are so few of us, it would have been foolish to use the house tables...sit down, sit down!"

Both Harry and Selene sat down quickly, between Hermione and Severus.

"Crackers!" Dumbledore said as though a small child once more, offering the end of a silver noisemaker to Severus. He glared at it for a moment before taking the end and, with a roll of his eyes, tugged. With a gunshot like bang, the cracker exploded and a pointed wizard's hat appeared on the table, complete with stuffed vulture.

Severus grasped the table and glared at the hat with such loathing, Harry wouldn't have been surprised if it had burst into flames right there. With a chuckle, Dumbledore removed his hat and swapped it for Severus'.

"Dig in!" Dumbledore said with a bright smile, his blue eyes sparkling behind his half moon glasses.

As Harry helped himself to some of the turkey, the small girl across from him spoke up for the first time. "Where is Professor Lupin?" She asked hesitantly, her voice hushed.

"I am afraid Professor Lupin is ill," Dumbledore answered. "Fear not though, he will be up in no time."

"I wonder what's wrong with him," Harry pondered. "He seems to be sick a lot."

The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched as though he was trying hard not to laugh and beside him, Selene were looking at him as though he had just grown another head and had turned maroon. Groaning, she slapped her hand against her forehead, staring down at the table as Hermione tutted beside her.

Ron shook his head at the two third years, just as confused as Harry no doubt. "Women," he muttered.

* * *

Well, this was chapter 12. I hope you all really enjoy it. Just to forewarn you, this story won't be updated for a while because I plan to work on Serpent's Prince again. I've been neglecting it since September. Also because, I now have writer's block for this story. I am always willing to update you when I update this story. Just ask me in a review, email or a PM. Thank you! Don't forget to review! 


	13. Love at First Strike

_**Creperum**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Summery:** Strange things are happening in the Underworld and at Hogwarts School. Trouble is narrowly avoided while a victory for some is a devastation for others. Welcome back…

**Notes:** One week. One week and I buckled. I write fanfiction is relax and have fun and I don't have fun with a story if I'm forcing myself to write; that is what I was doing with Serpent's Prince. As you can tell, I am having fun writing Creperum and why stop? Also, I realized that this story will be two years old in June. Two years!!

_**Chapter 13**_  
_**Love at First Strike  
**_

* * *

His alcohol-infested mind could barely comprehend what he was seeing let alone help him stand up straight. How Cain Delarosa was managing to play pool was a miracle to anyone. 

Cain, the short spiky dirty-blonde haired Squib of a vampire could pour, mix, shake and stir drinks like a pro, let alone drink them, and he had returned to his first baby on a night of celebration and partying; here he was, in his first bar where he had left mortality behind and found immortality. After all these years and being drunk, Cain could still remember the smell of the new wood, the coolness of new glass and the gleam of smooth stone...he was in his heaven. The walls of this bar held countless memories of friends, fights, laughs and tears. Memories of insanity and days forever near.

Laughter and an eight ball brought him from his drunken daze of memories and back bleary focus as a sweet little thing of a waitress retrieved the ball. Ruffling his red and green tipped hair, he watched her bend over.

"I want that body found!" A patron nearby snapped, slamming his fists onto the table, a pitcher fell onto the wooden, shattering into thousands of jagged shards. The more sober patrons looked over in curiosity before continuing with their drinks.

"Cain, another shot," his buddy slurred, leaning heavily against his pool stick, trying to reach the glasses. "Beth, your round?" 

Cain laughed at his buddy when he fell to the ground; shaking his head, he chalked the tip of his stick, powdery blue grains falling to his hand like snowflakes.

"What's the plan, boss?"

Cain leaned over the table, preparing his aim as loud laughter filled the area. Beth, the lovely bottomed woman, slapped a drunken buddy for a swat on her rear.

"I want that girl dead; bringing that vamp back to life will cause her to slip."

Cain's mind seemed to be sobering up as his pale skin crawled, jumping back from the table as another drunk fell on top of it. While he struggled to get up, he heard the patron continue.

"Why the dead bloke though?"

"It will destroy her."

Cain again prepared his shot, the smooth wood sliding through his fingers as he eyed the milky white ball.

"Who is she, anyway?" The vampire asked.

"Selene Hart," the man growled.

Cain shot as he heard his Lady's name, causing him to miss-shoot, ripping the felt covering. The laughter of drunks echoed around him as he leaned against the ruined table, feeling very ill.

* * *

"Harry, will you come down!" 

The wind roared past Harry's ears as he flew laps around the pitch, the early evening moon slowly creeping up towards the goal posts. The weeks had flown by and now they were in the middle of March, caught in the never-ending cycle of practices, classes and meals. Looking down to the ground, Harry saw Selene waiting impatiently for him to land. He grinned down at her and shot towards the ground, streaking around her.

She shook her head at him, sighing, though Harry saw the slightest trace of a smile on her pale face. "You're going to get us caught," she said to him. "You know we're not supposed to be out here after dark."

"But the Firebolt was calling for me, Selene," Harry teased. "Harry...Harry," he called quietly, his voice hushed as though caught in the wind.

"Maybe I should jinx that thing and send it back to Temple," Selene threatened, tugging on his arm.

"You wouldn't dare," Harry gasped in horror, clutching his still heart.

"Don't tempt me."

Harry laughed and swung a leg over the broomstick and held it in his hand. "The girls getting suspicious again?"

"Very," Selene groaned, hanging her head. "Pansy is starting to accuse me of having secret meetings with Draco."

"Possessive, isn't she," Harry commented, leading the way off the pitch.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," Selene recited as they walked towards the looming castle. "How is your Patronus coming?"

Harry handed Selene his broom and pulled a leather strip from his pocket, tying his shoulder length hair back. "Not as good as I had hoped," he told her. "I'm doing better, but it's still just a silver mass."

"It takes time," Selene assured him. "It took me ages to produce a complete Patronus and even then, the first time was an accident."

Harry just nodded his head as he took back his broomstick. Professor Lupin was patient with him, despite the strange feeling Harry had around him. He worked him hard, but didn't push him to his limit.

"How is your moon chart coming?" Selene asked, changing the subject. "It's due soon."

"I'm almost done," Harry told her. "I just have to finish putting down the full moons; the last one I have was the one at Christmas..."

Harry stopped in his tracks, suddenly feeling very stupid. "Christmas," he trailed off, thinking.

Selene stopped and turned around to look at him. "What about Christmas?"

"Lupin was sick at Christmas."

"Yeah, so what about it?" She asked; Harry couldn't see the expression on her shadowed face, unsure of whether she was teasing or not.

"He's a werewolf, isn't he?" He asked, feeling dumber by the minute.

Selene looked up at the starry sky, arms crossed. "You know," she said finally after a moment of silence, "if you didn't have it by next week, summer holiday was going to be hell for you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked, walking up to her.

"You should be able to spot someone like him from a mile away," Selene said, looking at him; Harry was still short enough that she could almost look him in the eye. "You have to figure out some things on your own."

"Does he know about us?"

"I have a feeling he knows about me," Selene sighed as she started to toy with her braid. "But he is respectful enough not to bring it up and I, in return, have that respect with him. As for you, well, I've made sure that you can't sense the vampirism in you."

"You could've told me that," Harry said, slightly crossed with her; he hated having spells on him without his knowledge.

"Don't worry, the second term is over, I'm taking it off," Selene promised as they started once more for the castle.

"Hermione knows too, doesn't she?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Selene laughed. "The girl is bright; after Snape's essay, I would've been worried if she didn't figure it out."

Harry opened the heavy doors slightly and looked around for teachers. Seeing the coast was clear he and Selene slipped inside and quickly ran down to the dungeons, their conversation silenced.

* * *

Harry sat at a table copying down the final full moon for his Astronomy Chart. The minutes were ticking by quietly and Harry was alone in the dark common; Selene had to send post before she was going to go to bed. 

Yawning, he stretched, yearning to crawl into bed when he heard the low rumbling of the stone door sliding away to allow entry.

"Harry," Selene said quickly, running into the common room.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, turning in his seat to face her.

"Sirius Black got into the castle again," Selene said, throwing her robe into a seat. "Something isn't right," she added running down the stairs and back again in seconds.

"What's happening?" Harry asked in alarm, standing up quickly as Selene put on the hip holsters for her fans.

"I'll explain when I get back," Selene promised. "Just stay here until I get back," she pleaded. "Do not leave the common room."

Before Harry could protest, Selene was running back out of the common room. What was going on?

* * *

Selene stuck to the shadows as she moved through the castle, avoiding the searching staff; if she were caught, no excuse would be able to save her. She had to find out what happened, something was terribly wrong and she knew it. The teachers were silent in their searching and Selene couldn't very easily get all the information from the ghosts. There was only one way to find out… 

Selene ran higher up through the castle towards Gryffindor Tower. She could see the portrait of Sir Cadogan and knew she couldn't possibly talk her way in with him; hopefully to many people wouldn't be lingering in their common room. Running down a corridor, Selene ran past a doorway where Lupin and Snape were lingering; only Lupin saw her. As she rounded a corner, Selene glanced back at her professors and saw that Lupin was looking at her strangely; she'd have to explain to him no doubt. Selene found an empty classroom and forced the window open enough that she could climb out.

Carefully, Selene crawled onto the edge and proceeded to climb up towards the Tower windows, the wind roaring past her at this height. Though her grip was strong and her footsteps true, Selene found herself having difficulty on her climb…seems Harry wasn't the only one getting rusty.

As she crept carefully along Gryffindor Tower, Selene found a window unlatched that would allow her to gain entrance undetected; near the fire were a handful of redheads and a bushy hair girl. Selene could've hugged them for her luck.

Silently, she pulled the window open and stepped into the shadows of the common room. Now that she was inside the circular room, Selene could see Ron and his older twin brothers, Fred and George along with Hermione, talking quietly about something, the break-in she supposed.

"Who's there?" Hermione called as Selene approached.

Selene held up her hands in defense and stopped when she could be seen clearly. "It's just me, Hermione."

"How did you get in here?" Hermione asked in astonishment. "No one knows the password."

"I have my ways," Selene responded, winking at the twins. "Listen; is it true that Sirius Black managed to get into the Tower?" Selene asked quickly.

"Yeah," Ron answered quickly, his once shocked expression vanishing as he started to retell his story again. "Stood above me with a knife this long," he said, holding out his hands. "Must have been twelve, thirteen, twenty inches long and he had this wild look in his eyes," Ron told her.

Selene quickly thought this over, but nothing was making sense. "What was he after though?" She mumbled, shaking her head.

"What do you mean?" Fred asked her.

"It doesn't make sense, none of it. Why would Black break into Gryffindor Tower when he is after Harry?"

"Maybe he thought Harry was in Gryffindor," Hermione reasoned. "After all, both his parents were and Black wouldn't have known."

"When Harry was sorted into Slytherin, the news spread like wildfire," Selene told her. "It even reached Azkaban."

Selene stared into the fireplace and sighed heavily. "I'd appreciate if you wouldn't say anything about me showing up in here."

"Don't worry," Fred grinned at her.

"We don't want any other snakes in here," George told her.

"No offence," they both chorused.

"None taken," Selene said, smiling. "I need to get back before I'm missed," she added. "Good night."

"Good night, Selene," Hermione said quietly, smiling at her.

Selene walked to the portrait hole and peeked out into the corridor, sliding out when she was sure the coast was clear. Quietly she returned to the empty classroom and stared out the window before she climbed out once more, this time merely standing on the edge.

The wind roared around her as she stared down at the grounds. The moonlight bathed the dark ground in silver, the entire world beneath her much like a silvery pool, shimmering and dancing in the wind. The far lake was smooth and almost like a plate of fragile glass, looking as though the slightest breath could shatter it. Shimmering stars above her were reflected on the watery glass.

Closing her eyes, Selene relaxed her body, trying to fit the pieces of a story together, but the pieces wouldn't fit, things were missing. Tensing the muscles in her legs, Selene sprung from the ledge, propelling herself through the air and into a graceful dive. Her small body quickly picked up speed as she raced towards the ground. With a natural ease, she twisted her body around in the air as she fell. Nearing the ground, she saw something break the surface of her silver grounds; a massive, thin dog emerged from the forest shadows. Its eyes watched her as she fell and Selene too watched him as she straightened her body to fall straight.

Selene landed sharply onto the ground, her speed causing her to fall slightly onto one knee. Rising she walked towards the strange dog and the forest, not bothering to draw her wand. Through the branches and weeds she walked, pushing through bushes and thorns.

An eternity seemed to pass, though her watch only registered a few moments, when Selene finally found herself in a clearing, the moonlight forcing its way through the think branches feebly. Her hands were posed near her hips, ready to snatch her fans if needed, as she looked for the black dog.

"You look different with long hair," a man stated behind her.

Selene spun on her heel, the fans snapping open in a speedy blur. The jagged tips were pressed against the throat of a ragged looking man, dirty and unkempt. He started chuckling darkly at her.

"You've got two minutes before I hand you over," Selene warned him. "Start talking and it better be good, Sirius."

* * *

Harry shifted uncomfortably, a stiff crick in his neck. He tried to shift his position for a more comfortable one, but couldn't seem to find one. Groaning in defeat, he rolled over and instead of bed, he came in contact with the rather unforgiving hardwood floor. 

"What the-?" He stumbled, sleep still highly evident in his still groggy features. He rubbed his eyes dully, throwing a blanket off him.

"Good morning," Selene said, looking at him over her shoulder.

Harry looked around the common room in a slight daze, his eyes half-open. "When did you get back?"

"About an hour after I left," Selene answered after a pause. "The teachers were everywhere."

Harry stood up, ran a hand through his tangled hair, and walked over to the ottoman where she sat straight-backed. Her hair hung down around her shoulders, still wet from a shower. "Did you find anything out?"

"Sirius Black broke into the castle," she confirmed. "He managed to get into Gryffindor Tower. Ron Weasley woke up with him standing over him with a large knife. The staff isn't sure what he was after though. I overheard McGonagall say that he had found a piece of parchment with all of the passwords for this week on it; Neville Longbottom is guilty of that," Selene explained.

"What do you think he was after?" Harry yawned.

Selene looked up at him, a strange look in her eyes, before she glanced at the staircases. Quiet voices could be heard emerging from the dorms. "Breakfast starts soon," she said finally. "Go get cleaned up."

Harry scowled for a moment at the abrupt end of the conversation. "We'll continue later?" Harry asked.

Selene nodded her head once, staring once more into the fire. Harry looked at her for a moment before heading down the boys' stairs and into the third year dorm.

However, there wasn't a need to continue the conversation. It was made very clear to the students that it was unknown what Sirius Black wanted in Gryffindor Tower, though there were those that believed that he assumed that Harry was a Gryffindor as well. Ron Weasley was more than willing to give detailed accounts of what had happened. Harry would almost have the tale memorized, until details were changed.

School security was tightened and students were restricted to their common rooms an hour after dinner. Harry wasn't to be left alone hardly, though he often gave staff and prefects the slip by sneaking through passages. Professor Lupin had to escort him to and from Slytherin House for their Dementor lessons, and either Professor Snape or Madam Hooch supervised their Quidditch practices. The only time he wasn't watched by someone was when he and Selene would sneak out to hunt.

These dull and repetitious days slowly ticked by. Harry did his coursework, researched for Buckbeak's trial, read books, went through photo albums, wrote home, played games with Draco, Selene or even Pansy just to pass the time and to keep him from being driven up the walls in boredom; he did, however, run up a wall to prove a point to Selene.

These activities, over time, too grew dull for Harry. Once more, he started studying the Marauders Map, watching the activities of others and finding things he hadn't spotted before. On an evening near Easter holiday, Harry was watching the map after the others had gone to bed; the only movement in the room was the occasional shift from Selene as she slept on the couch beside him, her head using his lap as a pillow; she had fallen asleep there reading a book. As he sucked on his Blood Pop, Harry watched the occupants of Hogwarts. Filch was sulking near Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, Mrs. Norris close behind, Dumbledore was pacing his office like every other night; McGonagall was patrolling the grounds with Flitwick and Sprout and Peter Pettigrew was walking along the corridors on the second floor. Peter Pettigrew...

'_Black killed a man named Peter Pettigrew_...' Selene's words echoed through Harry's mind.

Carefully, Harry picked up Selene's head and stood, sliding a small pillow under her where he had sat. Pulling his wand from the arm holster, he quickly left the common room, watching the map intently with every step. As he left the dungeons, the small dot labeled _Peter Pettigrew_ moved closer and closer to him.

"_Lumos_!" Harry whispered his pace quickening as he moved closer and closer to the man. He walked nearer, only steps away when Harry rounded the corner and saw...nothing. Harry looked down the dark corridor baffled; could the map be wrong? Once more he looked down at the map in his grasp, once more spotting the name Peter Pettigrew. Only this time, there was an additional name near by.

"Harry?" Professor Lupin called from behind him. "What are you doing out?"

_Crap, crap, crap_!

Lupin walked around him and saw the map in Harry's hand since he couldn't clear it without Lupin seeing or hearing him; werewolf hearing was top notch, much like vampire eyesight. Lupin studied it for a moment before taking it from Harry.

"Come with me, Harry," Lupin said sternly, leading him back towards the dungeons; Harry guessed they were going to go to his classroom, which was near there.

Lupin opened the classroom door quickly and Harry stepped into the darkness and into the classroom as Lupin shut the door behind them. In the light given off by the moon, Harry could see the small dragon skeleton hanging still above them and the spiral staircase to his office.

"I happen to know that this map was confiscated by Mr. Filch years ago," Lupin told him, throwing the folded parchment down on a desk. He stared at Harry sternly. "How did you come across it?"

"A friend," he said simply.

"I am astonished neither you nor your friend turned this in," Lupin said shortly, "especially after what happened last time a student left information lying about the castle."

"It is always on my person or locked, blank, in my trunk," Harry replied. "And I believe its clear Black doesn't know where Slytherin is."

Lupin's gaze grew more serious. "I cannot make you take Sirius Black seriously," Lupin told him. "But one would think after the sacrifice your parents made to save you, you would find a better way to repay them."

"That is _enough_, professor," Selene snapped as she stormed into the room, slamming her door behind her. She stood beside Harry looking furious at Lupin, ready to defend her friend.

"A little more respect, Selene," he said shortly.

"I would say the same for your students."

Lupin and Selene stared at each other long and hard, daring each other to make the first move.

"I will not return the map," Lupin said finally. "Return to the dungeons," he told them. "I'll be watching."

The two Slytherins turned slowly and headed towards the door. "Oh, sir," Harry said, stopping and turning as Selene opened the large door. "I don't think the map is correct. I saw Peter Pettigrew on there."

Lupin looked at him, suddenly ill; Selene looked at him, shocked.

"Lets go, Selene," Harry said, leaving the classroom and leading her back towards the dungeons.

* * *

Selene carefully walked through the forest, towards the small clearing. As she entered, only bits of sunlight had filtered through the trees. I had been weeks since Harry found Pettigrew's name on the map and this was the first chance she could get to the woods; she had made sure he was alright though. 

"Quidditch Match today?" A man asked from the shadowed bushes as Selene pulled leaves from her clothes.

"The cup," Selene answered, sliding a bag from her shoulders; she left breakfast early to get out here and was already dressed in her Quidditch uniform, "Slytherin versus Gryffindor." Selene slid a bag from her shoulder and threw it to him. "There's some more food in there and another blanket," she told him.

"You could be arrested for helping me," Sirius Black informed her, tearing into the bag.

"I have to do something to keep my lawyers on their toes," Selene shrugged, leaning against a tree.

Sirius started eating chicken she got from the kitchens. "Is it true," he mumbled, ripping at the meat, "that Harry is in Slytherin?"

"Yes," Selene told him. "He isn't evil incarnate though; the boy has morals."

"Has he got a soul then?" Sirius joked, gnawing on the chicken bone.

"Not exactly."

It was a strange sight, seeing Sirius Black at that moment. Kneeling down on the grown, tattered and filthy robes hanging off his thin frame, his face taut and shadowed with stringy, matted black hair hanging down around it; his head was tilted to the side, like a curious puppy, with the bone between his yellow teeth. "Wha?"

"You are technically his legal guardian, so you have the right to know," Selene stated. "But it is not my place to say it."

"I'll respect that," Sirius sighed glumly, throwing the bone over his shoulder and into the bushes.

"Peter Pettigrew was seen on the map, Sirius," Selene told him. "Harry saw him and went looking for him."

"What?" Sirius roared, rising up. "He could've been killed!"

"He didn't know what to expect, Sirius," Selene said, trying to calm him down. "He knew Pettigrew was supposed to be dead, besides, he thinks you're trying to kill him. Lupin found him before anything could happen."

"Remus, Remus," Sirius said, shaking his head. "Even he thinks I'm guilty."

"He is growing suspicious, ever since Harry said Peter was on the map," Selene told him.

"Remus was always the smartest one in our group," Sirius told her as the sound of students entering the pitch.

"I've got to go," Selene said, looking behind her in the direction of the Quidditch Pitch. "If Flint gets to the locker rooms before I do, I'll be in some big trouble."

"Good luck," he told her, as Selene vanished through the forest at a run.

* * *

"There you are!" Harry grinned as he walked into the locker room and saw Selene standing in the doorway to the female changing area. "I was wondering where you went." 

Selene turned and grinned at him, braiding her hair tightly. "Just had something to take care of really quick."

"Shut your mouths and get changed!" Flint snarled as he entered the locker room. Selene disappeared further into her area while the boys quickly changed. She came back out wearing her own gear while the boys pulled on their own gear.

"Let's go," Flint barked out, throwing open the locker room doors. The Gryffindor team was already lined up as the Slytherin team marched onto pitch in a wave of noise. Across from them were the Weasley twins swinging their heavy Beater bats, the three Gryffindor Chasers, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell, their Keeper and Captain Oliver Wood and their Seeker, Seamus Finnigan.

Three-fourths of the crowd was wearing scarlet from head to toe or waving scarlet scarves with the golden lion on it. Behind the Slytherin goals was a wall of emerald, silver snakes shimmering on their fluttering scarves and there, Professor Snape sat in the center of the front row, dressed as well in green to support his house.

Madam Hooch stepped onto the pitch and walked between the two teams. "Captains, shake hands!" she commanded.

Flint and Wood stepped forward, glaring at each other and grabbed each others hands, though it looked as though the two Keepers were trying to break their fingers; this was going to be a dirty match no doubt.

"On your brooms!" Said Madam Hooch, holding up her feather shaped whistle. "On my count! Three...two...one..."

The shrill blast of her whistle was lost to the roar of the crowds as the fourteen players shot into the air. The air blew past Harry, his hair flying back already starting to come loose from its tie; looking back he could see Finnigan tailing him already.

"Gryffindor is possession, Spinnet in control of the Quaffle, heading straight for the Slytherin goals," Lee Jordan announced as he began his commentary; he was usually biased towards Gryffindor, but was normally entertaining. "No! Quaffle intercepted by Malfoy-WHAM!-excellent work by Beater George Weasley. Malfoy drops the Quaffle, it's caught by Johnson, Gryffindor back in possession, she swerves around Montague-_Bludger Angelina_!-SHE SCORES! TEN-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"

Angelina sped off away from the goals as the crowd roared in delight for-

"DELIBRIATE! PENALTY! PENALTY!"

Flint smashed into Angelina, causing her to nearly fall from her broom.

"Didn't see her, sorry!" He shouted as the crowd below him booed.

Only minutes later, Fred Weasley threw his bat at the back of Flint's head, causing his nose to smash into the broom handle, bleeding immediately.

"Enough!" Madam Hooch screeched, soaring between them. "Penalty shot to Gryffindor for attack on their Chaser! Penalty shot to Slytherin for attack on their Keeper!"

"Come off it!" Fred roared as Madam Hooch blew her whistle; Angelina flew forward to take the shot.

"Come on, Angelina!" Yelled Lee into the silence that had settled across the pitch. "YES! SHE MADE IT PAST! TWENTY-ZERO, GRYFFINDOR!"

The crowd started up once more as Flint wiped more blood off his face, pointing to Warrington to take the penalty shot. Madam Hooch blew her whistle once more and Warrington sped forward, shooting.

"NO!" Lee groaned. "WOOD MISSED BY INCHES! TWENTY-TEN!"

The match started up once more, the crowd enjoying every minute of the dirty match.

"Gryffindor in possession, no, Slytherin, no!-Gryffindor back in possession, Bell for Gryffindor-THAT WAS DELIBERATE, MALFOY!"

Malfoy had swerved in front of the tiny Katie Bell and instead of grabbing the Quaffle, grabbed her head. She managed to stay on her broom, but had dropped the Quaffle.

Once more the whistle was blown and Madam Hooch flew towards Malfoy, screaming at him; soon Katie was awarded a penalty shot.

"SCORE! THIRTY-TEN! SLYTHERIN IN POSSESSION!"

Harry concentrated on finding the Snitch while the rest of the team seemed to start hating the way things were going. The Bludgers were flying everywhere there was a Chaser. The score was quickly brought up to forty-thirty.

"Gryffindor back in possession, Spinnet with the Quaffle-Bludger Alicia! Quaffle dropped, excellent backbeat by Hart, nicely done, Montague catches and shoots-YES! WOOD CAUGHT IT! FORTY-THIRTY, GRYFFINDOR IN POSSESSION!" Lee yelled as the crowded grew more excited.

It was becoming dirtier by the minute. Victor Dawson hit Angelina saying he thought she was the Bludger. George tackled Selene off her broom, though she caught herself in time; she did have to go retrieve her bat however. Penalty shots were made quickly making the score fifty-forty.

Fred and George were starting to target him now with the Bludgers. Selene and Victor helped keep most of them away, but one smashed into his wrist, breaking the bone. He grimaced as pain shot through his arm, but he drew no attention to it. Biting his lip he looked down, seeing Seamus Finnigan racing towards the ground, a flicker of gold there.

Harry shot forward like an emerald bullet racing to get the Snitch before Finnigan. Lee had caught on to what was happening and the crowd was becoming almost deafening to listen to.

"Come on!" He urged, forcing his sleek broom faster; it was as though it read his thoughts. "Go, go, go!"

Both boys reached for the lightening fast orb, but Finnigan was still closer; Harry did the only thing he knew to do. He jumped.

Forward he lurched off his broom, falling towards the Snitch and clasping his fingers around it as he collided with the firm ground, rolling across the grass and dirt. The excited shouts and yelling was almost to a point where he wanted to cover his ears, but Harry merely stood, the wings beating against his hand in a rapid pulse. All four houses were exuberant with the finish, though it was Slytherin that won!

The Slytherins raced down onto the pitch as the team of seven laughed and shouted on the ground. They had won the cup again, after the embarrassing defeats the previous years. Dumbledore presented them with the heavy silver and gold cup, larger than anything Harry had seen. Harry was pushed towards Dumbledore, Snape and Flint, catching a glimpse of the large stray dog near they entry to the pitch. Looking back as the cup was handed to him, the dog was gone.

Together, Flint and Harry lifted the cup above their heads. Victory was theirs!

* * *

The excitement was outrageous; a party was being planned before they had even got off the pitch. Flint looked like he could kiss the cup and the boys were singing and dancing in the locker rooms; Harry could hear Selene laughing at them through the wall. 

"Did you see the look on their faces?" Draco asked gleefully as the walked towards the castle. Selene was between Draco and Harry drying her wet hair with her wand; she just smiled and shook her head. "I thought Flint was going to murder you when you jumped off the Firebolt!"

Draco cupped his hands around his mouth, tossing his wet hair from his eyes with a shake of his head. "Take that, Gryffindorks!"

"Will you shut up about that?" They heard a boy shout at the near the doors. Harry looked towards the doors and saw a tall red head and a shorter brunette girl.

"Looks like…Weasel and the Mudblood," Draco sneered, smirking at the two Gryffindors as the argued loudly about something. "This will be entertaining."

"Draco," Selene reprimanded, looking at him crossly. "You know I don't approve of that term."

"What are they arguing about?" Harry asked, ruffling up Selene's hair causing her to stop and pout, her hair now looking like she just crawled from bed.

"Apparently," she started to say, trying to get her hair to lay flat again, "Hermione's cat ate Ron's rat."

"Huh…that sucks," Harry said, nodding slowly. He was glad his owl was high on the food chain.

"Harry, there you are," Hermione sighed, seeming glad to have an excuse to ignore Ron. "I was ready to come find you."

Selene stepped up beside him, still trying to flatten her hair, but was listening intently. Draco had taken to leaning against the stonewall, near the titanic, iron-studded doors; he looked at the exchange between the Slytherin and Gryffindors with a cold, quizzical gaze.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked, concerned.

"She probably wants you to help defend that cat of hers," Ron snapped.

Hermione glared at him, and squeezed her eyes shut for a brief moment. "No, that isn't it," she said quickly. "Its Hagrid…Buckbeak lost his trial, Harry. He's going to be executed."

Selene's hands dropped, forgetting about her hair, and she and Harry started to say something when Draco Malfoy started laughing. The four students looked over towards him and watched as he held onto the stones and his side, laughing loudly.

"Is that what he was blubbering about?" He asked, laughing even harder.

Hermione's jaw dropped and Ron started to move forward, fists and jaw clenched; Harry grabbed the back of his jacket.

"He is the most pathetic thing on the grounds, blubbering on like a fool over that giant chicken," Draco laughed, Harry thought he could see tears of laughter forming. "And he's supposed to be our teacher!"

Harry let go of Ron and they both stepped forward, but Hermione squeezed between them and got there first---SMACK!

She, Hermione Granger, had smacked Draco Malfoy with every drop of strength she could gather. Selene's jaw dropped in shock and Ron looked like he was going to faint as a large red mark appeared on Draco's alabaster skin; all of them were thunderstruck as Hermione raised her hand again.

"You vile, loathsome, evil, little-"

"Hermione!" Ron said weakly, his voice high pitched and squeaky as he tried to grab her arm.

"Get _off_ me, Ronald!"

Hermione wrenched her arm away from him and grabbed her wand. Draco backed away, his hand holding his cheek, and looked her over before disappearing into the castle quickly getting away from Hermione and her wand.

"_Hermione_!" Ron repeated, looking and sounding astonished and impressed.

Selene was making absurd and crazy gestures with her hands, still looking shocked. She kept trying to say something, but only managed to produce squeaky sounds. Harry stepped away from her as though she was contagious when she finally burst out laughing.

Selene hugged Hermione, surprising the other girl, while still laughing. "Hermione, I've been wanting to do that for months," she laughed. Hermione looked at Selene like she was crazy and then she to started laughing.

"That felt good," Hermione admitted, blushing slightly still laughing.

Selene tried to stop laughing, but was failing miserably. "That's my girl," she said, laughing again.

"Merlin," Harry groaned, trying not to laugh himself. "Lets get them inside before they decide to take over Hogwarts, Ron," he suggested, nudging the girls gently.

Ron nodded silently, still looking shocked.

* * *

Chapter 13 for your reading pleasure. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Just so you know, there will be three more chapters pertaining to book three, and then we shall start heading towards the events of book four and when things start getting interesting. Just be glad I didn't leave much of a cliffhanger. 

Again, I am more than willing to email you when I update. Just ask in an email, review or PM, etc. Remember, reviews are always appreciated and loved. As much as you love getting these updates, I love getting reviews.

**Tuesday, March 13, 2007**


	14. The Prophet's Rat

_** Creperum**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Summery:** Exams are upon the students of Hogwarts while despair looms in the future for the gentle giant, Hagrid. In an act of kindness and respect, Harry soon finds himself in a world of possible danger and deceit.

**Notes:** I cut this chapter in half again since it was getting long and I wanted to update. I'm already five chapters into chapter 15 and will have it done soon, unless I have to shut off the computer due to weather. Gotta love thunderstorms.

_**Chapter 14**_  
_**The Prophet's Rat**_

* * *

The reveling of Slytherin House lasted nearly a week as May days drifted to lazy June evenings. The days were cloudless and soon became a temptress to the students, beckoning them to lounge about the plush, green grass with pints of icy cold drinks and watch the Giant Squid drift idly near the surface of the cool, blue lake. But this was a temptress the students fought against unwillingly as the cruelest force of education loomed above them...exams. Instead of lying around the grounds, they were stuck inside trying to beat nine months worth of knowledge into their brains. The Slytherin students did have one advantage over those of the other three houses, however. Their house was deep within the dungeons, beneath the lake and windowless as a result. They could isolate themselves away from the rest of the school and the temptations of summer and study in deafening silence.

* * *

Exam week soon fell upon the students of Hogwarts and they rather quickly became frazzled with stress and nerves. As Harry would run through the corridors, studying as he did so, he noticed that Hermione was in the worst shape; she looked as though she hadn't slept in weeks and could possibly break down into tears at any given notice. No one had quite figured out yet how she had managed to get to all of her classes.

On Monday, the third year students marched from the Transfiguration room looking defeated and weak, as though they had just been sentenced to death. As they headed down for a quick lunch, they compared results, moaning about the difficult tasks, including turning a teapot into a tortoise. Harry still couldn't get over the fact that Selene was deliberately forcing her to screw up.

After a very hasty lunch, the third years went straight back upstairs for the Charms exam. Professor Flitwick, true to his hints, tested them over Cheering Charms. Selene's partner was very nervous, from the exams or being partnered with a Slytherin Harry wasn't quite sure, and performed the Charm wrong. Instead of cheering Selene up, he made her miserable and she started sobbing hysterically. She had to be led to an empty room until the spell wore off before she could have a turn. After dinner, it was back to the common rooms for another round of studying. Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, Herbology, History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, Ancient Runes...it just never ended! When Harry tried to sleep that night, he kept seeing the spiky symbols and the terms flashing through his mind.

The next morning, Hagrid presided over the class in a distracted manner. They merely had to take care of flobberworms for their exam; a living flobberworm meant you would pass the exam. It had to be the easiest exam in Hogwarts history!

"I jus' wanted teh thank yeh," Hagrid started as Harry, Ron and Hermione took the chance to discuss Buckbeak, "fer everythin' yeh did fer Buckbeak."

"It's nothing, Hagrid," Harry told him, smiling sadly at the gentle man. He couldn't imagine something like this happening to Hedwig. "It's unfair what they're doing. We'll get him off somehow."

"Good lad, yeh are," Hagrid nodded, clapping a massive hand on Harry's shoulder nearly forcing him to the ground. "Parents would be proud of yeh."

They had Potions that afternoon and Harry could relax slightly. Snape favored the Slytherins after all and weren't going to be as hard on them as the Gryffindors, but he still demanded their best. Thankfully the Confusing Concoction wasn't too difficult, though Harry was very glad he was a Slytherin; Snape lurking over your shoulders looking for the slightest mistake was unnerving.

Astronomy came at midnight, up in the highest tower. Harry had gazed at the stars often as a child and knew quite a few constellations by heart. The moon was nearly full and bright; the night was perfect. Early the next morning was History of Magic and Harry struggled to stay awake, after a long night hunting, as he wrote down all he knew on witch-hunts. He started confusing the witch-hunts with vampire hunts and had to scratch out many things.

The afternoons Herbology class was pure torture however. They were trapped within the greenhouses under a baking sun until dinner. Everyone emerged as the sun was slowly setting feeling dirty and gritty with sunburned necks. Anything that touched the burnt flesh caused Harry to hiss in pain; he and Selene skipped dinner and hid in Slytherin Tower all night. They rotated home remedies on their skin until it healed early in the morning, studying once more and dreaming of when this would all be over. A sunburned vampire is never a good thing...

They emerged Thursday morning, with healed necks, for their second to last exam. Professor Lupin had created the most interesting exam by far, outside on the grounds. A obstacle course had been set-up, once more in the sun, where they had to wade across a deep wading pool containing a grindylow, cross potholes full of Red Caps, make their way across a squishy patch of bog while ignoring the hinkypunk and finally climb into a trunk with a boggart. It was the most fun Harry ever had taking an exam!

"Wonderful Harry," Lupin muttered as Harry emerged from the trunk. "Full marks."

Grinning at himself, Harry stuck around to see how his friends would do. Draco had gone before him, so he was unsure about him, but Ron did very well until he followed the advice of the hinkypunk and got stuck up to his waist. Selene did everything perfect, but had a little difficulty at the beginning; she slipped in the wading pool and fell onto her back, splashing water everywhere and getting herself soaked. Hermione too did perfect until she reached the boggart's trunk. After nearly a minute she burst out screaming.

"Hermione!" Lupin said, nearly dropping his clipboard in shock. "What's wrong?"

"P-P-Professor McGonagall," she gasped, shaking. "She said I failed everything!"

They calmed Hermione down and the four students started walking back to the castle for their final exam; Ron had Divination while Harry, Hermione and Selene had Ancient Runes. The group parted and soon Harry was translating the spiky shapes. As an hour passed, they all started looking identical and he had to start over on the third page. Finally, he was finished and left the classroom, deciding to see how Draco was doing in Divination.

As he walked up the spiral steps to the north tower, Harry saw Draco sitting on the floor reading over his notes.

"She's seeing us separately," he drawled as Harry approached. "The old bat is full of it, I swear."

Harry sat across from him on the floor, dropping his bag next to him. Soon, the trap door dropped and Blaise walked down, shaking his head pitifully. Draco's name was called and Harry was left alone once Draco disappeared through the trap door and Blaise left for the dungeons. Silence fell around him as Harry waited for his friend. He shifted from his spot on the floor, to leaning against the wall, tempted to hang upside down and finally lying down, using his bag as a pillow, while counting the cracks in the ceiling above him.

"Crazy old bat," Draco grumbled a century later as he too appeared from the trap door. He loosened his tie as he walked down the stairs. "Couldn't foresee the future of a rat, even if it bit her on the nose."

Draco continued grumbling as Harry stood up off the ground, brushing dirt from his pants. As they got ready to leave the tower, Harry heard a dull thumping sound as though someone were bouncing a ball above them. Harry turned around, wondering if Draco heard it as well since he seemed to have bad luck at hearing things no one else could, and saw a smooth crystal ball roll onto the stone floor.

"The old bat probably dropped it," Draco grumbled. "Let's go."

Harry, however, walked over and picked up the ball. "I'll run this up," he said, "go on ahead. Pansy's looking for you."

"Suit yourself," Draco shrugged as Harry started to climb up the ladder through the trapdoor.

He walked slowly into the strange, cluttered classroom. Mismatched chairs, squishy ottomans and frilly tablecloths were every as a cloud of incense loomed above him, making the room seem even more stifling.

"Professor?" Harry called, trying to remember the woman's name. "Professor Trelawney?"

Harry walked further into the room and spotted the eccentric woman, slumped over in an armchair. "Professor?" He said louder.

"T_onight_," she croaked in response, the bangles on her wrist clinking together as her hand fell limp. Before Harry could speak, she continued, looking up at him with eyes as white as the moon. "_For twelve long years, the Dark Lord has lied alone, abandoned by those that followed. For twelve long years, his servant has remained…chained in solitude. Tonight…before midnight…tonight, before midnight…he will set out to rejoin his master. The Dark Lord will rise once more, stronger and more terrible than before…_"

Harry stood in rigid silence, the crystal ball still in his hand as the woman started coughing, her eyes blinking rapidly. Finally, she looked up, her eyes large and bug like behind her glasses, spotting Harry for the first time.

"Oh my dear boy," she gasped. "Heat of the day…must have dozed off. How can I assist you?"

"You…" Harry started to say slowly, staring at her, "dropped this," he finally finished, offering her the gazing orb. She took it from him gently and Harry left without another glance.

Harry ran through the school, trying to get to the dungeons as Trelawney's words repeated constantly through his mind.

"Harry!"

Harry stopped and slid across the stone floor, almost falling from the sudden stop. He turned around, after regaining his balance, and saw Hermione and Ron walking towards him, looking upset and flustered.

"What's wrong?" He asked, pushing Trelawney aside for the moment.

"They're here," Hermione said weakly. "The executioner is here with the Minister; they're going to kill Buckbeak tonight."

"Let's go see him," Harry said quickly, loosening his green and silver tie. "Maybe we can figure out a way to get Buckbeak off."

"But, Harry, the curfew," Hermione reminded him as he started walking back the way he came.

"A Herbology exam just finished," Harry told her. "The students are just getting back for dinner, we won't be noticed."

Hermione nodded and grabbed Ron's arm. "Let's go."

The three friends quickly pushed their way through the throngs of students, all pleased that their strenuous exams were finally over. The blazing sun was starting to set as they ran across the grounds, the shimmering blue sky was bathed in warm oranges and pale pinks; the image was reflected atop the still lake. As they ran down the hill towards the paddock and Hagrid's hut, Harry could've sworn he saw two people watching him from the forest.

"Hagrid?" Hermione called as Ron pounded ruthlessly on the heavy door. "Hagrid, please, open the door."

Hagrid's large dog, Fang, could be heard howling at Ron's insistent knocking and the dark hound came barreling out once Hagrid opened the door, nearly knocking Harry over when he jumped up on him.

"Yeh shoudn' be here," Hagrid said glumly, ushering them quickly into his home; Hagrid looked around outside before he shut the door.

"We've come to be with you, Hagrid," Hermione told him. "We'll stay with you."

"I can' let yeh do tha'," Hagrid told her. "If yer caught here withou' permission, yeh'll be in big trouble."

Ron started to protest, but Harry stepped on his foot, while trying to push Fang away.

"I'll make you some tea, Hagrid," Hermione said after a moment, biting her lip. "It will keep you calm." She turned around and busied herself, letting out a small sob, as she rummaged through the cupboard for the tea pot. Harry was watching Buckbeak through the window where he was tethered in Hagrid's pumpkin patch.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted, standing from his chair and knocking it over as Hermione shrieked, dropping the tea pot.

"Ron!" She gasped, pointing to a furry lump on the table. "It's Scabbers!"

Ron looked at her as though she were mad then looked at the quivering lump of fur. "It is Scabbers!" He grinned, picking up the creature; Harry realized it was a thin, sickly looking rat.

"Crookshanks didn't eat him," Hermione told him smugly.

Ron however wasn't listening to her. He was busy trying to keep a grasp on the rat. Scabbers was scratching and biting Ron's hands, trying to get away from him. "Calm down, Scabbers. There is no cat here, nothing can hurt you," Ron kept saying, trying to sooth his pet.

"What are you two talking about?" Harry blurted out, rubbing his temples while looking to Hagrid for an answer.

"Crookshanks is," Hagrid started to say when someone pounded loudly on the door; all of them jumped, Hagrid's seat creaked loudly.

"Hagrid? Is someone there with you?" A man called, the knocker still pounding. "Hagrid?"

"Quick," Hagrid whispered urgently, grabbing Harry and Ron by the arm. "The backdoor."

Hagrid nudged it open with a massive boot and looked out while the knocking grew louder. "Get back ter the castle," he ordered. "Don' stay."

Harry jumped down the high stone steps, Ron struggling to get Scabbers into a pocket, and helped Hermione down quickly. She turned as she stepped onto the soft ground.

"It will be alright, Hagrid," she said assured him.

They snuck through Hagrid's pumpkin patch quietly, Buckbeak raising his large head from his talons to look at them curiously. The voices of Dumbledore and Fudge could be heard from an open window as they walked past the large hut. Ron was still struggling with Scabbers as Hermione tried to hurry them on, herself on the brink of tears; Harry noticed the setting sun was colored blood red almost.

"Ron, please," Hermione begged as they could hear voices exit Hagrid's hut; they were far enough away, Harry didn't have to worry about them being found.

"It's Scabbers. He won't stay put," he snapped, trying to put the rat in his pocket. "Scabbers, you idiot, it's me!"

The rat was squealing by now, but not loud enough that the voices from Hagrid's garden could be ignored. Male voices jumbled together before silence fell upon them like a spell, then without any warnings, the distinct swish and thud of a large sharp axe.

Hermione gasped sharply, and clasped onto Harry's arm. She swayed on her feet and Harry grabbed her shoulders to steady her.

"I can't---I can't believe...they did it!" She moaned, her hand covering her mouth, Ron looked up from his wrestling match with the rat and looked sadly towards the hut.

Scabbers let out the loudest, shrillest squeak Harry had ever heard and acted as though he couldn't hide himself quick enough. He scrambled from Ron's grasp and up his arm towards the pocket in his shirt.

"Scabbers, you idiot, what's wrong?" Ron asked, covering the quivering pocket with his hands. Harry, however, was looking around in the darkness. While the world around them, the details were becoming lost to the eyes of his friends. For him however, the world was in perfect clarity. Harry kept looking around them; he kept hearing the soft pounding of gigantic paws. It grew louder as Harry turned around; spotting the massive, pale-eyed black stray he had seen several times. Its pearl white teeth were bared in a menacing growl.

It snarled at them and broke into a run, its paws pounding out a staccato rhythm as it lunged towards Harry. Harry moved to pull his wand from its holster, but the dog hit him hard in the chest, knocking them down. Before Harry could throw him off, the dog leapt off his chest, he could feel the sharp claws dig into his skin; the dog's weight made his ribs feel as though they'd shattered.

Hermione was screaming as the dog slid in the dewy grass, turning for another attack. Harry sprung to his feet as the dog lurched around him and clamped its jaws around Ron's leg. Ron shouted in pain as Harry grabbed onto the dog's dirty fur; as much as Harry wanted to, he couldn't pull the dog off of Ron without hurting his friend even more. Harry could smell the blood already and if he were to pull the dog off, Ron's leg would be shredded to bits.

The dog drug Ron along as though he were a rag doll, leaving Harry and Hermione no choice but to chase after it through the darkness. As the stray quickly moved the screaming and kicking Ron, Harry saw something swing before them. He slid to a stop in the grass, grabbing Hermione at the same time, narrowly avoiding the swinging branches of the Whomping Willow.

"The Whomping Willow," Hermione whispered, gasping for breath. She fumbled for her wand, but Harry could still see Ron at the base of the tree, the bleeding leg was against the root of the tree, being drug down through a large gap backwards; the dog must have changed positions to get them down easily.

"HELP ME!" Ron screamed as a horrible sound like a gunshot pierced the night. Harry's stomach lurched, knowing that a bone in Ron's leg just snapped painfully.

"We have to go for help," Hermione whispered frantically.

"There's no time," Harry told her. "We have to get in there."

"But how? Those branches won't let us through," Hermione pointed out.

Harry watched the branches swinging before them, Hermione's wand casting a small light before them. Harry could probably dodge the branches and get to the trunk, but Hermione couldn't. Not unless he...was it worth the risk, though?

Harry quickly made a decision, deciding to take the risk for his friend. "Hold on Hermione," Harry told her, wrapping an arm tightly around her small waist. He watched the movements of the branches and quickly sprinted forward, turning so he took a sharp blow from the branches instead of Hermione. The two of them collided with the thick trunk, a long, whip like mark on Harry's back. Much to his surprise, the wound did not heal, which only happened when a wound was caused by iron or magic. But then again, normal willow trees didn't swing its branches at people like giant clubs.

"Come on," Harry said, ignoring the stabbing pain on his back. He quickly helped Hermione down the hole, noticing a few bleeding scratches on her cheek, and climbed down after her. Hermione's wand was once more in her hand and Harry pulled out his.

"Ron," Hermione whispered as his faint shouting reached their ears.

They ran as quickly as they could, the light from their wands lighting the way as they ran down the earthen passage. They ran for what seemed eternity when the earth slowly gave way to stone and wood. Steep stone steps were before them, a trap door open, letting in the slightest sliver of light.

"Where-where do you think-we are?" Hermione panted as Harry cautiously climbed through the trap door.

"The Shrieking Shack," he answered, helping the breathless Gryffindor through the trap door. All around them, furniture was destroyed; scratches and gouges covered the walls like wallpaper, shattered glass covered in years of grime. "Ghosts can't do this," Harry mumbled.

Harry took Hermione's hand after he extinguished the tip of his wand. Slowly, he led her through the darkness and up a pair of broken, creaking wooden stairs. They could hear Ron as they stood on the landing; Harry looked down the dark, ravaged hallway, towards a broken door, swinging on its hinges; light could be seen from that room.

"Stay behind me," Harry whispered, leading the way to the door. Wand held tightly in his wand, he kicked open the door. Before him, Ron was slumped on a majestic, four-poster bed, clutching his leg.

"Where's the dog?" He asked quickly, rushing over to check on his leg.

"Not a dog," Ron groaned, looking ill with the pain. "Animagus...a trap..."

"What-"

Ron pointed to something over his shoulder, Harry wheeled around to look. With a snap, the door was closed, shutting off the exit. His filthy, matted hair, hung down past his shoulders, gray fathomless eyes staring intently at them. Sirius Black grinned at them with yellow teeth as he pointed Ron's wand at them.

It was the person on the other side that had his attention. She was dressed in smooth, black pants and a top of hunter green silk, a brocaded corset laced tightly around her torso. She leaned leisurely against the doorframe, arms crossed and with her hand held loosely in her grasp. Sleek black hair framed her face, a smirk toying at her crimson lips.

"Hello Harry," Selene whispered, her dark blue eyes gleamed as though laughing at him.

* * *

I'll be writing chapter 15 over the next two weeks, but its State Jazz and spring break so my typing time will be very limited. I hoped you enjoyed chapter 14 and reviews are always appriciated. As I promised, I will tell you the main ship. This story will ulimately be shipped Harry/Selene. Until this ship is made reality in this story...anything can happen. evil grin Cheers! 


	15. Realistic Freedom

_**Creperum**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Harry Potter.

_**Summery:**_ The truth of the events leading up to that fateful Halloween night are revealed.

**_Notes:_** Well, I decided to tell you the main ship for this story. Many of you were right and many of you were wrong; mostly right. This will be a Harry/Selene story. Also, there is a swearing warning on this story, but I'm going to be kind and tell you that there is swearing in this specific chapter.

_**Chapter 15**_  
_**Realistic Freedom**_

* * *

"You've been helping him," Harry said darkly, watching the female vampire.

"Only for a bit," she said, brushing hair away from her face. "Ever since he broke into Gryffindor Tower."

"I trusted you," Harry growled, tightening his grip on his wand.

"And you still do," Selene said shortly, "or you would've cursed me by now. _Expelliarmus_!"

Harry and Hermione's wand shot from their hands and Selene caught them. "Just in case," she smiled.

"I knew you would come," Black said hoarsely; it was clear in his voice that he had long lost the habit of talking. "Your father would have done the same thing for me

Harry's blood boiled at the mention of his father. Harry wanted nothing more than to rip Black to shreds. Harry stepped forward towards the man that betrayed his family, but there was a quick movement on each side of him and two pairs of hands grabbed him firmly… "Harry please," Hermione pleaded in his ear.

"You'll have to kill us first," Ron said fiercely to Black; he had to grip Harry's arm tightly to keep on his feet. Ron grew paler by the second.

Something changed in Black's gaze as he gazed at the three of them; Harry saw Selene step forward slightly, looking down.

"Lie down," he commanded quietly. "You'll make that leg worse."

Selene looked sharply at him, almost livid with him. "What the hell did you do to his leg?" She snapped, rushing towards Ron as his leg gave way. Selene and Harry both caught him and Selene led him back towards the bed, his weight fully on her small frame.

Selene used her own wand to cut away the shredded denim and grimaced at the wounds. "Merlin, Sirius, how hard do you bite?"

"I think you can answer that," Black laughed, his laughter a dry bark. Selene looked at him quickly; Harry recognized the look as a warning to shut up.

Ron kept trying to push Selene away. "You'll have to kill the three of us," Ron moaned, gritting his teeth in pain.

"Only one will die tonight," Black said, his grin growing.

"Did Azkaban make you soft?" Harry taunted, glaring venomously at Black. If Ron and Hermione weren't in the room, he wouldn't hesitate in killing him.

"Harry," Selene said slowly, almost as though a warning, as she cleaned the bite marks on Ron's leg with her wand; he had finally stopped trying to push her away.

"HE KILLED MY PARENTS!" Harry roared, his temper causing him to snap.

Harry lunged at Black before anyone could stop him. Tackling the older wizard to the ground, Harry hit him hard as his temper rose. He could feel Black fighting back, grabbing his throat tightly, and trying to push him off as he heard Hermione screaming. Harry hit Black squarely in the jaw, when hands grabbed him roughly and pulled him off Black. He fought this person, trying hard to break away from them, but he was thrown back towards where Hermione cowered. After Harry rolled across the ground, blowing the dust from his face, knowing damn well who'd thrown him. He stared up at Selene, part of him wanting to hate her as much as Black, the other half begging him to reconsider.

"I don't need a wand to get you out of the way," Harry said coldly, standing up slowly.

"Actually," Selene said sharply, obviously pissed, "you do. That is your warning."

"You'll stop me from killing him?" Harry seethed.

"Yes," Selene replied curtly staring him in the eye. "Cold blood shall not be spilled."

Harry stood rigid and silent before her, trying to find away around Selene to get to Black. Ron's soft moans echoed in his ears and Hermione, close at hand, was breathing deeply, but otherwise silent.

However, a new sound reached Harry's ears, quickly becoming loud enough for those with mortal hearing. Someone was downstairs!

"QUICK! WE'RE UP HERE!" Hermione screamed, Harry jumped in surprise. "UP HERE - SIRIUS BLACK - QUICK!"

Black reached for the discarded wand as Selene crept into the shadows, poised and in wait. The chance for Harry to strike Black was clear – footsteps were thundering up the stairs – but still he didn't move.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

The door was flung open by the spell as four wands flew into Lupin's hand. He looked around at them, the fallen Black, the injured Ron, a frightened Hermione, deceiving Selene and livid Harry.

Lupin took several deep breaths, his face pale and bloodless. "The madness seems to have gotten the better of you, Sirius," he said tensely.

"You would know, Remus; the madness is in you too," Black croaked in response.

"Where is he?" Lupin asked quickly, looking down at Black, lowering his wand.

Black slowly raised a thin hand and pointed a long, bony finger at Ron.

"It doesn't make sense," Lupin muttered never once taking his eyes off Black. "Why hasn't he…but he would've…unless" – Lupin grew silent, looking at them all as something clicked inside his mind, - "unless he was…if you switched…without telling us?"

Very slowly, their eyes locked as Black nodded.

"What are you-?" Harry interrupted crossly. His question quickly died in his throat as "Harry, please," Lupin said, trying to calm him; Selene merely watched him from where what he saw. Lupin slid all the wands into his belt and lifted Black to his feet, hugging him like a brother.

"I can't believe this!" Hermione screamed once more. She was so close now that Harry wanted to cover his ears to block out the shrillness. "Harry don't listen to him! Lupin's a werewolf! He wants you dead too!"

Lupin started to try and reason with Hermione, but Harry cut him off. "You've both been helping him!" Harry snapped, looking at both Selene and Lupin. "I've trusted you all this time!"

she stood near the door. "There are things you need to hear."

"Like how you've been helping him into the castle?" Harry shouted.

"I haven't been helping him! Neither of us have!" Lupin protested.

"Actually I have," Selene voiced, examining her nails as though bored.

"That doesn't help," Lupin said coolly, glancing at her.

Selene sighed and dropped her hand, walking towards Lupin. She snatched the wands from his pocket, except for his own, and tossed Harry and Hermione's their own wands and handed Ron his. Using her own willow wand, she tightly bandaged Ron's leg.

"Here," she said, hading Harry her wand, "now we're unarmed."

Harry merely raised an eyebrow at her skeptically; she was never unarmed.

Selene rolled her eyes at him. "What? Do you want to tie me to the bedpost or something?" She huffed. Black started to laugh dryly at that statement. "Shut up, Sirius," she groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance as she moved to stand near Ron.

"The map led you to us?" Harry guessed, staring once more at Lupin.

"Yes, I guessed the three of you might try and see Hagrid tonight and I was right," Lupin explained. "I saw the three of you running towards Hagrid's but then, on your return, there were four of you; you were joined by another person."

"No we weren't," Harry argued. "It was just the three of us."

"No you weren't Harry. When Ron was being drug by Sirius, he had one other person with him," Lupin continued.

"Impossible," Harry retorted. "Only Scabbers was with Ron then."

"Exactly," Lupin said with a look of triumph. "Only Scabbers is really a man named Peter Pettigrew."

Harry was speechless by this. He knew Pettigrew was dead, Selene had told him herself. "Pettigrew is dead," Harry argued. "Black killed him along with a dozen muggles; there was a street full of witnesses!"

Black chuckled dryly. "Oh, I tried," he said darkly, "believe me, I tried. But Little Peter got the best of me. Not this time though!"

Black lunged at Ron, landing heavily on his bandaged leg. Ron yelled in pain, clutching his leg as Selene and Remus wrestled Black off the Gryffindor.

"Sirius, they need to know!" Selene snapped as she sat on his back, pinning his wrists down. Remus was rubbing his hand where Black had bit him.

"We can tell them after!"

"No! Ron kept him as a pet for Merlin's sake! And Harry…we owe him the truth!" She said. "They need to know everything!"

"I've waited twelve years, Selene!"

"Then a few minutes won't matter! It'll be short."

Black stopped struggling beneath Selene and nodded slowly. Selene stood up from his back and nodded towards Lupin. "Begin…I believe this story starts with you."

"When I was young," Lupin started slowly, turning to the three teenagers, "I was bitten by a werewolf. My hopes of coming to Hogwarts were destroyed; none of the parents would possibly want a monster exposed to their children. Then Dumbledore became headmaster and, as long as precautions were taken, saw that there was no reason why I shouldn't be allowed an education. This house and the Whomping Willow were put in place for my dangerous time of month. My transformations were incredibly painful and I was secluded from humans to bite or scratch. Despite this, I was happier than ever because of my friends, the only friends I had ever had. Sirius Black…Peter Pettigrew and, your father Harry…James Potter."

By now Lupin had started pacing the room before them, trying to figure out how to further quicken his story. "My monthly disappearances didn't go by unnoticed to them and they, like Hermione, managed to figure out the truth. I was terrified they'd abandon me, but they didn't. They did something for me I still can't thank them enough for. They became Animagi."

Harry's eyes locked onto Lupin's. "My dad too?" Harry asked, his voice a whisper at the idea of learning something new about his father.

"Yes, Harry, James as well. It took them nearly three years to perfect it, but Sirius and James were the brightest students in the school and still have the highest Transfiguration grades. Peter needed so much help, but finally in our fifth year they succeeded. Each of them could transform into a different animal at will."

"Hurry up, Remus," Black snarled from behind Selene, watching Ron's pocket steadily.

"What sort of -?" Harry started to ask, but Selene interrupted him.

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. The Marauders of Hogwarts, a living legend amongst the students and creators of The Marauders Map," Selene said. "Moony the werewolf, Padfoot the grim, Prongs the stag and Wormtail…the rat."

"How did you know that?" Harry asked. Selene just smirked at him before examining her nails once more.

"They would join me as animals and we would roam the grounds wildly. Still to this day, I feel terrible about betraying Dumbledore's trust. I believed Sirius was guilty of betraying his friends and killing them. But I was to cowardly to admit everything to Dumbledore, including Sirius being an Animagus. In a way, Snape is right, I've been helping him all this time."

"And I love it when I am right," sneered a frigid voice from behind Lupin. Severus Snape walked into the room wand held high.

"Professor!" Hermione squeaked from behind Ron.

"Oh, how I'd hoped I would be the one to catch you," Severus sneered, an unsuppressed look of glee on his pallid face.

"Severus-" Lupin began, caution in his voice.

"You'll go with him," Severus snapped. "Two for Azkaban tonight…maybe a third as well."

"Severus, you're being irrational," Lupin argued, trying to show reason. "Sirius isn't here to kill Harry. Is a school time grudge really worth it?"

Professor Snape looked ready to kill his college as a bang echoed through the room. Thin, serpentine cords shot from Snape's wand and twisted themselves tightly around Lupin's body and mouth, cutting slightly into the skin. Both Sirius and Selene stepped forward, but Severus shot his wand towards Sirius, pointing straight between the eyes.

"Give me a reason," he whispered, years of hatred and loathing resounding in his voice. "I swear I'll do it."

"All this for a grudge?" Selene asked, watching her professor keenly. Black had stopped dead in his steps; it was hard to say who hated the other more. "You say the Gryffindors are petty."

"Enough, Miss Hart," Snape barked, not taking the chance to look her way. "You face arrest for aiding a murder and a werewolf!"

"Pettiness," Selene repeated, spitting the word out.

"Selene," Harry said quietly, reaching for her to pull her away. He may have been angry with her, but seeing her that close to Snape's wand made him uneasy.

"Pathetic and petty," Selene taunted. "All because of an unintelligent prank with a werewolf."

Severus finally glanced at her. "You know much for a thirteen year old," he sneered, his tone almost a warning.

"You'd be surprised…" Selene smirked, "…Snivellus."

In a moment of fury, Snape's wand switched targets as a spell shot from the black tip. The spell, hit Selene on the side of her face, the force flinging her back into the bedpost beside Ron. She hit it hard enough that Harry heard something crack as she fell onto the floor. It had taken only a few seconds, but Harry snatched his wand up the moment the spell hit Selene, shouting '_stupify_'; Snape slid down the wall at the same time Selene hit the floor.

Jaw clenched with his wand still aimed, Harry was livid. Ron was trying to help Selene, his leg kept hindering him, and Hermione was speechless behind him.

"You…you attacked…a teacher," Hermione slowly gasped.

"He won't remember a thing," Harry spat angrily. He put away his wand and helped Selene into a sitting position while Black untied Lupin's bonds.

"You okay?" Harry asked, examining a large cut down the side of Selene's forehead. It was a magical wound and, no matter how hard they tired, it wouldn't heal without being properly treated.

"Yeah," Selene said slowly, blinking rapidly, trying to clear her mind of the daze it was in. "Didn't see it coming."

"Neither did he," Harry said, ripping the hem of his robe. "Here." He placed the fabric firmly over the wound in attempt to slow the bleeding and clean up the blood from her face.

Harry finally stood as Selene slowly regained her senses and stared at his murderous godfather. "Tell me about Pettigrew," he said shortly.

Black nodded, his sunken, grim gray eyes turning on Ron. "I need the rat, boy."

Ron clutched Scabbers closer to his chest. "He's just an old rat," he argued weakly. "There a dozens of rats around here. How can you be sure?"

"He has a good point, Sirius," Lupin said as he checked Snape's pulse. "How did you know Scabbers is Peter?"

"He never did explain that to me, either," Selene commented from the floor, still dealing with her cut.

Black, as though he'd been waiting for this very question, reached into a pocket of his robe and pulled out a folded, crumpled piece of paper. Carefully, like his very life depended on it, he smoothed it out and held it out for all to see.

It was a photo from the Daily Prophet that Harry remembered seeing this summer. Ron's family stood waving before the pyramids of Egypt.

"How did you get this?" Lupin asked dumbfounded.

"Fudge," Black said simply. "I asked for his paper during his visit. And there I saw Peter…sitting on the boy's shoulder," he explained. "I knew it was him…countless times I watched him change…now missing a toe…" Black was starting to ramble now. "…the caption said he'd be at Hogwarts…with Harry…"

"My god," Lupin gasped. "Brilliant…absolutely brilliant…"

Selene struggled to her feet, grimacing about something; Harry figured she'd have a migraine for a while. She dropped the black scrap as she swayed on her feet, the wound looking hideous against her pale face. "To think, we always thought Peter as the stupid one," she said slowly, grabbing Lupin's arm for balance. Definitely a migraine. "Probably cut the blasted thing off himself."

"Cut what off?" Ron asked defiantly.

"A finger," Lupin answered. "None of you probably knew that the biggest piece that they found of him was that finger."

"That's because he blew him up along with all those muggles," Harry argued pointing at Black.

"Harry," Selene tried to interrupt.

"No!" He shouted. "Because of him, my parents are dead! DEAD, Selene! They place their trust and lives in his hands and he gave them to Voldemort! He betrayed them, damn it!"

"No he didn't!" Selene shouted, trying to make herself heard over Harry's own shouting. "Sirius did not betray Lily and James, they were almost the only family he had!"

"And he turned them in to his master like the filthy lap dog he is!" Harry yelled.

"No he di-"

Sirius cut Selene off, silencing her by covering her mouth with a bony hand. "I as good as did, Harry. I as good as killed them," he croaked. "I forced them to change their minds…persuaded them to change Secret-Keepers…I was too obvious. Peter…Peter took my place and when…when I went to check on him he was gone…I knew then what…what had happened. Harry please….I'm sorry…so sorry."

Black's voice broke and he turned away.

"How can I trust you?" Harry snarled. "You got my parents to change Secret-Keepers? If that is true, you're still to blame! Because of you, I'LL NEVER SEE THEM AGAIN!"

"Enough!" Selene screamed, holding her hands to her head.

"Ron," Lupin said, a firmness in his voice that Harry had never heard before, "we have to settle this. _Give me that rat_."

Ron looked hesitantly upon his friends, professor and a wanted man, before slowly handing Lupin his pet.

"Together Remus," Sirius said as Selene stood by Harry, "we won't loose him."

Lupin nodded and held on tightly to the squirming rat, raising his wand. Black stepped over to Snape and picked up his wand before returning to Lupin's side. At the same time, two identical flashes of bright blue light burst from the wands and hit Scabbers dead on. Lupin let go of the rat, dropping him to the floor with a dull thud. Harry watched the rat fall, waiting for him to run off in terror but…it didn't happen. Scabbers crouched as though rooted to the floor, shaking uncontrollably before he remarkably he started to grow. It was as though Harry was watching a muggle film in slow motion as Scabbers slowly transformed into a small, fidgety man.

Where Scabbers had been crouched quivering just seconds before now stood a rather short, sickly looking man; he was only a little taller than Selene with small, shifty watery blue eyes and was mostly bald with only a little bit of thin colorless hair, unkempt in appearance. He was rather grubby in appearance as though he'd lost a large amount of weight in a short time period. Harry watched him, suddenly unsure about everything, as he wrung his hands over and over, one finger on his right hand missing.

"Hello Peter," Lupin said, surprisingly pleasant as though dead men appearing from rats occurred quite often. "Wonderful for you to join us."

"R-Remus…" Peter squeaked, his eyes darting towards the door. "P-please help me! S-Sirius will k-kill me! T-try again, he w-will!"

Black moved to step forward, but Lupin held his arm up, stopping him. "No one will kill you, Peter," Lupin said coldly. "Not until we have a few things sorted out."

"S-sorted out? Sorted out!" Peter squealed. "He escaped Azkaban to kill me!" He squealed, pointing at Black with his right hand, using his middle finger since his index was gone. "I knew this would happen! For twelve years, I knew!"

"You knew, when no one has ever managed it before, that Sirius would escape from Azkaban?" Lupin said, staring down at Peter.

"She could've helped him!" He countered, pointing at Selene. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named must have taught him a few tricks!"

Harry looked quickly at Selene when Peter made mention of her while Black started laughing horribly. There was no warmth in his laughter, only horrible coldness.

"Voldemort would rather kill me than teach me anything!" Black laughed. Pettigrew flinched as though Selene had used her whip on him. "Scared at the name of your master?" Black said. "Wouldn't blame you; they aren't very pleased with you, Peter."

Peter started sweating, becoming fidgety. His eyes were rapidly looking around at the windows and door. Selene chuckled softly, a smirk on her lips; Harry knew she had been on assignments to Azkaban several times.

"Twelve years you've been hiding from them, Peter," Sirius taunted, the mad man appearing. "They believe you've betrayed them. All of them think you're dead, otherwise you'd be answering to them."

"I can think of a few that would pay a wonderful sum for your head, Peter," Selene said from behind Harry. "Double-crossers don't appreciate being double-crossed, Peter," she said, almost tauntingly.

"Madness..." Peter muttered. "Talking madness…all of you. You're trying to fill his head with your lies, Sirius! You're guilty of killing Lily and James!"

"No Peter," Black said his voice filled with so much animosity, Peter took a step back. "I did not kill them. The only thing I'm guilty of is placing their lives in the hands of a traitor!" Black looked at Harry, finally tearing his hating gaze from Peter. "Believe me Harry, please believe me. I didn't betray them. I would've died before I ever did that to them."

Harry met Black's gaze and nodded slowly. "I believe you," he said calmly.

Peter dropped to his knees as though that simple nod was the decree of his execution. "No!" He gasped. "Why?"

"Why?" Harry repeated, his blood starting to boil. "Why! I'll tell you why! You were my father's friend, rat! He trusted you! They trusted you!" Harry shouted, gesturing to Sirius and Lupin. "They placed every ounce of trust in you and made you their Secret-Keeper, and you betrayed them by turning them over to Voldemort!" Harry sneered when Pettigrew flinched at the Dark Lord's name. "You're nothing but a weak, worthless coward," he spat. "You ran after Voldemort fell and Sirius tried to catch you for what you did and because of you, an innocent man was placed in Azkaban! Because of you, I'll never see my parents again!" Harry yelled, lunging for Peter. Selene grabbed him around the waist and held him back with difficulty.

"Cold blood spilt never comes off," she whispered in his ear, struggling against him.

Knowing she was right, Harry stopped struggling, but never stopped glaring at the miserable lump before him. Peter crawled on his knees, near sobbing, as he pleaded for mercy from the occupants of the room.

"Shall we kill him together?" Sirius growled, reading to grab Peter if he tried anything.

"Yes, I think so," Lupin agreed, pushing up the sleeves of his robes.

"No!" Harry said quickly. "There are things worse than death. We'll take him to the Dementors," he said, giving them an ultimatum.

"Kind boy!" Pettigrew exclaimed, reaching for Harry. "Gentle boy…merciful child…so much like your father…James…James would do the same…merciful…"

"How dare you!" Black growled, his teeth bared much like a dog. "How dare you speak to Harry about James!"

Pettigrew crawled further towards Harry. "James trusted me…wouldn't have killed me…"

Selene stepped in front of Harry before Pettigrew could grab his robes. Something slender and rope like was held in her hand; she flicked her wrist slightly so it just barely swung, but it was enough to frighten Pettigrew. He jumped back, shaking like a frightened baby.

"Let's go," Selene said one hand upon her hip. "They'll have noticed us gone by now. Harry, you and Sirius help Ron get to the castle. Hermione, you and Lupin follow them and I'll take care of Pettigrew," she instructed.

Harry and Sirius helped Ron to his feet, his arms over their shoulders. "What," Harry started, stopping as he adjusted Ron's weight, "what about Snape?"

Selene shrugged. "He'll come out of it," she said simply. "He knows how to get back to the castle."

"Is she always like that?" Ron asked quietly as the three of them slowly walked down the staircase after leaving the room.

"Only," Sirius said, pausing as a whip crack filled the air, "when she's upset."

It was a strange procession as they proceeded towards the tunnel beneath the Whomping Willow. Sirius and Harry balanced Ron's weight between them, slowly leading the way. It was a slight challenge getting him through the hole, after Sirius somehow froze the Willow's branches, but they somehow managed to finally get Ron up without causing his leg to much pain. After Harry climbed up onto the grounds, he helped Hermione climb through as Ron leaned against the tree. Once Lupin was through, the student and professor reached down to pull Pettigrew through.

Selene had bound his hands tightly, only choppy movements permitted, and Harry saw his feet shackled. The stars and moon were hidden behind stormy gray clouds as Harry offered Selene a hand up.

"Did he give you trouble?" Harry asked as Selene dusted off dirt from her pants, the long, metal tipped whip coiled in her hand.

"Not once I got those shackles on," she responded, glaring at the cowering man. "Let's get to the castle though," she said quickly, looking over at Ron. "He's really got me worried."

Sirius and Harry were helping Ron stand straight again as bright moon light slowly filtered across the grounds.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed. He spun his head around to look at her. She was standing on a small hill, pointing up at the sky. "Harry, the moon!"

Harry looked up and felt slightly ill as the full moon revealed herself from behind the clouds of an impending storm.

"Selene!" Harry yelled quickly. She to looked up and promptly started swearing sharply. Running forward, still swearing under her breath, Selene grabbed Hermione roughly by the arm and drug her back towards the Whomping Willow and away from the convulsing Lupin.

"We'll never make it," Selene commented, pushing Hermione next to Harry. "And Ron can hardly walk, let alone run."

"None of you are going anywhere," Snape hissed as he crawled through the hole. Harry had never seen the man so pissed in his life.

Attention was quickly focused back unto Professor Lupin as he started yelling, his yells slowly turning to growls. Harry had fought against werewolves and lycans, but never had he watched one transform…he wished he would never have to see it again, either. Lupin's body grew smaller and more hunched over as his clothes ripped to shreds. Harry watched as Lupin's body painfully turned into that of a large wolf, covered in dark brown fur with white legs and paws. His body was much larger than that of a regular wolf, his snout longer, his white tipped tail tufted and the pupils of his eyes almost non-existent. The werewolf shook his body fiercely before rearing his head back and howling loudly.

In the blink of an eye, the werewolf lunged towards the group, but the tip of a whip met him just as quickly. The werewolf dropped to avoid Selene's whip as Sirius, once more in his dog form, crept closer towards it, safe from any bites.

"We've got to get out of here," Harry said quickly, grabbing Hermione's arm as Snape supported Ron.

"What about Selene?" Hermione asked looking up at Harry.

Harry watched Selene crack her whip towards the transformed Lupin once more, caught in a strange dance with him and Sirius. "She'll be fine," Harry told her. "Come on."

Harry pulled her away from the Whomping Willow quickly, Snape and Ron leading the way. Looking back, he saw Lupin avoid Selene's whip and jump at her, his strong jaws barely missing her. His sharp claws dug deep into her arm, leaving long deep gashes, the blood ruining her green top.

"She'll be fine," Harry whispered, more for his sake than Hermione's.

The dim lights of Hogwarts grew closer as they ran towards the castle when Harry felt his heart stop, Selene's screams piercing the night. Without a second thought, ignoring Hermione and Snape, Harry spun around and ran back the way they had just came, dreading what he would find. Nearing the Whomping Willow, he saw the branches once more swinging wildly; at the base Selene swung her whip weakly, before falling onto a knee. Her back was to him, several slash marks ripped through the fabric of her shirt, her corset dirt covered and splattered with dark droplets. Sirius and Remus fought much like rabid dogs as Harry ran to Selene before she fell completely onto the ground.

Kneeling beside her, Harry slid an arm beneath her neck, her head falling slightly off; Harry felt blood soak his sleeve. Her brows were furrowed in concentration against the pain; Harry had seen Selene in better shape. Her arms were covered in deep, jagged claw marks and thin, whip like marks from the willow branches. These marks were also down her legs, along with a large bite on her right calf; Sirius was chasing Lupin into the forest now.

"I'm alright," Selene whispered through clenched teeth, her eyes half shut as she stared up at the sky.

Harry didn't like the amount of blood Selene had lost this night and the bite was bleeding fiercely. "What bit you, Selene?" Harry asked quickly, trying to keep her focused.

"Teeth," she said quietly, her eyes fluttering; Harry noticed her face was bleeding again.

"I bit her," Sirius panted, running up to Harry. "I went for Lupin, but he dodged me. I caused her to scream," he explained, kneeling on her other side. "Pettigrew activated the tree again, which caused most of those. He's petrified over there," he said quickly, pointing to a dark, quivering lump.

"Is Lupin okay?" Selene asked weakly, her voice growing quieter. "I didn't want to hurt him."

"He's fine, Selene," Sirius comforted her.

"Selene, stay with us," Harry said quickly, shaking her slightly, causing her eyes to open. "How bad is your leg?"

"Numb," she said blandly, trying to sit up. Harry forced her to lie back down, when her eyes nearly rolled back into her head.

"She's loosing too much blood, Sirius," Harry said, looking up fearful for his friend.

Sirius ripped off large pieces of his tattered and frayed robes, tying the pieces tight around the bite, trying to slow the bleeding. "Think she'll make it to the Hospital Wing?"

Harry forced the sleeves on his right arm up, revealing the pale skin beneath the layers. With an uncertain look at Sirius, Harry bit into the flesh, his own blood flooding his tastes. Leaning closer to Selene, Harry quickly pressed the broken flesh against her lips, forcing the blood against her lips. Selene remained still for several moments, before she gently placing her hand over that very wrist, not wanting to let him go. This small act was proof enough that she'd make it through the night, and Harry took away his wrist, the puncture wounds sealing themselves rapidly.

Harry rose, cradling Selene in his arms. "Get Pettigrew."

* * *

"What were you thinking?" Harry heard McGonagall ask fiercely, not quite yelling. "The two of you could have been killed!"

Harry could hear several voices as he carried Selene's form up the steps leading to Hogwarts Castle. The door, still open slightly, revealed several staff members, the prefects and Head Boy along with Ron, Hermione and the Minister of Magic.

"I am disappointed in the two of you!" McGonagall said fiercely, her lips almost nonexistent, a bad sign for any student. "If Professor Snape wasn't-MERLIN!"

Professor McGonagall clutched her chest as Harry walked into the Entrance Hall, holding Selene's semi-conscious form. Harry kept asking her questions to keep her awake, Selene murmuring the answers. The staff stared at him speechless, Hermione and Ron horrified.

"Merlin's beard," Minister Fudge gasped. "Is she alive?"

"No," Selene mumbled, her head leaning against Harry's shoulder. She had Harry's shirt clutched in a death grip with her right hand, her left pinned against his chest.

"What bit her?" Snape asked quickly, moving over and examining her leg. Despite his usually cold and uncaring demeanor, Selene was of Slytherin House and it was well known Snape guarded his students well. He gingerly placed a hand near the wound, barely touching it. Selene's nails dug into Harry's chest sharply as she turned her head into his shoulder, holding back a groan.

"Foolish!" McGonagall said, terribly upset. "You all could have been killed! A madman loose near the grounds and a werewolf and now all this nonsense about Peter Pettigrew!"

"We're telling the truth, professor!" Hermione defended. "We saw him; Peter Pettigrew is-"

"Right here," Sirius Black said gruffly, out of breath as he fought with the tied-up man. Pettigrew was fighting tooth and nail to try and escape.

Seeing Sirius Black dragging in a man that was thought to be dead silenced the witnesses once more. Snape looked as though he'd swallowed poison at the sight.

"I can't take much more of this," Fudge mumbled, looking ill.

"We told you he was alive!" Ron said, triumphantly, sitting on a marble step before his shell-shocked brother.

* * *

Harry lay in his bed within the darkened hospital wing, under Madam Pomfrey's stern care; though he and Hermione weren't injured as much as Ron and Selene, she still wanted to observe them. After Sirius arrived with Peter, chaos slightly broke out within the castle walls. Somehow, Peeves had discovered that Sirius was once more within the castle and had promptly bulleted through the school yelling the news on the top of his lungs, alerting the students. Teachers and prefects tried to calm and reassure them but, as far as Harry knew, they still hadn't completely succeeded. The Dementors had sensed Sirius near the castle and tried vainly to get to him within the school, much to Dumbledore's fury. Then there was the matter of Peter Pettigrew being alive. As the four students were being escorted to the Hospital Wing, Dumbledore ordered that both Peter and Sirius would be forced to use a powerful truth serum, to find out what all had happened.

Madam Pomfrey bustled in quietly to check on her sleeping charges and Harry. Ron had fallen asleep after he had been given potions to heal his leg and ease the pain. Hermione, after searching through her pockets frantically for something, had fretted for an unknown reason, but had finally fallen asleep in her bed between Ron and Harry. After the two Gryffindor's were asleep, Vladimir was summoned and removed Selene from the castle, not long after Pomfrey discreetly had given her a blood-replenishing potion. It had replaced the blood Selene had lost, but the weakness would have remained until she fed, which is where Vlad took her.

Madam Pomfrey had finished checking Harry over for a third time when Selene finally returned. She was leaning heavily on Vladimir's offered arm and looked exhausted as she walked slowly into the room. Vladimir, always a gentleman, helped Selene onto her bed, before he smoothed back her hair, kissed her hand gently and bowed sharply at the waist to Madam Pomfrey. With a nod to Harry, the Transylvanian vampire took his leave; Selene was asleep before he reached the door.

* * *

"Albus Dumbledore, I will not have animals in the Hospital Wing!"

Harry's eyes jolted open as he heard the maternal nurse shrieking at the headmaster. Rubbing his tired eyes, he sat up on his elbows and saw Madam Pomfrey shaking her wand threateningly at a chuckling headmaster, a large black dog lying by the door, watching the nurse warily.

"Poppy, my dear, he'll only be here for a few moments," Dumbledore chuckled lightly, ignoring the woman's wand. "He merely wanted to check on our students."

"A dog?" She repeated disbelievingly. "Checking on our students? Albus…."

"Don't worry Poppy," Dumbledore chuckled. "Although there are some things I'd like to discuss with you. If we could step into your office, please…"

Dumbledore's voice trailed off as he led Pomfrey into her office, closing the door securely. Harry dropped back onto his pillows, still rather tired while the dog rose from the floor. As the sound of paws changed to that of shoes walking across the floors, Harry felt someone crawl onto his bed and use his head as a stomach.

"Wha-?" Harry mumbled, leaning up as Sirius pulled up a chair between Harry and Hermione's bed

"Stop moving," Selene mumbled, intent on getting a little more sleep.

"I never want to get woken up by a female again," Ron grumbled from under his pillow. "They're loud."

"Ron," Hermione reprimanded sharply as she propped herself up on her pillows.

"Sleep well?" Sirius asked them all, grinning broadly.

"Up until now," Ron mumbled. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Yes," Selene said blandly. "Now stop talking."

Sirius chuckled as Selene tried stealing Harry's pillow. "Still not a morning person?"

"No." Harry started chuckling at her answer, he could have told him that.

Sirius reached into his pocket and pulled out a blood pop, tossing it to Selene. She glared at him as she slid up the bed to sit up next to Harry, leaning against him.

"What happened, uhm…Mr. Black?" Harry asked, unsure of what to call him.

Sirius looked surprised at being called that and Selene snorted as she popped the sucker into her mouth. "Call me Sirius," he said after a moment. "The Ministry questioned both Peter and I under Veritaserum, trying to discover the truth," he explained. "After several hours, I was declared innocent, much to Fudge's and Snape's dismay."

"And the bad news is?" Harry asked.

Sirius sighed, glaring at the floor. "Pettigrew got away," he spat.

Hermione gasped, Ron looked shocked and Harry was outraged. "What?" He snapped. "How did it happen?"

"They took the shackles off, didn't they?" Selene asked, looking very displeased, but not surprised. Sirius nodded. "They always do that!" She grumbled, biting down on the blood pop. "And we always tell them, don't remove the shackles!"

* * *

It was nearly lunch when Madam Pomfrey released them from her care and countless stories had already circulated around the castle about the events from the night before. The news of Remus Lupin's resignation also reached them, from the werewolf's mouth himself. Harry could see that there was no talking the best Defense Against the Dark Art's teacher to stay, though he did give it a little try. Selene and Ron walked slightly slower than normal, there healed legs still slightly tender and a cleaned up Sirius waited outside the hospital wing. He had trimmed his hair so it hung neatly about his shoulders and didn't quite look as though he'd spent twelve years in prison. However he did, Harry couldn't believe he was even thinking this, look like he could do with some sun. His robes were spotless, still frayed in spots however, but it was clear that Sirius had tried his best to mend the robes; he refused to borrow a set from someone. Selene saw the robes and raised an eyebrow at them; Harry pitied his godfather whenever Selene managed to get a hold of him.

Hermione left to speak with Professor McGonagall and Ron needed to find his brothers, leaving the two Slytherins with their former convict friend. Selene wandered off towards the grounds ahead of them, Sirius and Harry walked slowly behind her.

"So," Sirius said slowly, searching for the right words, "you're a vampire."

"Yes," Harry confirmed. "Rebecca…my grandmother turned me that Halloween."

Sirius nodded, a relieved smile on his face, as though a burden had been lifted off him. "Rebecca is a good woman," Sirius said as they walked through the deserted corridors; nearly everyone was at the final Hogsmeade trip for the year. "I've met her on several occasions and don't doubt the care you've had. You do know that I am your godfather, right?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded, thrusting his hands into his pockets. "My parents made a good choice."

Sirius scratched his head sheepishly, grinning. "And judging by the way you know Selene, you probably became a Death Dealer too. No objections there as long as you don't do anything stupid," Sirius told him. "Not that'd she'd let you though," Sirius added quickly.

Harry laughed, grinning broadly. "No she wouldn't," Harry agreed. "How do you know Selene, anyway?"

It was Sirius' turn to laugh. It reminded Harry so much of a dog's bark as it tugged at some forgotten memory. "I'll tell you when you're older, pup," he laughed, messing up Harry's hair.

'_I remember that name_', Harry thought wistfully, looking at Sirius like he'd been there for him his entire life.

They were almost to the large, metal studded doors, open wide to allow the warm summer air into the castle. Harry could hear younger students playing near the lake and somehow knew Selene was sitting on the steps waiting for them to join.

"Listen, Harry," Sirius slowly said, his words stiff and unsure. "I know you're probably happy with Amadeus and Rebecca. You're more than likely very happy wherever they have you placed as a Death Dealer too," he continued. "But I want you to know, that you're welcome to come stay with me any time," he offered. "That is, if you ever want to of course," he added hastily, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Harry grinned broadly, not worried about showing his fangs to Sirius. "That'd be great, Sirius! Really, it would!"

Sirius grabbed him around the shoulders in a one-armed hug, much like he would do if they were father and son. Together they walked through the doors, the bright sun blazing overhead, joining Selene where she sat on her step.

Loud singing was coming from Hagrid's hut, several students trying to get closer to see what the excitement was all about.

"Hagrid's celebrating," Selene told them, shielding her eyes with a hand from the bright sun. "Buckbeak managed to escape his tether before the execution," she laughed.

Harry laughed with her, glad for Hagrid and Buckbeak. Sirius, however, stared up at the crystal blue sky, birds flying overhead as they sang joyfully. His arm slid slowly down from Harry's shoulders as he descended the last few steps, slowly walking across the plush, dark green grass.

Selene and Harry watched him, the wind toying with their hair. He watched him closely, that Sirius Black. He was a man that lost his best friend, a brother, a fiery haired challenge of a friend and his freedom in a night of horror and murder. He was a man that was surrounded by insanity unjustly for twelve long years. He was a man, a great man that was seeing the sunlight for the first time in freedom.

* * *

This chapter seems so long and I don't know why! Probably because it's nearly twenty pages…oh well! I hope this chapter was long enough for you. I'm not really all that pleased with this chapter, there is something I'm not fond of and I just can't quite put my finger on it. This is the end of the Prisoner of Azkaban segment, so now the good stuff gets to happen. YAY!! Remember, reviews make the author happy and are always nice to leave. Also, I'm more than willing to email or PM you when I update. All you need to do is ask.

Thank you for everything! 


	16. Lazy Days

_**Creperum**_

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter.

_**Summery: **_Strange things are happening in our world of wizards and vampires.

_**Notes: **_I'd like to say that a faithful reviewer, acciowand, is a genius. A very bright and brilliant genius. You're answer is in this chapter, dear. Also, I have noticed that chapters that are a transition between books seem to have a lot of Selene in it. This wasn't intentional. This may be the last chapter for a bit. I have my high school graduation in two weeks and after that I'll be living with my brother in a different state and I don't know about the reliability of his computer and Internet. Also, for those of you interested in learning more about Selene, I have started another story just about her. Updates for that story all depend on this one, since it intertwines so much.

There is also some mild swearing this chapter, not much though.

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Lazy Days**_

* * *

The summer days drifted by ever so slowly in the Underworld. The magical weather control had been jammed, causing a sweltering heat to settle over the Sakura District while Harry and Selene where still in school. The boys, suffering without magic to cool the house, tried several different things to fight the heat; muggle squirt guns, drinking games and, ultimately, a backyard swimming pool. Harry had been the one to discover the new addition while chasing after an excited Cain, who had his Firebolt, by jumping over the hedges that divided the patio from the yard. Instead of falling into the grass, Harry found himself in waist deep, cool water. Selene, after overseeing Operation Clean House, had taken up residency in the center of the pool, relaxing on a floating lounge chair. She wasn't the only one though; on those long, hot days, they all relaxed peacefully by the poolside enjoying their lazy summer days.

* * *

"Why did she choose this forsaken place?" A man snarled as his entourage forced their way through the dense forest.

"She doesn't want him found," another growled, hacking away at a large thorn bush.

"If there is anything to be found," another grumbled, casting a wary glance towards their guide.

For nearly four days, the group of vampires had pushed their way through the dense forest, searching a grave, hidden long ago.

"It isn't much farther," their guide, a wealthy British vampire, told them.

Their task was secret, known only to those present and their employer. Should an outsider learn of their actions or discover the items the possessed, it would mean death for them all. After all, they had signed their own death certificates the moment they stole the forbidden scrolls from Temple.

"Why is this man so damn important?" The cautious one grumbled. "Why can't another vampire be used?"

The guide spun around, the branches he had been forcing back snapping back into place, hitting another vampire in the face. "Because she fears him," he snarled. "Even after a thousand years, she still is afraid."

Their guide started once more on his way. "The simple image of him petrifies her, leaving her vulnerable. To have him standing before her alive…"

He trailed off, leaving the reaction to their imaginations as he led them into a secluded grove, deep within the forest. Light didn't seem to penetrate the darkness here, trees standing guard high above them.

"He is there," the guide said, pointing to a rock pile at the roots of a massive dead oak tree.

Five vampires rushed towards the pile, shovels in hand, leaving their leader and their guide to watch over the grove.

"Be quick," the guide advised. "She knows we're here."

* * *

"Mails here!"

Cain bounded for the bundle of today's mail piled outside the kitchen, snatching up the pile of letters, papers and catalogs while grabbing the handle of a little red wagon, squeakily dragging a few packages along.

"Why does he get so excited over the mail?" Constantine wondered from his weight bench, bench pressing. "Damn…lost count…"

"Three sixty-four," Selene mumbled fro her deck chair, lounging in the shade.

"Let's see letters from Claire and Laura for Constantine," Cain prattled. "Got yourself a couple of girls, eh?"

"Bite me, brat," Constantine snapped, putting the weights and taking his letters. "Stop reading my mail before I break your neck."

Cain shook his head sadly. "Yeesh…touchy…anyway! Letter for Desmond from…someone I can't pronounce," he said handing Desmond as he climbed from the pool with Braeden.

"Vladimir, you've got a letter and package from Mal…Mars…Marijke," he said finally, having difficulty with the name.

Handing the package and letter over to Vladimir who was sitting in the shade, reading a book; always the proper gentleman he was. "Marijke, huh? That name sounds hot," Cain grinned.

Vladimir rose from his seat, snapping his book shot as he glared at the younger vampire. "Marijke is my mother," he said in his thickly accented voice.

Cain stepped back quickly as the others laughed. Harry climbed from the pool as Cain handed him a pile of letters from his friends. Cain quickly dropped Selene's letters onto her bare stomach and went inside to hide from Vladimir.

"Sirius is here!" They heard him shout from inside, before a door slammed shut.

"Entertaining, isn't he?" Sirius laughed as he walked out to the back of the house. Sirius was already different since he was announced innocent last month. He looked healthy again, now that he was eating decent meals regularly, though he was still far to thin for a man his size.

"Some days," Selene mumbled from her lounge chair, pushing her dark sunglasses back into her ponytail. She shifted slightly, adjusting the knot of her bikini top.

"What are you wearing?" Sirius asked amused as Selene picked up her mail.

"A swimsuit. I'm sure you've seen one before," Selene told him, flipping through the letters. "Oh goody, a Hogwarts letter," she sighed.

"I thought we didn't have to return," Harry commented looking at his own letter, flinging a towel over his shoulder.

"We don't," Selene said glumly. "The Chamber is closed and no crazed lunatics have escaped prison, no offence Sirius."

"None taken."

"Then why would they send us a letter?" Harry asked, sitting in a chair near Selene.

"A tournament is being hosted at Hogwarts this year," a distant man said as he forced his way through shrubbery. "I swear, those things attack me on purpose," he grumbled, coming around the side of the house.

"They do," Selene said smugly. "What do you want, Dougie? Whenever you are here, bad news is usually delivered."

"Its not all that bad," Dougie, the Death Dealer in charge of their assignments, said. "Really now, so suspicious of me."

"Get to the point, Douglas," Selene glared.

The slightly chubby vampire glared back at her, strawberry-blonde hair hanging in his brown eyes. "You will be returning to Hogwarts, both of you."

Harry groaned, slumping in his chair and Selene rubbed her temples, eyes shut in annoyance. "You better have a good reason for sending us," she growled.

"We are curious about this tournament and the Ministry refuses to divulge information," he said quickly. "You two will be our eyes and ears, nothing more than that. You won't even be in the tournament."

Selene looked at him as though he had just announced he was really a woman. "That's why you're sending us? For information?" She asked in disbelief.

"Exactly," he said eagerly. "It really shouldn't-"

Dougie was cut off when both Harry and Selene threw their letters down, getting up from their seats. Annoyed with him, they grabbed his arms and threw him into the pool with a loud splash before they went into the house, Sirius laughing all the while.

* * *

Annoyance. Pure annoyance. That is what Selene felt as she stormed up the stairs to the room she shared with Harry. Her bedroom door flung open before she reached it, even her magic was annoyed, and she stomped inside, slamming the door shut so fiercely that it rattled on its hinges. She was not happy anymore, not in the slightest.

Frustrated, Selene pulled the hair-tie from her black locks, shaking the hair loose from the ponytail it had once been groomed into. She paced the wooden floor between the large beds, her feet leaving the soft green rug and hitting the cool wood before hitting the rug once more. Dougie's decision infuriated her to no end! For years she had allowed the orders to control her life, but this was tedious. Hogwarts was not a bad place, not in the slightest. But honestly! Who wants to repeat an education they had already received? This was just one long, boring review of skills for her and of course it didn't help that she had to play actress as a teenager. That in itself was a challenge.

Grabbing fistfuls of hair, Selene flopped down on her bed with a groan. Her birthday was in a few days and she would then have to play a fourteen year old instead of a thirteen year old, either way it wasn't near her age. This wasn't the first time she had to lie about her age, but it was certainly the longest time-period and the youngest she had to be.

"Always knew that magic would bite me in the ass," Selene mumbled, throwing her pillow onto the dark floor with a soft 'flump'.

Lying there with her arms crossed, drumming her fingers silently, Selene stewed in her annoyance, thinking of possible ways to vent. She needed to get out and do something. But first...

Selene rolled off the bed, rising and walking towards the bathroom as she stripped off the black swimsuit, closing the door tightly behind her. Throwing the suit on the floor, she turned on the green tiled shower, steam filling the room in billowing clouds. She stepped inside, letting the hot water attempt to melt away her annoyance. Lowering the shower head to her height, she washed her hair, a tangy citrus scent filling the room. Standing in the warm fog, a blob near her elbow caught her attention. Leaning closer to it, cream rinse rinsing from her hair, the large, eight-legged creature moved closer towards her.

"Bloody hell!" Selene screamed, rising quickly and hitting her head on the metal shower head. The spider scurried higher up the tiled wall and closer to her head, causing Selene to scream again. She could swear like a drunken sailor, drop a werewolf in minutes and duel with the best of them, but put Selene Hart against a spider and it would win.

Selene literally fell out of the shower, landing with a thud on the tile floor, sliding into the sink. Grumbling, she snatched a fluffy orange towel, wrapping it tightly around her wet body, and left the bathroom and that homicidal spider behind, shutting the water off with a wave of her hand.

Locking the bathroom door and shoving a dirty robe under the bottom, to keep the little bugger from escaping, Selene grabbed her wand from her bed and pulled her dripping hair into a sloppy bun, securing it with the wand as she left the bedroom, walking down the stairs.

She walked through the sitting room and into the dining room, stepping over Cain's mail wagon, and into the kitchen, hoping to find something strong to drink. Rummaging through the cupboards and then the refrigerator, Selene couldn't find a thing besides apple juice.

"This isn't my day," Selene mumbled walking towards the sliding glass door where the boys were still sitting on the patio; Cain had regained the courage to join them, sitting far away from Vladimir.

Selene walked out into the sunlight, still wearing a slightly short and fluffy orange towel, and into the gaze of eight men. Their conversations and rowdy laughter halted as she walked through.

"Have we given up on real clothing this summer?" Desmond asked, looking as though he couldn't decide to laugh or be afraid.

Selene gave him an irate glance as she rummaged through the ice chest for a Butterbeer. Finally finding one of the cold glass bottles, she struggled with the cork for several moments, growling at both herself and the stupid thing. Constantine finally took it from her and removed the cork without a word from either of them.

"What was all the screaming about?" Sirius asked, his face strained from trying hard not to laugh.

Selene took a deep drink of the Butterbeer, wishing deeply for the day just to end; it couldn't possibly get worse after the homicidal spider. "You," she snapped, pointing at Harry. "Spider in the shower; kill it," she ordered, before going back inside, Butterbeer in hand. The couch would be hers for at least a week now. Bloody spiders...

Walking back into her room, Selene drained the rest of her Butterbeer before walking into the large closet, grabbing a duffel bag as she entered. Throwing it on the bench, she grabbed a change of clothes and some things for another shower before dressing in green camouflage pants, heavy combat boots and a midriff bearing work-out top. Shouldering her bag, Selene walked out of the closet and screamed for the third time in ten minutes.

"Harry Potter!" She screamed shrilly, positive that spider was laughing it's head off at her. "Kill it before it eats me!"

Selene ran from the room before the spider could follow her, storming from the house in the direction of the training facility; she had plenty of annoyance and frustration to burn...

-----

The hours had been strenuous and painful for them, but the remains had been found, hidden for nearly a thousand years. Touching the brittle bones would destroy them, dashing away their hard work and put their plans and effort in vain. Carefully, five vampires leapt from the hole, leaning against the dead oak to rest.

While they had dug, the leader and their guide had prepared the potion of resurrection; only one final ingredient remained.

"Give me the knife," the guide commanded, holding out his hand.

The vampire leader handed over a long blade to him, the only vampire of magical blood amongst them. This step was crucial to their plans, giving him another advantage over their intended target. Removing his gloves, the guide sliced open the tender flesh of his wrist, letting the blood drip into the potion with a venomous hiss until the wound had closed. As the last drop of immortal blood fell into the potion, the color faded from blue to a fiery red, slowly waxing.

"Quickly now!" He snapped, grabbing a handle, grimacing as the flesh burned from the heated cauldron.

The leader took the other handle and together they carried the quickly waxing potion to the hole, dumping the liquid inside. As the potion met with the vampire remains, flames flared up, red at first and then turning to gray; the heat was immense, the group of them quickly backing away, blocking their eyes from the glaring brightness.

It was as though hell had been unleashed around them, trees twisting in a horrible wind, bone shattering screams echoing around them. The flames flared up once more, nearly snatching a vampire foolishly to close before the earthen hell vanished into dark silence.

Their sensitive eyes grew accustomed to the dark once more, only bright spots remaining. The trees were calm and the screams were gone as they tentatively huddled at the mouth's edge. Grass was gone, and the earth was scorched; nothing would grow there again. Nothing could be seen into the deep earthen mouth, everything gone until bony hands clutched at the ankles of their guide.

They all backed up, frightened of the possible demon they had released. But no demon emerged, just a man. He stood tall on the scorched earth, dirty, weak and abused. He stared at the robed vampires, not a rag on him, matted blonde hair framed his gaunt face, once cherubic in appearance, his cold brown eyes seemed to gaze into their immortal souls.

"A sacrifice," the leader whispered, afraid to grow louder.

The guide raised his wand, calculating the five choices around him before settling on the questioning vampire.

"_Imperio_." He growled, the curse hitting the vampire square in the chest. A look of horrified confusion quickly disappeared from his sharp features, replaced by placidness. At his coaxing, the vampire stepped forward, puncturing the vein in his neck with sharp nails as he stepped into the tall man's arms. With practiced skill, the man drank from the vampire, draining him of every last drop of his immortal blood until satisfied. He seemed even bored as he relieved the man of his cloak and threw the corpse into his former grave.

The guide looked on as this man, this vampire, gained the stature that had been stripped of him years ago. Muscles reformed, handsome cherubic features returned...Edward Parisi had been reborn.

-----

Selene walked down the brightly lit corridors of the Sakura District Training Facility and Gym, more than willing to vent cooped up energy and frustration. As she walked alongside a rather gorgeous American vampire, in Britain on holiday, Selene pulled up her hair once more into a ponytail.

"I wasn't expectin' to see ya here," the vampire, Alex, said in a southern drawl, grinning at her with dazzling white teeth. "Becky would 'a sent ya some of that honey wine ya like."

Alex's accent always made her want to laugh, but Selene was to polite to do such a thing...in front of him anyway. Alex and his sister were always so kind to her. "It's alright Alex," Selene told him, hair tie clenched in her teeth. "You can always send it over Christmas."

"Naw, that's to long," he said, waving a hand at her. "You're birthday's comin' up, ain't it? A couple of days?"

Selene groaned, wrapping the hair-tie in place before adjusting the duffle bag. "Don't remind me. I should've stopped having birthdays when I turned five hundred."

"You're younger than me, darlin'," he crooned, flashing his identification to the desk clerk. She let him in with a smile and Selene stopped at the polished counter, reaching for a steel clipboard.

"Forget it again, Selene?" Carla, the clerk asked, shaking her head in amusement.

"As always," Selene replied, signing her name on the sign-in sheet in her light penmanship. "You'll die of shock if I ever remember it."

Carla laughed in agreement as the phone started ringing at her elbow. "Sakura District, Carla speaking. How may I help you?"

Selene waved good-bye and walked through a set of doors and down a corridor, passing doors that led to swimming areas, weight rooms and another to a very highly recommended, and good looking, masseuse.

Walking around a gurgling fountain, currently shooting up pink streams of water, Selene proceeded through glass doors and to the boxing center.

"Now how did I know?" That southern drawl said, forcing Selene not to laugh once more.

"Because I'm secretly stalking you," Selene teased, rolling her eyes as she walked around an occupied ring. Two female vampires inside were boxing rather fiercely; the short one's uppercut made Selene flinch even.

Cringing from the harsh blow she witnessed, Selene threw her duffle into a seat next to an empty ring, Alex throwing his down on the floor.

"Need help?" He asked as Selene dug through her bag for her fingerless gloves. She couldn't use the pair with studded knuckles, but her training pair at least offered slight protection from shattering them.

"I'm great, Alex," Selene responded, donning the gloves.

After a quick warm-up from both vampires, they climbed through the ropes and into the ring.

"Any rules?" Alex asked, sliding in his mouthpiece to help protect his mouth.

"No," Selene said quickly, adjusting a glove.

"Ya sure?" He asked, tilting his head slightly, ash brown hair falling cutely into his chocolate eyes. Alex was a born and raised Southern gentleman and was always taught never to raise a hand to a woman. Once in the ring, it took him a few seconds to get rid of that upbringing. If Selene were to show one sign of pain or severe injury, he's off and playing nurse.

"Positive. We'll have at it," Selene said ending the discussion as she slid in her clear mouthpiece, the plastic forming to her teeth.

"Ooh, who pissed ya off?" He drawled like an excited child, his accent horrible with the mouthpiece. With a mischievous smirk, he swung first, his left fist swinging wide for her jaw. Selene ducked and caught his right fist with her mouth, splitting the lower lip.

She stepped back, surprised he was fighting dirty already; she wiped the blood away quickly as he swung again. Selene dodged and hit him in the ribs sharply, her fist hitting home. They continued like this, fighting dirty with cheap blows for quite some time. Alex grabbed her by the hair and threw her across the ring at one point, Selene responded later with a quick knee below the belt, and a right hook to the jaw.

Several minutes passed and Alex gained the upper hand, throwing punch after punch, Selene barely able to block them all. Focusing on blocking the blows, Selene got tripped up on Alex's feet, falling onto her back. Before Alex could kick out, Selene wrapped her ankles around his right foot and pulled it out from under him, knocking him down. Selene jumped up and straddled Alex, pinning his arms down, hitting him right in the mouth. The Yank flinched and Selene knew she had knocked a few teeth either out or loose.

"Selene!"

Startled, Selene looked up in mid-blow. One of the workers was waving, trying to get her attention. "What?" She shouted, words mumbled by her mouth piece.

Alex took the distraction to his advantage, freeing his arms and throwing Selene off him. Selene flipped through the air and landed on the unforgiving mat with an 'oomph!' dazed by the sudden impact.

"Ya alrigh'?" Alex asked, getting up quickly and removing his mouth piece; they were done on his terms.

"Yeah," Selene said a little slowly, mentally telling herself to get up.

"Selene Hart! Phone call!"

Alex hauled her up onto her feet and helped her through the ropes before heading off to a locker room to shower. Selene, glad for the workout despite the fact she was sore, sweaty, slightly bloody, bruised and just had her arse handed to her, walked sorely towards the workers podium and picked up the black receiver, delighted that her annoyance was now gone.

"Hello?" Selene called, her words still muffled by the mouthpiece.

"Selene?" The caller asked, sounding confused. "Did you get hit in the mouth?"

Selene removed the mouthpiece, cracking her neck. "A couple of times," she responded. "What did need, Sirius?" Some day's she forgot he could work a telephone.

"I'm meeting with my lawyers," Sirius told her, his voice sounding distant and shifty, probably due to the line. Selene shrugged, waiting for him to continue; Sirius had been with lawyers several times a week since the Ministry announced their mistake. "I need you to come down here."

Selene quirked an eyebrow, that was new. "Why?" She asked suspiciously, glaring at the phone.

Sirius laughed nervously. "You'll see when you get here. And you really should get here quick."

"Sirius, I'm at the gym. Whatever it is, can't Harry do it?"

"No!" Sirius hollered quickly. "No," he repeated, calmer this time; Selene could here voices in the background. "Trust me, the last thing we need is Harry to get involved right now."

"We?" Selene repeated, suspicion growing; she didn't like how this was sounding, not at all. "Sirius..."

"Trust me," he repeated. "Just get here as quick as you can, Selene," Sirius requested. "I'll see you in a bit. Bye."

Sirius hung up, leaving Selene staring at the phone, dial tone buzzing. Scowling at it, annoyance building once more, Selene slammed the receiver down before stomping over to the ring and grabbing her bag.

'_I never should've got out of bed this morning_,' Selene thought to herself before apparating to the offices.

--------

'_Merlin, that wallpaper is ugly_,' Selene commented to herself as she sat at a table with Sirius and seven different lawyers. Two were Sirius', three were hers and the other two were a pain in the arse; warning bells had gone off the moment Selene saw her own legal team sitting at the table.

She had been sitting there for nearly twenty minutes after Sirius' call and they still hadn't gotten to the point. To the annoyance of two lawyers, Selene spent a large amount of that time, drumming her nails against the red wood table staring off it to space wanting another shower. Her attention was everywhere but the conversation going on and had wandered from wondering why her lawyers were here, a fuzz ball she thought was another spider, pondering if her day could get anymore annoying and now the hideous wallpaper she was staring at currently.

"Listen," Sirius snapped finally, beating Selene to the task. "Just get to the point."

Their respective lawyers nodded in agreement and Selene was giving them less than a minute before her attention wandered again.

"It was as though someone didn't want the papers correctly filed, Mr. Black," the smaller lawyer, a timid mousy looking wizard, said. "I find it amazing no one discovered it until now."

"Discovered what?" One of Sirius' lawyers asked, Selene thought his name was Charles...or was it Chuck.

The mousy lawyer threw down a thick bundle of parchment, which both she and Sirius leaned over.

_Uh oh..._

Sirius snatched up the legal documents, shuffling through them quickly, while his face grew paler at every few pages. Selene, looking over his shoulder, had nearly the same reaction as she quickly scanned the pages.

The silence was uncomfortable and thick as the two of them looked at each other in shock. Selene took the documents and flipped through them once more, not believing it, but however impossible it was, the documents were incorrect and null in void.

"We're still married?" Selene screamed, her eye twitching, shattering the silence as her annoyance reached an all-time high.

--------------

The house was chaotic for several days as packing and rearranging was done. It seemed that Sirius had found a house finally, near a muggle village called Ottery St. Catchpole, and since it was so large and empty, Sirius had invited Harry and Selene to stay for the summer. The boys were ecstatic, thinking that they needed a real holiday away from the Underworld, were pitching in and helping. Selene, though, didn't seem pleased about something.

"Should we remind her that it's her birthday?" Cain whispered to Harry as they washed the dishes. A loud thump was heard from upstairs followed by swearing before Selene threw something down the stairs, the sound of it rolling down filling the house.

"Better not," Harry told him, grimacing over her attitude. Selene had been like this since the spider incident, hardly ever in the house and very snippy recently.

"I don't know why she doesn't just use magic to pack," Desmond grumbled as he walked into the kitchen, rubbing his knee. They could hear another trunk roll down the stairs. "She hit me with that thing throwing it from the bedroom. Have we figured out what's eating her?" He grumbled.

"I think Constantine knows," Cain said, dipping a plate into the soapy hot water.

"He knows everything," Desmond huffed, scowling at him.

"I don't think he knows how to drive," Cain commented. He elbowed Harry sharply, trying to push him away from the sink. "You might want to finish up yourself, kid," Cain suggested. "Or else she'll turn on you next."

Harry laughed, finishing up the dishes in his hand before drying the water from his arms and hands. Leaving the kitchen, he made his way around the house and to the stairs, carefully walking up around boxes, trunks and random items Selene had thrown.

Inside the bedroom, which could easily be classified as a disaster area, Selene stood at the window, amid piles of clothes, shoes and books, staring out into the gardens and pool.

"Ever get that feeling you're being watched, Harry?" Selene asked as Harry stepped over a basket.

"Every so often," he replied, shrugging. "Why?"

"I can't shake the feeling that there is someone out there," Selene told him, scowling out the window.

Selene sighed and turned to face Harry and the mess she had caused. She was still in a short blue nightgown and a pair of boxers with little paw prints on it that she had arrived in; Harry wasn't about to ask where she was last night.

"Constantine and Braeden are helping Sirius move in some furniture," Selene told him, sitting down on a small sofa under the window. Crossing her legs, she started biting her nails, staring at the floor.

"Selene, are you alright?" Harry asked, moving in front of her and kneeling to her level.

Selene wouldn't look at him until Harry covered the hand on her knee with his own. "I'm fine, really," she said, giving him a weak smile. "Really, I am. Just a few legal matters have me stressed out, that's all."

"Legal matters?" Harry asked, green eyes full of concern. "Are you in some kind of trouble?"

Selene shook her head, her smile slowly becoming a little more convincing. "I'm not in trouble," she assured him. "Thank you though." She messed up his hair in only a way that she could get away with and stood up, walking around him, rubbing the back of her neck. "I made a mess of things didn't I," she chuckled weakly.

"Just a little," Harry grinned, glad to see her acting normal again.

"Do you need help packing?" Selene asked, kneeling by her bed and pulling out the metal gun cases for her guns. She stacked them on her bed and pulled out the round padded cases for various swords. "Sirius is locking these in a room until we can get safes installed," Selene explained. Since they were actually moving in with Sirius, they had to take all weapons with them. It was simply the unspoken rule of Death Dealers. Whenever they came back to here, they would simply bring them back along with them.

"I'll be fine with it," Harry told her. "Once I separate my stuff from yours though."

Selene grinned and started opening the various cases, disappearing afterwards into the closet where their gun safe was kept. Harry retrieved his own cases and together they emptied the safe, securing shotguns, rifles, handguns and many other weapons from the safe, securing them in their cases. Selene set her cases in a row near the door, locking them with her key; to Harry's astonishment, she put padlocks on all the cases.

As Harry lined up his own cases, he saw Selene go back into the closet to retrieve something else, Merlin knew what else. "Selene."

"Hmm?" Selene leaned back out of the closet.

"Happy Birthday," Harry told her. "I'd give you your gift, but I already sent it to Sirius' place."

"Thank you Harry," Selene said softly, looking down at the floor. "That means a lot."

He smiled at her as she disappeared into the closet once more. Harry could hear Cain's distant shout, announcing the arrival of the mail. His shouts were followed by Constantine's dark voice trying to silence the hyper vampire and Sirius' bark like laugh.

"What is going on?" Selene asked, emerging from the closet with a wooden case in her grasp. She set the case down on her bed and waved her hand absentmindedly, digging through the case.

"Cain," Harry told her simply as the things on the floor started tidying and packing themselves. Socks folded neatly into little piles in her trunk, books piled up meticulously and dust was flaring up off the floor. Harry left Selene to her much calmer packing and walked out into the hallway and down the stairs; apparently Selene forgot about these items.

"Thanks Cain," Selene shouted from her room.

"Welcome!" Both Cain and Sirius responded; Cain had found the package and Sirius had sent it up to her with magic.

"Almost ready, pup?" Sirius grinned as Harry finished working his way around the results of Selene's temper.

"Just finished packing," Harry told him, sitting down at the dining room table. Sirius was lounging comfortably, feet up on the table with his chair tilted back on two legs. "How's the house looking?"

"You'll see," Sirius simply told him, his face revealing conflicting emotions. "Just-"

Sirius stopped suddenly, jumping up from his seat as a glass-shattering scream filled the house. Both he and Harry took off for the stairs, Sirius in the lead, Constantine jumping from up from where he was resting on the floor. Cain and Braeden seemed to appear from the woodwork while Vladimir, Gabriel and Desmond rushed in from outside. Sirius jumped over one of the trunks in the middle of the stairs, but Cain stumbled over it, tripping up Desmond and Gabriel. Harry squeezed through against the wall, Constantine running on the ceiling.

They slid around the corner of the hall and into the wooden doorframe of Harry and Selene's room. Selene's magical pressure was overwhelming as she broke into hysterics; objects that hadn't been packed were rattling on the floor, the glass in the windows and mirrors cracking. Selene was kneeling on the floor, her head in her hands, screaming and crying hysterically. Sirius grabbed her, wrapping his arms firmly around her shaking body, her words foreign to Harry's ears.

"That was her package," Cain said, shouting to make himself heard over Selene. He pointed to the thrown box, a card near by.

Harry grabbed it and read the heavy writing; the script was almost hard to read, reminding him of the old books that Monks would once write.

_Happy Birthday, my pet.  
I'll be watching you…_

_ E.P._

"He's going to kill me," Selene screamed, finally in English. "He's back…he's going to kill me!"

Sirius hung tightly to her, trying to calm her; Harry stood dumbfounded as he watched Selene breakdown in his godfather's arms. "No one's going to kill you," Sirius told her. "No one will hurt you."

"He will," she argued, fear in her voice. "He will…he always will. He came back to kill me."

"Who, Selene, who?"

"He knows…he's watching me…Edward knows all."

Sirius grew stiff, turning quickly to Harry. "Get Rebecca," he told Harry urgently. "Now!"

Harry turned from the room; the others running off the moment Selene said someone was watching her. Harry jumped down the stairs as he heard Selene break down into hysterical sobs, clutching to Sirius' arms, before silence swallowed pooled around them, the stillness quickly suffocating them all.

* * *

I really didn't mean for so much of this chapter to be about Selene, it just happened. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. To all those graduating from school, high school, college or University, I wish you all the best of luck in your future. Class of 2007, we made it! See you soon! 


	17. Paranoia

_**Creperum**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

_Summery:_ Paranoia is a dangerous thing. It sifts through you, body and soul, setting into your bones. Memories are relived and secrets are told, all while Quidditch tickets are sold.

**Notes:** This chapter was originally supposed to hold the Quidditch World Cup as well, but I was taking too long in writing this chapter for you. So the next chapter will hold the actual match and all the interesting things as well. If you would like me to email you when I update, please just contact me. Also, the Dobby's have begun!! This story has been nominated in the Best AU category.

_Chapter Warnings:_ Mild Swearing, Mild Substance Use (Alcohol), and Mild Violence

**_Chapter 17_**

**_Paranoia_**

* * *

The most Ancient and Noble House of Black was deadly silent and still, save for the sluggish ticking of the decrepit old grandfather clock in the musty parlour. Once a grand summer retreat of Sirius' pure-blooded family, nearly royalty in wizarding eyes, the country house had grown dusty and worn from years of neglect and abandonment; you could feel the dust and grime settle into your clothes and hair, coating every inch of shown skin, the moment you stepped over the threshold.

Boxes, bags, crates and trunks were littered about the bottom floor like the wreckage of a ship, forever lost in a sea of dashed dreams. Amidst the wreckage in the stale parlour room were seven haggard vampires, slouched in exhaustion and worn with worry. Not a curtain was open, blocking out all glimpses of the starry sky high above the sleepy village of Ottery St. Catchpole. The vampires paid no heed though, their heads hung low, clasped in tired hands as they listened to hushed voices above them. Hours had passed since Selene's terrified screams disrupted their day. Harry had rushed to the home of his blood and hastened Rebecca back, ignoring her complaints that she was covered in flour and dough with raspberry tarts baking. Once they arrived, Rebecca stayed with Sirius while Harry had to help lock down the property; he didn't even realize that the three of them were gone until much later.

Years of paranoia had taught the older vampires to be cautious and when Selene had said she was being watched, each of them took it personally. The gates were locked and chained, windows barred and shuttered, doors sealed over; no one was entering the house unless allowed. As Harry magically sealed the doors, windows and fireplaces, packing was done hastily. Furniture was thrown about out of the way, drawers dumped and cupboards emptied, nothing could be left behind. Trunks were hauled from rooms, crammed with clothes and weapons. Legal documents, forged papers, various passports and identification cards were stuffed into pockets, not wanting the wrong person to get a hold of them. Several hours, bruises, jammed and broken fingers later, their hasty packing had been sent to Selene's London flat, to be examined for tracing charms, and the family had scattered, jumping from location to location before meeting at the old home, worn and weary.

Light footsteps descended the threadbare, carpeted stairs next to the grungy parlour doors; Harry could nearly envision the swirls of dust billowing up with each step. Soft clicks of the tiny buttoned boots echoed as Rebecca Potter stepped gracefully onto the dull wooden floor, rounding the corner and into the parlour, looking at the dingy panes of glass in the parlour doors with disgust.

All traces of flour and dough were gone, her hair hanging down around her shoulders, trapped in an elegant net. Rebecca's slender hands were folded gently as she pondered the day's events, her dark jade dress trailing behind her on the filthy floor.

"Selene has withdrawn," Rebecca said quietly, sitting down in Gabriel's offered chair. "I do not know when she shall awaken."

"Is she alright?" Constantine asked, from where he sat before the empty fireplace, his dark eyes glinting like a feral animal's in the darkness.

Rebecca stared briefly down at a moth eaten rug; a dark stain near her foot looked very much like blood. "I do not know, Mr. Gray," Rebecca responded. "I have not seen Selene this upset in several years."

"She mentioned someone named Edward," Cain said from beside Harry on the little, sagging sofa. "Who is he?"

Rebecca sighed, smoothing a wrinkle from her lightweight skirt. "He is Edward Parisi, a vampire Captain in Lord Borka's armies," Rebecca explained. "Parisi is also…Selene's stepfather."

Seven surprised expressions pierced Rebecca's pitied face. "I thought Selene didn't have any family," Harry said quickly, the same question on the faces of his family.

"I would hardly call him family," Rebecca scoffed, her temper rising briefly. Quickly composing herself, she continued. "Selene would not be pleased if I told you; it is painful for her still to this day."

"Rebecca," Harry started to say, but Rebecca silenced him with a raised hand.

"But you are family," she sighed. "You must know at least the smallest details." She grew silent for a moment, wringing her hands in her worrisome way. "Lady Satine, Selene's dear mother, married again when Selene was young. The groom was a well-borne vampire; proper, wealthy and was ,overall, a gentleman," Rebecca explained. "Selene did not trust him and she felt as though her mother was betraying the memory of her husband, Selene's father." Rebecca looked off into the distance for a moment, until Vladimir gently placed a china teacup, steaming with a rich and creamy liquid, into her thin and graceful hands. "Thank you," she murmured, sipping it daintily. "Shortly before the time of the wedding, Selene was accepted to a school, but was unsure of whether she should attend. She made her decision when Parisi struck her."

"How old was Selene?" Gabriel asked quietly, his voice heavy and dark; he couldn't stand even the tiniest hint of any abuse. Harry had heard stories from others, that Gabriel's childhood wasn't pleasant in the slightest.

Rebecca gently placed her cup onto the saucer poised in her fingers, the china clinking delicately. "She was in her teenage years, a young woman," Rebecca answered. "And do not even ask how old she is now," she told them, her chocolate brown eyes stern. "It is improper and rude to ask such a personal question," she said in a matter of fact tone. "Now, Selene would occasionally return to her mother's home, despite the abuse Parisi forced her to endure, each visit worse than the last. It did not help matters that Satine had three more daughters in the years of her marriage to Parisi. After their third daughter entered the world, Satine decided she could no longer stand the abuse she and her two eldest daughters endured and filed for a divorce," Rebecca told them, her voice heavy with emotion. "Now vampire divorces are difficult, much different than the mortal counterparts; with few exceptions, the couple must remain together and live out their daily lives as though they were still happily married. Selene, at this time, was nearly of age to inherit her father's fortune and both she and her mother believed they could keep it secret from Parisi long enough to get Satine an exemption from the law but…but," Rebecca's voice quivered, breaking into a soft sob. She covered her mouth with a hand, her shoulders shaking.

Vladimir placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, offering her his handkerchief. "Parisi killed Satine," Rebecca breathed, crying quietly, unwilling to draw attention to her tears. "Selene was hidden by her mother and she-she…"

Rebecca broke into tears at that moment, crying openly in front of them. Harry's stomach knotted uneasily, knowing that Rebecca never showed weakness in front of someone not from her immediate family.

"Selene had nightmares for several years about it," Rebecca murmured, dabbing her eyes with Vladimir's dark lace trimmed handkerchief. "Her mother was gone barely a week when Parisi came for her," she murmured, voice quivering at the memory before her. "He was one of Borka's favourites, strong and ruthless, and Selene should have been no match for him."

"But she apparently was a match," Desmond said from the entry way to a three-season room just off the parlour. "She clearly survived."

"Just barely," Rebecca said bluntly, clutching the handkerchief as though her immortality depended on it. "Selene in that time was much different than the Selene you know, gentlemen...much different."

Rebecca dabbed away a few more tears and sipped her tea briefly as she composed herself. "Selene was –"

"Rebecca!" Sirius called from atop the stairs, his voice weary and strained.

Rebecca quickly rose from her seat, thrusting her teacup into the hands of the one closest to her; Braeden barely caught the cup and saucer, the hot tea dribbling down the front of his wrinkled shirt. Gathering a fistful of her skirt, Rebecca rushed up the stairs at a speed that wasn't considered, by her standards, entirely proper.

* * *

Harry walked slowly up the carpeted stairs as the house seemed to groan around him. Rebecca had returned home a short time ago, and he had been helping the boys bring in some of their belongings that had been hidden in Selene's home, in case they could be traced to Sirius' home. The old grandfather clock, a floor below him now, chimed mournfully as he stared up from the landing to the third floor where Selene lay dormant. Carefully, he stepped up the stairs towards Selene's room, the door open a slight crack.

Nudging the door open just a tad more, frail lamp light filtered through the gloom of the upper hall. Harry could see Sirius in a chair near the bed, head tilted back asleep, snoring slightly. Selene was nestled in sheets of crimson, the deep colour contrasting with her snowy skin and blue-hued black hair. Her hair framed her face, eyes closed tight, brows clenching occasionally from the sights in her mind; her lips whispering silently.

Harry walked in slowly, the voices from the bottom floor hushed, and stood by Selene's bed. Gently, he brushed his hand against her cheek, curling Selene's old stuffed rabbit in her arm. He left his hand against her cool cheek for a moment longer, Selene seemed to calm slightly at his touch, before he leaving for a hunt.

* * *

"Just give me the bloody ball!" Constantine roared from the bottom of the steep hill, the high grass along the roadside swaying in the breeze.

It had been four days since they had quickly scrambled to Sirius' home and four days since Selene had gone dormant on the day of her birth. Trying to take their mind off the events, Constantine, Harry, Braeden and Cain had dug out an old Muggle football and started kicking it around the countryside of Ottery St. Catchpole, after putting fixing two holes and putting air in it of course. Vladimir was taking his turn to stay with Selene, in case she woke up, and Desmond and Gabriel were in London for the day.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist!" Cain shouted at him, a cheeky grin on his face as he held the black and white ball under his foot. He looked like a strange overgrown pixie with short, pink and orange spiked hair.

"I'm going to kick your sorry little-" Constantine growled, his face flashing menacingly in the sunlight as he took a step back up the hill to strangle the annoying thorn in his side.

"Grow up!" Braeden interrupted, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation. "Stop acting like kids!"

Cain started to protest. "But-"

Braeden kicked the football out from underneath Cain's foot, causing the younger vampire to fall to his side. The ball flew to Constantine who kicked it, laughing in a deep and dark timber, to Harry who kicked it further down the lane, all of them laughing hard over Cain.

The four continued like this on the road around the village, bickering and laughing like brothers. Constantine, the dark Grim with his bleeding black hair, Braeden, the handsome tawny haired one, Cain, the childish spiky haired punk, and Harry, the youngest of them all. There were a few farmers in the fields and an occasional car passing by, but none of them paid the strange newcomers any attention. That is until Harry heard laughter coming from a large grove of apple trees nearly ten minutes away from the house and river.

Harry only heard the laughter because he missed catching the ball when Braeden kicked it, allowing it to roll into the trees. Pushing his way through the low branches, little apples growing day by day, while ignoring the rambunctious laughter of the others following behind him, Harry caught brief glimpses of people near the edge of the tree line and the stray football. Walking through a gap in the trees, Harry couldn't see anyone near him, so he walked forward to retrieve the football, guessing the people must have left. Bending down in the plush clearing, sunlight beating down warmly on his back, he picked up the round black and white ball and promptly got pelted in the head by a firm red apple.

Harry dropped the ball and rubbed the spot on the left side of his head in surprise, looking down at the shiny apple. Looking up in the direction the apple came from, Harry saw four shocked redheads, hovering several feet above the grassy and apple covered ground on broomsticks; three boys, two of which were quite identical down to the last freckle, and a smaller girl were looking at him with strange expressions on their slightly tan and freckled faces. Harry simply started to laugh when he saw the flaming red hair of the Weasley family.

* * *

"We must not leave this home, daughter! He will surely suspect something if we do!"

"Mother, please! We must leave before he does find out! How much longer will it be before he turns to Louisa? He is already after Cosette, Mother!"

Satine Hart-Parisi smoothed back fly-away hair that had escaped from the tight and severe black bun at the crown of her head, her entire appearance looking worn and frazzled. Her black satin dress, devoid of any adornment, hung limp around her thin and bony frame. Once dazzling, sharp gray eyes now looked down upon her eldest daughter dull and blank; not even her earrings held their sparkle.

"Selene, my daughter, please," Satine pleaded. "I beseech you, mind your tongue!"

Selene spun on her slipper clad heel, her dark green dress twirling around her, as she started pacing the floor. "Mind my tongue? Mind my tongue!" She repeated back bitingly. "Mother, no! He is vile and cruel; I have watched him raise his hand to you and my sisters far too many times," Selene snapped, tossing her hair from her eyes. The long, flowing gossamer sleeves of her dress hung down as she crossed her arms defensively. "For their sake, at least, leave here."

"And where shall I go, child?" Satine asked her voice and resolve deflating. "This is my home, my birthplace and the birthplace of your three young sisters. We have no other place ready to hide amongst."

"Father-" Selene started to suggest.

"No," Satine snapped shortly, giving her daughter a look of horror and anguish. "I cannot!"

Selene bowed her head, folding her hands. "Forgive me, Mother," Selene apologized. She quickly lifted her head, an idea striking her. "Mother, Lord Salazar would-"

Satine quickly silenced her daughter, placing a thin hand over Selene's red lips. "Hush, my love," she commanded, her gray eyes darting back and forth frantically. "Hush."

Satine's rounded nails dug slightly into Selene's cheeks as her panic grew. Quickly, Satine grabbed Selene's small wrists and drug her across the wood floor of her sewing room, towards a wardrobe of fabric. "Inside, Selene," Satine told her, throwing open the doors and pushing Selene inside. "Stay still."

Selene turned with difficulty in the cramped closet, scratchy wool irritating her pampered skin. "Mother," Selene objected, staring at her wide blue eyes.

Satine pressed her forehead against Selene's, her frame shaking. "I love you, Selene," Satine whispered, kissing her gently before shutting the slatted doors and hurrying to her chair, picking up her discarded embroidery just as the heavy, metal studded door was flung open, banging against the stone wall.

Selene clutched the handle of the doors as her step-father stomped into the room like a storm, his angry voice bellowing around the room as he grabbed Satine roughly by the arms, dragging her from her straight back chair. His face was nearly touching his wife's as he screamed at her (Satine barely getting a word in) and shaking her, unaware that Selene had been hidden across the room behind him.

Edward's ranting grew louder and louder, Satine finally getting her say in around his yelling. Time had run out for Satine and her daughters…Edward knew the truth.

Edward raised his fist for the first blow; Selene clenched her eyes shut, pushing herself against the yards of fabric in attempt to shield herself from the reality of their gruesome marriage. It never came…

Selene opened her eyes slowly, clenching her mother's precious fabric in her fists, trying to find her mother. Her dark blue eyes darted back and forth, trying to see everything at once. Memories blurred together, indistinguishable were they between reality and fantasy. Strange sights stunned her mind as a bleary fog slowly lifted from over her senses. Fantasy became reality, memories locking themselves behind stone walls once more. As her body slowly awoke, she couldn't help but wonder, how was she going to make it through this time?

* * *

"I can't believe you live here," Fred grinned, clapping Harry on the shoulder, as the troupe walked through the apple trees. "Never would've guessed."

Harry walked amongst the Weasley children with Constantine, Braeden and Cain as they headed to the Weasley's home in the countryside of Ottery St. Catchpole. The four redheads had broomsticks thrown over their shoulders and Harry held the football under his arm; Ginny had questioned him about it once she finally landed on the ground, her face nearly the same shade as her hair.

"I don't really live here," Harry told them, grinning. "Sirius does though. Selene and I are staying with him."

"Where is Selene?" George asked from the other side of Harry, his arm over his shoulders as well.

Harry looked down at the ground, watching his feet. "She isn't feeling well," he said slowly.

Fred quickly changed the subject. "What about them?" He asked, nodding his head back towards the three vampires, shaggy red hair falling slightly into his eyes.

Harry glanced back at the three boys, Braeden and Cain gabbing like school girls, an annoyed Constantine between them. "They're staying with us a few days," Harry explained. "They're not wizards, but they work in the magical world," he explained, giving the twins the usual cover story that he and Selene used for the boys while in the wizarding world.

"Wicked," the twins grinned together.

The group continued through the shady trees, growing heavy with sweet little apples, and down a grassy hill. Walking down the hill of plush, green grass, Harry saw a tall, lopsided house at the base of the hill, situated in a valley far from the village. It was four stories high and so lopsided that it had to be held together with magic. As they neared, Harry saw several chickens pecking around the yard, cackling away merrily.

"Mum!" George shouted as he opened the front door of the house.

"We're home!" His twin continued, ushering his siblings and guests in.

Harry paused by the door, reading a sign hanging above the worn wooden door. "The Burrow?"

"Home," the twins grinned, pushing him inside.

Harry walked through the Weasley home carefully, the rambunctious red heads making their way towards a kitchen door. It was clear that the family didn't have much money, but they seemed to not let that bother them. Everything was clean and spotless, the windows could have been used as mirrors they were so clean and sparkling. This was a home filled with love.

"You're back early," came a cheerful voice from the kitchen. "I wasn't expecting you until dinner time."

"We ran into a friend," Ron answered as Harry walked into the kitchen, the other three vampires lurking behind him. The Weasley's had gathered into the kitchen, sitting around a large, worn wooden table, scrubbed clean till it to seemed to shine. A rather plump woman was near the stove, stirring something in a large copper kettle. No doubt she was the Weasley mother by her own head of flaming red hair, pulled back into a curly bun.

"And who might that be?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she turned to face her children. "Oh," she gasped, catching sight of her visitors. "Hello," she greeted cheerfully, bustling around the table to greet them. "Please come in."

"Mum, that's Harry Potter. You remember him," Ron said, his words garbled by a biscuit.

Mrs. Weasley's hazel eyes grew wide, her mouth dropping. "Good Merlin," she muttered, covering her mouth with a hand, a gold band sparkling in the sunlight. "Harry Potter...in my home...I never..."

Mrs. Weasley stood there silently, stunned at having the hero of the wizarding world in her kitchen.

"Mum?" Ginny called out, reaching for her mother.

Ginny's gentle touch on her mother's arm startled the woman. Mrs. Weasley jumped slightly and flushed at the cheeks. "My how you've grown since I last saw you," she said quickly, patting down her hair. "I didn't recognize you, really. Do come in," Mrs. Weasley said promptly, her voice and smile cheery. "Ron and the twins have told me so much about you. To be honest, I never expected them to befriend a Slytherin, let alone two of them. I had no idea you lived around here, Harry," Mrs. Weasley commented as she continued to bustle around the warm and tiny kitchen. "And who might your friends be?"

Harry was looking around the kitchen as Mrs. Weasley worked on preparing dinner for that evening. Cookbooks lined the mantle above the fireplace; the big copper kettle was emitting a heavenly aroma; a new Weird Sister song played on the small radio, balanced atop folded laundry, and knitting needles constantly clicked away in a small basket as they worked their magic on a ball of yellow yarn.

"I'm staying with Sirius, Mrs. Weasley. He has a home nearby," Harry answered politely. "And these are friends of mine and Selene's. Cain Delarosa," he said, introducing the spiky haired one, "Braeden Keegan," he introduced; Braeden took off his cap and nodded towards Mrs. Weasley, "and Constantine Gray," Harry finished; Constantine clicked the heels of his boots together and bowed at the waist in respect for the woman. "Sirius' place is on the other side of the river."

"The old Black residence, no doubt," Mrs. Weasley said knowingly. "Would the four of you like to stay for dinner?" She inquired.

Harry smiled at her, but shook his head no. "No thank you, Mrs. Weasley," Harry declined graciously. "Sirius is probably wondering where we ran off too," he explained. "We should be going."

"It was a pleasure to see you again," Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Feel free to stop by any time, Harry," she said, with a quick glance to his forehead before the four vampires left, waving good-bye.

* * *

"I forgot the Weasley's live in Ottery St. Catchpole," Sirius told him as they hauled boxes upstairs. "Molly and Arthur were a few years ahead of me; the family's been in Gryffindor for as long as anyone can remember."

"Their red hair would clash anywhere else," Harry joked, grinning at his godfather. Once the four had returned home, Harry started to help Sirius sort the boxes that would stay here from the things of the boys' that had been brought. The lockdown period was over and they could start taking assignments and jobs once more; they could even return to their Underworld home if they wished, but the boys wouldn't be returning until autumn at the earliest.

Together they walked down the third floor corridor, past the carved wooden stair railing; the carvings reminded Harry much of entwined snakes. They passed the closed door of Selene's bedroom; Harry paused before it, looking at the silver handle briefly before following Sirius to his new bedroom.

The bedroom, like the rest of the house, was dark and dirty, neglected over the years. Dark green wallpaper was covered in dust, a few pieces peeling away from the wall. The wooden floor looked gray from the grime, their shoes leaving imprints wherever they walked; empty oil lamps hung on the walls.

Sirius conjured candles with his wand, lighting them as they floated above their heads. "This was my old room, the few times we were here," Sirius told him as he set down his boxes on the bare, four poster bed; it was large enough to fit two people, maybe a third if they were small. "I only came here about three times in fifteen years, so no unpleasant memories of my mother," Sirius laughed, ripping packing tape off the first box he grabbed from the stack.

Sirius had only spoken of his family a few times, and on those few occasions, it was made perfectly clear to Harry to never bring up the Blacks. Always let Sirius mention them.

Harry opened a box he had placed on the old desk, sliding the lid back into its place; inside the box were a few photos that he would place around his room, wherever he might be. Reaching inside, digging past protective balls of newspaper, he pulled out a photo taken the previous summer. It was of one of the holidays that they had taken as a group to the beaches in southern France. The eight of them were piled together in their swimsuits, grinning broadly, except Constantine, and waving at the camera. He watched, smiling, as their mirror images tried to bury Cain in the sand. Harry noticed a few scars that had once marred his skin; one going down the side of his face and a few on his chest.

Harry absentmindedly ran his fingers across his forehead, remembering Mrs. Weasley's small action as he felt the lightning bolt scar. Even though the scars he had earned as a Death Dealer, his medals of sort, had faded away, some things were meant to stay as a constant reminder.

* * *

Harry tossed and turned in bed for hours that night, sleep unable to come to him on that drowsy summer evening. Every few nights a week, a vampire has no desire or need to sleep and tonight was one of those nights for Harry; technically, vampires didn't even need sleep at all, but it was something that they did to help blend in with mortals. Normally, Harry would have something to do to keep himself occupied during these nights, be it homework, sneaking around Hogwarts, flying around Hogwarts, charming Filch's office to the ceiling...during the summer, he had little to do at night.

He tossed in the cool sheets for several more minutes, finally relenting to his sleepless mind and getting up from bed, running fingers through his messy, shoulder length hair that hung around his face like a dark curtain. Quietly, he walked from his cluttered bedroom and into the dark corridor, padding silently across the carpet. Light snoring came from the gloomy portraits as Harry passed them; thankfully, Harry could see clearly in the dark since the portraits would scream loud enough to wake the dead if you held light anywhere near them.

Down in the entry hall, the grandfather clock tolling its mournful third hour, Harry noticed Desmond's coat missing from the spindly coat rack near the door, probably still out feeding or getting a few drinks. Rounding the banister, Harry walked further down the corridor and to a thick oak door, the surface much like bark, pushing it open and into the cosy kitchen.

Harry stepped down the few steps into the room of flickering shadows, the burning embers slowly dying. He walked across the room to the dingy sink and rummaged through the cupboard above it, searching for the jar of biscuits Mrs. Weasley insisted on sending back with them. As his fingers touched the smooth porcelain jar, containing his choice of midnight snack, the dull thud of glass being placed onto wood startled him. Harry spun around, knocking a vase off the counter with his arm. At the wooden table near the door sat Selene, in her pyjamas, with feet up on the table and a Guinness bottle in her hand.

* * *

The kitchen was blazing with light as eight men gathered around the large and long table during the early hours of the night, all but one in nightclothes with horrible hair; Desmond was the only one dressed. Selene sat nearly in the middle of the group, on her second bottle, and staring past them in a daze.

"Selene?" Sirius said cautiously, reaching out towards her hand, tousled hair flying in all directions; the scars from Azkaban marred his pale skin.

Selene glanced at Sirius' slender appendage for a moment, before setting down her bottle with a small thud. "How long was I out?" She asked curtly.

"This would have been day five," Cain responded yawning deeply, his hair sticking up in erratic patterns.

Selene pursed her lips at this, tapping her rounded nails against the cool green bottle. "Five days," she murmured angrily.

"Selene," Braeden started slowly, glancing at the others, "Mrs. Potter told us a few things…about your stepfather."

Selene rubbed the side of her neck for a moment, draining the rest of the liquid from her bottle. "That he hit me?" She asked with a forced smile.

"Yes…" He uncomfortably replied. Braeden looked uneasy at the subject, they all did. Harry had luckily never been on a case that had an abuse victim, but knew the others had. Things like that leave an impression on a soul, mortal and immortal.

Selene rubbed her hand up and down her left arm, looking at it distantly. "My mother fell in love with Edward and was blinded by his cruelty; even when he would harm her, she didn't want to admit that he was an evil man. He would abuse my younger sister Cosette, their first daughter together, and myself; I believe, towards the end, he may have even started hurting Louisa, my second sister," Selene explained quietly. "Not long after mother had my third sister, Hope, she decided to leave Edward and divorce him."

"Wait a second," Desmond interrupted hastily. "Vampire divorces are complicated and drawn out with strict terms and regulations. The couple has to live together as though they were still happily married, even sleeping in the same bedroom."

Selene actually smiled as though the statement amused her somehow. "I'm well aware of this, Desmond," Selene replied. "Very aware, indeed. In special circumstances, however, these rules are discarded; cases where the life of either spouse would be in danger, for example."

"The rules were discarded for your mum," Harry said.

Selene nodded slightly. "That very day, yes but…Edward found out and…." Selene's voice broke, her lips quivering as her composure shattered deep within. She bit down firmly on her lip, squeezing her eyes closed as she tried to hide her emotions once more. Even her hands were shaking on the table top. Sirius reached across the table and wrapped a hand around one of hers, not letting go. Harry was nearly glad that Rebecca told them what happened to Selene's mother; he honestly didn't believe Selene could bring herself to say it.

Gabriel cleared his throat, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "What happened to him? To Edward?" He asked carefully.

"He died," Selene said simply. "Dead for hundreds of years and someone decides to go and resurrect him."

Several jaws dropped at her statement. Resurrection was nearly impossible to perform, not to mention forbidden by death for all.

"How can you be sure?" Gabriel asked, leaning over Vladimir's shoulders.

"Simple," Selene shrugged, reaching down beside her. In the blink of an eye, Selene thrust an ancient blade into the table; the metal was unknown to Harry's mind and darkly stained. "I killed him."

* * *

Time passed quickly inside the house of Black after Selene finally awoke. One by one, the boys left the house to go to their own homes and continue with their lives and work. Sirius started demolishing the interior of the house, destroying nearly everything in sight. Carpet was torn out, wood stripped or splintered, wallpaper shredded; he even took down dozens of the portraits and burned them in the garden, dancing around the bonfire like a drunken maniac as the occupants screamed their fury at him. Both Harry and Selene did their parts in the destruction as well, joining in on the bonfire and chaos. Though, giving Selene a sledgehammer probably wasn't the greatest idea they had thought of.

Dust from plaster, wood shavings, stone fragments, paint splatters and wallpaper glue clung everywhere throughout the house to the point that Selene brought in dozens of her house elves to assist with the remodelling. With plenty of magic, they made quick time of the hard work, finishing the tasks a few days after Harry's fourteenth birthday. The home now had a balanced mix of Gryffindor and Slytherin inside, more cheerful and homey than it once was. Despite Sirius' efforts, the house still had a dark sophistication about it though.

The small family relaxed into a daily routine around the house. Sirius would often work in the garage he built behind the house. Selene would often be found tinkering with mortal objects, getting them to work within areas with high levels of magical concentration. She had calmed down significantly since her birthday, but Harry noticed little things different about her now. Her level of awareness had risen outside the house to an eerie level; she never left her bedroom without being armed somehow, her weapons were becoming a new type of accessory almost. Harry was finally finishing his homework, would go occasionally to the Weasley's to play Quidditch and would spar with Selene while his beautiful snowy owl, Hedwig, flew through the leaves of deep emerald green. Overall, it was peaceful in the house of Black.

* * *

The sun filtered through the clean windows, tiny particles of dust dancing gaily in the sunbeams. Ty, Selene's head and most trusted house elf, hopped about the sunroom, dusting the room happily. Like many of Selene's house elves, Ty was free and earned pay. Selene did this, not to torment or humiliate them, but to show that she trusted them with her secrets and her life. Her house elves did not mind, for the most part, and had deep pride for their clothes. Ty wore a child size equivalent of business clothes, black trousers, a deep purple collared shirt and polished black shoes and ,to protect his clothes, he wore a small black apron.

Harry lounged on a pale, wicker loveseat, atop soft cushions, rereading _Quidditch Through the Ages_ ; Hedwig was perched in the open window nearby, preening her snowy feathers as flimsy curtains above her fluttered in the breeze. As he read, he could hear Sirius yelling at an old motorbike in the garage and Selene walking around upstairs in a room she had claimed as her office.

"Pardon, Young Master Harry," Ty said, breaking the silence. "Mail is arriving," he announced, pointing towards Hedwig's open window.

Harry leaned over and looked out as three tiny specks grew larger, one veering off towards the garage, the other two landing beside Hedwig. She turned her head around to both the new intruders and clicked her beak with disdain before flying off to the back of a chair across the room. Harry closed his book and took a cream letter from a familiar ash grey owl; a letter from Amadeus and Rebecca. The other letter, a thick black letter, he retrieved from a regal looking owl. Years of study at the Temple of the Dead, Harry recognized the signs of this being from a high ranking Temple Sister, or vampiress. Setting it down on a small coffee table before his sofa, Harry patted the owls gently and walked across the room as Ty brought treats and water for all three owls.

"Selene," Harry shouted across the house, in the direction of the stairs, "you've got a letter!" He could almost see her rolling her eyes to glare at him as he returned to lounging on his sofa to read his letter.

"You know," Selene started to say, a few moments later, as she walked down a corridor towards the sunroom, "if you start acting like Cain, I may have to hurt you," she informed him.

Harry leaned his head back so he could look at her, however she appeared upside down. He merely grinned at her and returned to his novel length letter and Amadeus' retelling of his business trip to France.

Selene shook her head at him and walked across the brightly tiled floor, her orange, strappy high heels matching with the tiny, citrus coloured pieces. She put a small stack of sheet music down onto the piano bench, set a small lacquered box beside it and handed a small cardboard box to Ty, who had just finished dusting the baby grand piano.

"Ty, would you please send those shoes out to have the heels adjusted?" Selene requested, trading him the thick letter he held out for her box with yet another pair of shoes.

"My pleasure, Mistress," Ty said graciously, bowing deeply at the waist.

Selene straightened the hemline of her orange Transylvanian Terrors tank top as the thick envelope slit itself open by magic. She had a tendency to fidget as she read her mail and today was no exception; she fussed with the thigh holster for a long and curved knife and straightened the dual belts she wore with a black miniskirt.

Harry watched Selene carefully as she sat down, agitated, before the piano, throwing the pieces of parchment down onto the floor; Ty gathered them into a neat pile, taking them away as he left to check on the other house elves.

"Selene?"

She turned her head to the side, looking at Harry from the corner of her eyes. "It was from Kendra," she explained. "Edward's resurrection was linked to events at the Temple. You see, resurrection is forbidden in all worlds but there was once a time that it was permitted. From that time, there are scrolls that teach how to perform the ritual; they are now locked within the Temple walls, guarded night and day by soldiers from Kendra's personal army. Sometime before the resurrection, these guards were found killed at their post and the scrolls were gone."

"Whoever stole them resurrected Edward?"

"Most likely," Selene agreed, absently pressing the ivory keys before her.

The room grew silent, except for the random chords from the piano. Gradually, the chords became more organized until Selene started playing an actual piece; it took a few bars, but Harry finally recognized it as Mozart's _Moonlight Sonata_. Selene swayed in time with the melodic tones. Growing bored with the piece, Selene reached for the small stack of music beside her, accidently knocking the lacquered box to the floor, pieces of jewellery scattering across the floor.

"Oh shoot," Selene grumbled sliding off the bench to retrieve the pieces.

"Here, let me help," Harry offered, rolling off the sofa to get an earring from beneath the table. They quickly retrieved the fallen pieces, but one ring caught Harry's attention. It was a delicate silver band with gold prongs around three stones; a large marquis cut, dark blue stone rested in the middle, flanked by two green-hued black pearls. Inscribed on the inner band where the words: '_My Midnight Angel_'.

"Midnight Angel?" Harry inquired teasingly, handing Selene the lovely ring.

Selene blushed a bright pink at the cheeks. "He called me that because I was a vampire," she mumbled, sliding the ring onto her left ring finger. "One of his little nicknames for me."

"He?" Harry asked giddily, gaining information he could tease her with later.

Selene was, sadly, saved at that moment by Sirius as he bounced into the sunroom, grinning broadly. "You'll never guess who I just spoke to," he said in a sing-song voice.

"Santa Clause," Selene guessed sarcastically.

"Merlin?" Harry suggested.

"No and no," Sirius answered. "Arthur Weasley just stopped by," he informed them, smiling cheekily. "He and Molly have invited us to dinner tomorrow night."

"That was nice of them," Selene commented, twirling the ring around her finger idly from her spot on the floor.

"And," Sirius continued, rocking back and forth on his feet giddily, "these arrived in the mail."

Sirius held out a slender envelope, the broken wax seal that of their Ministry of Magic, which Harry took before Selene could get up from the floor; she sat back down, legs tucked beneath her, pouting.

"Let's see," Harry began, removing a folded letter and shaking open with an amusing flourish. "Dear Mister Black...blah blah blah...we are happy to present these to you," Harry read aloud. "Basic Ministry kiss assery."

Sirius waved his hands at him, ushering him to continue. "Keep looking."

Harry opened the envelope and pulled out three tickets made of heavy, gilded parchment. The edges were brushed in shimmering gold; the corners of the tickets had minuet images of the four Quidditch balls. Gilded, purple letters covered the tickets, announcing their use to enter the Quidditch World Cup.

"The World Cup?" Harry asked excited. "We're going to the World Cup?"

Sirius grinned and clapped his hands like a child. "We're going to the World Cup! Right in the Top Box, too!"

Harry was ready to jump up and down in excitement. "The Top Box?"

"Guests of the Minister, none the less."

"Ireland and Bulgaria," Selene said sadly, torn between the excitement and team disappointment.

"Nope," Sirius corrected, gleefully. "Transylvania and Bulgaria."

Selene blinked, stunned slightly. "T-Transylvania?" She stammered eyes wide. "Since when?"

"While you were down," Sirius told her, crossing his arms before her chest and leaning back against the wall. "Transylvania hammered Ireland."

Selene sat there for a moment, the realization that her favourite team had made it to the Quidditch World Cup slowly hitting her. "Holy Dracula," she screamed, jumping up off the floor and grabbing Sirius around the neck, hugging him. "We're going to the World Cup!"

* * *

"Sirius, have you seen my shoes?"

"Several times, Selene!"

"That doesn't help!"

Selene walked away from the door, mumbling under her breath, and towards Sirius' large bed, which she had taken over for the day. Three large rucksacks were lying empty, waiting silently to be filled, amidst the things they would need for the Cup. Harry had offered to help, but he had a funny feeling he would just wind up watching.

Selene started folding his clothes into tight, wrinkleless squares, stacking them neatly on a piece of bleached canvas. Once finished stacking the clothes, the canvas folded itself into a neat bundle as Selene started folding her own clothes into two neat canvas bundles.

"Why do women pack so much?" Harry asked as Selene carefully packed a black evening dress with a high slit up the left side. The edges of the slit hem were layered and frilly, and crescent moon of dark purple and light green accented the dress.

"Why do men nag about women packing so much?" Selene retorted smugly. "I'm packing this just in case Kendra gets a hold of me," she explained as the canvas carefully folded itself.

"Wait," Harry said, trying not to laugh, "why would Kendra be at the Cup?"

"This will be the biggest gathering of vampires in years," Selene answered, shrinking several pairs of shoes. "Transylvania hasn't made it to the finals in nearly sixty years; came close a few times though."

"That doesn't explain why Kendra would be there though."

Selene started placing her canvas bundles, make-up bag and showering kit in her rucksack. "Kendra lets her hair down in various ways, kid," Selene explained. "Every so often, she indulges in matches. This time, however, Kendra will be there as a representative of magical vampires and the mortal magic community as well," she told him. "Their Minister of Magic's wife is having a baby any day now," she added, noticing the bewildered expression he wore.

Harry started packing his own rucksack as Selene placed several pistol clips into a studded, metal box. Gently, she loaded the final clip into a nine millimetre pistol; after setting the safety, she nestled it inside the box as well, black foam kept it all from moving.

"Paranoia?"

Selene shook her head, smirking slightly as she buried the box in her bag, after locking it securely. "Not really," she answered. "Living as long as I have, Harry, you make plenty of enemies. Edward is the only problem I can expect at the match."

"I've got the Bowie knife and my wand," Harry said, packing his Omnioculars. "Should I-"

"No," Selene quickly cut him off. "No need for you to take anything else," she assured him. "I don't think anything could happen at the match. Just my paranoia."

* * *

The next chapter is going to be all about Quidditch. Yay!! I just want to thank all of you for your patience with me for the time I was taking to get this chapter out. Also, thank you to all of you that wished me a happy graduation. That meant a lot to me. I'm not sure when chapter eighteen will be posted since I'm going to try and update A Lady's Story and, maybe, Beautiful Oblivion before I post the next chapter here. Also because next month is going to be so busy. Eighteenth birthday, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix in theatres (on my birthday), and the much anticipated release of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. A very busy July for sure. See you all soon!! 


	18. Quidditch: Part One

**_Creperum_**

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Harry Potter or his magical world. Count Dracula does not belong to me either.  
_**Notes:**_ I had to cut this chapter in half due to length issues, so the next chapter will be the actual match. Also, the names of the Transylvanian team are their first names. Enjoy!

_**Chapter 18**_

_**Quidditch: Part One**_

* * *

"Harry! Selene!"

The excited shouts of Fred and George Weasley nearly startled the group of three as they walked up the winding path to the Burrow. Nearly being knocked off their feet, however, did startle the two vampires. Selene was held snugly in Fred's arms while Harry was tightly held in George's arms. Sirius was bent over between them, laughing deeply while trying to keep his balance.

"How wonderful," George started to say, ruffling Harry's shaggy hair.

"For you to join us," Fred continued, still holding on tight to Selene.

"For dinner!" They chorused together

Sirius was still laughing his bark like laugh as Harry tried to squirm away from George; Selene's arms were nearly locked to her side, so she had to resort to poking Fred in the side.

"Fred," Selene said slowly, her voice squeaky, "I can't feel my ribs."

"Sorry," Fred said sheepishly, immediately letting go of Selene. "Come on, let's get you guys settled," Fred grinned, bouncing back to his normal self as he started dragging Selene up towards the house. "Mum will be starting dinner soon."

The twins took their guests up to the house and into the kitchen, where Ron, the bushy haired Hermione and two other, older redheads were sitting around the table; Harry made the easy guess that they were relatives of some sort.

"Harry, Selene, Mr. Black," George began, pointing to them.

"Sirius," Sirius quickly corrected, interrupting him.

"Sirius," George grinned. "Meet older brother Bill and older brother Charlie," he introduced.

"Older brother Bill, older brother Charlie," Fred continued, "meet Slytherin Harry, saucy Slytherin Selene and godfather Marauder Sirius."

The two eldest Weasley brothers rose from the table, chuckling at their younger brothers' antics, and shook hands with their guests. Harry shook hands with Charlie, the second eldest Weasley brother first, feeling rough calluses and blisters beneath his smooth skin. He was built like the twins, short and stocky. Selene was shaking hands with Bill, the eldest, who could only be described as - there was no other word for him - cool. He was tall, like Ron and Percy, with long hair, nearly the length of Ginny's, tied into a pony tail. Dangling from his ear was a fang earring (Harry would have to ask where he had found it) and his clothes would be perfect for a rock concert or an evening at Devil May Cry bar.

They exchanged pleasantries and the older Weasley's settled back into their chairs; Ginny was staring intently at Harry, near the spot where Hermione sat reading one of their old text books.

"Selene," Hermione said, closing the thick textbook she had been reading, "the twins said you haven't been well? Are you alright?"

Selene nodded her head. "I'm fine, Hermione, thanks," she told the Gryffindor. "Just a little stressed, that's all."

Hermione smiled at Selene briefly before rising from the table. "Ginny, let's show Selene where she'll be staying," she suggested.

Ginny blinked a few times, tearing her eyes from Harry, her mind away on holiday for a moment. "Oh, right," she said, realizing what Hermione said. "Grab your things."

Selene went into the entry way to grab her bag as Ginny and Ron stood up from the table. "Why don't you grab your things as well," Ron suggested. "You and Sirius will be up in my room with the twins and me," Ron explained. "Bill and Charlie are staying in there room and Percy gets to keep his since he's got work," Ron said, the last bit dripping with sarcasm.

"What do your brother's do, anyway?" Sirius asked as he and Harry picked up their rucksacks.

"Well, Charlie is a dragon keeper in Romania," Ron told them as they followed behind the girls down a narrow corridor and up a flight of rickety stairs that seemed to zigzag through the magical house. "Bill is a curse breaker for Gringotts; they've had him in Egypt for a few years now."

Up ahead the three girls were laughing about something or another; their laughter caused a door to bang open on the second landing. A highly annoyed face wearing horn-rimmed glasses poked out to see what the disturbance was.

"Percy," Harry acknowledged, nodding his head curtly in his direction. As Head Boy the previous year, Percy Weasley had caused plenty of trouble for Slytherin House, docking them points at every possible opportunity. The Slytherins didn't appreciate such treatment and weren't fond of the git...er, boy.

"Harry," Percy said coolly, looking him over. "I was wondering what all the noise was about. I am trying to finish a report for work after all."

"We weren't making noise," Ginny protested irritated at her brother. "Go back to your top-secret leaky Ministry bottoms."

Percy shut his door shut with a snap, looking crosser than when he opened the door. Ginny just shook her head and the three continued up towards her room. "And Percy works for the Ministry. Been working on a report for work on leaky cauldron bottoms," Ron said as they walked further up the stairs. Two more flights of stairs and the girls disappeared into Ginny's room, leaving Ron, Harry and Sirius to walk up the last flight to Ron's room.

Ron's room was situated at the top of the house, below the attic, and what sounded like an upset ghoul. Harry thought he had walked into an inferno at first glance, blazing orange covered every surface from posters on the wall to the bedspread; apparently the Chudley Cannons were Ron's favourite team. Four cots and Ron's bed were scattered around the room, crowding the small room so that walking was difficult.

"Fred and George have claimed the beds by the tank," Ron told them as a large frog inside it made his presence known.

Sirius dropped his bag onto one of the beds and plopped down on it, grinning. Noise from the gardens below drew Harry's attention to the window. Leaning over the tank, Harry peaked out the window to see the twins chasing after a squealing garden gnome, a bushy ginger cat following behind them; Harry smiled slightly at the amusing scene below.

"What's _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_?" Sirius asked. Harry turned, as best as he could in the small gap between cots, and saw that Sirius had a small pamphlet of some sort in his grasp; he must have found it under the cots.

"It's a business Fred and George are starting," Ron answered, flopping down onto his bed, a bludger zooming past his elbow. "They've made a bunch of products and are planning on selling them at school this year."

"We've always heard explosions coming from their bedrooms," Ginny said as she, Hermione and Selene entered Ron's crowded bedroom.

'That explains the smell of gunpowder,' Harry thought.

"But we never thought they were inventing things," Ron continued.

Ginny sat down on Harry's empty bed. "Mum found their list of order forms awhile ago while she was cleaning their room and she was furious," Ginny told them. "Told them to get rid of it all, said they weren't allowed to make more and all because they didn't get as many O.W.L.s as she hoped they would. Mum kept saying they should've put that kind of determination into their studies and not into making a profit."

O.W.L.s were Ordinary Wizarding Levels, the examinations that fifth year Hogwarts students take. Harry hoped to high hell that no one would do anything stupid enough that would cause him to go back to Hogwarts again the next year. Even though he was vampire and Ministry laws and regulations didn't apply to him, the exams still were able to sink its vicious and unforgiving claws into him. You attend a magical school, you take their exams. Yippy skippy...

"Ton-tongue toffee, fake wands, Canary Crèmes," Sirius listed off from the back of the pamphlet in his hand. "These things are genius. What I would have done for some of these when I was in school."

"Sirius," Selene said, sitting down at the end of his cot, pushing his feet away to make room for her, "giving you any of those items would be an idiotic idea on our parts."

"Says the girl who blew up that toast thing in the kitchen," Sirius reminded smugly.

"Well you could've told me not to put the fork in it," Selene retorted, glaring at him. Harry clenched his jaw shut to keep from laughing; about a week ago, Selene had hotwired a muggle toaster so that it would run on magic. While testing it, the bread became stuck and Selene had decided to get it out with a fork. Her hand was numb for several hours and the toaster was now no more.

* * *

By seven o'clock that evening, two tables were groaning under dishes and dishes of Mrs. Weasley's fabulous cooking, while the nine Weasley family members, Hermione, Harry, Selene and Sirius settled down beneath a blanket of deep, relaxing blue. After taking just a few bites, Harry concluded that Mrs. Weasley's cooking was some of the best he had ever tasted! Savouring each and every bite, Harry merely listened to the conversations around him. Percy and his father were at the far end of the table, busy talking about Percy's work report on leaky cauldron bottoms; Percy seemed to think it was a matter of life or death by the way he talked about it. The third eldest Weasley child kept jabbering on and on about someone named Mr. Crouch.

"He'll be thankful that I'll have it in early," Percy kept saying arrogantly. "It's been extremely busy in our department ever since we started arrangements for the World Cup; it doesn't help we aren't getting the support we need from the Department of Magical Games and Sports. If Ludo Bagman –"

"Ludo's a good man," Mr. Weasley said gently. "I like him. He's how we got such good tickets for the Cup. I did him a bit of a favour some time ago; a spot of trouble for his brother Otto concerning a lawnmower."

"Bagman's likeable enough, father," Percy said dismissively, "but he's evasive and irresponsible. How he ever got to be Head of Department is beyond me, especially when I compare him to Mr. Crouch!"

"Are they engaged yet?" Harry heard Sirius whisper to the twins.

"If someone from our department went missing, Mr. Crouch would try to find them," Percy said. "Bertha Jorkins has been gone for over a month now and Ludo hasn't done a thing!"

"A Ministry witch has gone missing?" Sirius asked, suddenly jumping into the conversation, frowning. "Why hasn't it been in the papers?"

"They're trying to keep it out of the news," Mr. Weasley answered, "for fear of panic during the Cup. Bertha is quite forgetful, so no one was worried at first. But then time went by and still no word from her."

"Mr. Crouch has been trying to find her for awhile, he was quite fond of her apparently, and (Selene choked on her pumpkin juice at that statement). Ludo just keeps laughing it off and saying she probably wound up in Argentina instead of Albania," Percy sighed, taking a deep drink of elderflower wine Sirius had brought as a gift. "Mr. Crouch has had to ease up on his search for her though, what with all our preparations for the event after the Cup." Percy cleared his throat loudly, looking pointedly towards the end of the table where Harry sat. "You know the one, Father," he said, raising his voice. "The_ top-secret_ one."

Ron shook his head at his brother, spearing a potato with his fork. "He's been going on about this since he started work," he muttered to them. "Trying to get us to ask him what it is, probably just a cauldron lecture though."

While Ron said this, Harry noticed Selene and Sirius exchange looks, Sirius grinning broader than usual and Selene hiding her expression behind her napkin. "You know what he's talking about, don't you?" Harry asked, leaning in towards Selene as Mrs. Weasley fussed over Bill's earring and the recent length of his hair.

Selene scooted little pieces of chicken around her plate idly. "Dougie does have his uses occasionally," she said. "He seems to have a deep disliking of pin-screws."

Harry's jaw dropped a little. "You didn't," he said in disbelief. Dougie was one of their bosses for crying out loud!

"I merely wanted to know why I was being sent to Hogwarts again," Selene defended.

"Will you tell me?"

"Eventually," Sirius said, closing the subject before Selene could answer.

Their conversations, at their end of the table at least, quickly turned to that of Quidditch; highly entertaining and debatable when you have members of two different House teams involved.

"Transylvania will win for sure," Charlie said thickly, his mouth full of chicken and ham pie. "Bulgaria barely made it in; Austria almost had them licked."

"Bulgaria has Krum, though," Fred said. "He's nearly unbeatable."

"Krum's only one decent player," Sirius argued. "The Transylvanians have seven and their girls are ruthless. Their female beater, Idalia, nearly pummelled Ireland's Quigley in the semi-finals; she's a vampire to watch out for at the Cup."

"Female beaters aren't that great," George commented, forgetting that Selene was right beside him. Glaring at the boy, Selene hit George firmly on the shoulder; lucky for him, her pearl and diamond ring was on her left hand. "I've placed you in the Hospital Wing twice, Weasley," Selene snapped as George rubbed his shoulder warily.

Mr. Weasley and Sirius conjured up floating candles to light the darkening gardens as the stars twinkled merrily above them, before they settled into their homemade ice cream.

"Sirius," Hermione started, when they had nearly finished their dessert, "what will you be doing now that you're free?"

Sirius finished off his elderflower wine and wiped his lips with his napkin. "The Ministry is offering me my old Auror job," he answered. "If I take it, I'll have to go through a few evaluations to see if I'm mentally and physically ready for it after being in Azkaban for so long, but it shouldn't be a problem." Sirius shrugged. "The only thing that I may have to do is a little more training for the job, since they lowered the program requirement from three years to one for most participants during the War. Hardest year of my life let me tell you."

"Will you take it?" Hermione asked conversationally.

"Probably, seeing that my sources of entertainment will be in school again," Sirius grinned.

"Oh my," Mrs. Weasley said suddenly, glancing at her wristwatch. "Look at the time. You need to get to bed, the lot of you. You'll need to be up by the crack of dawn to get to the Cup."

* * *

Harry had barely closed his eyes in Ron's room before Mrs. Weasley was shaking him awake, her candle blinding his sensitive eyes.

"Harry dear, wake up. It's time to go," she whispered gently, before moving away to wake up the twins again.

Harry rubbed his face groggily before hiding his head beneath his pillow, before Sirius pushed him off his cot. They all dressed in silence; to sleepy to talk or groan about the time before they headed to the kitchen, yawning loudly.

Mrs. Weasley was busy stirring the contents of a large pot on the stove while Mr. Weasley was sitting at the table, going through a bundle of parchment tickets, identical to their own.

"Where have those girls gone to?" Mrs. Weasley fussed as she placed the steaming pot of porridge onto the table. The boys slumped down into their chairs, slowly reaching for bowls, too tired to really care.

"Bill, Charlie and Percy are Apparating to the grounds," Mr. Weasley told them as he dished porridge into his bowl. "Molly's letting them have a bit of a lie-in."

Mrs. Weasley emerged from the corridor as the boys started to sleepily eat their porridge, the three girls trudging behind her. Ginny looked as though she would fall asleep in the bowl of porridge her father handed her and Hermione looked pale and weary as she nodded off at the table; Selene came in last, looking more like a zombie than the vampire she was as she sat down between the twins, braiding a silk blue scarf into her hair so that it entwined in the braid, bringing out the blue hues in her hair.

"Fred, what's in your pocket?" Mrs. Weasley asked crossly as she sipped from her tea cup.

"Nothing," Fred said quickly, spooning porridge into his mouth to avoid answering.

"Fred Weasley, don't you lie to me," Mrs. Weasley snapped, brandishing her wand at him. "_Accio_!" Her shriek like command caused several brightly wrapped sweets to fly from Fred's pocket and into her outstretched hand which she promptly through in the waste bin. "We told you to get rid of them!"

The others ate on silently as Mrs. Weasley summoned the twins' invented sweets from every imaginable spot on their persons; it was very clear that they were hoping to show them at the Cup. As the large group prepared to leave, Harry couldn't help but notice the mischievous smirk glinting in Sirius' eyes.

* * *

It was chilly as the group walked down sleepy roads, the lady moon still hanging above dewy hills. The only sign of the oncoming dawn was a dull, greenish hue in the distance. Little talking was done as they walked around the silent village of Ottery St. Catchpole, towards a large black hill, looming over the village, shadowed by the moon. Hermione and Ginny were walking side by side in front of Harry, rubbing their arms against the chill; the temperature had to be close to his own body temperature, for he felt reasonably fine and by the sights of it, so did Selene. Walking closer to the hill, both Sirius and Mr. Weasley started checking their watches and by the time they reached the base of the hill, the talking amongst them stopped; every ounce of breath was used to struggle up the steep grassy hill side, unless you were a vampire that is.

"We-we've made good...good time," Mr. Weasley panted once they had reached the top of the hill, the sky above them now deep blue. He removed his thin glasses and wiped them on the sleeve of his sweater. "We've got ten minutes to spare before the portkey activates."

"I hate portkeys," Harry heard Selene mumble as Sirius helped her to the top of the hill after her run in with a rabbit hole; the swelling on her left ankle was almost instant and would be nearly half an hour before it would heal completely and loose tenderness, all because she couldn't stay off it long enough. At least she was able to hide it beneath her jeans. "Nasty nauseous feeling it gives."

"We just need to find the Portkey now," Mr. Weasley said, replacing his glasses as Sirius helped Selene to an old stump. "Spread out now, it won't be very big."

They spread out, searching the ground for any old object, Hermione clutching a stitch in her side from the climb. Portkeys were generally objects Muggles wouldn't notice, usually things they would believe as litter. Within minutes it was found, its discovery shouted out.

"Over here, Arthur! I've got it, over here my boy!"

Two tall men were standing against a backdrop of a pale starry sky on the other side of the hill top. Harry had sensed their presence, but ignored it; they were threat-less.

"Amos!" Mr. Weasley smiled as he strode over to the older man, a ruddy-faced wizard with a thin brown beard, shaking hands with him. In one hand, the man held a mouldy looking old boot.

"Amos Diggory," Sirius laughed, as he helped Selene over to the group. "You've gotten old over the years."

Amos laughed, clapping Sirius on his free shoulder. "The years will catch up with you eventually, lad. You wait and see."

"This is Amos Diggory, kids," Mr. Weasley introduced. "He works for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. And here is his son, Cedric. What have you been feeding him, Amos?" Mr. Weasley laughed. "Last I saw Cedric, he was waist high."

Harry nodded in greeting to Cedric Diggory, a handsome boy around seventeen years of age; an adult in their society. Slytherin had nearly lost against the Hufflepuff House team the year before, which Cedric was Captain and Seeker of.

"Grab a hold, everyone," Mr. Weasley ordered quickly. "A minute left."

With difficulty, they all crowded around Mr. Diggory's old boot, touching it in silence. It happened after just a few seconds: the disgusting feeling of a hook behind Harry's navel appeared, making it feel as though he was being pulled forward. George banged into Harry sharply and Selene's braid slapped him in the face smartly as they speed forward in a whirlwind of colour. Just as quickly as it began, his feet slammed into the ground; Selene next to him fell onto her knee's to prevent hurting her ankle more. The portkey hit the ground with a heavy thud as a voice clearly announced, "Seven past five from Stoatshead Hill."

Reaching down to help Selene up to her feet, Harry saw two wizards standing before them in the middle of a misty, seemingly deserted, moor. The wizards looked tired, grumpy and downright hilarious in their attempt at muggle attire. One with a large gold pocket watch was wearing a tweed suit, though it was rather impressive, and thigh-high galoshes. The other wizard, with a thick parchment roll and self-inking quill, was wearing a dazzling red poncho and a kilt.

"You think the Ministry would have seminars on Muggle Dressing 101," Selene whispered as she adjusted the rucksack on her back.

Mr. Weasley spoke to the kilted wizard for a moment, but Harry couldn't understand what they were saying. His mind was buzzing with the scents of hundreds and hundreds of vampires nearby. For years, he had been near large numbers of vampires and had learned to block the signs of their numbers from their mind, but never had he ever be around so many.

"It will be fine," Selene whispered in his ear, as though she sensed what was happening in his mind. She touched his wrist gently, looking up at him coyly. "At first, it's like an annoying buzz, always there. But slowly, it disappears until you hardly notice it. By the time the match starts, the signals in your mind will be nothing more than a whisper," she explained, her voice so soft that only he could hear her. "But," she said slowly, touching his left temple with the tip of a well cared for nail, "always heed the warnings."

Harry looked at her smiling slightly. "Always looking out for me."

"Someone has too," Selene replied, smiling mischievously. "But when you start seriously dating girls, don't always come to me," she laughed. "I prefer my men. Just don't do anything stupid with them."

Harry laughed as the group started to head away, Mr. Weasley glancing at a map the tweed wizard had given them. "Anything stupid? Like what?"

Selene pointed to Sirius, a serious look on her face. "Anything he would do," she said bluntly.

They marched forward through the moor, the mist slowly lifting as hundreds of tents seemed to materialize before them. True to wizarding habit, no one could resist the urge to show off, blatantly disregarding the anti-muggle security that had been set up for the event. Tents featured chimneys, birdbaths, fountains, turrets and one even had albino peacocks tethered to the entrance.

"It's a good thing that we prepaid, Arthur," Sirius commented as they passed a tent with a front garden attached. "That Muggle bloke is probably more than suspicious by now and I hate dealing with questions in the morning."

"The only question he enjoys in the morning," Selene said cheekily as she walked slightly behind Hermione and Ginny, "is how he likes his eggs."

"Shut up, Selene," Sirius grumbled, tugging sharply on Selene's braid.

They walked a little further, towards the woods when Mr. Weasley and Sirius stopped them at two empty lots, marked by two little wooden signs that read 'Weezly' and 'Black'.

"We've got a perfect spot," Mr. Weasley said excitedly as he hoisted his pack from his shoulders and dropped to the ground. "The pitch is just beyond those woods." He started rubbing his hands in anticipation. "Right, now magic isn't really allowed, being so close to Muggles, so we'll be putting these tents up by hand. It will be exciting!"

The four non-Weasley family members looked at the man with mild curiosity; he reminded them so much of a small child on a sugar rush at that moment.

"Dad is a bit of a Muggle fanatic, really," Ron told them as his father started playing with the various poles and pegs. "Loves them and everything about them; even collects those plug things."

Selene shook her head in amusement as she watched the scene before her, Sirius starting to unpack their own tent behind her back. "Why don't you give them a hand, kid?" She suggested. "You're more patient than I am, anyhow."

Harry knew enough to not comment on that, and started helping Mr. Weasley and Hermione figure out where everything went. As a Death Dealer, Harry had used tents numerous times when out on assignments and could get them put up, without magic, in minutes; but why ruin Mr. Weasley's fun? He was relatively harmless and was easily excited as they assembled the tent, but Harry did get slightly worried when Mr. Weasley became over excited over using the mallet; he added him to the list of people not to give mallets or sledgehammers to.

When the tents were finally erected, Mr. Weasley smiled at their handiwork. "Aren't Muggles wonderful?" He sighed.

* * *

"How did we get conned into water duty?" Ron asked for the seventh time since they left the camp site just a few minutes ago.

"Because you pointed out the tap on the map," Harry answered him again, "and you're dad volunteered us."

"Oh, it isn't so bad," Hermione said, carrying a bucket in her hand. "We might see people we know."

"Why couldn't he have sent Fred and George?" Ron grumbled.

"Your dad sent them and Ginny after firewood, remember?" Selene reminded as she swung her water jug idly.

Ron continued grumbling as they continued through the massive city of tents, the sun now shining brightly on the horizon. More and more people were waking up, waiting for the sun to set already. Families with small children were bustling about, adults sitting beneath tarps, chatting away and Ministry workers rushing about to try and keep order and regulate the magic. Every so often shouting would break the peacefulness of the morning, disputes on a far hilltop.

A wizard walking with his wife shook his head sadly. "They're at it already," he sighed. "So early in the morning too. I always thought vampires slept the day away."

"Vampires?" Ron asked as the older couple walked on by.

"Transylvania, Ron," Hermione said exasperated. "You don't actually think only wizards and witches would come to root on their team, do you?"

"No," he said quickly, "but what was that old man talking about?"

"Apparently," Selene started, waving to someone she knew, "the Ministry decided to group the majority of the vampires together for the safety of all the mortal witches and wizards and they put the two armies together."

"Is that a bad thing?" Ron asked.

"Well," Selene said slowly, "I'm surprised that there hasn't been a riot yet."

The four of them continued chatting and meeting various people from school as they proceeded to the tap and waited in the short queue. After a rather interesting scene with an older wizard in a nightgown, who apparently enjoyed a healthy breeze around the privates, they slowly headed back to camp, trying hard to avoid wearing the water they carried. They walked through the encampment of Bulgaria supporters were each tent had a large poster pinned to the canvas side; the image was that of the team Seeker, Viktor Krum. Closer to their own tents, they passed through a smaller vampire area where it seemed to be one giant, sophisticated party. Harry could tell by the way they dressed and the type of surrounds that these were high ranking and wealthy vampires, council members, vampiresses or several other possibilities. They met up with Gryffindor Seamus Finnegan and his mother and Ravenclaw Team Seeker, Cho Chang. At one point, before they left the vampire tents, Harry could have sworn he saw Draco Malfoy, but it couldn't have possibly been him.

* * *

Excited laughter came from the camp site as the group slowly approached. Ginny, Sirius, Fred and George were lounging on the grass before the tents, Mr. Weasley standing before the empty fire pit, playing with the matches he had found in his pack. Several of the thin pieces of wood were lying in splinters around his feet; he managed to light one of the matches and promptly dropped it in surprise.

"Sirius, why don't you help him?" Selene asked as she set her jug down on the ground.

"He's having so much fun," Sirius grinned looking up at her as he leaned back on his elbows. "I didn't want to ruin it.

"It'll be your stomach then," Selene told him as Hermione helped Mr. Weasley.

It took a few minutes, but finally a fire was lit, though it was nearly an hour before it was hot enough to cook anything. Their tents seemed to be pitched in a crossroad of sorts and Mr. Weasley and Sirius provided a commentary of the people that bustled by. Occasionally, Selene would jump up from her spot on the grass and go tackle a friend of hers that she hadn't seen in ages until Mr. Weasley started cooking; Sirius forced her away from the fire to keep her cooking jinx from ruining the eggs and sausages. Percy, Bill and Charlie came walking from the woods when the meal was nearly finished cooking.

As they were nearly finished with their meal a well dressed gentleman stopped before their tents; Selene grinned at him, no doubt another old friend of hers, and after looking about for someone, she went to him and gave him a hug. As she chatted with the vampire, Sirius scowled at them, never taking his eyes of the pair.

"Do you know him?" Harry asked quietly as he put their dishes in the wash basin.

"An ex-boyfriend of hers," Sirius answered, his voice slightly strained. "Lucky for her, his wife isn't here."

Harry nearly dropped the glass Percy had passed to him. "You mean he's married? And she still dated him?" He asked shocked.

"The Count has three wives," Sirius explained. "Selene left when he proposed, refusing to be second best...or fourth best in this case."

"Count? Wait, you mean-"

Selene appeared at his side, grinning at both the vampire and mortal before her. "Vlad's an old friend, Harry," she said. "And he says hello, Sirius."

Sirius made an odd growling noise that seemed to come from the depth of his throat and disappeared into the tent, leaving Selene laughing at some secret joke between them.

* * *

As the afternoon wore on, the excitement around them grew thicker. Ministry workers had finally started allowing magic as the anticipation rose; they finally gave up after a fire sent purple sparks high into the air. George and Fred were playing Exploding Snap with their sister, Mr. Weasley and Sirius were playing Wizarding Chess (Sirius occasionally swearing when his pieces shattered), Hermione was discussing something with Selene while Harry and Ron talked Quidditch.

"Check, Sirius," Mr. Weasley laughed as one of Sirius' knights squealed before it was shattered, causing Sirius to swear once more under his breath; chess really wasn't his game.

"Is that what you and Perkins do all day, Arthur?" A man laughed childishly as he strode towards the campsite. The man was easily noticeable in the crowd wearing tight, long Quidditch robes in thick horizontal strips of bright canary yellow and black with an enormous wasp splashed across the chest. His stomach pulled the robes tight and his nose was squashed from several breaks by a few Bludgers. However his wide, excited blue eyes, strawberry-blonde hair and rosy disposition gave him the look of a man that had refused to grow up.

"Ludo!" Mr. Weasley greeted brightly, jumping to his feet and waving. "The man of the hour, you are!"

"What a day, Arthur, what a day," Ludo Bagman puffed as he reached the cheerful campfire. "We couldn't have possibly asked for better weather. What do you think, Sirius? You were a terror with a Beaters bat if I recall."

Sirius looked up at the cloudless sky thoughtfully. "Sky's clear, shouldn't be any clouds tonight and not a sign of rain in the country," he answered. "Couldn't ask for better conditions for the match."

At that moment, Percy rose from where he had been chatting with his older brothers and rushed towards Ludo with his hand outstretched. Despite his opinions and disapproval for the man, he seemingly wasn't going to let it ruin his chances of making a good impression.

"Yes," Mr. Weasley said, grinning, "this is my son, Percy - he's in Barty's department – and here's Fred, no sorry, that's George – this is Fred – Bill, Charlie, Ron – my daughter, Ginny," Mr. Weasley introduced, pointing to each of his children. "Of course you remember Sirius –"

Sirius took over from there. "My godson, Harry Potter and his friends Hermione Granger and Selene Hart."

Ludo did a brief double take when Sirius said Harry's name, his eyes flicking quickly towards where the faint, lightning bolt scar rested. The look he gave Selene, however, was longer; he seemed to be thinking until Selene finally rose from where she was sitting in the grass and offered him tea.

"Yes, thank you," Ludo grinned. "A brew wouldn't hurt me, I suppose. Been hunting down Barty all day, anyhow." He took the mug from Selene eagerly. "The Bulgarian bloke is making my job difficult and I can't understand a word he's been saying, so I need Barty to sort it all out. He knows what? A hundred languages?"

"Mr. Crouch?" Percy asked suddenly as Selene filled his own mug with fresh tea. "He knows over two hundred languages! Mermish, French, Gobbledegook, Troll..."

"Anyone can speak Troll, Percy," Selene interrupted, setting the kettle on the fire grate to keep it warm. "Just point and grunt; it's so simple, Crabbe and Goyle have been doing it since infancy."

Percy gave her a rather nasty look as Ron and the twins laughed; it wasn't often you heard a Slytherin speaking about another Slytherin to someone not of their own house.

"Ludo, anyone word on Bertha?" Mr. Weasley asked as Ludo settled down in the grass with them.

"Not a peep," Ludo sighed comfortably. "She'll turn up in October probably, still thinking its July. Her memory is as about as good as a leaky cauldron."

"I dated Bertha for a few weeks back in school," Sirius commented, plucking a few blades of grass and dropping them one by one into the flames. "Her memory was fine enough then; remembered every little thing I said to her, the good and the bad."

Ludo opened his mouth to argue Sirius defensive statement, but Percy cut him off. "Isn't it about time someone was sent to look for her?" He asked.

"No wonder you work for Barty," Ludo said, drinking deeply from his mug. "You sound just like him. Oh – speak of the devil! Barty!"

An older wizard had just Apparated at their campfire and he looked so very out of place in the revelling moor. Barty Crouch was a stiff, upright, elderly gentleman, dressed crisply in a black suit and silk tie. His grey hair was cut close and combed unnervingly straight while his thin, toothbrush moustache looked as though he was born with it. It was more than obvious while Percy worshipped the man.

"Pull up a bit of grass, Barty," Ludo said brightly, patting a spot beside him, "it's quite comfy."

Mr. Crouch looked down at Ludo impatiently. "No, thank you, Ludo" he declined, almost bitingly. "I've been trying to find you; the Bulgarians are insisting on another two rows in the Top Box."

"Oh is that all?" Ludo almost laughed. "I thought the chap needed a pair of scissors.

"Yes, quite," Mr. Crouch said curtly.

"Mr. Crouch, would you like some tea?" Selene offered as she stoked the fire, bringing the flames back up.

"Oh, yes, thank you," Mr. Crouch said politely, looking Selene over.

As Selene reached for the warm kettle, Percy's hand shot forward and quickly snatched it from her grasp, slopping the liquid onto the front of her shirt.

"I'm sorry," he quickly apologized.

"Its fine," Selene told him. "I'll just change." Despite the fact that Sirius or Mr. Weasley could clean it up with a wave of their wand she disappeared into Sirius' tent.

"So, have you been busy, Barty?" Ludo asked as Percy handed Mr. Crouch a mug of steaming tea.

"Very," he said dryly. "Preparing portkeys across five continents is not as easy as you might think, Ludo."

"Sirius, have you seen my bag?" Selene called from the tent; Harry could hear her moving the furniture inside around.

"You left it in Arthur's tent," Selene answered. "Will you be glad when this is over?" He asked curtly, watching Barty through narrow eyes.

"I'm borrowing a shirt then," Selene shouted.

Ludo laughed at the girl's antics. "I'll miss this when it's over," he answered cheerfully. "I doubt England will host again before I retire. What's this?"

As he spoke, a small blue ball rolled into the campsite, tapping gently against Mr. Crouch's reflective black shoes. Five little girls, rather adorable in their matching satin gowns of china blue, came running after it. Harry recognized the gowns as the uniform as student vampiress wore during her studies at the Temple of the Dead.

Mr. Crouch knelt and picked up the small toy and handed it to one of the girls; none of them could be any older than five.

"Thank you, sir," she whispered shyly, curtsying slightly.

Mr. Crouch nodded to her as two older vampiresses came running after their little charges, their light gowns swaying around their feet. "Girls, girls," a dark haired woman scolded gently. "What have we told you? Do not wander into other's campsites."

A smaller girl, with the features of a fragile doll, bowed her head in apology. "We're sorry, Lady Elizabeth," she said, her voice quiet. "But the ball got away again."

Lady Elizabeth sighed and smoothed her cream coloured dress, adorned with her symbol of an iris flower, and smiled at the girls. "All is well," she told them. "Now where are your manners that I know are hidden behind those pretty faces?" She asked sweetly.

The Lady Vampiress beside her, wearing a gown with a pattern of leaves, stepped forward. "Say hello to these nice gentlemen, girls," she instructed quietly. "They are Mr. Weasley, Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch," she explained. "All three of them work for the Ministry of Magic in London.

Each of the five girls curtsied slightly in unison. "Good afternoon, Mr. Weasley. Good afternoon, Mr. Bagman. Good afternoon, Mr. Crouch," they chorused in their quiet, clear voices.

"These girls are the guests of the Elder Lady Kendra," Mr. Crouch explained to them as the little girls shuffled about their Ladies' skirts. They were shyly trying to hide behind the legs of their guardians, bashful at the amount of strangers before them. "They are a special class of vampires, able to control magic far easier than a normal witch or wizard, their skills unimaginable with the proper training."

Lady Elizabeth patted a raven haired child that had hid behind her. "Our girls work diligently, despite their age. These five are being treated with the upcoming Match," she explained kindly. "They worked hard and more than earned their reward."

The girls were slowly warming up to the mortals around them and slowly stepped away from their caretakers. "We do hope Transylvania wins," a chubby little girl with numerous freckles on her pale face whispered.

"Sirius, I had to borrow a shirt," Selene said as she finally emerged from the tent, rolling up the sleeves of the borrowed shirt; it was rather large on her. "I hope you don't..."

Both of the girls' caretakers and Selene looked uneasy as they spotted each other, which Harry noticed rather quickly. Selene froze in the middle of rolling up the left sleeve above her elbow while the second Lady tried to distract the girls.

"Lady Selene," the girl holding the ball gasped, dropping it once more. Her words caught the attention of the other four girls; each of them curtsied deeper than they had just moments before. "Good afternoon!" They all brightly greeted, though their voices were still hushed.

"Lady Selene?" A girl with tight red curls asked, as she rushed forward towards the third grown vampiress. "When will you return to Temple?" She inquired. "We miss your stories so very much."

Lady Elizabeth looked upset as she and her companion tried to hush their little charges, the awkward silence of the campsite nearly unbearable.

Selene knelt before the little girl and cupped her face. "I'm not sure, Danielle," Selene answered her. "I've been busy with my work. But if you are good for your teachers and listen during class, maybe I will be able to come see you all again soon."

Little Danielle, and her young Temple sisters, accepted this answer and she rejoined the other four girls, taking the hand of another as they skipped away to their own camp. Lady Elizabeth paused and turned back towards the silent group.

"Selene, I'm –"

"Don't be," Selene interrupted, shaking her head. "They would have found out sooner or later. Sirius and Mr. Weasley already knew and I'm positive Ludo and Mr. Crouch will respect my privacy."

Elizabeth nodded her head. "Very well then," she simply said before following after the five girls.

The silence was thick after she had left, no one really looking at each other, they didn't know what to say. Months of secrets and careful lies had been shattered by the innocent words of a little girl.

"You know," Ludo said finally breaking the silence, "I thought your name was familiar. Did you –"

"Ludo," Mr. Crouch said sharply, "we need to meet with the Bulgarians." He handed his mug of tea back to Percy. "Thank you for the tea. Come Ludo."

Ludo struggled to his feet, gulping down the rest of his tea. "I'll be seeing you in the Top Box," he said to them. "I'm commentating!" He waved to them and both he and Mr. Crouch Disapparated.

"Well then," Mr. Weasley said, clapping his hands in effort to break the tension amongst his children and guests. 

"You're a vampire?" Ron said at once, looking angry as he stared at Selene.

"Yes," Selene said quietly. Harry could tell by her downcast eyes that she was thinking quickly; if she wasn't careful, Harry's secret would be out as well.

"Why didn't you say anything to us?" Ginny asked, looking just as upset as her brother; Fred and George were whispering to each other.

Selene's nose twitched in mild annoyance. "It's my privacy," she replied. "Besides, both your father and Sirius were well aware of this before I even stepped foot into your home. Your father would never put you into any kind of harm."

"I knew you were a vampire," Hermione said quietly from between the oldest Weasley boys. Selene looked at her in curiosity, her head tilted to the left.

"How?" Selene asked surprised.

"I noticed things," Hermione answered, the look on her face torn between feeling proud over figuring it out and wondering if she should even say anything, "ever since you came to Hogwarts when the basilisk was attacking students and how it only petrified you. There were other things too," she said. "The way the adults spoke to you in the Shrieking Shack, how you spoke and moved then. And how you reacted to Lupin's transformation," Hermione listed.

"That's enough," Selene said, stopping Hermione from continuing. "You knew and didn't say anything?" Selene asked a small smile on her face.

"It wasn't my place," Hermione told her.

Selene smiled wistfully. "Thank you, Hermione."

The questions continued for some time until Mr. Weasley put a stop to them. Percy, Ginny and Ron didn't seem too pleased about having a vampire in their group, but their brothers could care less. However, the afternoon continued as though nothing had happened. Soon, the subtle pops of Apparition filled the air as vendors started showing their wares. Luminous rosettes filled dozens of trays – red for Bulgaria and purple for Transylvania – which constantly squealed the names of their players, Bulgarian scarves adorned with roaring lions, toy bats that flew in circles around you, flags from both countries that played the anthems when waved; tiny models of Firebolts that actually flew and collectible figures of famous Quidditch players. Some vendors sold the brass Omnioculars and others the purple velvet covered programs.

Souvenirs were bought and appearances were modified to show support for individual teams. Selene, Harry, Sirius, Bill and the twins were supporting the Transylvania team while Mr. Weasley, Percy, Charlie, Ron and Ginny were supporting Bulgaria; Hermione wasn't rooting for any specific team. And then the sound they had all been waiting for echoed across the camp grounds; a deep booming gong from within the woods. It was time!

* * *

Decorated in their teams' colours and clutching their new purchases, the large group hurried into the woods following a trail of purple and red lanterns. The sound of thousands of people moving around them buzzed through Harry's skull. Thousands of voices talking, laughing and many were singing; it took nearly five minutes to get it nearly blocked from his mind. After walking for nearly twenty minutes, they emerged on the other side of the forest, in the shadow of a gigantic, amazing stadium.

"It will seat a hundred thousand," Mr. Weasley told them, mopping his forehead with his handkerchief. "Ministry task force of nearly five hundred have been working on it for months. Those that weren't looking for you, Sirius, were here basically."

Selene looked up, shielding her eyes from the bright glow that seemed to be coming from the stadium itself. "Amazing," she commented. "The Ministry must have been planning this for years. What about the mort-" Selene corrected herself, "the Muggles?"

"Anti-Muggle charms on every surface of the stadium," he answered. "Bless them..."

"Ignorance is bliss," Sirius laughed, ushering the group towards the closest entrance. A harassed and frazzled Ministry witch was already surrounded by a swarm of eager witches and wizards; this didn't dim the bright smile on her face that only gave a glimpse of her excitement.

"Prime seats, Arthur!" She exclaimed, her tone giddy. "Top box; all the way up those stairs, as high as you go! You too, Mr. Black!"

Harry followed his godfather up stairs, bedecked in deep plum carpet, as the crowd around them climbed up the stairs in a rush for seats; the crowd steadily thinned as they entered through doors into the seating areas the higher they climbed. Their party, however, continued up the stairs after all the others had found their seats. Conversations were excited as they neared the Top Box; Fred and George were chatting away with Selene as though nothing had happened earlier. Ron, Percy and Ginny however had barely even looked at her since little Danielle had accidently spilled Selene's secret. Finally, they reached their lofty goal atop the long staircase; their seats were in a small box at the highest point of the stadium, resting at the sweetest spot between the goal posts. Directly across from the box, nearly at his eye level, was a colossal blackboard. An unseen hand was writing advertisements constantly across it in spiralling, golden letters.

_Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans – A Risk in Every Bite...Gladrags Wizardwear – London, Paris, Hogsmeade, New York...Gringotts – Safe for Every Wizard's Needs...Firebolt – World Class Broom for World Class Wizards..._

Twenty-six gilt and deep plum chairs filled the box in two rows and several had already been taken by other Top Box ticket holders. The two parties filed into the front row, picking and choosing prime seats. Sitting comfortably near the end of the row, and fighting for the arm rests with Ron and Sirius, Harry looked down upon a captivating scene that he could never have imagined.

Hundreds upon hundreds of witches, wizards and vampires sat far below them taking their seats in the oval rows far below them; everything was bathed in the strange golden light. The dazzling pitch was far below them, looking as smooth and rich as plush velvet. At both ends, the three massive goal posts towered over the pitch, glimmering like a midday sun.

Tearing his eyes away from the scene far below, Harry looked around the seating area, seeing who else had already arrived; the number wasn't large. A small, house elf, wearing a clean crisp tea-towel, was sitting in the second seat in the second row, cowering behind its tiny hands and two Ministry personal were sitting at the opposite end, chatting quietly; between Selene and Bill, near the middle of their row, were three reserved seats. Percy and Bill were discussing a new policy at Gringotts while Fred and George were picking on a laughing Ginny, who sat between them.

The box filled gradually over the next half hour, several important wizards and vampires joining them; Percy kept jumping up so often to greet them, one wondered if a hedgehog was sitting with him. When Lady Kendra arrived, Percy was red in the face from bowing so low to her. Kendra smiled down at them as her dark, exotic eyes took in the people around her. Selene's visitor from that afternoon was the Elder's escort for the match.

"My, my," she smiled, her voice carrying like the gentle ring of crystal, "what a lively group we have here. Cornelius mentioned a family would be here, but I never imagined one so lovely and enjoyable. Do you agree, Vlad?"

Vlad, the Count of so many Muggle stories, chuckled in a rich, velvety tone. "I do indeed, my dear Kendra," he agreed, bowing his head to her. Dressed his black clothes of affluent cloth in a Victorian fashion; it was clear why women sought out to romance this vampire. He straightened the Transylvania rosette on his chest with a flowing movement of his hand.

Selene rose from her seat, straightening her mid-length purple dress as she did, and curtsied to Kendra; Vlad bowed to her as Kendra nodded her head to her. "This is the Weasley family," Selene introduced as Kendra embraced her like a daughter. The deep purple of both Selene's and Kendra's gowns matched, as did the pale green, decorative lace on Kendra's straight gown and the ribbon tied around Selene's waist not to mention the strappy heels. "Their father, Arthur Weasley," Selene introduced; Mr. Weasley quickly rose and bowed respectively to Kendra, brushing his lips against her offered hand, before shaking hands with Vlad. "He works for the Ministry in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office," she explained.

"I do hope my own haven't cause you too many headaches," Kendra told him.

"And these are his sons," Selene continued. "Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ron," she introduced, pointing to each one. "And his daughter, Ginny."

"Six brothers?" Vlad laughed, shaking his head. "How ever do you manage, dear girl?"

"Carefully, sir," Ginny answered civilly.

"This is our friend, Hermione Granger. All of them are of Gryffindor House."

"Gryffindor?" Vlad questioned, baffled for a moment. "Ah yes, must be Hogwarts."

Selene ignored his comment. "And of course, Harry Potter," Harry bowed his head in respect and greeting, "and Sirius Black," Selene said, finally finishing her introductions. "I daresay you remember him, Vlad."

"But of course," Vlad answered, his smile forced; Sirius grinned arrogantly, his teeth gleaming in straight rows.

Introductions finally finished, Kendra and Vlad sat in their seats, Kendra in a reserved seat beside Selene and Vlad in the second row so that he could see all around him. After the Elder's arrival, the rest of the box's occupants seemed to arrive in floods. Cornelius Fudge and the Bulgarian Minister of Magic arrived shortly after Kendra. Fudge greeted Sirius warmly and thanked him for coming as one of his guests; his second guest arriving a few minutes after Fudge and the Bulgarian wizard seated themselves beside Lady Kendra.

"Lucius! Welcome, welcome! I was beginning to wonder if you had become lost in the crowds," Fudge greeted, jumping to his feet as the tall, pale wizard appeared, his son and wife following behind him. Harry smirked at his fellow Slytherin.

Harry rose and shook hands with his dorm mate and friend. "Draco," he greeted.

"Harry," Draco nodded. "You remember my father? And this is my mother."

Harry bowed to Narcissa Malfoy, a tall and slim blonde woman; she had thin lips and a pointed nose, her features reminded Harry of Sirius in a way. "It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

Mrs. Malfoy nodded to Harry, her cold gray eyes (another similarity to Sirius he noted) analyzing him as Selene jumped up to hug Draco.

She poked him in the shoulder. "Pay attention tonight, will you?" Selene ordered grinning playfully. "You may learn something for the team, Chaser boy."

"I should say the same about you," Draco retorted. "I've seen some of the stunts you've pulled on the pitch. Absolutely boorish."

There were a few moments as Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy stared down at each other before Ludo Bagman, still dressed in his old Wasp uniform, came charging up the stairs. Neither of them dared to say or do anything with the Minister standing so close by.

"Everyone ready to begin?" Ludo asked his face gleaming like an over excited child. The Malfoys took their seats behind Sirius. "Minister? Are we ready?"

Fudge nodded, trying to understand the Bulgarian Minister. "We're ready when you are, Ludo."

Ludo stood at the edge of the box and whipped out his wand, as the box members made final adjustments to their Omnioculars, and pointed it at his throat and said 'Sonorus!', before speaking over the roar of the crowd that echoed from the filled stadium below; his voice rang over them, booming into the farthest reaches of the stadium: "Ladies and gentlemen! Vampires and foreign guests...welcome! Welcome to the final round of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!"

The roar of the crowd was deafening as thousands of spectators clapped and cheered; thousands of flags were waved frantically, their anthems adding to the noise. The huge blackboard cleared itself of a half finished Firewhiskey message and now read BULGARIA: ZERO, TRANSYLVANIAN: ZERO.

Ludo bounced on his feet like an eager school boy, his wand still held against his throat. "And now, it is my pleasure to introduce...the Bulgarian Team Mascots!"

The right hand of the stadium, which was a solid wall of scarlet, loudly voiced its approval.

"I wonder what they've brought?" Mr. Weasley pondered, leaning forward in his at the end of the row. "Wonderful!" He hurriedly adjusted his glasses and leaned further towards the edge, like the other males that recognized the mascots that were gliding across the pitch. "Veela!"

A hundred Veela were gliding out onto the pitch; a hundred of the most beautiful women Harry had ever seen. Their skin illuminated like moon-bright pearls, their golden white hair fanning out so dazzlingly. Once the music started playing, the Veela below seemed to be the only thing Harry could ever care about again. The intoxicating women started to dance, numbing away everything from Harry's mind, replacing it when crazy thoughts. As their dancing became faster, and even more captivating, he couldn't help but try and find ways to impress them...make one his. As half-formed plans shot through his mind, he distantly registered a hand being placed on his shoulder and the distant laughter of Selene.

"Calm down, Harry," Sirius laughed, the music suddenly stopping. Harry blinked, shaking his head for a moment as reality came back into vivid focus; Selene had thrown her head back in laughter at the antics of her friends.

"Wonderful show from the Bulgarian Team Mascots!" Ludo announced, his voice booming once more. "And now, the Transylvanian Team Mascots!"

The Veela had barely settled on their side of the field when loud shrieking filled the pitch, large creatures zooming in from the black sky above. Six winged creatures zoomed around the pitch, performing stunts as they flew. As they passed the box, Harry could see that they looked human in form; a mixture of bats and humans.

"Drakens," a Ministry workers gasped as three women and three men settled atop the goal posts, their features disappearing to show their human form; the women provocative clothing that seemed to gain as much approval as the Veela below them. All six made an elaborate show of waving and bowing to the crowd before diving off the goals, eliciting gasps from the crowd. Flipping in the air, their skin took on a grey hue as their features changed once more into their bat like form. The crowd roared in support as the six vampires settled onto the pitch, once more human like.

"And now, please greet the Bulgarian Team players!" Ludo said. "Ivanova! Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Aaaaaand – Krum!" Seven scarlet clad players shot out from hidden gates as the crowd screamed in delight.

"And now, shout out to the Transylvanian Team players!" Ludo yelled once more. "Farrell! Dugan! Kegan! Earlene! Idalia! Adder! Aaaand – Beasley!"

Seven green blurs shot past the box as Ludo announced the referee for the match, Hassan Mostafa.

The fourteen Quidditch players took the positions as the crowd held their breath in anticipation; the bald Mostafa, knealing beside a small trunk, waiting for the proper signal from Bagman.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Ludo roared. "Let the match BEGIN!"

* * *

Yes, a cliff hanger again, but give me credit, it was a mild one. I had to stop for a reason and this seemed like a perfect place. The chapters go a little wonky in the archive after they reach 10,000 words and I'm in the 9,000 now; hopefully after editing and a little tweaking I can beat my personal best. So instead of one chapter of Quidditch like I promised, you get two!! It's a good thing! Hopefully, the second chapter won't take as long as this one did; I'll work on it nonstop from now until school starts to try and get it up. I hope you enjoyed it and see you next chapter for more Quidditch excitement!! Also, what do you think of maybe getting a new banner?

_Sunday, 19 August 2007_

(9,953 words)


	19. Quidditch: Part Two

_**Creperum**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Count Dracula.

**Summary:** Part two of the Quidditch World Cup.

**Notes: ** Bulgarian Team Break Down: Zograf - Keeper, Levski, Ivanova, Dimitrov – Chasers, Krum – Seeker, Volkov, Vulchanov – Beaters

Transylvanian Team Break Down: Farrell – Keeper, Dugan, Kegan, Earlene – Chasers, Idalia, Adder – Beaters, Beasley – Seeker

I just want to make it clear, before you start reading, that Selene is an adult. That is one reason why she isn't with Harry.

**Warnings:** Sensitive Topic/Theme, Swearing, Mild Alcohol Use, Mild Violence, Cranky Vampires

**_Chapter 19_**

**_Quidditch: Part Two_**

* * *

The fourteen Quidditch players took their positions as the crowd held their breath in anticipation; the bald Mostafa, kneeling beside a small trunk, waited for the proper signal from Bagman.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Ludo roared. "Let the match BEGIN!"

Mostafa mounted his broom and kicked the crate open, releasing the balls into the air; the two black Bludgers zoomed rapidly away, the minute Golden Snitch blinking out of sight and the scarlet Quaffle bursting straight above the crate, between the rows of Chasers. The Quaffle slowly arced in the air as Mostafa kicked off the ground and shrilly blew his whistle.

"Theeey're OFF!" Ludo screamed as the players burst into action. "And it's Dugan! Kegan! Earlene! Dimitrov! Back to Kegan! Dugan! Kegan! Ivanova!"

Harry had never witnessed Quidditch played like this before. Even with his eyesight, it was hard to keep up with the amazing action playing out before him, though his Omnioculars did help immensely. The speed of the six Chasers was incredible, almost impossible to believe – they were throwing the Quaffle so quickly, Ludo could only say their names in order to keep up. Harry would have to beg and plead with Selene to let him borrow her pensive, so he could examine the match at a slower pace before school and the Quidditch season began again.

"Zograf blocks! Dimitrov! Ivanova! Levski! Earlene! Kegan! KEGAN SCORES!" Ludo roared suddenly as Kegan managed to throw the Quaffle past Bulgaria's superb Keeper, Zograf. The stadium reverberated with the applause and cheers of Transylvania's fans. "Ten-zero to Transylvania!"

Several drakens rose from the ground and swooped loops high above the pitch as Kegan did a victory lap; Harry noticed more vampires were seated with the original six mascots. Within ten minutes, though it seemed like only seconds to the spectators, Transylvania scored twice more, bringing the score thirty-zero. The Veela sat delicately on the velvet grass, watching their opposing mascots while they sulked.

To his amazement, the match became even faster than before, the brutality picking up as well. Volkov and Vulchanov, the Bulgarian Beaters, were hitting the Bludgers with such furry their vampire counterparts had difficulty protecting their Chasers. Several times, the three Transylvanian Chasers were forced to break formation and scatter, giving Bulgaria the opportunity to dodge the Keeper, Farrell, and score their first goal.

"Cover your ears, boys," Mr. Weasley bellowed as the crowd cheered while the Veela rose to dance in celebration. As the Quaffle went into play once more, Harry saw hundreds of men below dancing with the Veela's music; Kendra even gave a Ministry worker in the second row a withering glance to reprimand his actions. Needless to say, the man sat down quickly. Harry could hear a few females giggling into their hands at him once Harry removed the fingers from his ears.

"Dimitrov! Levski! Dimitrov! Ivanova! Levs – oh, look here!" Bagman shouted.

Hundreds of wizards and vampires held their breath as the two Seekers, Krum and Beasley, plunged towards the ground, breaking through the centre of Bulgaria's Chasers. Even with superb eyesight, Harry squinted through his Omnioculars to keep up with the coloured blurs and he saw Kendra lean forward in her seat to try and find the flicker of gold.

"He's faking!" Hermione screamed suddenly, startling Sirius beside her. "They'll crash!"

For the first time in ages, Hermione was only partially right – at the very last second, Krum pulled out of the dive and spiralled off, his toes skimming the grass. Beasley, on the other hand, hit the ground with a dull thud that echoed across the pitch. A loud 'ooh' of pain came from the Transylvania seats while even Kendra cringed in pain.

"Time out!" Ludo's voice yelled as three mediwitches rushed onto the pitch. "Beasley is being examined after Krum's feinting!"

Selene had moved to the box side, leaning on it slightly, her slimmer Omnioculars pressed against her eyes. "Where's the bloody zoom?" Harry heard her grumble. "Found it! Ooh, look at the blood!" Selene said, grimacing just slightly. "He'll feel that one in the morning…."

"I think he's feeling it now," Mr. Malfoy commented, watching the game with mild amusement.

Harry quickly adjusted the 'replay' and 'play by play' buttons, fixing the speed dial while the match was still paused. He watched as Krum and Beasley fell once more in slow motion, the name of the Seeker move, _Wronski Feint_, flashing below in purple letters. Flint's little Quidditch models suddenly made much more sense to him.

"So that's what Flint wanted," Harry said, turning in his seat to trade Omnioculars with Draco. "Why didn't he just show it instead of using those little dolls of his?"

Harry watched the move from a different angle using Draco's Omnioculars. "Flint has no guts," Draco told him as they returned each other's Omnioculars. Beasley was being forced cups of steaming potion while Krum circled the pitch high like a hawk, trying to seek out the Snitch uninterrupted. "He'd probably break his neck."

"One less sexist pig in the world," Selene sneered, returning to her seat and crossing her ankles like a proper lady. "Maybe we can convince him to do it."

"Ouch," Sirius said, cringing slightly at Selene's words. "Remind me never to piss you off."

Selene muttered something under her breath, but Harry lost any chance of hearing her as Beasley stood on his feet without aid. The crowds cheered for him as he mounted his Firebolt once more and kicked off into the air. His revival gave Transylvania new heart and when Mostafa blew his whistle once more, tossing the Quaffle into play, the three Chasers took off like green bullets, shooting across the pitch.

Fifteen minutes of fast and furious game play shot by, Transylvania gaining ten more points, raising the score to forty-ten as the game took a new meaning to brutality. Earlene shot towards the Bulgarian goalposts once more, the Quaffle held securely in her arm as Zograf flew towards her. Harry only caught a slight glimpse of Zograf's elbow colliding with her face before Mostafa gave a shrill blast of his whistle. As the whistle echoed, the stadium gasped as one. The second before Mostafa blew his whistle, Vulchanov struck a Bludger towards vampire Chaser Kegan, hitting him square in the face. Mostafa blew the whistle once more as Kegan fell from his broom, barely grabbing hold of Dugan's Firebolt. Kendra rose from her seat, her face tense, as Dugan clutched to the vampire while rushing towards the ground where mediwitches were waiting.

"Penalty to Transylvania for the use of excessive elbows by the Bulgarian Keeper!" Ludo informed the anxious crowd. "What's this? No penalty for injury to Transylvanian Chaser Kegan!"

The left side of the stadium roared in protest as Kendra retook her seat, vampire Beater Adder landing on the ground. Pushing the mediwitches aside, he wiped the blood from his fellow teammate's face and braced the back of Kegan's head before placing the broken nose into its proper place. Kendra recoiled in her seat and looked away, shaking her head all the while.

"Gracious Merlin," she breathed, smoothing back her hair, tightened into a large, bejewelled knot, "I do hate it when they do that."

Kegan and Adder took to the air once more as Earlene prepared for her penalty shot. Zograf blocked with an agile swoop. The beautiful Veela once more took to their feet, each male member of the box plugging his ears, as they began to dance once more. However, something was different this time. Taking the chance to look down at the pitch, Harry noticed the thin referee land before the dancing beauties. Harry could not believe what he was seeing, but, after removing his fingers, the giggles around him proved the sight correct. Mostafa was pacing before the Veela, flexing his muscles through his golden uniform and smoothing his thin moustache in excitement.

"Now, now," Ludo shouted, sounding extremely amused by the sight before him, "somebody slap the old boy!"

The giggles around him only increased as a mediwitch ran across the field, her auburn hair streaking out behind her. Even Kendra, who usually showed no emotions in a public setting such as this one, was giggling behind a satin handkerchief; Selene's hair was hiding her face as she laughed in her seat.

The mediwitch smacked Mostafa over his bald head and started shouting something at him. "Just when I thought this couldn't get better," Sirius sighed blissfully, his face red from laughter.

Mostafa came to his senses as the woman yelled at him. Looking through Omnioculars once more, Harry could see that the man was exceptionally embarrassed and was beginning to shout at the Veela. All one hundred of the creatures had stopped dancing and were watching the official, slowly turning purple in the face, each looking mutinous.

"Now this is new," Ludo said in disbelief. "I've never heard of such a thing! Mostafa is actually trying to eject the Bulgarian Mascots! This could turn nasty..."

Nasty indeed. Volkov and Vulchanov landed on either side of Mostafa, arguing fervently with the man. Mostafa was not impressed and started jabbing his finger into the air, clearly telling them off. Both men refused to return to the air, so Mostafa gave two sharp blasts on his silver whistle.

"Two fouls for Transylvania!" Ludo shouted as the players and referee returned to the air

All four Beaters started playing without mercy as the game resumed; it seemed that as long they didn't hit one of their own, they didn't care if the heavy bats came in contact with Bludger or bone. Beaters Idalia and Volkov even started brawling on their brooms, hundreds of feet in the air.

"If things don't settle down, the mascots will start something," Sirius shouted as the crowd cheered when Dimitrov scored for Bulgaria, raising the score forty to twenty. Harry looked down towards the Veela and saw that he was correct; their flawless beauty was starting to fade as their tempers rose. Several of the Veela had elongated faces, some with sharp beaks. A handful even had wings that could rival the Drakens', to rival the Drakens', sprouting from their shoulders. Things could easily get out of hand between the mascots.

High above the mascots, the teams were fighting fiercely to gain control of the Quaffle, scoring by any means necessary. Bagman recited the six Chasers' names constantly, sometimes unable to say their names completely before another player took hold of the Quaffle. Bulgaria soon tied the score, forty to forty until Ivanova fouled; the Veela went into a tirade as Mostafa blew his whistle. They finished their transformations into beaked, scaly bird like creatures as they shot balls of fire from their hands. The hundreds of vampires across from them rose from the ground and starting transforming themselves.

Kendra stood up sharply from her seat, her eyes blazing with fury as she watched the actions of her vampires. Magic seemed to seethe off her like electricity as she stood against the edge of the box, staring down at the mascots; Harry could have sworn he heard thunder roll far off in the distance, as though a warning. The vampires below on the pitch recoiled from her withering rage, even the vampires in the box reacted to her. It felt as though a small child was cowering inside him, wanting Harry to hide behind his grandparents like he did years ago, causing him to tense up in his seat. He couldn't see what Vlad or the other vampires behind him were doing in reaction, but Selene was nearly on Hermione's lap, though that may have been due to Kendra suddenly getting up like she did, since Fudge jumped as well. The vampire mascots below quickly and humbly reversed their transformations, returning to their designated spot on the pitch to avoid invoking the wraith of the usually calm Elder further.

The display below seemed to give Transylvania a boost of energy as their score rose steadily higher. Ludo seemed to have fallen into a deep infatuation with the green clad Chasers, barely saying the names of their Bulgarian counterparts. That wasn't to say the match became friendly once more though. As the Transylvanian team scored near two hundred points, Idalia swatted the Bludger as hard as her vampire arms would allow towards Krum. He wasn't quick enough in ducking as he was flying.

The groan of pain from the crowd was deafening as blood dripped everywhere from Krum's nose; several people in the box even held their own noses in pain. To Harry's shock, the whistle was never blown, though when Harry found Mostafa's location, he understood the reason completely. In outrage to their Seeker's injury, a Veela had managed to engulf the tail of his broom in flames and when Krum was hit, he was still trying to extinguish the fire. As a Seeker, Harry couldn't help the want for someone to notice Krum's predicament and get him the help that he needed. Through the lenses of his Omnioculars, it looked as though Krum was already forming two impressive black eyes.

"Look!" Ginny screamed, pulling Harry from his thoughts with her tone. She was jumping up and down pointing to something down on the Pitch. "There it is! The Snitch! Beasley sees the Snitch!"

Looking down Harry saw the golden flicker of the Snitch, exactly where the small red head was pointing; Harry was floored that she saw it before him, silently pleading that Ginny didn't become Gryffindor House Seeker. The small Transylvanian Seeker had seen the Snitch as well and plummeted sharply towards the ground, dodging Chasers and a Beater's bat as hundreds of thousands of eyes focused on his drop.

"Beasley has spotted the Snitch!" Ludo bellowed as the crowd cheered loudly. "And Krum is closing in fast!"

Amazingly, Krum shot down after Beasley, his face and scarlet robes shining with fresh blood; no doubt the immortals closer to the pitch could smell the liquid as it splattered through the air. The spectators in the box seemed to hold their breath (those that needed to breathe anyhow) as the two men raced for the Snitch.

"They'll crash!" Hermione screeched all of a sudden, almost jumping to her feet in shock. Again, Hermione was only partially right. Twice in one night had to be a record.

Krum and Beasley were only seconds from contact with the ground when the Snitch altered its angle so that it shot to the side. Beasley didn't swerve in time, colliding into the solid ground with a sickening thud, his Firebolt cart wheeling across the pitch. Krum however twisted his broom around, to fly even with the ground, his feet almost hitting the ground. Within seconds of Beasley's crash, Krum shot up away the ground.

"My God!" Selene gasped as she jumped to her feet, leaning over the ledge. "I don't believe it!"

Harry didn't have to ask what she was going on about for he could see it in Krum's large fist. Ludo was bellowing over the cheers and roars of the excited spectators.

"TRANSYLVANIA WINS!" Ludo shouted, looking down at the pitch in astonishment. "KRUM CATCHES THE SNITCH, BUT TRANSYLVANIA WINS!" The massive scoreboard across from the box was flashing the final score in brilliant gold lettering. It read: BULGARIA - 190, TRANSYLVANIA - 200.

"I have never," Kendra said in her clear, gentle voice as she rose to her feet, "seen such an ending in all my years."

"Why did he catch it?" Vlad asked over the cheering and applause. "They were too far behind to win."

"Exactly!" Sirius grinned, applauding like a maniac. "Transylvania is too good; they can't keep up!"

"Despite their opposition being in the lead, catching the Snitch ended the match on Krum's terms," Kendra explained as she applauded politely, the light reflecting off her gown in a dazzling pattern. "I must bring you along more often, my dear Count."

"His wives would be furious," Sirius goaded, smirking at the vampire.

"My wives have no control over me," Vlad retorted, his eyes narrowing at Sirius. "They're nothing but mild mannered women."

Selene froze in the middle of her enthusiastic clapping and looked at her friend in a mix of horror and disbelief, a strange hissing like cough caught in her throat. Vlad smiled down at her. "They just don't like you that well, my dear," he said gleefully. Even Kendra looked back at him in bewilderment at the statement. Nothing else was said after Ludo's booming voice filled the stadium once more.

"A large hand for our valiant losers – BULGARIA!"

As the Transylvanian team finished a lap around a pitch, joined by their immortal mascots, the seven defeated Bulgarian marched up to the box. Thousands upon thousands of Omnioculars flashed up towards them as the crowd cheered for the team. Ludo announced each player as they proceeded through the seats to shake hands with their Minister, Fudge and Kendra. Krum ended the Bulgarian procession, the scent of blood wafting through the box with him; Harry shook his head to clear the copper smell from his mind.

Finally the Transylvanian team marched into the box. Beasley was supported by vampire Beaters Adder and Idalia, dazed and disoriented, in far worse shape than it had looked like through the Omnioculars. They proceeded through, shaking hands with the Ministers and Kendra, though the three vampires bowed to their Lady Elder, while the substantial golden trophy was carried up the stairs by two panting Ministry wizards. Idalia and Adder helped Beasley wrap his hands around the hands of the cup so he could raise it high. The stadium seemed to reverberate with the loud approval of the fans as the Transylvania team took a final lap around the pitch in honour of winning the match.

Wild, excited singing filled the forest as the group marched back to their camp site. Each of them was excited over the match, even if their team was on the losing side. They gave their own commentaries on the match over mugs of hot chocolate in the Weasley tent, to excited to possibly sleep. Amusing disagreements sprouted and strategies were heatedly discussed until Ginny fell asleep on Charlie's shoulder. Only then did Sirius and Mr. Weasley call it a night for all of them.

"I feel sorry for those on duty tonight," Mr. Weasley whispered to them after he carried Ginny to her bed. "I couldn't imagine telling the vampires to quiet down tonight."

"It'd probably be suicidal, no doubt," Sirius grinned, catching sight of Harry plotting adamantly with Ron and the twins. "Harry, if it's alright with Arthur, you can stay with them tonight," Sirius told him. "If you'd like, that is."

"Its fine with me," Mr. Weasley beamed. "As long as the lot of you fall asleep before dawn, of course."

The four boys grinned and scrambled for bunks, still whispering away. After Ron and his brother's drifted into dreams, long after Sirius and Selene left and Mr. Weasley turned blew out the candles, Harry listened to the sound of parties and drunken singing, before he fell asleep dreaming of Wronskis and the Golden Snitch.

Sirius lay beneath the quilted blanket, his left arm wrapped tightly around his wife's shoulders as she slept soundly curled against his side. Vampire laws forced them to live like a happy couple until their divorce was finalized, but the two of them didn't mind that much; Selene just referred to him as her 'cuddly dog' when they stressed about it. She shifted in her sleep, her silk nightgown sending chills across the skin of his ribs. The woman beside him was the one he had made vows to, promises for eternity; these promises had resurfaced to the height of Sirius' mind over the past few weeks as he did everything possible to protect her, even as she slept. Since her birthday weeks ago, Sirius could count on only one hand the nights she had slept calmly; he had long stopped counting how many times he had awoken with her wrapped in his arms, shaking in fear after a nightmare of long gone days. Too many nights had he forced her awake as she screamed over the past.

Tonight, wasn't one of those nights. Sirius wondered if she was too exhausted to dream while she was curled beside him, but little Selene squashed those thoughts as she mumbled something about an 'evil toaster'.

Shaking his head with mild amusement, Sirius was satisfied that Selene would sleep peacefully. Yawning as his body relaxed next to hers, he could help but replay the match once more in his head. The action was amazing! The stunts...nothing short of breathtaking. With a grin on his still thin, yet handsome features, Sirius could easily guess that, in the next tent, his godson was no doubt thinking of the match as well.

With sleep heavy eyes, Sirius couldn't help but think. '_Harry is so much like James. I wonder...would Seifer have been like me_?'

Sirius shook his head quite forcibly, attempting to remove the thoughts from his mind. Too many years had passed to drag up memoires and thoughts like that. It was too painful to dwell on it anymore. Calming his mind down, Sirius thought of the match as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Dreams of Quidditch long ago flooded his mind, school years, summers and down time during training. Somehow though, be it his earlier thoughts, the woman asleep in his arms or a by a cruel trick of the fates, his memories those painful memories came alive...

Chaos and utter confusion rang through the nearly deserted streets of Diagon Alley. What had been a peaceful day in the market streets was now nothing short of hell. Many lie dead across the cobbled streets, rubble and debris littered nearby. Dozens of Death Eaters laughed as though they were doing nothing more than playing a game.

The people had been unprepared, help not even close by; Aurors wouldn't arrive for what would feel like a lifetime to those there. Sirius was there though, but he wasn't alone. He wasn't on duty that day, but he couldn't shirk his responsibilities...any of them.

Stunning a Death Eater, Sirius glanced over at Selene, knowing he had to get her out of Diagon Alley; they should've Apparated home, but the day had been so nice, Selene wanted to walk a bit for a change. Now Sirius wondered how stupid that idea was exactly.

"_STUPEFY_!" Sirius shouted, before a Death Eater could get to close to him. Glancing back over at his duelling wife, he wondered how long her strength would hold. Using her wand for the first time in ages, Selene fought with the masked ones with more skill than he could dream of having, her cloak swirling around her as she raced from a vampire's grasp.

As he ran to help her, another of her brethren leapt from the shadows, grabbing Selene from behind. Running, Sirius carefully aimed his wand while they struggled, praying that they wouldn't move to quickly to hit the right vampire, but they were just too fast! Selene, as though sensing her husband's struggle at aiming, managed to release her arms and grasped the vampire's skull. With a prompt, relentless twist, she snapped the vampire's neck, disabling him until someone found him.

"Selene!" Sirius shouted, hexing an approaching wizard. "Get out of here! Apparate to James'!" He ordered as she struggled with the clasp of her cloak, the bottom portion stuck beneath the other vampire.

"I can't!" Selene responded, shouting to be heard over the fights around her, finally removing her cloak. "The wards!"

"Damn it!" Sirius swore, eyeing her snug blouse that blatantly revealed their young, infantile secret. She shouldn't be caught in this! It was too damn risky!

Sirius ran over to her, grabbing her arm and dragging her away from the fight. Her movements and reactions were slowing, week by week and her ancient wand was clutched in a death grip as though her life depended on it which, when he thought about it, it probably did.

He could hear the pops of Apparation down the street where the hasty wards ended; on-duty Aurors were finally arriving. Sirius could flee with Selene without guilt; she was his first priority. "Come on!" Sirius ordered, dragging her towards his fellow Aurors.

Selene clutched to his hand, her wedding ring digging into his flesh. Death Eaters flung curses upon them, the hair on the back of their necks rising from the bombardment.

"Only a little farther!" Sirius shouted in encouragement. "We're almost there!"

Sirius was forced to an abrupt stop as he prepared to scramble over a pile of rubble, Selene standing still, feet planted firmly; his shoulder twisted at the sudden stop, pain shooting through the muscles there. Over the chaos behind them, he could hear it, the animalistic growl coming from his wife; Sirius turned his head to look at her over his shoulder, concerned and slightly fearful. Normally when she made that sound, the events and cause were usually more...interesting, to say the least.

Selene's eyes flashed contempt and disgust as she stared past Sirius, into the swirling smoke and dust before them. Her razor sharp fangs were elongated as her magic cackled in effort to protect all three Blacks.

"Well, well," a deep voice growled, the sound sending icy chills down Sirius' voice; it sounded much like nails on a chalkboard. A burly figure approached them from the dark smog, "And I do love the smell of dhamphir..."

Sirius' stomach clenched as a feeling of death and decay washed over him, the figure known to him. Fenrir Greyback, the werewolf murderer loomed over them, a twisted grin upon his yellow skin.

"Don't worry, Black," He chuckled, his crooked, slimy teeth grinding, "I'll make this nice and slow for her and your half-breed."

Sirius reached for his wand, bracing himself for the upcoming fight as Fenrir charged. Wand half raised, small hands grasped him in an iron vice; with unnatural speed, Selene pushed Sirius away as Greyback rushed forwards. Selene stepped from the creature's path of destruction in the time it would take for a blink. Greyback stumbled unprepared for her sudden movement, nearly falling to the cobbled street. Gathering himself, the werewolf turned and charged once more, wand clenched in his meaty fist.

With centuries of experience behind her, Selene was ready for him, her right fist swinging in a blur, hitting squarely home with a sickening crunch as Greyback's nose and cheekbones no doubt shattered. The blood and pain didn't stop him though. No, it was as though the feeling caused a drug-like rush to the monster, propelling him further.

With the feral gaze of a madman, Greyback's simple act would no doubt haunt Sirius for the rest of his mortal existence. As Selene's fist shattered the facial bones of Fenrir's skull, his wand came flying up, towards her expecting body. The moments flashed by in a cruel slowness as the phrase 'mortal till birth' repeated through Sirius' mind, like a damaged record.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Greyback roared with insane glee.

"SELENE!" Sirius screamed, sitting up in bed, panting deeply, the sheets clinging to his sweaty skin. The image of his wife, eyes wide, doubled over in pain was a mirage before his eyes. Looking over, Sirius pondered the possibility of a heart attack. Selene was gone!

"Sirius?"

Selene woke with a start from her semi-peaceful sleep; after her nightmares dissipated, she started dreaming that she was raising two children, a boy and girl, with cute little doggy ear. Somehow a Muggle toaster got involved as well, further proving that Selene couldn't cook, even in her own fantasies.

She could feel Sirius moving roughly beside her, his nails digging into her shoulder like claws. Yawning, she removed the offending appendages one by one, listening idly to his fitful murmurings.

"No...no..." he mumbled, his hand reaching out to grasp something unseen. "No...run...Selene..._run_..."

Selene's sense perked when she heard her own name escape his dry lips as she removed the final finger from her husband's death grip. "What the hell are you dreaming about?" Selene murmured, as she watched his disturbed sleep with a frown. She brushed away hair from his face, which shone with sweat. With a small sigh, Selene leaned over him, wishing for the Sandman to return, and brushed her lips against his in a small, chaste kiss.

Her blue eyes shot wide, the moment her icy lips touched his warm ones, an immortal unease in her mind; something was wrong...very wrong...

The joyous revealing was no more; watching over Sirius, she had lowered her guard. No longer was the sound of parties and joy echoing across the moor, but the sound of a small war. No doubt the vampires had had enough.

Slipping out from beneath the warm quilt, Selene walked towards the tent entrance, her nightgown swaying around her thighs as she ignored the biting chill. Stepping out into the dark, moonless night, she could hear the distant fight as though it were just inches from her dying fire. Curses, screams, the clash of metal upon metal...the menacing roar...all these sounds reached her sensitive ears.

'_Idiots_,' Selene grumbled to herself, shaking her head in silence, crossing her arms in mild agitation. '_Vampires and lycans together...idiots_.'

Moving away from the little coals of the fire, Selene approached the Weasley tent, melting into the shadows as quietly as a doe. She stepped softly between the flaps, barely disturbing them, as she gazed over the sleeping family and their guests.

Hermione and Ginny slept in peace in a veiled alcove with Mr. Weasley and Percy across the tent from them, snoring softly. Towards the back of the tent, past the large wooden table, sat a row of bunks where five Weasleys and one Potter still dreamt. Harry slept above Ron's snoring form, a smirk spread across his pale features. He was either unaware or unaffected by the activity outside. Apart of her wanted to reprimand him later for being so unaware of the activity, but another part squashed the notion. He was after all, just fourteen years old. He was still just a boy. Death Dealer, yes, a vampire of course, but he was still just a boy. Smiling in satisfaction that her friends were safe and unbothered by the enemies of old, Selene stepped back out into the moor, leaving no sign or trace that she was ever inside that night.

Paying no attention to the passing Temple Guard, Selene crossed the few steps to her own tent, to return to bed at her husband's side.

"SELENE!"

'_Ooops..._' Selene thought with a silly grin as her nails scratched at the canvas. '_Sirius is –What the HELL_?'

The air seemed to vibrate over the magical force that surrounded her. Fires flared up all around her as far as she could see, the dazzling light leaving her stunned. Unearthly screams reverberated across the illuminated moor, her skin crawling in unease.

"Sirius?" Selene called out as Mr. Weasley came dashing from his tent, nearly tripping over his feet as he fumbled with his glasses. Mortals were running everywhere, appearing as though they were born from the fire smoke; nearly all of them were screaming in panic.

"My God!" Mr. Weasley gasped, finally getting his glasses on properly. Selene turned her head in the direction that he gazed in horror as Sirius barrelled into her from behind, sending them both face first into the ground.

"Damn it!" Sirius swore, struggling to get back onto his feet; whatever the two men had seen disturbed him greatly. As Sirius struggled, Selene shifted beneath his weight to look back up in order to find the cause of the panic and fear. What she saw made her dead heart clench, as though clasped in an iron grip. Dozens of robed figures marched across the camp grounds, wands held aloft as the fire light glinted of cold, metal masks.

The Death Eaters had returned.

Harry could feel the wind blowing against him as he shot across the pitch like a falling star, while he attempted move after move. He could hear the Slytherins and his friends cheering him on with a thunderous force. His team mates and the opposing Gryffindors shot past at such speeds; their robes were just lights of green and scarlet, even to his powerful eyes.

Tuning out the cheers around him, Harry circled the Quidditch Pitch of Hogwarts like a wrathful hawk, searching for his prize...there! A flicker of gold!

"Too easy..." Harry muttered, swooping down like a massive, green and silver bird of prey.

The wind roared in his ears as Harry bulleted towards the rocky earth and his prize. With every second, the Snitch grew larger in size, the silver wings vanishing. Without a pause, Harry reached down and plucked it up from the ground.

The cheers thundered around him as Harry gazed, bewildered at the ornate object in his grasp. Etchings covered ever inch of the golden shell that made up the egg shaped orb, two seams crossing across the top. Balancing the object between his knees, he pried it open. He immediately wished that he hadn't.

A shrill, high-pitched scream erupted from the egg, ringing in his sensitive ears, sending shots of pain through his body. The egg tumbled from his lap dropping heavily back to the ground as the cheers and laugher surrounding him escalated into a dark, enraged roar of an animal. The two sounds spiralled together, clouding Harry's thoughts in a painful haze.

"Harry," laughed a man. The cold, maniacal laughter reached his ears with little effort, cutting through the shrill roar as though it were an assassin's dagger. "Harry...look at me," he commanded. "Look at me, Harry Potter..."

With his hands clamped over his ears, Harry opened his eyes. No longer was he on his broom, but kneeling on rocky soil in a dark, fog filled graveyard.

"_Look at me..._"

Tearing his eyes from the grotesque marker beside him, Harry looked at the man standing over him. Tall, thin, bearing a regal stance, he man stared down at him, brown hair falling into his eyes. The ear splitting noise around him seemed to be the least of his problems as he stared into those fathomless eyes. Cold and calculating eyes; heartless and red. The serpentine eyes of a murderer.

"I'm coming for you, Harry," he hissed, fingering an ash wand. "I'm coming...times up, boy..."

"Harry! Harry!"

"I'm coming for you, Harry Potter..."

"Harry! HARRY!"

Harry shot up in bed, his head hitting the canvas roof in his haste. His fists clenched the blanket that stuck to his skin as he tried to clear his mind of that strange dream.

"Harry, quick!" Mr. Weasley panted. "Get your jacket. Quickly! Ronald, wake up now!"

Dazed by his dream, Harry hopped down from the bunk and pulled on his boots, fumbling with the laces. He reached up to his pillow to retrieve his wand, but pulled back, remembering that he never took it out of his pocket.

"Arthur, are they awake?" Sirius asked as he entered the tent, stumbling into a chair in his rush. "Girls! Girls! Grab your jackets, quickly now!"

Sirius' sudden arrival snapped Harry from his haze. The sound of screaming and fighting finally reached his ears, the smell of smoke wafting by the tent irritated his nose. "Sirius?" Harry asked, his Death Dealer instincts taking over.

"Not now," Sirius dismissed, ushering the girls and twins outside. "Not now, just hurry."

"What's going on?" Ron yawned while his father rushed the two stragglers out of the tent. They froze once outside, stunned by the sights around them.

Flames were everywhere, casting the light of hell on everything and everyone. People fled past them towards the woods, running from the flames. Odd flashes of lights and loud bangs rang in Harry's ears, growing louder by the second.

"Selene!" Sirius shouted, pouring water on nearby flames with his wand. Harry saw that Sirius was just wearing his pyjama pants, still no shirt or shoes to protect him. "Selene!"

"I'm right here," Selene snapped, emerging from the tent, holding a small silver object tightly in her hand; Harry recognized it as the small pistol that she had brought. She too hadn't bothered to dress, wearing only her semi-revealing nightgown. She fiddled with the pistol, sliding the clip in with a click, before sliding securing her hair up with her wand.

"Fred, George, take Ginny into the woods," Mr. Weasley instructed, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt as a group of dark figures marched forward through the smoke. "Stay together!"

"God damn it!" Selene snapped. "Stop fighting you dumb mutts!"

As Selene snarled at a group of fighters, Harry watched the robed mass of wizards. The fires illuminated their faces, revealing detailed, metal masks; each of them had their hoods pulled over their heads, wands raised. High above the wizards, figures floated in the air, twisting into horrific shapes as though the men were demented puppeteers. From the distance, Harry realized that two figures were child like.

"Death Eaters," Sirius spat. "Didn't have my fill of them in Azkaban apparently."

Selene began to reprimand Sirius. "That isn't funn-" she stopped as a flash of green light lit up the sky, "my god!" She gasped in horror. The green flare had illuminated the floating figures, a man, woman and two small children. Harry had never seen anything so sickening in his life.

"Get into the woods!" Mr. Weasley ordered as his three eldest sons ran towards the robed wizards. "All of you stay together!"

Fred grabbed his sister's hand, pulling her towards the woods as his twin followed. The screams around them were growing louder as the Death Eaters grew closer; more and more robed figures were joining the group.

"Harry, go with them," Sirius commanded as Harry prepared to follow Mr. Weasley and his sons to the fight.

"But-"

"Go with them," Selene interrupted firmly, her voice so quick that no mortal had a chance of understanding her. "Vampires and lycans are scattered. Keep them safe."

Harry scowled at her, knowing that he would find no way around the two adults.

"Go!" Sirius shouted, sending the three teenagers running towards the woods. Harry glanced back to see Sirius sprint of after the Weasleys as Selene ran off towards the vampire campsite.

The lights of the forest had long since extinguished themselves, succumbing the dense area into darkness; Harry could see quite fine, but Ron and Hermione stumbled along the path beside him. Ron nearly tripped twice before falling flat over a surfaced tree root. Hermione couldn't see her friend fall and tripped over his legs. Harry lunged to catch her before she could fall, but only snatched up thin air.

"Are you alright?" A familiar voice asked as he helped Hermione to her feet, his arm wrapped around her slender shoulders. His silver blonde hair fell into gray eyes.

Hermione's face turned red as she looked up at Draco Malfoy. "Y-yes," she stammered in surprise. "Thank you..."

Ron clambered to his feet finally. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?" He snapped, reaching for Hermione.

Once satisfied that Hermione was stable, Draco released her. He shrugged, glancing back towards the campsite. "Same reason you are, Weasley." Draco looked Harry over, no doubt noticing the pyjamas. "Where's Selene?"

"We got separated," Harry lied.

Draco nodded, crossing his arms as he leaned against a tree. He looked over his shoulder and dropped a hand offering it to someone or something.

"Selene?" A little voice asked as a small girl appeared from behind Draco's tree. "Is she here?"

The little girl was dressed in a long blue nightgown, which was splattered in mud and ash, the hem torn and burnt. Her pale skin illuminated in the little moonlight that broke through the trees, but it was her hair that stuck out; curls of the deepest blood red. It was little Danielle.

Danielle, the little vampiress, reached up to take Draco's hand. "Selene? Is she here?" She repeated quietly.

Harry shook his head sadly. "No, she isn't."

Danielle's face fell as she clung to Draco, oddly attached to him. She looked up at the Slytherin, her long curls falling away from her face. "I'm scared," she whispered.

Draco looked down at her, frowning, before he knelt to her level. "You've reopened those scratches," he reprimanded, carefully turning her head to catch what little light was there. Two long scratches were across her small cheek, bleeding freely.

"Oh," Hermione gasped rushing towards the little girl. "What happened?" Hermione knelt beside Draco, ripping the hem of her dirty nightgown for the girl.

"I got lost," she whispered. "And then the monster hurt me. I could see his teeth when he tried to bite me, but I ducked and got scratched instead. Because I'm so little, I crawled under him and ran away. Then he saved me," Danielle told Hermione as she dabbed the cuts, cleaning away the blood. "He's my hero."

"Yes, he is," Hermione whispered softly.

Draco flushed just slightly at Danielle's statement. Ron however grinned. "What would the other Slytherins say if they knew you were going soft?" He teased.

"Nothing if they're smart," Harry said in Draco's defence.

"Piss off, Weasley," Draco snapped, looking over Danielle's red hair. "Before I do something you'll regret."

"Stop it, both of you!" Hermione snapped, silencing them both with a glare. "You can fight at school, but don't do it here! Can't you see that she's scared enough as it is?" Huffing, Hermione calmed herself down before smiling at the little girl. "I can't make it better, but I can stop the bleeding. Will that be alright, Danielle?"

Danielle smiled and nodded her head. Hermione pulled out her wand and brushed the tip against her cheek, stopping the flow of blood. "There, almost good as new," Hermione told her kindly, smoothing her hair.

Danielle hugged Hermione around the neck. "Thank you."

Draco stood up as a series of bangs echoed from the other side of the trees, sending Danielle forward to cling to his legs. Screams rang out around them as the noises grew closer.

"Come on," Harry said, watching the clearing through gaps in the trees. "We're still to close."

Draco pulled out his wand and illuminated it, as did Ron and Hermione. "Come here," he said, pulling Danielle into his arms. Harry noticed her small feet were bare.

"Keep your head down, Granger," he suggested, moving to stand beside Harry.

"Why are you telling her what to do, Malfoy?" Ron snapped at him, standing between Draco and Hermione.

"It's a suggestion, Weasel. A gentleman would make one, while an idiot argues about them," Draco retorted. "Granger is Muggleborn and they are Death Eaters. I trust you can put two and two together, or is that too difficult for you?"

"Why you little-" Ron growled only to have Hermione cut him off with a look to rival any Slytherin.

"Let's go," Harry said, reaching for his wand. "We've got to find your brothers and Ginny any..." he trailed off, frantically turning out his pockets of his jacket. Only his Omnioculars fell out. "Shit..." Harry groaned, his voice high pitched. "They're going to kill me. I can't find my wand."

"Language, Harry," Hermione reprimanded sharply, glancing at Danielle. She raised her wand high, to cast more light onto the ground. "We'll find it, Harry. You couldn't have dropped it that long ago."

Harry shook his head and grabbed her wrist as screams rang out once more. "Forget it for now, Hermione," he told her, dragging her down the path. "I'll find it, I'm sure of it, but I'd rather deal with Sirius and Selene then them."

"Scared, Potter?" Draco asked teasingly, glancing at his friend and fellow Slytherin from the corner of his eye, adjusting Danielle in his arms.

"Of Selene? Hell – _ouch_ Hermione – heck yes," Harry said quickly. "I have the feeling Sirius will be just as bad as well."

They walked down the path, further away from the Death Eaters. They spoke little, only to make sure they were still together and to comfort the scared child; Fred, George and Ginny were nowhere to be found. Other campers, however, were scattered along the trail, huddled in groups as they talked in hurried whispers amongst themselves. The group ignored the others, once sure that they weren't friends or family and continued further.

Further ahead on the path, a small figure was fighting its way from a clump of thick bushes. The light from Draco's wand silhouetted the figure of a small house-elf, judging by the tea towel, it was the house elf from the match.

"Screaming everywhere," she squeaked, hurrying away from the teenagers in a peculiar matter. "Fires, bad wizards, people floating! Winky is leaving!"

"What is wrong with her?" Hermione asked as she watched the curious creature disappear into the forest.

"She probably didn't ask to leave her Master's tent," Draco explained, glancing at her over Danielle's curls. "From the way she was acting, it was as though she was bound to the tent."

"That's horrible!" Hermione said indignantly. "If she hadn't left, she could've been hurt or crushed! And she was the one in the Top Box, wasn't she? Mr. Crouch had her save him a seat, and he never came!"

The sight of Winky made Harry realize how lucky Selene's house elves were. She wasn't mean or cruel to them, and even paid most of them.

"Let's just go," Harry interrupted as another bang echoed from the forest's edge; he couldn't help but check his pockets once more for his wand. If he didn't find it, he was a dead vampire...

They continued walking down the path, Danielle humming a quiet song to ease the silence. By the time she fell asleep, curled in Draco's arms, they were in the forest's heart.

"Do you think those Muggles are alright?" Hermione asked quietly as she sat down on a small stump, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"I'm sure of it," Ron told her, plopping down onto the dewy ground. "Dad and the others will take care of everything."

Hermione sighed, brushing hair from her face. "Why would they do something like this, though? The entire Ministry of Magic must be here! Do you think they're –"

"Quiet," Draco ordered his head whipping towards the dark line of trees behind them; Harry's actions mirrored the blonde's, as he stared into the shadows. "Here," Draco whispered, carefully handing Hermione the sleeping girl, his eyes never leaving the tree line.

Both Slytherins approached the trees cautiously. Draco brightened the stream of light from his wand as Harry peered into the darkness. There was no one there, but he could sense them; he could hear the breath and the sound of their heart. But his eyes could not find him.

"You can feel it, can't you?" Draco asked as he raised his wand higher.

Leaves rustled as someone tried to flee from the beam of light. "There!" Harry pointed towards the bushes. "Show yourself!"

Draco's wand illuminated the leafy plant, but there was still no one to be seen; Harry knew his instinct wasn't lying. "The two Slytherins exchanged a glance when, without warning, a calm shout shattered the tense silence.

"_MORSMODRE_!"

A jet of green light erupted from the bushes, glittering like lightning; Harry's retina's seemed to burn due to the sudden brightness as the light flew high above them towards the tree tops. Rubbing his eyes, Harry looked up and watched as swirls of green twisted and contorted itself into a massive skull, an imposing snake appearing from its open jaws.

Screams rang in Harry's ears as the twinkling haze rose up in the sky. Months of basic training danced through his mind while memories of horror stories and terrifying images resurfaced.

"The Dark Mark!" Draco whispered, his voice strained as he stared at the image with wide eyes. The grip on his wand tightened as something flickered over his face. The shock quickly vanished as loud pops deafened the screaming around them, dozens of wizards and witches appearing around them.

"Get down!" Harry shouted, whirling towards his friends, realizing that each wizard had wands pointed at them. Harry tackled Ron into the ground.

"_STUPEFY_!" Roared countless voices, blinding jets of red lights flashing all around them. The hair on the back of his neck stood from the feeling. Harry was worried about Hermione and Danielle, he didn't know if Draco had gotten to them in time. He was faster, he should've gone after them since they were farther away than Ron.

"Stop!" A male voice shouted over the roar. "STOP! _That's my godson_!"

The spells stopped, giving Harry the chance to raise his head without the risk of losing it. He could see Draco crouched over Hermione and Danielle, covering them as best as he could in attempt to block them from spells.

'_How the hell did he get there so fast_?' Harry thought to himself as figures ran from the ring of wands.

"Harry!" Sirius shouted, rushing over to him. "Are you alright? Hermione, where is - she alright?" His voice and hands shook as he checked the two boys over. "Ron's here, Arthur!"

"Hermione's fine," Mr. Weasley called back, his voice shaky as well. "Lucius' boy is here too."

Sirius helped Ron and Harry up; Sirius checked Harry over once more while Ron went over to his father. Draco stood next to Hermione and Danielle, both trying to calm the awake, frightened child.

"Move aside. Move, all of you," a curt, cold voice said from the trees.

Mr. Crouch appeared, looking livid, but still spotless. Sirius stood in before Harry on reflex. "Which one of you is responsible?" He snapped. "Which of you conjured it?"

"To you honestly think one of these kids called forth the Dark Mark?" Sirius asked brusquely.

"They were discovered at the crime scene, Black!" Mr. Crouch shouted, his eye twitching just slightly. "Do you lie to protect them?"

"From where did the Mark appear?" An older witch asked, interrupting Crouch as she tightened her robe around her nightdress.

"There," came the hushed whisper of Danielle, still held between Hermione and Draco. She held out a small hand and pointed in the direction that Harry sensed someone. "From there...I could sense them," she told the adults. "I could hear their hearts beating."

"Quick, we may have a chance," came the voice of Cedric's father, Amos Diggory. "The Stunners cut right through there." He and several others rushed through the undergrowth as they searched. A woman came back shortly after while the others continued.

"A wand was found," she announced holding up the slender piece of wood. "It was just discarded; Amos and the others are still looking. The owner may have been thrown by a direct hit," she explained. In the light of the looming skull, Harry clearly recognized the object.

"That's mine!" Sirius and several others looked at him sharply. "I dropped it after we left the camp," he explained. "I'm telling the truth!"

"You dropped it?" Mr. Crouch repeated incredulously. "You honestly expect us to believe that? You could've thrown it aside!"

"He didn't," Danielle protested in her hushed voice. "He couldn't find it after they found us. Honest!"

Mr. Crouch glared down at the little girl, but before he could argue with her, Sirius silenced him. "Kendra wouldn't appreciate you calling one of her own a liar, Crouch," he warned.

"We've got someone!" Mr. Diggory shouted before Crouch could question Sirius. "Yes! Someone's here! It's –It's – Merlin's beard..."

Everyone looked towards the undergrowth in anticipation, many holding their breath, waiting for Diggory to bring the culprit. The leaves shifted as he forced his way through the branches. Harry saw the limp figure in his arms before the others could and felt his jaw drop. It was Winky!

"Sirius," Hermione asked quietly as he led the teenagers through the woods, "what will happen to Winky?"

Sirius sighed, glancing at her over his shoulder. "Crouch will probably sack her, to keep his image intact."

"That's horrible!"

"Why couldn't I have my wand, Sirius?" Harry asked as he walked along side his godfather.

"They have to make sure it wasn't used to conjure the Mark. Arthur will get it, don't worry."

Danielle started humming her little song again, once more curled in Draco's arms. As they neared the forest's edge, Sirius paused, glancing at the large group of people gathered there. "Draco," he started, looking at the boy strangely, "where are your parents?"

"I'm not sure," Draco answered, shaking his head. "Mother and Father sent me into the forest when the Death Eaters started to appear."

"Alright," he said, grimacing slightly. "I'm not about to let you wander off, but they'll probably give you hell for being with us."

"I'll manage."

Sirius nodded at the boy and together they forced themselves through the questioning crowd in silence. Sirius continued to lead them towards camp, only Danielle's humming to occupy them.

"Danielle Lambert!"

Danielle stopped her humming and looked up as a tall male stomped towards them. She smiled and waved at him. "Oh, hello Carlisle," she greeted sweetly.

The male vampire stopped before them, a safe distance away from the forest, bearing the crest of the Temple Guard; two wands crossed before the head of Cerberus. He folded his arms before his chest and looked down crossly at the little girl, sandy brown hair hanging in his dark eyes. "Danielle Lambert, do not play sweet with me," he told her, his voice stern. "We have been looking everywhere for you. Lady Elizabeth is sick with worry."

"I'm sorry," Danielle apologize, her bottom lip jutting out. "But I was safe, Carlisle. Draco found me."

Carlisle shook his head at her; it was hard to stay mad at such an innocent one. "Thank you, sir," he said bowing at the waist, "for taking care of the little Lady. Come Danielle, before your ladies go into hysterics," he said, holding out his arms for her.

"Yes, Carlisle," Danielle agreed. She hugged Draco around them neck. "Thank you for being my hero," she said before leaping into the guard's waiting arms. "Bye, Draco," she waved before they disappeared into the shadows.

Harry could see the blonde hair of the Malfoy family and pointed it out to his friend. "Bye Draco," he mumbled as the boy headed towards his parents.

"Yeah, Draco, you can be someone else's hero," Ron taunted, earning a jab in the ribs from Hermione.

"Stuff it, Weasel!"

Sirius ushered the three remaining charges towards the campsite. "Ron, where're your siblings?"

"We got separated."

"Hmmm..."

Sirius finally got them to their camp site, through he kept looking around at the darkness.

"Dad?" Charlie called, poking his head out from the Weasley tent. "Oh, sorry, Sirius," he said, spotting them. "Where are the others? Fred, George and Ginny are alright, but the – "

"They're here," Sirius told him, peeking into his tent before stepping inside the Weasley tent. Harry, Ron and Hermione followed after him. Ginny was sitting next to Percy on a little cot, helping him with a bloody nose while Bill sat at the table by the twins, a bloody sheet held tightly over his arm.

"Where's Dad?" George asked, looking up when Sirius walked in.

"Back in the forest with the Ministry still," Sirius answered, sitting down in a chair, his features weary. "He shouldn't be too long, unless that crowd sees him and starts asking questions."

"Did they catch them?" Bill asked, as he lifted the sheet to look at his cut; the metallic scent of blood wafted by.

"I'm not sure," Sirius sighed, running a thin hand through his hair. "We found Crouch's house elf near Harry's wand –"

"_What_?" The three eldest Weasley's asked together, dumbfounded.

Slowly, with the help of Harry, Hermione and Ron, Sirius explained what had happened after everyone got separated, and afterwards he had to break up an argument between Hermione and Percy over the treatment of house elves.

"Sirius, can you explain that skull thing?" Ron asked, edging away from Hermione as she fumed over Percy. "What is so frightening about it?"

"It's the mark of Death Eaters," Sirius explained, his face shadowed as he scowled. "Each loyal member has it branded onto their skin by Voldemort himself."

"It hasn't been seen in thirteen years," Mr. Weasley added when he entered the tent, looking haggard. "You are all probably too young to remember it," he said quietly, "but whenever someone was killed or attacked, the Dark Mark was raised. It was almost like a warning to those that saw it."

"That's why people panicked," Hermione whispered, offering Mr. Weasley her chair at the table. The silence that settled was unnerving. "What happened in the woods, Mr. Weasley?" Hermione asked in order to break the silence.

"Harry's wand was used to conjure the Dark Mark," he told them, "but they don't blame Harry. They believe that he dropped his wand at some point, and that it was picked up. However...Winky has received the blame. She will be given clothes."

Hermione huffed angrily as Mr. Weasley handed Harry his wand. Harry wrapped his fingers around the cool wood, finally reunited with it.

"I think we should get some more sleep," Mr. Weasley suggested. "Is everyone back?"

"No," Sirius said, looking at the canvas door, worried. "Selene's isn't back yet."

"The fights were stopped before the Mark was conjured," Mr. Weasley said, frowning. "She should've been back before us."

"She's a vampire, isn't she?" Ginny asked, yawning. "Can't she take care of herself?

"_Ginevra_!"

Ginny scowled at her father over the use of her real name as Sirius stood and walked towards the canvas door. "I'm going to go see if anyone has seen her," Sirius said, pocketing his wand. "Do you mind keeping an eye on –"

Sirius froze as a large shadow loomed over him, blocking the exit. He wore billowing black clothes, a heavy cloak wrapped around him; the dark cloth was a stark contrast to his glass like skin. Dark eyes stared down at them, while wands pointed towards him. From the corner of his eye, Harry saw Fred and George grab Ginny and Hermione pulling them away from the dark creature before them. He looked as though he could kill them without a blink of his immortal brown eyes.

"Black," he called out, his voice crawled across the skin like a warning. Harry, however, knew that voice all too well. He'd taken orders from him, given orders, trained with him and seen him chase down Cain.

"Constantine," he whispered, noticing that the tall vampire was hunched down, leaning strangely to one side.

Sirius lowered his wand, recognizing the vampire as well. He nodded at Mr. Weasley, silently telling him it was safe, while he looked the vampire over.

Constantine was stooped to a fraction of his height, arms held strangely to his side. "I'm not sure what happened," Constantine said to Sirius, his heavy voice quiet. He shifted towards Sirius, a heavy smell of blood overwhelming Harry. Was Constantine actually hurt?

Sirius shook his head, slipping his wand into his pocket. "What are you – _SELENE_!"

Sirius rushed forward, dropping to his knees, as he raced to catch Selene before she could fall to the ground; Constantine still had a loose grip around her waist.

"I'm fine," Selene whispered, her words strained. "Really boys, I'm fine..."

"We found her near the woods," Constantine explained, kneeling beside the pair. "Braeden and I; we didn't even know it was her until we picked her up and she started to scream."

Selene pushed Sirius away as she tried to stand on her feet. "I'll be fine by morning; they'll heal," she grimaced, struggling to get up past her knees. "It's just bone."

As Selene got passed Sirius, simply by crawling on her knees, Harry stepped back in shock, many behind him gasping. Harry had never seen Selene, let alone any vampire, like this. Bruises lined her arms and legs, a particularly nasty one forming just beneath her right eye; each mark evidence of the fight she had been a part of. She cradled her left arm against her, barely moving her torso, no doubt due to fractured ribs. At the nape of her neck, however, was a wound, a large bloody bite.

"What happened to you, Selene?" Sirius asked, grabbing her right arm and helped her gingerly to her feet.

"Not counting the blow on my face, Edward happened to me," Selene spat, leaning against Sirius. "I'm not even sure how he found me in that crowd. He threw me through a tree, yes Sirius, _through_ a tree. Though I doubt he'll take a bite out of me again," she told them.

"Edward is here?" Sirius asked quietly as Constantine slipped from the tent, looking mutinous.

"Somewhere," Selene scowled, turning against Sirius to hide her broken arm from their sight. Harry could hear the sickening sound as she placed the bone into its proper place. "He took off after he bit me."

Constantine returned to the Weasley tent as they talked, a bottle of clear liquid held tight in his grasp. "I searched for a cleanser," he said, twisting the metal cap from the fragile bottle, "but no one expected problems to arise, so the supply was limited. Most of it is gone and you'd run out of blood by the time I found a vial."

Selene smiled, despite the pain she was no doubt experiencing. "Thank you, Constantine. But you're not – YEOUCH!"

Selene let out a sharp hiss of pain as Constantine poured a large amount of the liquid onto the open wound, rinsing blood from her skin, while Sirius held her steady to prevent too much movement. Recapping the bottle, Constantine nodded to the Weasley family and left the tent, while Selene swore at him under her breath.

"What did he pour on you?" Hermione managed to squeak out as Selene tried to wipe the liquid from the bite, the skin had already begun to heal.

"Vodka, the little – "

"Selene," Sirius said sharply, cutting her off. "Calm down."

Selene glared at him and plucked little fragments of bark from her hair. "What happened with the Death Eaters?" She asked. "Are those Muggles alright?"

Sirius and Mr. Weasley shared a look. "The Muggles are fine now," Mr. Weasley told each of them. "No doubt there memory is being modified as we speak."

"The Death Eaters put up a fight when we started to show," Sirius explained. "They seemed fairly sober and alert, but the moment the Dark Mark appeared, they took off like the Devil himself was chasing them."

"Did you catch any of them?" Selene asked hopefully, leaving the debarking of her hair be for now.

"No," Bill said sourly, checking on his cut once more. "We tried, but they were too quick. You would think that they'd be thrilled to see that symbol."

"Not exactly," Sirius countered. "Those wizards were the ones that managed to avoid Azkaban. Some of them may have had brief stays, but nothing long enough to cause damage. Most lied their ways out from trouble, claiming the Imperious Curse had controlled them." Sirius snorted. "I can name dozens from Azkaban that would love a chance to sink their claws into those that managed to avoid arrest. It would be like Christmas for them."

"Another question," Selene announced. "Was the Dark Mark meant to scare them off then?"

Charlie shrugged. "We're not sure, really. Crouch's house elf, Winky, got the blame for it with Harry's wand." Selene shot Harry a furious glare at that; he was in trouble once she healed completely.

"I don't think we'll know," Mr. Weasley said. "Winky seemed so disoriented when we found her. If she did actually conjure it, I would probably say she was being controlled." Mr. Weasley shook his head thoughtfully. "It's getting late and once Molly gets word of this, she'll go into hysterics," he said. "Get a few more hours of sleep so we can get an early Portkey home."

Everyone nodded, murmuring in agreement. Each returned to their own beds, Harry climbing into the bunk above Ron. So much had happened in the past few hours that Harry knew, and highly suspected, no one would be getting anymore sleep tonight.

Oh my God! 27 pages!! I did not want the chapter to be this long, but I didn't have the heart to cut it somewhere. So I hope you really enjoy this chapter. I'm not too fond of the ending, but I like everything else about this chapter. Before I call it a wrap, I have a question for all of you: Would you like to see a Sirius/Selene story later on? It would start around the time they met.

I just want to thank all of you for your patience with me. In case some of you haven't heard or noticed, I'm a validator at HPFF, so a lot of my free time goes into that. See you next chapter!


	20. London

_Creperum_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I also do not own Doctor Who.

Summary: The aftermath of the Quidditch World Cup and a return to London.

Notes: I'm noticing a pattern with the summer chapters. There is always a large portion somewhere that focuses on Selene. I suppose it gives more insight to her as a character, since the school years focus on Harry. Soon, it won't just be her since in the near future, we'll be learning more about a few other vampires like Constantine and Vladimir. Also, I couldn't resist making the _Doctor Who_ references at the end.

If you're ever bored for something fun to listen to, I suggest the HPFF Podcast! It's always a great listen, the StaffChats are hilarious and the stories that you love to read are beyond amazing when put to words.

Also, I still offer to contact you when I update or have story related news. If you request this, or even leave questions you'd like answered directly, please be sure to leave contact information. Also, you can ask questions on my Meet The Author page on the forums. My user name there is also, **Selene**.

**Warnings: Swearing, Kitchen Abuse, Sensitive Issue/Topic/Theme**

_Chapter 20_

_London_

* * *

"Is this day over yet?!"

Harry peaked into the sun room of their home where Selene was sprawled on the wicker sofa, an ice pack held against the right side of her face and the portable muggle telephone in her hand. Each of them had left the camp at dawn, to avoid the already long queue for portkeys home. The three of them had left the Weasley family and Hermione at the Burrow with a hysterical Molly and headed home themselves only to arrive in a miniature chaos themselves. The house-elves were in a minor panic and both the telephone and Floo network had been going off nonstop for hours.

With a growl, Selene put the small phone down onto the coffee table and threw the icepack across the room and into the wall with a splat. As she tilted her head back, Harry caught a glance at the bruise still marring her face before it was hidden by a hand as she pinched the bridge of her nose, a habit of irritation.

"Whose idea was it to install a Muggle telephone line?" She asked in irritation.

Harry stepped into the room and sat in a chair across from her. "Yours."

"Hn…next time, don't let me get my way," Selene instructed as the phone started to ring in its shrill pitch, the sound echoing in their ears.

Selene picked it up and was arguing with some unfortunate vampire on the other end. "Hello? No, he isn't here," Selene snapped before hanging up. She slammed the phone back down. "That woman has called three times in the past twenty minutes."

"What does she want?" Harry asked, eyeing the phone as he wondered if it would survive till lunch.

"An interview with-" the phone cut her off. "Hello? No! I don't care-" Selene sat up on the sofa, her pillow flopping to the ground, "do not interrupt me," she snarled. "I don't care if you offer the Crown Jewels as payment for five minutes with him. There will be no interview!"

Harry's lips twitched in a small smirk as he watched Selene flop onto her back, murmuring swear words to the Muggle device. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that patience is a virtue?"

Selene snorted. "It seems I prefer sins over virt-" the phone rang for the third time since Harry entered the room. Selene sat up so quickly, that Harry wouldn't have been surprised if she hurt herself in the process. "Oh, piss off will you!" A small tick started in Selene's left eye as Harry caught the sound of a female yelling at Selene. "No, but…yes, I…well…yes ma'am, I…hello? Hello?"

Selene stared at the phone for a moment, her mouth hanging open ever so slightly in surprise; the woman on the other end had hung up on her. Harry was trying hard not to laugh over it. "Who was that?" He managed to ask.

Selene looked up at him, the bruise shining dark upon her cheek, and back down at the phone, before flinging it onto the cushions and leaping up, racing towards the door. The next series of events were a slight blur. As Selene slid through the doorway, dear Rebecca Potter could be heard shouting from the kitchen, her voice growing louder by the second. As Selene reached the stairwell, Rebecca was seen coming down the short corridor that led to the kitchen; by the time Selene was at the top of the stairs, Rebecca was behind her, her long and elaborate skirts held with one hand to keep from tripping while the other had a firm grasp on Selene's left ear.

"_Mon Dieu, Rebecca, qui fait mal_!" Selene gasped in French, twisting as Rebecca pulled her down the steps.

"_Enfant impudent! Votre mère, bénissez-la et je vous ai élevés avec les manières_!" Rebecca hissed, her eyes narrowed in an all too familiar cross way. "_Le fait de parler à vos anciens d'une telle façon. Je devrais vous donner une raclée solide pour votre conduite, Selene._" Rebecca tugged Selene towards the corridor to the kitchen, scolding her in French the entire way. She passed by Sirius with a curt nod.

"_Sauvez-moi_!" Selene squeaked as she tried to grab Sirius in a desperate attempt to escape from Rebecca's merciless clutches. Sirius gave her an apologetic look, however amused, as Rebecca succeeded to drag her into the kitchen corridor.

The two males stood silent until the booming echo of the kitchen door being slammed shut echoed throughout the house; Harry was quick to start laughing after that.

"I've been on the receiving end of her death grip to many times," Harry chortled, sitting down on the carpeted steps. "What were they saying?"

Sirius shook his head, his handsome features lit up with a wild smirk. "I only caught part of it. Basically, Selene's busted." Sirius ran a hand through the clipped black locks. "I hate it when those two go at it like this," he continued. "Their French becomes the older dialect and I can barely make it out."

Harry looked up at his godfather in mild surprise before frowning. It was moments like this that Harry realized how little he really knew about the man he viewed as family. All because of Voldemort and Pettigrew. "I didn't know you spoke French," Harry told him after a quiet moment, fiddling with his hands in slight awkwardness.

Sirius leaned against the wall of the sun room, crossing his arms. "Yeah, French and several others," he explained, looking over at the younger wizard. When their eyes met, Harry noted that Sirius was looking more through him than at him; it was as though he was facing a memory rather than reality. "Pure-blooded parents are known for teaching their children dozens of languages in hope of snagging the best possible match when arranging marriages," he continued. "French is just one of many my parents forced me into…" Sirius voice trailed off as he began to scowl over some secret locked within his mind. "No matter though," he said finally, shaking his head and grinning once more at Harry. "The ladies seem to love French and it was that that I met – never mind that. The ladies enjoy French, I'll have to teach you a bit," Sirius said. "I'm surprised Rebecca never taught you."

Harry laughed sheepishly, ruffling up his hair; he needed to have it trimmed soon. "I never had a head for languages, really," he admitted. "Amadeus tried to teach me German I think."

Sirius laughed out at that, the bark like sound ringing around them. "That might have been the problem, but don't you worry, pup. I can teach you a few basics before school starts; the ladies will appreciate it," he added with a wink.

Harry shook his head, rolling his eyes at the teenager like antics. "What are you talking about?"

"You'll see soon enough," Sirius shrugged. "Selene's still debating on whether or not to tell the lot of you or make you wait. Speaking of Selene though," Sirius pushed himself away from the wall and crossed the little room, peaking down the corridor towards the kitchen door, "we should see if she's still alive."

"Good idea," Harry agreed. "Brave of you to volunteer." Vampire, yes. Wizard, of course. Boy-Who-Lived, well duh! Willing to go freely into the same room with an angry Rebecca Potter? Oh hell no.

Sirius snorted, throwing him a glance over his shoulder. "Nice try, coward. You're going with me," Sirius argued. "With you in tow, dear Becca is less likely to catch me with that temper of hers."

"Now who's the coward?"

"Not a coward," Sirius defended. "I'm merely a self-preservest. You're blood, so Rebecca's less likely to maim you. Now onward, Potter!" Sirius walked towards the stairs and grabbed Harry's wrist, hauling him to his feet. "We must be brave, my young apprentice!" He said, pushing him towards the door.

"Coward."

* * *

The silence within the kitchen could only be described as awkward. Harry and Sirius sat at the little breakfast nook away from the grumbling vampires. Rebecca banged pots and pans together in a noisy tirade, mixing, baking and frying countless dishes in her temper. Selene stood at the sink, washing by hand everything that she could reach in attempt to calm down; the house elves had long since vanished from the cozy yet tense room.

Sirius cleared his throat, drumming his fingers against the scrubbed wooden tabletop. "Becca," he began quietly, sounding as though interrupting the clanging of copper and iron and the fragile clinks of porcelain and steel was a horrible crime. "You really don't have to do that," he told her. "Cooking I mean." He held up his hands in submission and scooted towards Harry. "Not that I mind of course; your cooking is great," he was quick to add when Rebecca turned just slightly from the polished beast of a stove in their direction.

"Nonsense," Rebecca scoffed, wiping her hands on her apron before reaching into the cupboard above the crowded stove top. She brought out a ceramic tea pot with a grace that dancers would murder for. "It gives me something to do while Amadeus is away on business," she explained as she proceeded to gather the matching cups and saucers. "Besides, the three of you could use a decent meal, I dare say so myself. Selene, mind the stove."

"What?" Selene asked, her tone dripping with mild sarcasm. She continued washing dishes, clean or dirty, and never turned away from the sink. "Can you say that again? I can't hear you; I've been abused of the ear."

Harry shook his head at the stubbornness of the two women closest to him. Selene was simply over exaggerating again, since he knew well that the redness would go away in fifteen minutes and she'd be able to put all the earrings back in before nightfall.

Rebecca shot a sharp glance at the back of Selene's head. "Do not take that tone with me, Selene Adeline Charisse Hart," Rebecca warned; Harry could tell by the tensing of Selene's shoulders she was cringing over the use of her full name. "Otherwise it shall be the other ear. Do not roll your eyes at me either, young lady," Rebecca said sharply as she gathered up the necessities for tea. When Rebecca turned to place fresh scones on a dish, Selene turned and stuck her tongue out childishly at the older woman.

"Honestly," Rebecca sighed as she placed the tea tray on the table and sat across from Sirius and Harry, her back to the busy stove, "I do wonder some days if there were a way to revert her back to her youth. Selene was often easier to handle as a seven year old than she is now."

"I heard that," Selene grumbled as she banged dishes together.

"Oh?" Rebecca asked in mild surprise as she poured tea into the crimson cups. "I thought you had gone deaf, child." Ignoring Selene's irritated growl, Rebecca poured cream into her tea, stirring it in smoothly. "I apologize for dropping in unannounced, though, Sirius," Rebecca continued. "But after I finally sat down and read the papers this morning, I was in a panic. The Dark Mark after so many years…who would have imagined such a thing?" She paused to sip her tea. "Both of you, do eat the scones, you are far too thin, especially you Sirius," Rebecca instructed as she nudged the little dish forward, smiling as they both snatched one up on reflex. "Good lads, the both of you. What was I saying…ah yes, the Dark Mark, who would have believed it? I started pouring through every article I could get my hands on and, oh Harry do not interrupt, I know I that I taught you better manners. Please do not tell me that Selene's habits have actually worn off upon you…"

As Rebecca continued talking, Sirius and Harry exchanged a small look, wondering how to inform Rebecca of what was happening without a larger fire than what was fated to happen. Selene had gone over near the stove to put away a stack of dinner plates and bumped into an open bottle of Worchester Sauce Rebecca had been using, causing it to fall into one of the copper kettles. Selene quickly fished it out and tried to doctor up the mishap; she raised the heat beneath it while adding salt, pepper, cinnamon, brown sugar and what Harry believed to be basil. All the green things looked the same to him to be honest.

"I tried to get through on the Floo network," Rebecca continued as a second pot started boiling over, the contents simmering into a third, "but it was continually jammed. The human telephone was even worse; I do not believe that I shall get that annoying tone out of my head for weeks." Selene turned the heat down on the second kettle while stirring the first and adding minced garlic to the third to fix the mistakes there. "With Amadeus gone, I could not get here straight away and I was so terrible upset," Rebecca told them while Selene removed a casserole from the oven. Sirius let out a choking noise at the same moment for Selene's hair fell over her shoulder when she reached in the oven, a thick lock of it falling into the gas stove. "Heavens Sirius," Rebecca gasped as Selene dropped the casserole onto the counter and smothered the little flame in her hair, "chew before you swallow. Drink some tea, it will help," she instructed.

Once sure that Sirius wasn't about to asphyxiate, Rebecca continued on with her one sided conversation, oblivious to the catastrophe happening behind her as Selene spooned in what looked like a pickled dish into a saucepan that had encountered the contents of the first pot. "The papers are no help in trying to find if your family is still alive - I am not finished Harry - and my house-elves could find no useful information to ease my worries. Sirius are you well? You are looking a little green," Rebecca commented as Selene tried to stir several things at once, burning her hand in the process; Harry had always thought Selene was just teased about poor cooking skills, but watching her now he didn't know if he could eat anything that was prepared with her in the same kitchen. "Maybe you should lie down this afternoon," she suggested. "Would you mind telling me what happened to that Muggle family though, Sirius? To think, they even attacked their children," Rebecca said, pursing her lips in a maternal fury. "Selene is no help for answers; she will not tell me how she received all those bruises. Selene are you minding the stove?" Rebecca asked, looking over at the sink while thin black tendrils of smoke sneaked through the cracks of the oven door. Selene was just as oblivious as Rebecca as she frantically concentrated on the stove top. "Selene? Oh! The chicken is burning!" Rebecca gasped, standing from the table. "Why didn't you mi….oh Selene…."

Rebecca covered her mouth with a hand to stifle her laughter as Selene turned around, hiding the wooden spoon she had been using behind her back as though to show she had nothing to do with her kitchen war zone. The apron she wore was covered in nearly every dish she was near, and a few that she created. Black smoke was coming thicker from the oven and the contents of the first pot were bubbling madly, now a thick and pasty shade of green when it was originally red. A portion of Selene's hair had singed where it had fallen and how on earth she got flour on her face was beyond Harry's imagination.

"What happened, child?" Rebecca asked finally heading over towards the ruined dishes as she tried hard to not laugh.

"You told me to mind the stove," Selene answered meekly, looking at her shoes with sudden interest.

Rebecca sighed and shook her head. "Much easier to handle as a little girl," she teased. "Fetch your wand and help clean up," Rebecca instructed as she hastily turned the silver knobs and removed the flames. "Boys, why didn't you say anything?" She asked as Selene patted herself for her wand.

"We tried," Harry said as Rebecca removed a charcoal chicken from the smoky depths of the oven. "You told me not to interrupt," he reminded as Selene used her wand to clear away the contents of the pots and pans on the stovetop.

"Next time interrupt, please. I shall forgive you," Rebecca told him, with a smile. "Good Merlin, Selene, how on earth did you manage to melt cast iron?"

* * *

The rain dripped from the eaves, trickling down the wall as the inhuman growl reverberated through the deserted streets. A man stumbled like a drunkard from the shadowed back streets, leaving his unconscious victim behind, coughing furiously, shudders raking through his body. Sunlight peaked through the storm clouds above him, causing the man to look up with blood shot eyes and curse the gods that mocked him so.

It should have been simple, it had been planned perfectly his revenge had. Every last detail had been perfected, down to what to do with that mortal of hers if necessary. But no! He was damned if it could be so easy. Edward knew he should've listened to their warnings, but couldn't fathom the idea that the little bitch had changed so much in a thousand years. And now his plans were ruined, he nearly revealed his greatest asset and now he was paying the price…painfully at that.

Pain was never a crucial factor for Edward Parisi, for he reveled in it. It made him feel alive and in control, he loved the feeling of it. When those blunt objects were shot into his shoulder, bullets they called them, but this…this was different. He could feel the natural gifts of his vampiric blood fighting with his internal organs as they attempted to utterly destroy themselves. This was the pain that cost him his revenge. All because of one bite.

As Edward stumbled down the strange stone paths, he caught glances of his ghastly reflection in store front windows. Whatever it was that ran through his step-daughter's blood was taking effect on his outward appearance as well after so many hours of fighting against it. Once flawless and smooth, his skin looked much like the corpse that he once was. Damn her! Damn her to hell!

"I warned you, didn't I?" A cool voice drawled from the shadows of a stores doorway; Edward could tell by the tone that the man was sneering in amusement. The shadowed man released a breath of smoke from some strange smelling cigarette, filling the rainy air with a scent of clovers. "I told you not to bite, just touch."

Edward growled, the noise mixing with the thunder above them, his gleaming teeth barred in threat and anger. "You could've clarified your warnings, you fool," he snarled. "One would think you had an infa-" Edward was forced to grow silent as he doubled over in pain, eyes wide, as another coughing fit seized him. The vampire across from him merely watched on in disinterest, finishing his cigarette, as Edward was forced to clutch a wire rubbish bin for support.

Spitting blood onto the rain soaked ground Edward proceeded to wipe his mouth with the wet sleeve of his borrowed robes. "How…how long will…this go on?" He said slowly, despising the fact that he needed to rely on someone beneath him for assistance.

"Depends," the man said simply, shrugging in the shadows. "Depends on how strong you are and how willing you are to stand that kind of pain. Countless vampires that have bitten her have succumbed to the venom in her blood within the first hour. This is why she has never sired a vampire." There was a pause in his little speech, the click of a lighter filling the rainy silence, the little flame illuminating the vampire's calm face and green eyes. "But like I said, it really depends on you and your will." A puff of smoke lingered in the air. "And how gracious I'm feeling, of course."

Edward snarled lurching towards the vampire; the bastard was holding back information!

"My graciousness could end quickly, Parisi," the man informed him, stopping Edward in his tracks with the tip of a wand. "Very quickly indeed…" The wand was held still long enough for the message to be delivered before being returned to its proper spot. "Lucky for you, I've got the answer to your problem," he continued, pulling a slim vial of a bubbly black substance from a hidden pocket. Edward snatched it away and swallowed the contents, ready for the unnecessary pain to leave him.

"Be cautious; once Selene finds out someone has been in her home, her guard will become stronger," the vampire explained. "It wasn't easy getting in, I might add." Another puff of smoke filled the soggy air. "I wouldn't suggest biting her again; those lucky enough to be blessed with that antidote have never been foolish enough to try it again and I don't know if it will help after this one time."

Edward merely answered by smashing the vial in the roaring gutter, letting the water wash away the evidence. There wouldn't be a next time…he wouldn't fail again.

* * *

The days after the Cup passed in a way that could be considered normal for someone like Harry Potter; it was all rather chaotic. Sirius was constantly being summoned to the Ministry on Auror business, since he had decided to accept the position for the time being, and Selene kept disappearing to Merlin knows where at all hours of the day and night, both returning to look upset and frazzled. Things did not seem well in either the Wizarding or the Vampire world. While it seemed like a week had passed for them, it was only two days, and already decisions were being made. The revelation of which were announced with the arrival of packing supplies for the second time that summer; oh joy. Chaos and packing was what Harry woke to on that dreary August morning.

"Harry?" Sirius called as he knocked on Harry's bedroom door, the sound filling the room in a quick staccato. "You awake yet, kid?"

Harry rolled over and growled at the unsuspecting male. It was his night to sleep for the week, and Sirius just had to come and ruin it. He loved the man to death, but his timing needed work. Lots and lots of work.

"Go away," Harry grumbled, his words enunciated through the pillow he held over his head.

He could hear Sirius chuckling at his mercy. "Not a chance. Now up. I've got a bit of breakfast downstairs in the kitchen for you, before we start working," he explained, rapping his knuckles idly against the wood. "I hope to have us in London before midnight. Now come on, up with you, or I'll send Selene in."

"Fine," Harry sighed, flopping his pillow onto the floor. "I'm up, I'm up."

As Sirius walked away chuckling once more at his expense, Harry crawled from underneath the light weight blankets, ruffling his freshly trimmed hair as he shuffled towards the little bathroom adjacent to his room. Selene was kind enough to give his hair a trim the night before, so that it hung around his jaw line; he took the inspiration from Sirius, much to Selene's amusement.

After washing up and changing out of his pajamas into jeans and a jumper, since it was a bit windy outside, Harry left his room and walked across the landing towards the stairs, fiddling with his wand while trying to figure out what Sirius fixed for breakfast.

'_Hmm…bacon, bacon is a good sign; bananas…bananas and bacon? Ooh, eggs, I smell eggs. Eggs are good. And, are those mushrooms? Yes, most definitely mushrooms…_'

Ten minutes later Harry was back in his room, this time with Selene, as they packed up all his clothes and personal items before they left for wherever it was they were going.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked, shoving his impromptu sandwich into his mouth as he literally dumped another drawer of clothes onto his bed. Selene was folding them and piling them up quicker than he could provide.

"London," Selene replied with a roll of her eyes over his manners. She smoothed the unseen wrinkles from one of his school jumpers and set it atop the 'Donation' pile since he had outgrown it over the summer months. "Harringay to be exact."

Harry dumped a pile of socks near the pillow. "Harringay, huh? That should be a nice place then. Is it the only place you have in London?"

Selene placed a pile of shirts into a garment box before setting it down into his trunk. "No, I've got real estate across London, but the house in Harringay is the only one available, since I rent out the others," she explained.

"I thought we were going to stay outside of London though."

Selene scrunched her nose in slight annoyance. "We were," Selene answered tensely as she filled another box with more force than was necessary. "The wards were compromised."

Harry, who had been trying to retrieve a few things that had been kicked under his bed, froze for a moment at her tone. "Edward?" He asked finally after a moment's pause. He took her silence as confirmation. When he emerged from underneath the bed and exited the dust bunny realm, Harry looked at Selene from behind the unfolded pile of clothes. She kept folding shirts and trousers, packing them away while not really noticing a thing she did as she muddled over something in her head.

"London isn't so bad," Harry said brightly as he stood, brushing dust off the knees of his jeans. "There are entrances to the Underworld scattered everywhere, and not to mention Diagon Alley," he told her in effort to remove the previous train of thought. "Plus, we could go see some of the sights, maybe take a stroll through Alexandra Park," he suggested. "Besides, being in London means we're close to all those shops. Think of all those bags that you can make Sirius and I carry. All of those shoes…"

Harry couldn't help but smile like a small child when Selene gave a small laugh, smiling again. He'd suffer through tourist season at Harrods to make his family happy.

* * *

They arrived in London at a late hour, even with Selene behind the wheel. Sirius had made her drive at a legal speed limit since he hadn't been in a car since before he was arrested and wanted to enjoy it the first time rather than cling to the seats in terror. Selene, needless to say wasn't thrilled with this proposal, but did relent after a bit, granting Sirius his rather simple wish; Harry was immensely grateful. Once they finally did arrive in London, they made a quick trip to the Sakura District of the Underworld, Selene and Harry's home away from home, and picked up the groceries that they had ordered that morning. After that, Selene made their way through the evening traffic of London, before they made it to their final destination. Selene stopped the car, allowing Harry and Sirius to unload the trunks and bags, before leaving them to cart them into the house while she went to find the ever so elusive parking spot. Alright, so it wasn't that difficult to find one, since two spots were always reserved for the household, but Selene drug it out as long as possible. To be frank, Selene wasn't quite sure if she was ready. But then again, it was either here or Grimmauld Place and she couldn't do that to Sirius. She'd rather face the ghosts of this house, than have Sirius deal with the ones that lurked within his childhood home. Slipping into the designated spot, Selene parked and turned off the Land Rover, sitting stone still in the driver's seat. Looking up at the rear view mirror, Selene could see the cool stone that made up the exterior of her home. By the looks of it, the boys had nearly every light on in the house, the glow of the delicate bulbs glowing behind the window coverings. She rubbed her hands across the leather covering of the steering wheel, psyching herself up to go inside; no doubt Harry thought she was parking the car in Paris by now, or something dramatic like that.

Sighing, Selene slid from the driver's seat and locked the car behind her, before dragging her feet towards the house. She moved as slow as she could, which was saying something for a vampire, but she still managed to arrive at the front door far too soon for her liking. Gathering her courage, Selene turned the weather worn brass knob and entered the former home of Mr. and Mrs. Sirius Black. Pausing long enough to secure the locks for the evening, and slip off her pink trainers, Selene made her way through the house, dropping her keys into a ceramic dish on the antique sideboard as she passed. She wandered down the small corridor and past the archway that led to the spacious parlor and padded up the wooden stairs. Her socks kept her footsteps silent; Sirius and Harry probably didn't even know that she was in the house.

As she walked along the landing, Selene could hear the memories of years past echoing in her mind with every step she took. The clink of dishes ringing up the stairs, laughter from small gatherings; conversations she had had in her office drifted through the open door as she passed, whispered words from the guest rooms as she prepared it for friends. She stopped before her bedroom door, their bedroom, the past rushing towards her like a looming storm cloud. She gripped the handle until her knuckles shown white, eyes shut as she blocked the memories behind stone walls. Finally, she twisted the knob, the door swinging open allowing her to walk into the darkened room. Turning on the electric lights, Selene looked around the old bedroom, not surprised to see that it was exactly how she had left it all those years ago. Everything from the mystery book on the left bedside table to the shimmering perfume bottles on her dressing table was exactly the same. Closing the door behind her, Selene started working on bringing some sense of order upon the master bedroom and bath.

Selene took careful steps in sorting her clothes into their proper drawers and shelves, hanging them up so not a single wrinkle would be found. She did the same with Sirius' clothes as well. Selene didn't like to admit it, but Sirius had the unfair skill to look rather decent for any occasion at hand; he could go to a ball in his pajamas and still manage to pull it off. It was very unfair in her opinion and he'd been able to do that since she had known him, and from the stories, well before then as well; to be honest, and she wouldn't admit it either, she was glad Azkaban didn't destroy that little talent. Once she was finished with their wardrobes, she found other things in the bedroom and adjacent bath to keep her busy. Books and knick-knacks upon bookshelves, fresh towels upon the glass shelves in the bathroom, shampoos and lotions in baskets, Sirius' shaving kit; a little lap blanket across the back of the chaise lounge in the corner, photos here and there as well. With some difficulty, since the bed was in a futon style and rested so close to the floor, she managed to install the muggle telephone without banging her head too often. Finally, as the items in their trunks lessened, Selene placed out the items on her dressing table and Sirius' area atop the chest of drawers. Combs, brushes, pin, and so forth were placed upon their designated spots one by one. It was then, as she opened a drawer at her table to put away and old perfume vial that she saw it. Her heart clenched in pain at the sight of the simple wooden box, hidden in her partial shadow.

The memories she had managed to avoid with her busy hands rushed forward as the slender crystal vial slipped from her limp fingers, shattering on the wooden floor. Selene was oblivious to the sound of shattered crystal and of the heavy pungent mush that poisoned the room. She one saw one word, one name, with every fiber of her body.

_Seifer._

Reaching down with unsure hands that shook, Selene picked up the lacquered box of maple, taking in the etching that had been painstakingly engraved fourteen years ago. Her little babe, her tiny Seifer, all that she had left of him rested in her hands. His name was there, demanding attention in the center of the lid, a snake on one side, a lion on the right. Staring at his name the entire time, Selene rose from her small stool and exited the room, taking only a few steps to her left down the corridor to a simple door that opened to her unconscious command.

The bedroom sat dark, empty and bare save for the high backed rocking chair near the curtained window. All the furniture and items had been sent away after that fateful day, leaving only the mural walls as clues to the nursery intent.

As Selene settled in her rocking chair, she could hear the echoed debates over these very walls. He wanted bright, she wanted dark; he wanted Hogwarts, she the countryside; he wizard, she vampire. On and on they argued until the eventual compromise, the compromise that was left behind. As the gentle Lady Moon shone down through the window, Selene could make out the twilight that had been painted with such delicate care. The setting sun, in warm reds and gold, eased to peace behind her, casting its final warm rays onto the green grass of the meadow below, a castle looming off in the distance. These final rays grew darker and cold as the gentle moon gave off her pearly glows. Below her sat the rippling water, reflecting her beauty to those that were to behold. Day and night, as the moon rose and the sun doze, the signs of their heritage took to the skies while three little Marauders roamed in their animal forms. The fourth one? Selene didn't know.

As she rocked ever so gently, the pain squeezed her heart. Her son never saw these walls or his father's Animagus form. Her little son was cold and gone, merely bones and dust, gone from her arms but never her heart.

"Selene?" Sirius called out to her; Selene wished he would disappear. Her wish was ignored and he walked across the room, kneeling beside her, his larger hand covering hers.

"They lied, you know," Selene said after a moment's pause, her voice thick with the tears she couldn't let fall. "They told me that time would make me heal. 'Just you see dear, a few years and the pain will be gone. Wait and see my dear, and there will be no more tears.' That's what they would always say to me."

Sirius' grasp tightened around hers, and Selene was thankful of that. She knew that it killed him inside and out after that damn summer's night; he mourned and cried and felt the same hurt, but he never felt the werewolf's curse, never felt when their precious life it took.

"Fourteen years, Sirius," Selene whispered as he took the little box from her. "Fourteen years and I can still feel him when they put him in my arms."

From his spot on the floor, Sirius pulled Selene from the rocker to cradle her in his arms with loving care.

"It wasn't your fault," Sirius murmured into her ear, his voice thick, as he rocked her to and fro. His free hand slid down his leg to where the box rested near his knee. "You did everything that you could've done. His death wasn't your fault, Selene. Never your fault."

Selene placed her head over his heart, hearing it beat its mortal rhythm, while her fingers grasped at his satin waistcoat as though life itself demanded it. So many what-ifs shot through her thoughts. What if she hadn't asked to take a walk after the appointment? What if she had listened to Sirius sooner? What if-

"You never really mourned, did you?" Sirius asked, interrupting her thought. "You went through the motions, but I know you Selene, you locked yourself up after he was taken away."

Selene refused to look at the item he now offered her, burying her head further into his chest instead. He had opened the box, something she hadn't been brave enough to do since the funeral. Stupid Gryffindors and their stupid courage.

"I'm not asking you to forget, Selene," he told her, his tone soothing. "A parent never forgets."

Selene gave the object in his grasp a wary glance, hesitant to actually take it from him. As though he sense this, Sirius placed a chaste kiss on her temple. "I'll be here the entire way."

It took another few minutes, before Selene took the offered item; the muggle ultrasound photos. She could still see the shape of his tiny body, the shape of his head and his little fingers. Shifting on Sirius' lap, Selene pulled the box closer to her. Slowly, she pulled out each item from their son's memory box. Dragon hide booties that he never wore, a dark blue baby robe decorated with tiny silver bats; a dark green pacifier with a little snitch painted on the front. Both his death certificate and a special stillbirth certificate, the little bracelet that held the luminarium stone to keep him safe from the sun and two little stuffed toys, a wizard teddy bear and a black dragon. On the bottom of the box was a folded piece of cloth, a warm scarlet color with silver swirls embroidered in by Selene. This piece was all that was left of the baby blanket she had made; the rest would forever stay with its babe. Careful of the delicate material, Selene removed it from the box and held it in her hand. With trembling fingers, she unfolded the cloth revealing the photo that had been hidden away. Fourteen years, two months, eight days and thirteen hours ago, the image was taken by a sympathetic assistant of what should've been a happy moment. Selene sat in a bed at St. Mungo's, her skin blanched and tear stained. By then her tears had become blood, staining her cheeks. Sirius sat behind her, much like he was now though visibly younger, looking weary and battered with dirt and blood upon his cheeks, forehead and arms. His scratched arms were wrapped around Selene's waist, coming around to cradle her smaller arms. Nestled in the crook of hers rested their precious bundle. One month more, one simple month, and this would have been a happy day. Just one more month. The Healers had cleaned up the baby and swaddled him up tight in a soft blue blanket. Both parents silently comforted each other in that photo, Selene's shoulders shaking as she cried into Sirius' neck.

Selene felt Sirius' fingertips against her cheekbones, brushing away the tears that had fallen in silence. She wasn't even aware that she had been crying for several minutes. But now that she was aware, she couldn't seem to stop. Sirius held onto her tight with patience, allowing her to cry out the pain of fourteen years.

* * *

When Harry entered Selene's London home with Sirius, the feeling of sadness pushed down on him, almost drowning him. The house seemed to be haunted by the emotion, it felt so very oppressive. Harry was normally a person that would unpack first, then have fun, but this time he took to offer to visit his family in the Underworld, just so he could resist the urge to search for Dementors in the bedroom closets.

So several hours, and countless card games at the bar later, Harry Apparated back to her home, entering the home as quiet as a tiny mouse. The difference he felt from his first arrival was so vast, Harry turned around, stepped right back out onto the little stoop and checked the decorative numbers fastened to the side of the house, just to make sure that he didn't go to the neighbors by mistake. After double checking the numbers at least three times, Harry felt confident enough that nothing was slipped into his drinks, and reentered the house.

The sadness was almost gone, like someone had washed it away; he could still feel it in his bone, but now it didn't feel like he were drowning in sorrow. For the most part, the house was silent. Harry could hear water running upstairs from Selene's bedroom and the faint wurring of the refrigerator motor in the kitchen; there was a lingering scent of paint as well, wafting towards him from the upstairs. Putting his keys into the ceramic dish and hanging up his jacket, Harry kicked off his trainers and headed towards his room. Passing Selene's room confirmed the location of the water and, after a quick glance in the room next to hers, he found the paint smell. The tiny spare room had been painted bone white in his absence, or at least touched up to refresh the paint. With a wave of his wand, the one window opened more to better ventilate the paint fumes, and Harry went to his own room.

Once in the room, illuminated by the bright Muggle light bulbs, Harry began the ever so tedious task of unpacking, even though he would have to repack in a few days time. This also served the purpose of figuring out what he needed to stock up on for another year of schooling. He put away his Death Dealer uniforms, he wondered if they even still fit it had been so long since he had actually worn them, and his formal clothes; made up of muggle dress trousers and shirts. After getting his clothes put away, Harry started to clean out his school trunk, a ritual drilled into him by the Temple Sisters as a small child. Dust, lint, ink spills, everything had to be cleaned up so that the thing looked like new. He put away all his old textbooks that he wouldn't need again, for either academic or personal reasons, making a small pile of books that would be making the trip with him. His rubbish bin was soon overflowing onto the rug with old parchment balls, broken quills, candy wrappers, a cracked ink bottle and much more.

To pass time once he had finished unpacking and cleaning, Harry chose to clean the vintage revolver Amadeus had given him for his birthday; his working Colt pistol was in its padded case near his knee.

"We're not taking them this year."

Harry looked up to his doorway, scooting a bit back on the floor to better see. Selene stood leaning against the doorframe wearing pajama pants and a silky red camisole, her damp hair between her hands as she dried the ends with a yellow towel. In all the years he'd known her, Harry had never seen her dressed so down, even when in her pajamas.

"Not taking what?"

Selene entered the room, throwing the wavy locks over her shoulder while nudging the case with her foot. "Automatic weapons. Only blades, small and discreet preferably."

"Why did Dougie make that decision?" Harry asked finishing the task by polishing the silver metal.

"Dougie didn't," Selene answered. "I did."

Harry glanced at her for a second or two. "Why?"

"Discretion for the most part," Selene told him, bending over to tidy up the salvable pile of parchment. "Because of events this year, we'll want to stay under the radar and avoid notice. Blades are easier to use should the need arise."

"And what is happening this year to need such discretion?"

"You'll see today at breakfast; I'm telling you, the Weasleys and Hermione when we're at Diagon Alley," she explained. "I don't want to explain half a dozen times."

"That's fair, I suppose," Harry sighed, putting the revolver in the velvet lined box. "As long as you tell me before the train. What is it with you and secrets?" He asked, teasing her.

Selene shrugged as she walked back towards the door, spinning the damp towel in her hand. "They keep me sane, I suppose. The less that people know, the easier it is," she answered. She looked over her shoulder, still playing with the towel. "Make sure that gets put in the safe before we leave."

Harry nodded as he locked the case. Even though it was an antique, the revolver still worked and could be used. Because of that, they locked it in Selene's gun safe until they could find something suitable for Harry to safely display it in. "Yes boss," he replied cheekily.

"Prat," Selene smirked. "If you need me, I'll be watching _Doctor Who_ on the telly."

Harry groaned as Selene disappeared. She was one of them…_a Whovian_….

Much to Harry's dismay, he soon found himself in the back sitting room with Selene, watching _Doctor Who_ reruns until the sun came up, and a few hours later since, to his utmost horror, Selene had several home recordings of the stupid show. When Harry was positive that his mind would implode from the torture she was making him sit through, though he wasn't actually watching it just staring at the screen and playing Quidditch scenarios in his mind, he heard the clock behind him chime, signaling that it was a quarter to eight.

"Selene?" Harry called, stretching his arms above his head, glad that he didn't have to act like he was watching and put up with all that 'timey-whimey' stuff.

Selene, who had cocooned herself in a light green blanket at some point, turned her head in his direction just enough to show that he had some level of her attention. "Hmm?" Harry knew he had just been demoted by some blonde bloke wearing a vegetable.

"We're supposed to be in Diagon Alley at nine."

"Okay."

Harry sighed and stood from the sofa, resisting the urge to unplug _Doctor Who_. "It's almost eight now."

"Almost over."

Seeing as that was the only thing she'd said in a few hours that was longer than a single word, Harry left it as that and went upstairs to get dressed.

Selene and Sirius were taking the Weasley crew to a late breakfast in thanks for their hospitality during the World Cup. They were going to a popular place that catered to the tastes of mortals and immortals, so neither party would feel out of place. He dressed casually in fresh jeans and a Weird Sisters shirt and slid on a pair of trainers. As he ran a hand through his black locks, he noticed the two gun cases still lying at the foot of his bed. If Selene knew he'd left it there, she wouldn't be too thrilled since he knew better than to leave them out in the open. Gathering the boxes in his arms, he headed towards Selene's room; the gun safe was in the back of her closet. As he neared the plain white door, Harry heard the ending music of Selene's show and decided to be quick. Get caught, get a lecture. Not get caught, get ice cream later. Harry chose to not get caught as he nudged the door open. As the hinges swung open in silence, Harry froze.

His godfather lay sprawled on one side of the futon like bed, bare-chested with his quiet snores filling the room. Harry was thrown in surprise seeing him there, for after all this was Selene's room and not Sirius'. The thought that Selene gave Sirius this room, since he would be living here for a few months, and took a guest room for herself crossed his mind, but after spotting signs of Selene everywhere, dashed that idea to pieces. Maybe they were simply sharing the space instead of moving things before leaving for Hogwarts for Sirius to just move his after they left. Yes, that had to be it.

Sirius started to stir on the bed as he no doubt began to wake, the sound of silk sheets rustling took over the sound of snores. Harry stepped back out of the bedroom, pulling the door shut as slow as he could.

"Harry?"

Harry froze once more, the door still open enough for him to see Sirius shift and pick something from the low bedside table. Turning his head to the left, he could see Selene stopped in mid-stride on the stairs looking up at him while nibbling on her lip. Their eyes caught for a brief second and Harry could see the sign within them that proved both his previous theories utterly wrong. He didn't have to look back into the room to know Sirius saw him standing there. Without speaking or looking once more at either adult, Harry knelt, put the two gun cases before the door and returned to his room. Just what was going on between Sirius and Selene? Whatever it was, they'd obviously kept it secret for awhile and if there was one thing Harry didn't enjoy were secrets.

* * *

Yes! It is under 10,000 words!! This chapter will probably put Creperum over the 100,000 word mark too. Below, are the translations for the brief French dialogue clear at the beginning of the chapter and a really short explanation on the luminarium stone. It has been so long since I've updated and I want to apologize for that. I've been meaning to update, but time has been extremely scarce. This will probably be the last update until at least August, unless we get lucky, since I will be in Europe the majority of July and time will be tight next month.

Thank you all for your patience and sticking by me through these long breaks. I do not mean to take so long. A big chunk of chapter 21 (I can't believe we're that far already) is already written, since it was originally part of this chapter. I'd like to give special thanks to Lisa for ripping this apart and betaing it for me.

Thank you for everything! See you next chapter. Selene

French Translations:

_Mon Dieu, Rebecca, qui fait mal!_

"My God, Rebecca, that hurts!

"_Enfant impudent! Votre mère, bénissez-la et je vous ai élevés avec les manières! Le fait de parler à vos anciens d'une telle façon. Je devrais vous donner une raclée solide pour votre conduite, Selene._"

"Impudent child! Your mother, bless her, and I raised you with manners! Speaking to your elders in such away. I should give you a sound thrashing for your behavior, Selene.

"_Sauvez-moi!_"

"Save me!"

LuminariumLight. This is the name that I finally gave to the sun that protects the vampires from sunlight and helps hide them in with mortals.

_**May 23, 2008**_


	21. Return to Hogwarts

_Creperum_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Summary: The 4th year of Hogwarts is about to begin. Welcome back students.

Notes: 

I could easily leave a note as long as the chapter to apologize for my disappearance and lateness in updating. But there are no words adequent enough for the proper apology. So, simply, allow me to say this:

I'm sorry and please forgive me. Thank you for your patience and understanding, and for your continued support. Welcome back, and enjoy.

**Warnings: Mild Swearing**

_Chapter 21_

_Return to Hogwarts_

The screeching and clattering noise of train wheels rang out in the concrete tunnel, echoing into the farthest reaches of Harry's mind. People crowded against him, holding him against the hand bar and pushing it into his spine. The talking of fellow passengers, the smell of rain dampened hair and clothes all fell upon numb senses as images replayed in his mind; every little thing these past few months to make sense of that morning. Selene's empty bedrooms, the heated arguments with lawyers, the London townhouse, the familiarity….

"Harry!" Selene shouted, snapping her fingers inches from his nose.

Harry blinked rapidly, looking down his nose at the shorter woman, crossing his eyes in the process. Sirius stood behind her, his hand resting on Harry's outstretched arm, shaking it with slight force. As his eyes darted from wizard to vampire, his ears began ringing as his senses went into overload.

"Let's get him outside," Selene murmured, prying his fingers from the bar as Harry choked on the rush of smells. Sirius put a hand on Harry's elbow and, with Selene still holding onto his hand, began pushing their way through the business crowd to the London street above.

"What's gotten into you?" Selene asked after stepping into an empty side street nearby. Harry shook his head and looked away from her, crossing his arms in defiance, looking instead at Sirius' back as he kept watch for onlookers nearby. "Harry," Selene said crossly, grabbing his face and turning it, "look at me."

Harry looked down at her, watching the rain drip from her hair and down her face. Still he said nothing to her.

"What has gotten into you?" Selene repeated. "You were taught better than to act like that. You must keep your wits about you, Harry," se scolded wiping rain water away from her eyes with her left hand. The simple movement caused the little bit of light to flash off her ring.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Harry asked in a whisper, looking at the ring on her hand.

Bewildered for a moment, Selene stared at him until realizing what he was looking at. Dropping her gaze towards the puddles at their feet, Selene slid her hand into the pocket of her coat. "We would've told you at some point," she answered quietly. "We didn't want you to find out like you did."

"Why didn't you just tell me when you got married?" Harry asked her, running his hand through wet hair quickly in frustration. "It would've been nice to attend my godfather's wedding; or elopement in this case."

Harry watched Selene look towards Sirius, biting her lip in hesitation to answer. That's when Harry figured it out, figured out just how long this secret had been buried. "We're late," Harry snipped pushing past her and Sirius and walking at a brisk pace towards Diagon Alley.

"Harry! Just listen to us," Sirius called after him as they tried to catch him. Harry dodged his grasp and pushed his way through the crowd of The Leaky Cauldron and into the private breakfast room. Hermione and the Weasley family looked up in surprise at his sudden entrance, they truly were late for the brunch date.

"Harry, will you just listen to us for a single moment," Selene sighed in exasperation as she followed him into the room, Sirius on her heels.

"You could have helped him!" Harry snapped turning on her in his fury. "For twelve years he sat in Azkaban and you could have helped him get out, got him a fair trial! I know the laws Selene!"

Selene stood still and looked at him with tired blue eyes and sighed. "Shut the door please, Sirius," she simply said taking off her coat and hanging it to dry on a hook. She smoothed her black sundress before turning to him. "I could've yes, but because of circumstances neither he nor I knew that Harry, you must understand that," she told him. "Yes, Sirius and I were married then as we are now," she paused as a few Weasleys let out noisy exclamations, "but we were supposed to be divorced, shortly before his arrest."

Harry's temper began cooling as she explained. "Divorce? Why?"

Selene shook her head. "Personal reasons Harry and I beg you, please do not pry into things for answers. You'll learn someday, but please –"

"You said supposed to be divorced," Harry said quickly, cutting her off when he noticed her lower lip quivering. "What went wrong?"

Her mood changed quickly to that of annoyance as she walked towards her seat at the rounded table. "The lawyers," she replied, sitting and accepting a cup of tea from Mrs. Weasley with a nod of thanks. "They royally screwed up on the documents that fall, and the mistake wasn't noticed until only a few weeks ago."

"There had been rumors," Mr. Weasley mentioned as Sirius and Harry sat. "Floating around the Ministry when Fudge was doing all this groveling, that Sirius was still married all this time. But you know how the rumor mill works, I paid no attention to them."

"Wait a minute," Ron said from between Ginny and Percy, house elves had just begun to bring in trays, "you knew about all of this?"

"Of course," Mrs. Weasley answered for her husband. "It wasn't exactly able to be a secret during those days, despite the efforts to make it so. Whatever a Black does something of that importance, quickly becomes public knowledge I'm sorry to say."

"It's alright Molly," Sirius said as he handed a basket of fresh rolls to Hermione, "but I do believe this matter is settled now. Selene and I are married and divorcing, end of story. And I do wish that all of you would respect our privacy."

After that, the little gathering of friends went off rather smoothly, one hour nearly turning into a second as they chatted and enjoyed the company of friends until Mrs. Weasley bustled them into coats and into the shopping district in her unique maternal way.

"Stick together!" Mrs. Weasley called after them as they separated into their groups for the days shopping.

Wrapping their cloaks and jackets tighter around them, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Selene and Sirius bounded off into the rain, splashing through puddles and mud.

"This rain makes shopping dreary," Hermione commented as she searched her pockets for the school list. "You almost want to curl up before a fire with a mug of hot chocolate."

"It does seep into your bones, doesn't it?" Sirius said, rubbing his hands together for warmth. Harry saw Selene glance at him with a small frown, as she conjured up umbrellas for them to use. There were some days that Sirius would shake with cold, unable to get warm enough.

"We need to get refills on our ingredients for potions class," Hermione told them holding her list up under the umbrella to keep it dry.

"There's the new text books that we need to pick up as well, along with fresh supplies of ink and parchment," Selene continued for Hermione, drying and water-proofing her pumps with a flick of her hand. "And Harry, you need to stop for new robes; you outgrew the others."

"Don't forget that you need dress robes," Sirius reminded them, fishing through the wicker shopping basket on Selene's arm. "Ron, your mother asked me to tell you that she's taking care of the dress robes for you."

"What dress robes?" Selene asked, her head snapping up from her shoes to Sirius with such speed that a popping noise was heard from her neck.

"Oh! He's right," Hermione said flipping the parchment over to find it listed there. "Fourth years and higher are required to have dress robes," she read off. She looked up at Sirius. "The older students have never mentioned this before; what do we need them for?"

"Tradition," Sirius answered simply, shrugging his shoulders as his eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Oh no," Selene groaned slumping against the damp wall behind her as she realized what he meant. "I forgot about that stupid Yule Ball."

"Yule Ball?" Ron asked looking between the two adults. "What is that?"

Sirius smirked at him and turned to Selene once more. "My goodness dear lady," he gasped in a teasing way. "How could you have forgotten about the ball? It's one of the most important traditions of the tournament."

"Oh stop it, Sirius," Selene sighed. "You know that I haven't seen the tournament in over a hundred years."

The intrigue and interest was building between the three teenagers under that storefront's eave. "What tournament are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"The Triwizard Tournament," Sirius answered them.

Hermione gasped. "The Triwizard Tournament? At Hogwarts?" She whispered in excitement. "That hasn't been held in ages, it was discontinued!"

Being raised in magical families and educations, both Ron and Harry grew up with stories about the legendary tournament and knew the importance. Hermione, being the studious witch she was, it was no surprise that she knew of it too.

"Why is it returning?" Harry asked. "Like Hermione said, it was discontinued. The death toll grew too high."

"My guess is to promote unity between the other schools," Sirius told them as they walked back into the rain towards the bustling bookshop. "I'm sure that new safety measures will be set down in the rules. You'll have to wait to learn about them though at school," he continued. "That's all we know."

* * *

By the time the group had finished their shopping for books, quills, robes and supplies, it had stopped raining on the city of London. Now the only noise Harry heard as he packed his trunk was the noise of water dripping off the trees in attempt to dry their leaves and the cars passing by their street.

"Harry?" Selene called, knocking on the door frame of his room.

Harry glanced over at her from over his shoulder. "Hey, come on in," he answered, pulling some books into his arms.

Selene walked in with her whicker laundry basket planted firmly on a hip. "I forget at times that you're still just a boy," she commented as she stepped over a pile of his dirty socks. "It's always been a firmly structured life for you, hasn't it?" She asked, sitting on the edge of his bed. "From the time you started school, it's always been rules, and schedules and orders for you, continuing after you joined the Underworld. A military existence before you even turned ten," she said. "Unless Rebecca was in control of course," was added as an afterthought.

Harry looked up from his trunk, a little confused by her statements. "I went willingly into this life, Selene," he told her, stacking the books up in neat piles. "It's okay; I knew what I was getting myself into."

"No, I don't think that you did," Selene argued gently as she began placing his clean laundry into neat piles. "Not fully at least." She sighed. "You didn't know that you'd be sacrificing the rest of your childhood and innocence, essentially killing it."

"Selene, where is-"

"I volunteered us for another year at Hogwarts," Selene cut him off. "Dougie was pulling us out, we weren't needed there anymore. I talked to him and convinced him to let us return; Dumbledore agreed to let us continue our undercover assignments as Hogwarts fourth years."

Harry was floored by this statement. Selene had never kept it secret that she detested the role of a teenaged student, so the idea of her volunteering was reeling for him. He thought for a moment, trying to process this all and finally said the only thing he could think of.

"What?"

Selene gave him a small smile. "I volunteered us to return," she repeated. "We'll have the same rules and the same training but under the guise of additional Tournament security."

Harry pulled a Slytherin banner off the wall and threw it into the open trunk. "Why though? Why go back?"

Selene's hands froze in the middle of folding a white uniform shirt for a split second. "You scared me," Selene answered quietly. "That night at the Shrieking Shack when you had Sirius at the tip of your wand…you scared me, Harry." She sighed. "I saw the lack of emotions on your face, the emptiness in your eyes, the ease in which you threatened him and I was terrified of the man you could become. The damage we've done to you was made clear to me. I've seen this happen before to another about your age and…."

Her voice trailed off and with a small shake of her head, she continued. "Then I see you with your friends at Hogwarts, flying on the Pitch, in lessons…I see a happy young man, full of emotion and I see that there is still hope for you. That we haven't made you into a killer yet."

"Selene….I don't want to go back," Harry told her in a gentle protest. I don't need to go back."

Selene put the last pile of laundry down as the dirty pieces piled themselves into her basket. "I know kid. Give me a good reason though, just one reason why we shouldn't, why _you_ shouldn't go, and we won't."

Harry looked at her silently, staring at her blue eyes and that tiny knowing smile of hers. He couldn't give a reason and she knew it. He knew the signs she spoke of, they haunted him at night still, the ease in which he nearly killed his godfather. Harry knew the path he nearly started on and the line he tiptoed day by day. Overall, he knew that she was right.

* * *

"It's raining again," Selene sighed the next morning from her spot by the kitchen window. She sipped from her blood sweetened coffee. "I'm sick of rain."

"We know," Sirius said from around a mouthful of bacon, dumping jam and sugar into his porridge bowl. "You've been saying it all morning."

"Well I mean it just as much now as I did when I woke up," Selene replied giving a slightly ill look at his bowl, due to the strange purple color it was turning. "Good morning, Harry," she greeted as he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning," he said, grabbing a glass of pumpkin juice as he sat beside Sirius at the table. "When are we leaving?" He asked, running a hand through his hair, spiking it into disarray.

Selene glanced at the slim silver wristwatch she wore. "In about an hour or less. Traffic is horrible today with the rain and so many students returning to school."

"Have you packed?" Harry asked, watching Sirius dump even more sugar into the bowl and stirring enthusiastically.

"Of course," Selene answered quickly, sipping from her mug. She gave him a look that seemed to say 'what do you think?' and with a quick tapping of the fingers wrapped around her mug, Harry soon heard the dull thud of a trunk lid dropping shut. Chuckling slightly to himself, Harry settled into the kitchen chair, idly watching the death of the sugar bowl.

For that hour remaining, after the sugar bowls death, Harry gathered up some last minute items, dropping them into his trunk and made sure his dear Hedwig was comfortable and ready for the long trip to Hogwarts. Selene had been in and out giving him things he forgot, in various stages of changing clothes, and finally wore a silk wine colored skirt and silver blouse. He last saw her kneeling on a cushion in the living room, doing last minute alterations on a pair of dress robes floating before her.

"Harry," Selene called up the stairs as Harry dropped his Quidditch models into the trunk, "we leave in fifteen minutes!"

Looking around the room, Harry made sure he had everything else before slamming the lid shut and locking it. Quickly tying his shoes, he grabbed Hedwig's cage gingerly in his arms he made his way down the stairs, his trunk following behind him. He nearly fell down the stairs when a shrill rapid ringing echoed throughout the house, making him wince in pain at the suddenness to his sensitive hearing.

"Permitted!" Selene shouted over the ringing, by her tone she too was wincing at the sudden noise.

Putting the cage and trunk down near Selene's, Harry walked into the living room as green flames roared to life and the floating head of Arthur Weasley appeared.

"I highly doubt this is about the robes, Arthur," Selene said turning on her knees towards the fire place as the mentioned robes folded themselves neatly into the thin tissue lined garment box. "What's happened?"

"I need Sirius, Selene," Mr. Weasley said quickly. "He know the man, can calm him down better than we could before the mess grows."

"Harry, go fetch Sirius," Selene ordered without a glance at him. "What man, Arthur?"

"It's Moody."

Selene's back straightened stiffly. "Go Harry," she said again her tone serious. "Tell him its trouble with Mad-Eye."

Harry listened this time and was up the stairs and knocking at Sirius's door in the blink of an eye.

"Padfoot," Harry called opening the door. Sirius turned towards him, buttoning his bottle green waistcoat. "There's a Floo call for you. Something about Mad-Eye."

Sirius' face grew stern. "Mad-Eye?" He asked walking past Harry quickly. "Who's on the other end?"

"Mr. Weasley is," Harry answered following him down the stairs. "Selene answered it."

Selene met them at the bottom of the stairs, a scrap of parchment in her hand. "You need to go," she said, opening the small door to the hall closet and grabbing his long dragon skin jacket and holding it open for him. "Arthur and Amos are heading over as well."

"What happened? Did he say?" Sirius asked putting the jacket on. "I was hoping to take you two to the station."

"Arthur said that there must have been an intruder," she explained. "Moody apparently leaned out his bedroom window and started firing jinxes at everything in sight. Muggle neighbors called the police over the ruckus he was causing," Selene told him. "Here," she said slipping the parchment scrap into his hand, "Arthur gave me his new address. The old man jumps around a lot these days."

Sirius looked the address over quickly, memorizing it, before burning it in his palm. "Gotten secretive in his old age?" He asked lightly. "I'll head there now."

"Sirius wait," Selene said, putting her hand on his arm to stop him. "Secretive doesn't cover it; Mad-Eye has become paranoid these past few years, even more since his retirement. He isn't the man you knew during the war. I'm not sure he'll react to you," she cautioned.

Sirius nodded and gave her a peck on the cheek. "I'll be careful; I promise," he said quietly, almost whispering it in her ear. He straightened and smirked in his unique way; the room seemed to brighten again in an instant. "Alright then you two, I'll try to make it to the station to see you off. If I don't, have a good year and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Harry snorted at that, while Selene watched with a raised brow and within an instant, he was gone.

The two vampires stood in silence for several moments after the sound of Sirius' parting sounded through the rooms.

"Well then," Selene finally said breaking the silence, "the cab will be here momentarily. Are you ready?" She asked as thunder rolled loud enough to rattle the windows. "Lovely…" she murmured walking to the hall closet once more. She pulled out her long sleek trench coat and slipped it on, buttoning it swiftly and buckling the sash around her waist.

"Everything is ready, Selene," Harry told her as he put out the fire that Mr. Weasley used and picked up Selene's garment box, heading back into the entry way. Selene stood on tiptoe before the decorative mirror, running her right index finger along the lines of her face. Harry watched in silence as the shaper lines of adulthood smoothed away and rounded into the more plump face of adolescence. The aristocratic face of stories eased away to that of a young lady, no more a girl but not yet a woman.

Throwing her braid over a shoulder, Selene gave Harry a smile as she took the box from him and walked towards the little secretary's desk that Sirius used for the post. She hastily scribbled a note and set it atop the box as a beeping was heard from outside the house. "There's the cab," she said. "Let's go kid."

The two dashed outside into the rain and got their things into the cab, and proceeded to make their way across the busy city to King's Cross Station. By the time they finally arrived, time was running low for them to board the train.

"I was wondering if you two were going to make it or not," a familiar voice said as they slipped through the magical barrier, after pushing their way through tourists and business men.

Harry looked over his shoulder as he shook the rain from his jacket. "Hello Draco," he greeted with a warm nod to his friend. He reached out a hand and helped Selene with her braid, which had gotten caught on the sash of her trench coat. "You look worried; did you miss me?"

"Not on your life, Potter," Draco answered, the train giving out a warning whistle as the clock ticked closer towards the eleventh hour. "Shall we continue this inside? I saved a compartment."

Both Draco and Harry reached for the two trunks as Selene gathered Hedwig's covered cage into her arms. Within a few moments, they were nestled in their dry and warm compartment, Hedwig and Hermes, Draco's eagle owl, napping in their cages above them.

"How have things been for you two since the match?" Draco asked, digging into a basket of treats his mother had provided for the trip north.

"A little of this, a little of that," Selene said as she curled up in her seat, folding her shirt over her legs neatly. "Sirius was rather busy dealing with the mess. Did you hear anything about it?"

Draco bit into a bright green apple and glanced towards the compartment door. "You're both Slytherins," he said, looking at them, "it's no doubt you know my families, my father's, history. I overheard him and my mother talking about this, both upset. They said it was mostly drunken supporters of the Dark Lord, wanting to strike fear into those around them, and slipped back into the old ways," he explained. "No arrests were made from that night, with the exception of that house elf and fights not involved with this matter."

"You don't think it's connected, do you?" Harry asked, looking over to Selene.

Selene turned a page of the hex book she was reading and shook her head. "It's too early to tell, Harry."

"What are you two talking about?" Draco asked, the crisp crunching sound of his apple filling the compartment.

"There apparently was an issue with the infamous, Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody this morning," Selene answered, glancing at him over her book as he put his feet on the seat beside her legs. She looked at his shoes and back to him with an arched brow before continuing; Draco just smirked and shifted in the seat getting comfortable, keeping his feet stretched out next to her. "Amos Diggory contacted Arthur Weasley who then got a hold of Sirius to try and get things settled. Supposedly an intruder appeared and jinxes started flying, but it could simply be the paranoia of an elderly wizard with too many enemies."

"You don't sound very supportive of him, Selene," Draco smirked, tossing the apple core. "Most would believe what old Mad-Eye has to say."

"I have mixed emotions of Mad-Eye Moody," Selene said in a tone that ended that discussion.

As the scarlet express engine raced north through the pouring rain, friends stopped by sharing stories and news. Blaise came in and the three boys shared stories of the Quidditch Cup. The other boy was jealous that both Harry and Draco were in the Top Box, and didn't hide it well. Theodore, the quiet boy that Harry never really got along well with, came in at some point and talked with Draco for some time. Crabbe and Goyle stopped just as the snack trolley came by and sat within, gorging themselves on sweets while Pansy crooned and fussed over a bored Draco. She went off for awhile to visit with a few other girls, promising Draco she would return soon.

"That girl," Draco groaned, slumping in the seat the moment Pansy shut the compartment door, "is a never ending headache. I don't know what I'm going to do if she doesn't take the hint soon…Christmas was usually my escape from her during the year."

"She hasn't made plans to go home already? Normally she has the countdown going just days after term starts," Harry said to him, leafing through a Quidditch magazine.

Draco snorted. "Not on your life, Potter. With what's happening here? You'd have to drag her away dead for once."

Harry rattled his box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, looking for something that may not be hazardous to his taste buds. "So you know about that too, do you?"

"Of course. Do you think my father would keep something like the Triwizard Tournament from me?" Draco asked, coughing as he chewed down on a bean with a horrible flavor. Harry didn't dare ask what it was. "It's one of the few times I'm glad mother won the debate on whether or not to send me to Durmstrang."

"Why on earth would you want to that – WOAH! SELENE!"

Harry sat as far back as he could on the seat, nearly afraid to move, as Selene leapt forward from her seat and planted a foot high between Harry's legs, using the seat as a stool to get into her trunk above his head.

"Hermione! Come here a second, please!" Selene shouted through the closed door as the Gryffindor girl walked past their compartment. "Harry, what on earth are you freaking out about?" She asked looking down at the two wide eyed teens. Draco quickly moved to sit by Selene's vacant seat, while Harry prayed she didn't slip.

Hermione, already dressed in her school robes, opened the door and looked hesitantly towards Draco before walking in, motioning for someone to go on ahead. "Yes?" She asked a little unsure, shutting the door behind her. Harry would've smiled at her if he wasn't so nervous. Usually, Draco was horrible to her, prejudice and cruel; Harry didn't blame her for looking nervous, she'd just been called into the snake pit.

"I have those books you asked about," Selene told her, digging through the trunk. "I'd give them to you at the school," she began, dropping a pair of shoes onto Harry's leg, "but who knows when I'll see you after the feast." She pulled out one of the leather books Harry had seen her pack. "So, I'm giving them to you now."

Hermione's face brightened as she looked up at Selene. "Oh, thank you! That was very thoughtful of you," she said happily. "Would you like some help?" She asked, seeing that Selene was having some difficulty digging through the trunk.

"Yes, thanks," Selene said, offering a hand to Hermione, helping her onto the seat to stand next to her. "Hop on up."

Harry leaned to the left enough to see Draco between their calves. Draco merely held his hands up in defense, just as lost with the two females as he was. At least he was safe from heels…

"Here's that Animagus book, the Arithmancy and Ancient Runes," Selene listed off digging out the thick tomes and handing them to Hermione. "And this one should be the last…"

"Thank you Selene," Hermione said eagerly, stacking the books in her arms. "I really appreciate – oh!"

Harry looked up as the train went sharply around a curve in the tracks as Hermione slipped backwards off the seat. While she was stacking the books in her arms, she was unable to grasp onto anything, and as result was falling towards the door window.

"Oh…" Hermione gasped softly, "thank you…"

Harry looked in shock, a bit stunned, at the two. Hermione, books and all, was cradled safely in Draco's arms. Her cheeks were blushing and she didn't seem to know what to say, but that wasn't Harry's point of focus. There was no way Draco could've moved that fast to catch Hermione at such an angle, let alone in such a cramped compartment. He looked the other boy over, trying to see if there was something he could've missed to explain it when a slight glimmer of black at his throat caught his attention. It was a stone in Draco's choker….

Harry's jaw snapped shut, as the possibility dawned on him. It couldn't be that…but the pieces were beginning to fall into place.

"It's alright," Draco said, setting Hermione on her feet. "Just be more careful, Granger."

"I-yes. Thank you," Hermione stammered, before leaving quickly.

Harry stared hard at Draco as Selene hopped down from her perch. "What was that about, Draco?" Harry asked, standing up.

"She was falling," Draco shrugged, crossing his arms. "I did what anyone would do. It was a reflex, nothing more."

"How'd you move so fast?" Harry asked. Selene looked between them sharply, her jaw clenched tight in anticipation for something.

"She was right there, Harry," Draco defended. Harry stared hard at him and noticed one little thing off about his friend.

"What are you, Draco?"

"Boys," Selene warned. "This isn't the place for this. Breathe."

Draco followed the command and let his arms relax, his chest finally moving as he took in a breath. That was Harry's cue. He lunged forward, swinging his fist towards the blonde's nose, not holding back an inch.

Draco Malfoy caught the vampire's punch.

"How long?" Harry nearly snarled, his voice low. "How long Draco?"

Selene pushed the boys apart and forced them to sit across from each other. "Calm down, both of you!" She snapped, holding their shirts in her clenched hands. "You need to relax and get this under control; you were trained and taught better for Dracula's sake! And I don't want to explain to my lawyers why a new Hogwarts Express needs to be commissioned!" She threw them slightly back into their seats with a agitated sigh. "Honestly! Get your rage and hormones under control," she huffed, straightening her blouse.

"You're a vampire," Harry said to Draco, glaring at him from around Selene's hips.

"So are you," Draco said simply, shaking his hand from the force of the punch. "Obviously, we're both bittens."

Harry shook his head to calm, knowing he was overreacting; Selene's tapping heels seemed to be pointing that out in an annoyed staccato rhythm. Years of secrecy can do that to a boy. "This recent for you?"

Draco shook his head. "I was bitten when young, revenge against my father. You?"

"Accidental blood transfusion," Harry chuckled.

"Thirty-six hellacious hours of labor after nine months of pregnancy for my mother," Selene mentioned as she dug her uniform out. "Just so I don't feel left out."

"Did you know about this?" Harry asked her, gesturing towards Draco.

"I'd like to ask the same thing," Draco added, both of them looking at her.

She sat and smoothed a wrinkled of the blouse she needed to change into, looking at the two boys. "Of course I knew," she said, looking at them with a bored expression. "I trained both of you in the Underworld, investigated Draco's case and changed Harry's nappies for crying out loud. Of course I knew you were vampires."

Harry flushed red, or as close as a vampire could, at that comment. Some days he wished he could forget that Selene was a dear friend of Rebecca's.

Draco looked over at Harry, trying not to laugh over the nappy comment. "You're a Dealer too?"

Harry nodded. "For the past few years, yes. It's the only reason why I'm a student, why I'm even on this train."

"Most vampires don't become Death Dealers unless you have no other choice," Draco commented, examining his nails idly. "Did you have one, I suppose."

Harry glanced at Selene from the corner of his eye and focused on the storm outside instead. Memories of the nightmares from his youth flashed with the lightning before his eyes. "No," he said darkly, "there wasn't one."

Draco sighed and relaxed in his seat, knowing when to let a topic rest. "Three vampires at Hogwarts. Who would've thought?"

* * *

"Is it raining everywhere on this bloody island?" Selene asked as they stepped off the train at Hogsmeade station, glaring up at the stormy sky.

"It seems like it," Draco said, grabbing Selene's elbow to guide her through the station. "Lets get to the carriages and you can dry off at the castle," he told her.

The three Slytherin vampires quickly pushed their way through the crowd of students to the line of carriages. Harry gave the creatures pulling them an idle glance, before climbing in after Draco, shutting the carriage door behind him.

"Another year fresh ahead of us," Harry said as the carriage lurched and started climbing the muddy hill towards the castle. He looked out the rain streaked window, the castle growing ever so closer. Looking at the castle for the first time each year always left an impression on him; this year's was even greater, with lightning flashing above the castle, illuminating the cloudy turrets with ghastly shadows.

"Quidditch, the tournament, Hogsmeade trips…how do they expect us to attend classes?" Draco asked, looking forward to the chance to skip class without punishment a few times.

"Speaking of class," Selene said, fingering her wet skirt in annoyance, "any word on who's the lucky bloke taking Lupin's place?"

"I figured you would know," Harry responded. "Dougie would've told you."

Selene snorted, picking at her nails. "Dougie doesn't know a thing other than old man Dumbledore has been having problems filling the spot. No one wants to take a cursed position."

"I guess we'll find out soon," Draco said preventing Harry from asking more. "The feast will be starting soon," he said, opening the carriage door and dashing out into the rain.

Harry and Selene followed quickly on his heels, running into the torch filled Entrance Hall. Puddles were everywhere on the old stone floor, but it was dry and warm thankfully.

"Finally!" Selene exclaimed happily, drying her clothes out with her wand. Steam was rising from her clothes as Harry heard a familiar maniacal laughter from above them, while Selene began drying her braid.

"Ickle firsties, ickle snakies…" Peeves cackled. Harry and Draco backed away quickly from Selene.

"_PEEVES_!" Selene screeched shrilly, clenching her wand and teeth in anger; several students moved away from her in fear. Peeves had dumped several large water balloons on her, drenching her once more from head to toe. If Peeves were a man of flesh, he'd be dead in an instant judging by the look on Selene's face.

"Okay, Lady," Harry said gently, cautiously grabbing her right arm while Draco took her left, "let's get you dried off and away from volatile substances, shall we?"

Selene's only response was a grumbling, growling and almost whimpering noise as they led her along. It sounded like something along the lines of being cold and wet. They set her down near the Bloody Baron at the long Slytherin table and made hasty work of drying her clothes off once more and Harry made quick work in unbraiding her long hair and drying it into curls. They flanked her in their seats as the rest of the students finished coming in and they all began to wait for the next year of students to enter.

There! There they were; the time had come. Two by two the new students did come, heading towards the lonely stool, upon which the ratty old wizard's hat rested. They all listened expectantly as the hat came to life and sang the year's sorting song and began to sort the young ones. Only a small handful entered Slytherin's throng this year.

Once Professor McGonagall took away the Sorting Hat, the tables became laden with the dishes of the Welcoming Feast and the bright and cheery noise of friends reuniting echoed throughout the ancient hall. Dish by dish was cleaned and demolished, each crumb being licked cleaned, until finally not a scrap remained and the tables were empty and bare once more. It was then that Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood before them; the students and staff grew silent, even those that despised the wizard knew whom to respect.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," he began, his voice echoing throughout the hall without effort, "I have only a few announcements to make. First, I must remind you that the forest is out of bounds for all students and that the list of restricted items are on Mr. Filch's office door," Dumbledore announced. Lightning on the enchanted ceiling continued to flash and strangely, the illusion of rain, started to become real the sprinkles landing upon them occasionally. "Also, the Inner-House Quidditch Cup will not be held this year."

"What?" Draco gasped, a little louder than he intended. Selene's jaw dropped and Harry was stunned and silent; they weren't the only Quidditch players reacting around the hall. Fred and George Weasley were staring at Dumbledore, their mouths gaped open like a fish. Cho Chang, from Ravenclaw, looked pink she was so upset.

"This is to make way for another, legendary event that is to take place at Hogwarts this year," Dumbledore continued as though the interruptions never occurred. "This year, Hogwarts will play host to the Triwizard Tournament-"

The rest was drowned out by the excited cheers and yells of the students, applause filling the hall. For several minutes order was attempted to be restored until finally Dumbledore shot several large bangs from his wand.

"As I was saying," he began again, his voice rising over the thunder from above, "the Triwizard Tournament will be played for the first time in over one hundred –"

Once again, Dumbledore's voice was drowned out, this time not by his students, but by the sky above. The enchanted ceiling was swirling rapidly, the lightning and thunder rising in pitch. Students gasped and screamed as the storm caused the magic to falter.

With a loud bang, the doors flew open and a man with heavy wooden cane stumbled in, dragging his left leg slightly. His right arm rose quickly and a bright light shot forth from his wand with a bang. The light mixed in with the swirling ceiling and the storm from within calmed before their eyes.

"I've told you that ceiling was trouble," the man said, his grizzly voice carrying through the hall as he walked slowly towards Dumbledore.

Harry focused on the man's face, the chiseled scars sticking out on what had to once be a handsome face. Years of training and stories, studying books and reports caused him to recognize this wizard before him.

Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody had come to Hogwarts.

* * *

Well folks, this is the long awaited for Chapter 21. I hope you enjoy and find that it was worth the wait. Thank you for everything, and I hope to update again soon. ~Selene


	22. MadEye Moody

_Creperum_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Harry Potter, etc.

_**Summary:**_ The students have settled once more within their scholarly home and their lessons have begun. Welcome back.

_**Notes:**_ I'm so sorry that it took so long for another chapter to get out, and that it probably isn't the great chapter you were expecting. I'm doing well in school, so I feel okay writing again and hope that I'll get things up to par again soon.

I do have to ask you, my dear readers, something of importance. Would you rather have longer chapters, where updates may be infrequent, or shorter chapters that I may be able to type up quicker? Please, please give me your input.

_**Warnings:**_ Mild Swearing, Bouncing Ferret Abuse, and Murdered & Tortured Arachnids

_Chapter 22_

_~Mad-Eye Moody~_

The fire before them cast weak shadows upon the damp stonewalls, the heat straining to reach towards the three immortals. They had pulled three leather chairs, high backed and imposing, closer together after many of their fellow students had retired for the night to sleep out the raging storm.

Harry shifted just slightly, the leather smooth beneath the palms of his hands; Draco sat to his left, sitting in his chair at an angle staring into the crackling flames his legs sprawled out before him. Selene sat across from them both, her slender fingers wrapped around a cup of tea, the steam rising in its own leisurely way. Her legs were crossed properly at the ankles, though her facial masks had faltered slightly; her face now showing the smoother lines and curves of the woman she was and not a girl hood illusion.

"My father isn't going to be thrilled with this news," Draco said after a moment, sighing.

Selene's eyes flickered over to him, the firelight flashing for a second within them. "I can imagine," she agreed. "Mad-Eye nearly had him cornered countless times during the war. Your father's a smart man though, I'll give him that."

"How do you know that?" Draco asked her, his pale brow rising in slight surprise.

Selene took a sip of her tea. "I'm old, Draco," she said to him. "Don't forget that fact."

She focused upon Harry, once more sipping her tea in a way that was soothing to her. "Tell me," she instructed, "what you observed."

The memories were still fresh upon his mind as they scrolled before his mind's eye. "Paranoia," he told her, recalling the quick movements of Alastor Moody, his one blue eye never ceasing in its watching. Injuries, his left leg and eye are false." He could hear the heavy clunking of the false wooden limb, the erratic movements of the eye. "The eye is magical, I suppose."

Selene nodded at him, her facial features rounding out once more into her girlhood illusion, as she started to pay more attention to the spells. "Good, Harry," she complimented. "Draco, continue please."

Draco nodded and let his hand drop from where it had been propping up his chin. "Quick for his age and injuries, deceivingly so," he told her. "That staff he uses only adds to the illusion. He drinks only from a flask, too," he added. "Why is that?" Draco asked her, running his hand idly through his loose locks.

"Good question," Selene told him, "and very observant; both of you. Mad-Eye is paranoid from his years as an Auror. Constantly watching for assassination attempts," she explained. "Rightly so," she added as an afterthought, scrunching her nose in her peculiar way.

"He's the wizard Sirius went to help," Harry mentioned. "So why is he here now?"

"Dumbledore needed a Dark Arts instructor. If he can't find one, the Ministry decides the position. It has always been that way, since the Ministry of Magic's installation," Selene explained to them. "No one wants a cursed position and he doesn't want anymore Ministry influence within the castle walls," she explained. "The Tournament is more than enough for him, so my guess would be that he convinced Mad-Eye to come here to teach."

Draco crossed his arms. "Why does he bother?" He asked that old whining tone he grew up with creeping into his voice. "Severus would be perfect for-"

"Severus," Selene cut him off, "is irreplaceable as a Potions Master. That is why he has never received the position. He is more valuable in the lab than anywhere else on this earth."

The fire was slowly dying by then, so Harry rose and settled another log upon the red-hot coals and flames, watching the orange glows grow and lick the fresh dry wood with their tongues of colour. "Moody's a former Auror, an Elite correct?" Harry asked as he settled down once more. "Do you think that his selection had anything to do with the tournament?"

"Possibly," Selene shrugged accepting the idea. "There have been deaths and accidents in the past," she explained. "Dumbledore and Moody have been friends for years, so it is possible that it's merely an old friend helping another," she said, considering both ideas. She drained the rest of her tea from the cup, leaving her fingers wrapped around the ceramic to absorb the remaining tendrils of heat. "With the rules in place for the tournament though, I believe he is just here to teach and help a friend."

Draco snorted in annoyance at the mention of the recently revised rules. "There was nothing wrong with them," he argued back, starting another performance of protests since his scene at dinner. "They were in place since the beginning, there was never an issue before now; I bet that this was done for his precious Muggleborns," he said crossly.

"Draco," Selene said sternly, reprimanding him. "For your information, it was the parents that demanded reformations of the rules, everywhere across Europe. Parents of full and half blooded children," she told him. "Your mother was one of the loudest voices for the reformation in the United Kingdom."

Draco sat back, silenced by her. "I didn't want to enter anyway," he grumbled, put out by Selene's scolding.

"Agreed," Harry said as he stood and stretched. "Let the older students have their glory, I'm content just watching. How about you, Selene?"

"No thank you," she said, agreeing with the two boys. "Not quite my thing," she told them, rising from her chair. "Besides, it was much more enjoyable in the Tudor reign. Less restrictions back then." Selene smirked at them both, seeing their reactions to the clue about her age. "Now get to you dorm," she instructed, shooing them with a wave. "Classes begin in the morning."

* * *

Harry and Draco spent the night hours in silence, listening to the breathing and heartbeats of their fellow dorm mates. Harry could hear here Draco's quill scratching during the night, while he read and polished his hidden daggers. As the globe of magical light brightened slowly with the rising sun, a wonderful object in the Slytherin dorms where there were no windows, Harry watched with mild curiosity as Draco sealed the letter with his personal seal and dressed in a fresh uniform, leaving as the other only began to stir in their beds.

"Morning, Harry," Blaise mumbled as he pulled back the curtains around his bed, appearing bleary eyed with a large yawn. "Where's Draco?" He asked as he slid out from between warm sheets and noticing the empty bed nearby.

"Owlery," Harry guessed, remembering the parchment that had been clenched in Draco's hand.

Blaise merely shrugged at his answer and shuffled towards the bathroom, Goyle lumbering close behind.

Digging through his trunk, Harry pulled out a fresh uniform and socks, which had somehow migrated to the bottom in only a few hours since packing. It wasn't long before he was walking with Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott towards the Great Hall, their leather satchels slung over shoulders.

"Morning, Draco," Harry greeted, dropping his satchel down at his feet and sitting beside the blonde boy. By the looks of it, Draco had only arrived just minutes before him as he too was shoving his satchel beneath the table. "What was so important this morning?"

"My business, Harry," Draco answered evasively, as Crabbe and Goyle approached, sitting on the other side of Draco. Selene followed shortly after them, taking the seat across from Harry and Draco. "Good morning, Selene," Draco greeted, as he hovered a hand over the bowl of ripe apples in assorted shades of tantalizing greens and reds.

"Good morning, boys," she greeted brightly, tossing her long thick coil of a braid over her shoulder so that it hung down her back. She set her own satchel down on the seat beside her so that it rested on her right hip. "Prefects are passing out the schedules," she told them as she set a parchment slip down. "I grabbed mine as I passed."

"What do we have this morning," Harry asked, grabbing slices of bacon and dropping them onto his plate.

"History of Magic with the Ravenclaws," Selene told them, running a manicured finger down the slip to keep her place, "and Care of Magical Creatures with the Gryffindors."

"Wonderful," Draco said sarcastically, selecting a bright red apple from the pile, causing a small avalanche of fruit. "I'm not really in the mood to deal with Weasley this morning."

"Play nice," Selene said lightly, tucking her schedule away as the rustling of wings filled the chatter-filled hall. The morning post had arrived. "Look on the bright side though;" she told him as he began peeling the apple with a penknife, "it finally stopped pouring."

Draco gave a small smile as packages and owls started landing on the table. Harry started breaking up the bacon pieces and feeding some to his Grandmother's owl as she delivered the homemade treats and well wishes; Selene was tucking a smaller parcel away in her satchel, sipping from her goblet as she did so. Draco waved off the owls that delivered his Mother's customary package and Daily Prophet as he glanced upwards at the swooping owls. Letting his eyes drift upwards, Harry caught a glimpse of Draco's eagle owl swooping between larger owls in the clouded ceiling with something in its beak before losing sight of it. Laughter at the table replaced his interest and Harry soon found himself returning to his own breakfast.

It wasn't long before the Hall emptied out and students filled the corridors once more, heading towards their first class of the term. Laughter and voices echoed off the ancient wise walls as they filtered into classrooms, the Slytherins reluctantly walking into the dusty History of Magic classroom and taking their places, mixing in amongst the Ravenclaw students. Harry, Draco and Selene took seats near the left wall, digging out their texts and parchment, Quik-Quills at the ready; it was one of the few classes that Severus didn't frown upon them using the enchanted quills for notes. Snape's Quik-Quill policy was simple: If he fell asleep as a student in the class, no doubt they would as well, which is why he allowed them to cheatingly take their notes.

Draco dropped the morning's paper down and opened it from the back, an odd quirk of his that Harry found curious, and Selene pulled out a Muggle catalogue that she shielded with her satchel. Leaning over on his arm, Harry saw it was some lingerie catalogue before Selene's elbow tried to break a few ribs. Harry dug out his own paper and opened it at the front page as Professor Binns floated in through the chalkboard, thus beginning his lecture and the scratching of quills. Harry zoned out from the classroom activities though, focusing on the front page of that morning's Daily Prophet; there before his eyes was a picture of Arthur and Molly Weasley before The Burrow. Scanning the title and the first few paragraphs, it seemed that Arthur was in a bit of trouble over being involved with the Moody incident the day before. By the time he finished reading that article, and a few more of interest, the deep tolling bell resonated throughout the castle, signalling the end of class and freedom from that historical boredom. The Ravenclaws separated from the Slytherins, heading towards the stairs for Charms while only a small portion of the Slytherins headed out upon the grounds for Care of Magical Creatures; the others heading elsewhere into the castle for their chosen electives.

The small group of Slytherins, Selene, Harry, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy, treaded their way across the soggy grounds. Pansy complained about ruining her shoes in the mud, as they headed towards Hagrid's Hut.

"Be'er wait fer the Slytherins, they won' want ter miss this," came Hagrid's booming voice as they descended the hill. "Blast-Ended Skrewts!"

Selene and Harry exchanged a discreet look as the hut came into view, large crates scattered before it with the Gryffindor students peering in warily, recoiling from the contents. Selene covered her nose discretely for a small second, as though she had an itch. "Sulphur," she whispered, faint traces of it reaching their sensitive noses on the earthy breeze.

"On'y jus' hatched," Hagrid said in the tone of a proud new father as they drew closer. "Yeh'll be able ter raise 'em yerselves."

The small group reached the class and peered into crates cautiously; Pansy jumped back from hers gagging immediately. Inside the crates were hundreds of squirming, deformed, shell-less lobster creatures, slimy looking with no visible heads and legs sticking out at angles from odd places. They were around six inches in length, crawling over each other, colliding together and with the box sides. Harry was ready to gag on the combined smell of rotting fish and sulphur; occasionally sparks would fly from the end of the creature, propelling the thing forward several inches across the box and into the shredded remains of pillows. Selene pulled back from the box, looking at Harry over it, her mouth open slightly in stunned silence, her face a mixture of disgust and pure bewilderment.

"And why would we want to raise them?" Draco asked slowly, unable to take his eyes from the depth of the crate.

The Gryffindor turned around to face them, several of them not happy in the slightest to see the green and silver students. Looking from the faces of the students and back to the crates, Harry decided it was going to be a long class.

"Hagrid," Hermione said tentatively, peering slightly into a crate next to her, "what precisely is the point of these...Blast-Ended Skrewts? What do they do? I've never read about them."

Hagrid looked stumped at her question, drumming his large hand on the rim of a crate next to him. "Tha's next lesson, Hermione. Yeh'll jus' be feedin' 'em an' seein' what they take ter likin'," Hagrid answered after a moment. "I got frog livers, an' ant eggs, an' some sliced flobberworms an' a bit o' grass snake; jus' try a little o' each," he told them, gesturing towards the near overflowing barrels.

"Is this his way of saying he has no idea what these...things are?" Draco asked as he slid gloves onto his hands, looking at the barrels in disgust his nose crinkling slightly at the overwhelming scents from them.

"Chances are," Selene murmured as she pulled on her own gloves, passing the boys, "that these are illegally bred." Selene plunged her hands into the barrel of frog livers and leaned over a crate trying to feed the creature. "Eugh..." she growled, turning her head with a grimace as the small Skrewt beneath her hand made a growling noise and the smell of sulphur intensified. "It's going to be impossible to get this smell off me."

All around the crates, the students were hesitantly reaching into the crates and attempting to feed the odd creatures. The efforts seemed a waste however, due to the lack of mouths upon them.

"Hagrid," Pansy said, trying to wipe bits of flobberworm from her hands, "what are those things on their stomachs?"

"Suckers," Hagrid said proudly, beaming down at the Skrewts, "they're teh females, reckon they're fer suckin' blood," he told her.

Hearing his remark, Selene reached between Draco and Harry and snatched the lobster-like creature that nearly burnt her hand and lifted it. "The only bloodsucker around here is me," she teased, glaring at the Skrewt. "So don't be blowin' my cover, missy," she told it, dropping it back into the pillow padded crate with a thud. Harry and Draco snickered at her, trying out the grass snake at that point.

"Hagrid!" Ron called as he leaned into a crate, feeding ant eggs to it. "What's this pointed thing?"

"Stingers," Hagrid answered him. "But don' let it touch yeh, its poisonous," he warned. Ron recoiled away from the crate quickly at that, knocking into Hermione behind him.

"Ron!" Hermione gasped, as she lost her balance and collided into the crate, falling into it slightly. "_OUCH!_"

Everyone turned to look as Hermione scrambled back to her feet, Neville assisting her.

"Hermione, I'm sorry," Ron apologized as she stood, trying to brush his friend off. "I didn't know you were there."

Hermione turned from the crate, cradling her right arm to her chest. Her sleeve was burnt off near above the wrist, revealing a shiny burn on her skin. "It's alright Ron," she said quietly, her voice quivering from pain.

Selene ripped off her gloves and took a handkerchief from Draco's robe pocket discreetly, wetting it with a quick spell, before placing it over Hermione's burn.

"Go up ter teh Hospital Win', Hermione. They do tha' when they blast off," Hagrid told her. As Hermione turned to leave, Ron following her apologizing the whole while. As he watched them walk away, Harry could hear the cracking of wood and turned to see Draco splintering a piece of the crate in his hand, his eyes fathomless pools of anger as he stared off into the distance.

* * *

"Eugh," Selene grumbled, rubbing orange scented lotion into her hands for the tenth time since handling the Skrewts hours ago. "I smelled like...like...eugh," she groaned as they left their Ancient Runes class.

Harry chuckled slightly at her antics as the class made their way down towards the Great Hall to join those already waiting for dinner, catching up with the Gryffindor and Slytherin students coming from the North Tower along the way. They passed second year Hufflepuff students returning from the greenhouses and elbowed past a group of fifth years to join up with Draco.

"How was the old bat?" Harry asked as he slid his notes into his satchel, glancing at Draco who merely growled in response as he glared at him over the morning's paper. "That bad?" He asked in response, looking over his shoulder at Selene. Selene held up a finger at him, nodding minutely towards Pansy, who was rambling on about the class.

Harry looked back to Draco as the sound of crumpling paper caught his attention. "Weasley," Draco growled under his breath, his hands fisting around the newsprint. Harry followed Draco's line of vision and saw Ron and Seamus, laughing with other Gryffindors. "Weasley!" He shouted this time, getting the attention of not only Ron but the majority of those in the corridor around them.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron asked shortly.

"You're dad is in the paper! Picture of him and that round mother of yours in front of the family shack," Draco sneered, throwing the paper at the reddening boy. "Seems he screwed up over Moody. That mother of yours could lose a bit of weight, couldn't she?"

"Leave my mother out of this, Malfoy," Ron snapped at him, shaking in fury as his face turned a ruddy red colour.

"Draco, calm down," Selene whispered, touching his sleeve in efforts to soothe the blonde. "Pansy, what the hell is going on?"

Pansy shook her head, watching the display with disinterest. "I have no idea; he's been like this since Care of Magical Creatures."

Draco wasn't listening to Selene's efforts though, his jaw so tightly clenched it nearly shook.

"What's the excuse with your mother, Malfoy?" Ron said, throwing the paper down upon the ground, trying to shake those holding him off. "Does she always look like that, or is it just when she's around the pathetic sod she gave birth too?" He shouted, as the other Gryffindors managed to turn him and started forcing him into the Great Hall.

For Draco though, Ron had crossed a fine line by his insult. Before Selene or Harry could stop him, Draco had his wand pointed at the furious red head. Harry reached for the wand, but when he grabbed it, a loud BANG resounded through the entrance hall accompanied by a thunderous roar.

"NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!

Students around both 4th years flinched and ducked, expecting a duel to break out between them; Ron was checking the back of his head expecting burns or boils from Draco. However, the Slytherins were staring at the empty space where Draco had been standing; the only proof that he had been standing there was the wand that Harry held in his hand.

The crowd of students looked upwards at the staircase, for once silent, as Professor Moody limped down towards them, his false leg echoing off the walls. His wand was out, pointed still at Draco or rather the ferret.

The terrified silence was thick, only Moody was moving among them. Harry lowered Draco's wand as Moody neared him. Moody fixed both eyes, magical and human, upon Harry seemingly trying to peer into his very soul; Harry returned it still as stone until Moody's magical eye focused past him.

"Did he get you, Weasley?" He asked, his voice gravelly and commanding.

"No," Ron answered, "must've missed."

"DON'T MOVE!" Moody roared.

"I'm not!" Ron protested, his eyes widening in shock as he froze.

"Not you! Him!" Moody growled, jerking his thumb over a shoulder to where Draco had snuck slowly back to, his blue eye swivelling back as well.

Pansy, in either bravery or stupidity, knelt quickly and picked Draco up and tried to run towards the dungeons with him.

"I don't think so!" Moody roared, pointing his short wand at the retreating girl, the ferret shooting from her hands with a loud squeak. Draco the ferret bounced ten feet into the air and quickly down towards the stone floor, landing firmly upon it before flying up once more.

"I hate stinking, cowardly, spineless little weasels," Moody growled as the ferret squealed in pain; students were gasping in shock around them. "Attacking your opponent with their back turned, letting a female defend you…"

"Professor Moody!" said a shocked woman, the sound of crashing echoing. Professor McGonagall came running down the stairs in shock as she watched the spectacle before her.

"Good evening, Professor," Moody greeted calmly, bouncing the ferret even higher. Harry was fighting the urge to snatch his friend from the air and leave before Draco was injured.

"What-what are you doing?" Professor McGonagall asked as her robes settled around her, her face turned upward as she watched the ferret.

"Teaching," Moody shrugged.

"Teac-No!" Professor McGonagall shrieked snatching her wand out and brandishing it at the ferret. With a loud pop, the ferret vanished leaving Draco in a slump on the floor. "We _never_ use transfiguration as a punishment for students, Moody! Surely Professor Dumbledore told you that?"

"I might've heard him say that," Moody said unconcerned as he put away his wand, "figured a good shock from –"

"We use detentions, Moody! Take points; speak to their Head of House!"

"I think I'll do just that, then," Moody said, staring pointedly at Draco with dislike.

Draco was scrambling back to his feet, straightening himself in the process. He took his wand back from Harry, glaring at Moody with loathing.

"Draco."

Both Harry and Draco heard it, the whisper upon the wind, inaudible to the mortal ear. With just quick fleeting glances, they saw Selene near the shadows, watching and waiting in silence.

Draco straightened, calm and composed now. "Professor Snape is my Head of House, Professor," he said calmly, the resentment veiled within the words. "I'm sure he'll be expecting you shortly."

Draco acknowledged Professor McGonagall with a curt nod, never taking his eyes from Moody, and turned on his heel, skipping the dinner and going into the dungeons. Harry looked once more at Moody and followed his friend's footsteps, feeling Moody's magical eye on him the whole while.

* * *

The corridor broke into nervous chatter as the two Slytherin boys left for the dungeons, many heading into the Great Hall to escape the tension. McGonagall flicked her wand for the fallen books, which had tumbled down the stairs in her haste, and left after a stern look to Moody. His magical eye swivelled every which way, watching those around him.

The talking and chattering grew louder as Moody made his way to the dungeon steps; every other step a hollow thud against the floor, the sound reaching her sensitive ears. With hooded eyes she watched as he froze, digging in a waist pocket of his robe to pull from within the silver flask as the booming clock bell tolled the hour of six. With glances to and fro, he took a swift swig and pocketed the flask as he once more progressed to the dungeon floors.

Selene watched him, hidden in the shadows, eyes veiled and as still as stone. Something had changed in the old man wizard. Something had changed him and only time would possibly tell.

* * *

The next few days passed without incident in the dungeon world of Slytherins. They attended classes, dutifully took notes and did their assignments. And then came the fateful Thursday in which their first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson would be held; early afternoon after their second Charms lesson. At one point, the Slytherin students in their fourth year were anticipating learning from the infamous Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, despite some family histories concerning the man, but after the _punishment_ he dealt upon Draco, all interest was lost. When the hour ended and the bell tolled, the Slytherins filed down through the castle to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"The Gryffindors just had Moody," Draco commented as they passed a group of girls, a few of them looking shaken with ash coloured faces. "They've been counting down the hours until class, so what made them so glum?"

"I think the bigger question," Harry began as they drew near the door, "is what happened to Neville Longbottom?"

Leaning against the wall near the open door was Neville, looking ill and distracted, while Professor Moody apologized for something.

"Save me a seat," Selene murmured, resting a hand on each of their backs spurring them onwards to the door. Harry glanced down at her with a quizzical look. She shook her head once and jogged off towards the stairs. "Hermione!"

Harry and Draco went into the class room and with great reluctance took seats towards the front of the room, leaving space for Selene on the end closest to Moody's desk. They were raised to be gentleman, but still childish in their ways. Their fellow Slytherins were talking quietly among themselves and it wasn't long before Selene slid into her seat beside Harry.

"Careless. That man is positively careless," she murmured. To the mortal eye, no matter how well trained, her lips moved as though she was only smiling. For another immortal however, her voice was as quiet as a whisper and as clear as glass, her lips an effortless dance.

Harry dug his textbook out from the depths of his satchel. "What did Hermione say he did to Neville?"

"It wasn't what he did to him," she told them, digging out her own book. "Its what was shown to him."

"Then what was it, Selene?" Draco asked in a slight tone of irritation. He wasn't looking forward to sitting through a class taught by the man that made him into a bouncing ferret.

Selene looked over to him. "The Cruciatus Curse."

Draco whipped his head to look at her, his eyes widening a fraction as the door banged shut. The talking around them stopped as Moody's mismatched footsteps reverberated throughout the room. No one had the slightest idea that the three of them had been talking as well.

Moody took out the class register at his desk and began calling off the names upon it. His dark eye moved steadily down the list, while his blue one swivelled to and fro focusing upon each person as they called out a simple 'Here.' when named.

"Right then," Moody began after the final here had been spoken, "after reading Professor Lupin's notes on your progress, it can be determined that you are moving along. He taught you Boggarts, werewolves, and Red Caps, correct?"

There were several nods throughout the room.

"You are far behind though, very far. Fourth year students should have been introduced to curses before now," he said, his voice gravely and low. "Curses come in many strengths and forms and coddling you will not prepare you for them," he lectured. "Only constant vigilance will!" He growled, slamming his hand upon the desk top. "Constant vigilance will keep you ready and prepared," he told them. "I have one year to teach you the basics and how to defend yourself before I go back to my retirement." Moody paused, scanning the faces before him. "You are Slytherins though, the cunning ones of the castle," he said to know one in particular. "I suppose you already know these things?"

"What exactly are you suggesting, Professor?" Blaise said from a few rows behind Harry.

"You are the children of witches and wizards I hunted for years."

"So you're being prejudice against us because of a blood tie or a family name?" Selene asked, staring hard at Moody. "Is that what we are to understand?"

"Not every name on this list I know, Miss Hart," Moody said, his blue eye spinning to her. "Yours would be one of them."

"I'm a Malfoy," Draco said from his side of their shared table, "and it isn't a secret how you feel about my father. What curses do you think we know, sir?" He asked, continuing the game for dominance amongst teacher and students.

Moody pointed his wand at the blackboard behind him. "The Unforgivable Curses," he said, as the words appeared in jerky heavy writing. "Forbidden by the Ministry of Magic, punishable by Azkaban or even death," he told them as he reached into a lower drawer of his desk. "Name one Miss Bulstrode," he instructed.

"The Cruciatus Curse," Millicent said from the back of the class.

Moody set a glass jar of spiders upon his desk, and slid a knotted hand with in, pulling one out for them to see. "You must be able to see for this to be effective. A curse of intolerable pain, it can drive the victim into insanity," he explained as the spider grew to that of a large tarantula. Selene was still beside him, but Harry would lay a small fortune down that she was really squirming like a small girl over the creature. "_Crucio_!"

Upon his palm, the spider began shuddering, its legs twisting upon itself as it shook violently on its back. It made no sound, but you could feel its pain deep within your soul. "Another, Mr. Nott," Moody said, releasing the spider from its pain.

"The Imperious Curse," Theodore said across the aisle from Selene.

"The controlling curse. The Imperious Curse is possible to fight off and I will teach you that soon. For now, you will watch," Moody said, raising his hand a little higher his wand once more pointed at the large spider. "_Imperio_!"

Before them, the Spider hopped up upon his palm as though the previous curse was just a dream they all shared. Cartwheels and tap dances it preformed leaps to put an acrobat to shame upon a thin silken thread; a few quiet giggles were escaping due to its antics. Moody sent it across the room leaping from students and desks. "This curse was popular during the first war," Moody told them as they watched the spider, flip and pirouette; Harry caught Selene slowly moving her textbook across the table top. "Gave the Ministry qui-_thud!_-Miss Hart!"

During his explanation, the spider had landed in front of Selene. Being afraid of spiders, she clearly had enough of the acrobatic arachnid. Raising her book slowly, Selene waiting until the right second before she slammed her textbook down atop it to effectively put it out of both their miseries.

"Miss Hart!" Moody growled as Selene slid the spider covered text to Draco with a grimace of disgust. "What do you think you're doing?"

Selene looked up at the angry wizard before her. "I killed the spider," she said in a quiet voice. "It scared me, Professor."

The two exchanged looks, his a gnarled expression of disbelief and annoyance while hers was that of wide-eyed innocence. "Miss Hart," he said after the stare down. "The third curse?"

Selene raised her chin, her eyes still locked with his. "_Avada Kedavra_," she answered, as Moody's claw like hand reached within the jar and withdrew another spider.

As he did before, Moody enlarged the spider to that of a tarantula and raised his wand. In watching the demonstration, Harry saw Moody's focus to him for a split second, as though waiting for something, before roaring the infamous words. "_Avada Kedavra_!" A flash of green light, with the speed and allure of lightning, shot from his wand, hitting and killing the spider in the span of a single breath.

"Not nice," Moody growled as he brushed aside the remains. "The worst of them all and only one person has been known to survive it and he's sitting in this very room," he told them, both eyes focusing onto Harry. It felt once more as though as though Moody was searching for his very soul.

"Are we to be impressed, Professor Moody?" Pansy asked from the rows behind Harry's seat. Moody's blue eye moved to look at her breaking only half of his focused concentration.

"The curses are impressive in a deadly way, I will admit, which is why they were made illegal," Pansy said. "But pointing out that Harry is the only survivor? Not impressive at all," she told him, crossing her arms in defiance.

"Explain, Miss Parkinson," Moody growled, drumming his fingers against his desk.

"What she means, sir," Blaise said, speaking for Pansy, "is that we know Harry Potter. We're not stupid; we grew up with the stories of his survival," he explained. "But we know Harry the person, not just Harry the 'Boy-Who-Lived'," he said almost sarcastically. "We know him and how he feels about that status. So, with no disrespect meant sir, don't be like half the staff and place him on a bloody pedestal. He's one of us and we won't fawn over him like an infatuated Gryffindor," Blaise said. "He's a Slytherin, and we defend our own."

The room was silent as Moody scanned each of their faces. "So be it," he growled as the bell signalling the end of class resonated through the corridors. "Dismissed!"

The Slytherins filed from the room, talking amongst themselves as they went towards their next destination. Draco handed back Selene's now spider free textbook.

"Every year, it's the same thing," Harry said dryly as they waited for the staircase to come to them. "Remind me to thank them later."

"It's true though," Selene said as she put the book away in her satchel. "You are a Slytherin, and we defend our own."

* * *

Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I again apologize for the long wait and hope to start work on chapter 23 soon. Please, I ask again that you answer my question in the beginning note. See you soon everyone, and please leave a review.

Saturday, March 27, 2010


	23. The Goblet Arrives

Creperum

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the magical world he inhabits.

Summary: School is slowly ticking by, and the Goblet of Fire has arrived.

Notes: This chapter is much shorter than previous ones, and it pains me to release it at this length, but the last update has been far to long due to my schedule so I'm going ahead and ending it here. It also gives me practice in writing again, since my absence was so long.

Chapter 23

The Goblet Arrives

Steadily the autumn days slipped past the students of Hogwarts school as they once more settled into their schedules of lessons and work. Attending classes and meals, studying and learning soon became the main priority of their days. Many students were still upset over the cancellation of Quidditch for the year as September turned to October, and what would have been the first match between the House teams. In some ways, they were thankful for the time that would've been spent on Quidditch practices and matches as the workload, especially it seemed for the fourth year students as they prepared for their O.W.L.'s, the exams for their fifth year. They juggled turning porcupines into pincushions, reviews of Charms, defending themselves from Moody and creating antidotes for the potential poisoning by Snape's hands. Lessons and class work distracted the students and the impatient curiosity that seemed so strong in those so young, as they awaited anxiously for another word on the Triwizard Tournament. The efforts of their professors paid off, that is until breakfast one chilly October day.

Draco and Harry walked together into the Great Hall that morning for breakfast, looking at small groups of students huddled around bits of parchment, talking animatedly amongst themselves.

"Have you seen it?" They overheard another Slytherin asking his fellow first years. "They've put notices everywhere."

As they neared their table of snakes, Draco snatched a piece of these oh so fascinating parchments from a Hufflepuff girl and sat down reading it over.

"What is it?" Harry asked, reaching for the stack of fresh toast, stealing the parchment away from Draco. "What has everyone so excited?" He asked, flipping the parchment around to read it properly for himself.

The Triwizard Tournament

The Delegations from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons Schools will be arriving precisely at 6 o'clock on

Friday, October 30th. Students will return their satchels and books to their dorms and gather in front of the castle to greet our guests before the Welcoming Feast. Lessons will release half an hour early for preparations.

"Friday is only a few days from now. How do you think they'll get here?" Draco commented as he read the announcement once more.

Harry sat back down and shuffled his notes; they had an exam later in the morning for Transfiguration. "Probably in something over the top," he commented. "We do have a habit of showing off."

"Who has a habit of showing off?" Selene asked as she finally joined them, sitting next to Blaise and tucking her loose hair behind her. "Mornin' Blaise."

Blaise acknowledged her with a quick nod as he chewed his breakfast as fast as proper manners would allow; Draco handed the parchment over to her. "The Delegates are arriving Friday," he explained to her, while Selene glanced at it.

"Hn. I was wondering when they'd arrive," she commented. "Oh, look mail time."

Harry looked up as an owl landed with a large paper wrapped package before him. "Rebecca's treats have arrived," he grinned crumbling toast and bacon for the owl and taking the package from him. Draco and Blaise immediately leaned over to inspect it with them. "Selene, she sent your favorite biscuits," Harry said as he pulled out the tin with her name scrawled on it. Harry looked over Blaise's shoulder as the female vampire, raising a brow as she fed a sleek raven crumbs from her palm as she read over a letter. On the upper portion of the parchment, Harry recognized the seal of the Temple.

"Selene?" He said again.

As the raven flew away, Selene glanced up over the letters edge. "Thank you, Harry," she smiled, tucking the letter away before reaching for the tin to sneak out a small peanut butter biscuit. Harry glanced at the pocket of her robe in curiosity; Selene caught his glance and shook her head only a fraction. Harry nodded once and sat back to enjoy the rest of his breakfast. Some business was her own.

The midnight sky was clear that October night as the castle of Hogwarts settled and slept. Students were tucked into bed, the silence only broken by the patrolling Prefects and the occasional ghost. The great clock in the height of the Entrance Hall ticked smoothly and inaudibly to the human ear. Beneath the ancient time keeper was a gathering of Professors Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall; the ever irritable caretaker Filch had graced them with his presence as well. The three professors and Filch were talking quietly amongst themselves while waiting, glancing with veiled impatience towards the clock. High above them, only half listening to their conversation, she was sitting on the railing of a balcony, her skirts swaying as she uncrossed her legs while watching the clock progress to the designated hour. The letter that morning had explained her duties and the staff below were only accompaniments in her duties. She was Selene, a vampiress and Lady of the Temple of the Dead.

The clock began tolling the midnight hour, the rolling baritone tones reverberating across the grounds.

**One.** Selene dropped to the Entrance Hall floor from her perch above, her deep brown skirts flowing as liquid velvet. She straightened herself and smoothed the silk cord around her waist as she moved amongst the professors in the speed it took for them to blink.

**Two**, the second toll came as she approached the doors of the castle, opening them wide, allowing the crisp autumn wind to flow into the hall. She could feel the eyes of the mortals behind her.

**Three**, the third rolling tone chimed across the frost covered ground as the vampire at a rate unseen by the humans behind her, but nothing more than a measured path to her. Before her were two of her fellow Sisters, and their three Honor Guards. The men bowed at the waist in respect, while the two sisters bowed only lowered their heads in greeting, gesturing to the iron casket before them.

**Four.** Soundlessly, Selene nodded at them, in greeting and thanks as the casket rose from the ground. The groups turned together, one leaving the grounds with finished job and the other returning to the warm walls, her job only now beginning.

**Five**, the fifth toll accompanied by low groan of the shutting doors, the Professors nearly to them as Selene set the iron casket down in the Entrance Hall's center.

**Six**, the ritual was only beginning as Selene hovered her hands above the iron casket, a blue glow enveloping them. With trained precision, she methodically traced the ancient runes in the air just above the casket, the magical glow settling into the iron surfaces.

**Seven.** She knew that the Professors were struggling to see her, but could only see the blue glow of the elder magic. Selene froze as the protective enchantments upon the casket finally succumbed and the light vanished.

**Eight**, the task was nearly finished as the seconds tolled one by one. Before her eyes, the iron became red-hot and melted, the molten metal pooling along the timeless stone floor and merged together to effortlessly form the iron pedestal on which the item would soon rest.

**Nine.** As the iron once more cooled, Selene knelt before the true casket. The ancient wooden casket was a treasure within its own right, protected from time and age by magic, its surface adorned with jewels of every size and color. With a wave of her hand, the lid opened smoothly and its simple content revealed to her perceptive eyes.

**Ten.** With her hands held shoulder width apart and gently cupped, Selene raised the ancient artifact from its vault so it was suspended in the air. Made of roughly hewn wood, the object was simplistic and large; Selene's finger tips wouldn't meet if her hands were wrapped around the stem.

**Eleven.** Suspended between her hands the goblet lay dormant, not quite ready for the task for which it was designed. But she could feel it, the hum of life the pulse of energy. The magic was strong and pure; her task was now complete.

**Twelve.** As the final ringing tone reverberated across the castle, Selene returned the artifact to the casket, allowing the lid to shut as she turned finally to face the Professors, her skirts settling for the first time since she began twelve seconds ago.

McGonagall was looked at her with a look that seemed surprised, Dumbledore and Snape with varying degrees of interest and curiosity. Selene acknowledged them with a small curtsy, her loose curls falling over her shoulder. "Headmaster, the Goblet of Fire is ready," she said regally, prompting Filch to retrieve the harmless bejeweled casket with a small gesture of her hand. "The Tournament is now ready to begin."

Well now, this was the 23rd chapter of Creperum. My how they fly by. Again, I apologize for the length, but even though I've never been fond of submitting short chapters I am happy with this one. Hopefully the next chapter won't be to far behind.

I've started working on notes for A Darker Dream once more, for those of you that are fond of it and enjoy reading both the original and the rewrite. If you have any questions or comments, please leave a **review**, or leave a message at my **Meet The Author** page, the link is on my profile. Also, if you wish to stay up to date, I have a blog on the forums. Thank you so much for reading this chapter and I hope to see you again the next one. Don't forget to review! ~Selene


	24. The Delegates

_Creperum_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his magical world. If I did, I'd have even more fun writing fanfiction. Granted, Ginny wouldn't have happened….but I do not own harry Potter.

Summary: The Delegations from Beauxbatons Academy and Durmstrang Institution arrive at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

_Chapter 24_

_The Delegates_

Within the castle walls, students slumbered tucked in their beds, while their heads filled with dreams and visions of the awaited games. Tomorrow, or rather today, was the arrival of the two schools that would compete against their own for the Triwizard prize. Students of Hogwarts Castle passed the hours until the arrival in slumber. Well, nearly all of them as it were. For deep within the dungeon levels of the ancient castle, a lone student made her way through the maze of corridors, the flickering flame of torches causing shadows to flicker across her velvet gown of brown. With the ease of grace that spoke of a time beyond her apparent age, she followed the worn path to the snake pit of old. The hem brushing against the cold stone floor was a delicate whisper to the accompaniment of the crackling torches. After a brief pause beside an empty stretch of stoned wall, the massive slab of rock slid aside to reveal a darkened passage. Downward the young woman went, her gown swishing over the stone steps as she entered her academic home.

Within the cool common room of Slytherin, she walked catching the attention of two others of her house. Though, in all actuality, many years her junior, she would admit with ease that Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were indeed her friends. They looked away from their chess game when she crossed the common room, brushing past furniture of leather. With a nod to them, and a subtle flick of her wrist to warm their forgotten tea mugs, she proceeded towards the spiral stairs, lowering her eyes to avoid the dirty portrait that stood guard over the girls' dormitories. In the quiet of the stairwell she slipped into her dorm, the other girls in a deep sleep if judging by their feminine snores. The brown velvet slipped from her shoulders and pooled at her feet, to be banished away to the confines of her trunk as fine, black satin was placed against her pale skin. Grabbing a stack of parchment, she withdrew to the confines of her bed. The Goblet had been delivered moments ago, and Selene's work could now begin.

Morning came upon the castle awaking the students within a short time after; it was not long before the hallowed walls were buzzing with excitement and speculative whispers. The professors tried to keep their charges contained and under control but by the time lunch arrived, more whispered speculating was being done than actual studying. As the final hour began to tick down, many professors had deemed it necessary to give their students mundane tasks as a lesson, for attentions were focused elsewhere. While Harry repotted the young plants for Professor Sprout in the greenhouses, he wondered how the Gryffindors were fairing under Professor Snape; the Potions Master was not pleased his lessons were cut due to the delegates' arrival. He and his fellow Slytherins talked amongst themselves as they worked under the professor's watchful eyes until the awaited time arrived. As the deep bell resonated across the grounds, signaling the end of lessons, the Slytherin fourth years ran as quick as they could across the grounds and to their dungeon home. After swapping bags and quills for warm cloaks and gloves, the Slytherin students returned back to the Entrance Hall, where Professor Snape stood ready for them.

The professor looked over his charges with a calculating expression. "First years up front," he commanded as he began to line up the smaller students in a straight line. "Second years, follow behind them."

Once Professor Snape was sure that his Slytherins were in a proper order, he led them through the great doors behind the students of Hufflepuff House. Out they followed, and to the left of the stone stairs of the castle, while Hufflepuffs proceeded to the right to stand behind the members of Gryffindor. When outside they lined up into seven groups, with the seventh years in back and the first years up front; Professor Snape walked amongst them, straightening robes and inspecting for proper order. As the Ravenclaws filed before them to stand on their left, he would adjust collars and ties, while making sure his students were warm enough in their cloaks during their brief stay out in the autumn chill.

"How do you think they'll arrive?" Draco asked as they stood in the rows, waiting and fidgeting.

Harry glanced at him while patting the back of his hair down, trying to get the chin length locks to lay down flat for a moment. "Who knows, really," he shrugged. "We always try to out do each other at gatherings. You saw how it was at the World Cup."

Selene smoothed out her skirt, adjusting the pleats so that they would lie to her standards. "I never did get myself involved with the businesses of these two schools," she commented, her voice quiet to their ears. "Beauxbatons was created far after my basic education had completed, otherwise things no doubt would have been different."

"Why do you believe that?" Draco asked, picking idly at his nails while watching Professor McGonagall instruct her students on how to straighten their appearance.

Selene gave him a small, wistful smile. "My mother," she told him, "she was French. After my father's death when I was small, we left his home on the English coast to her home in what is now France."

"Rebecca has mentioned your mother's home, on the rare occasion," Harry mentioned, watching the road to Hogsmeade for any sign of arrivals. Even with the wizarding habit of showing off when they had gatherings, he still didn't believe it wise to rule out the Hogwarts Express just yet. "Didn't your father want to send you to Durmstrang, Draco?"

The blonde boy nodded, dropping his hand to his side. "He doesn't believe in Dumbledore's policies, but mother refused to send me so far away from home," he answered. "So he-what is that noise?"

All around them, the speculations of excitement where switching to questions of confusement. A strange, deep sucking noise filled overwhelmed their hearing. Harry's vision shifted from the road towards the forest when he saw the ripples of the Black Lake. As he watched, his vision clear even in the growing darkness, the ripples grew into waves and appearance of bowling water, the noise growing louder by the second.

"Its the squid!" A small Hufflepuff boy called out on their right.

Harry could see that it wasn't the resident 'pet' that resided within the dark waters, as a thick black pole rose from the depths. A red flag dripped and fluttered from the top, the thick rigging ropes appearing from the water.

"Its a ship!" He said, his words carried away in the sounds of excitement and surprise from those watching high upon the grounds. From their vantage point, they watched as the magnificent ship rose from the water, glimmering in the light of the moon above. It had a strange skeletal appearance, as though resurrected from some long forgotten wreck. Harry watched as the shapes of those aboard the vessel moved about deck, the splash of an anchor fueling the excitement.

"Ahh," Selene sighed beside him, her tone one of sudden understanding. "There it is, boys," she said. "Look upon her sail."

Harry looked as she instructed, ignoring the figures walking down the lowered gangplank, upon the main sail. Upon the canvas was the image of a double-breasted eagle in a brilliant scarlet.

"The crest of Durmstrang Institute," she explained. "They sailed a long way to reach our humble lake."

She grew silent as the figures approached. When upon the ship, Harry could only see that they were strangely large and bulky; now though he could see that each other them were wearing cloaks of thick, matted fur, many of them with similar hats upon their heads. The man leading the crowd of students was different however; his cloak of fur was sleek and silver, much like the silver streaking through his black hair.

"Dumbledore!" The man called out, his voice booming across the grounds. To Harry's surprise, the man's accent was much like his own. British, rather than a thick accent of the North he had expected. "How are you, dear friend?"

Dumbledore met the man, tall and thin as well, as he topped the slope from the lake. "Blooming, Karkaroff, blooming. Thank you," he replied, the men embracing like old friends. As they parted, Karkaroff looked up at the castle his lips curling upwards in a strange impression of a smile.

"Ahh, Hogwarts," he sighed, his tone almost wistful. "How good it is to be before you once more."

"Welcome back, Highmaster Karkaroff," Dumbledore greeted. "And to the Sons and Daughters of Durmstrang, welcome to Hogwarts School!" Dumbledore began to applaud in welcome; the staff and students quickly following suit.

"My father has mentioned him before," Draco commented, his voice just above a whisper but still managed to carry above the applause to Harry's ears. "He was in Slytherin, under my father."

As Karkaroff greeted staff members, many of them no doubt former professors of his own from what Draco had shared, Harry watched the fifteen students stare up at the castle behind them. Several of them were pointing up at sights in awe.

"Has Maxime arrived yet?" Karkaroff asked as he scanned the faces of students around him.

"She should arrive at any moment," Dumbledore responded. "If you and your students would like to-"

A shrill whining that pierced through the air cut off Dumbledore. Harry knew the sound, from having played in the stables so often as a child to be that of a horse, and immediately craned his neck towards the road to Hogsmeade, hoping to spot the second school first in the darkness.

"Its a house!" Came the cry of a small Gryffindor first year, as the Hogwarts students and Durmstrang students looked about the grounds. At the boy's exclamation, Creevey he believed, they looked upwards towards the starry sky.

Harry could see how the boy believed the object soaring towards them may have been a flying house, but he and the two vampires by his side could see the massive carriage soaring above their heads.

The powder-blue carriage came down to land at a tremendous speed, the force of its landing causing the front rows of students to sway on their feet; a few of the smaller students fell back into the second years' behind them. A dozen winged-palomino horses were hitched to the carriage, each of them the size of an elephant.

"Twelve horses of the apocalypse?" Harry muttered under his breath, watching the horses snorted, tossing their heads while looking about with fiery-red eyes.

Selene slapped his arm, her strike leaving a stinging mark. "Harry Potter!" She scolded, not taking her eyes from the carriage.

As they watched, a boy hopped from the open carriage door and unfolded small golden stairs from beneath the carriage door, springing back respectfully as he finished. Harry watched as a black shoe, polished till it reflected the night skies, emerged - the shoe was the size of a child's sled - and was followed by the largest woman he had ever seen. The size of the carriage and horses now made perfect sense.

The woman stood at her full height, illuminated by the light from the open castle doors. Harry had never seen a woman so large in his life only one person could have come close to her height. Hagrid.

"The ever lovely Madame Maxime," Dumbledore greeted, walking forward to greet her. He took her large hand in both of hers, bending his head slightly to kiss it. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Dumbly-dor," Madame Maxime said in her deep, yet gentle, voice. Gemstones gleamed at her neck as she moved. "I 'ope to find you well?"

"Just wonderful, I thank you."

"My students," Maxime informed Dumbledore, waving her hand dismissively behind her before moving on to greet Karkaroff.

Harry looked away from the large, impressive woman finally and noticed the dozens of students shivering in thin powder blue robes. Many of them had thin, sheer scarves wrapped around their heads, in an attempt to stay warm in the late autumn cold.

Dumbledore clapped his hands together, causing the attention of everyone to focus onto him. "Everyone has arrived at last!" He called out. "Once more, I welcome each of our guests to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Now, let us proceed into the warm embrace of the castle for I am sure you are all hungry and eager to begin."

The rows of students followed their guests into the warm hall of Hogwarts, shedding their warm cloaks. Around them, classmates and peers whispered in excited gossips, their eyes on the powder-blue robes of France and the thick, heavy furs worn by those of the North. Nearby several Hufflepuff sixth years were busy squabbling over a tube of lipstick, ripping out of each other's hands.

"What is their problem?" Harry asked, eyeing them with a bored expression before leaving them behind as the Slytherins neared the Great Hall.

"They're squabbling like a bunch of rabid dogs," Draco commented, glancing over his shoulder, brushing blonde locks from his eyes.

Selene paused long enough to catch their attention, her focus on the still robed students of Durmstrang. "Bunch of rabid fans girls is more like it, boys," she told them, slipping through the throng of students towards their table. "We have a celebrity in our midst."

Looking in the direction of Durmstrang once more, Harry scanned the faces trying to find one that stuck out before he collided against Draco's back.

"Merlin's beard," the blonde boy whispered, his eyes widening in slight awe. "That's Viktor Krum."

"I didn't think he was still in school," Harry commented, jabbing Draco with a finger to move him forward again.

The students settled amongst them, touching the golden plates and goblets in awe as they shed their heavy fur cloaks, revealing beneath robes of blood red.

"This is spectacular," Viktor Krum said as he sat across from Harry, looking upwards at the enchanted ceiling. All along the table, many of his schoolmates were picking up the golden plates and flatware, examining them. "It is always like this?"

"Yeah it is," Draco informed him, ignoring Pansy on his right as she tried to elbow him back so she could get a better look at Krum. "The ceiling has been enchanted for nearly three hundred years." Krum had by now turned his attention on Draco, listening to the explanation. "I'm Draco Malfoy, by the way, welcome to Hogwarts," he introduced, shaking hands with the Quidditch star. Harry could see, from the corner of his eye, Selene smirking subtly at the blonde across from her. No doubt she was amused Draco was not fawning over the celebrity.

"Thank you," Krum said, shaking the offered hand twice before releasing it. "I am Viktor Krum."

Draco gestured towards Selene and Harry. "These are my friends, Selene Hart," Krum took Selene's hand and rather than shaking it, bowed his head over it briefly, "and Harry Potter."

As Harry shook hands with the other male, he could see Krum's brooding eyes sweep upwards towards his forehead. "It is a pleasure to meet each of you," he said after a moment.

A hush fell over the talking students as the professors filed into the room. At the Ravenclaw table, the Beauxbatons students sprang to their feet when Madame Maxime entered and sat only after she had settled in her large chair.

"Before dinner is served and you make yourselves at home," Dumbledore began, his eyes sweeping across the hall, "I wish you all a wonderful, enjoyable stay full of memories and adventure. The Tournament will officially open at the end of the feast. Now please, eat, drink, and be merry!"

Dishes began springing up upon the golden platters, prompting sounds of surprise from many Durmstrang students at their table. The house elves at work had outdone themselves, as many of the dishes were things Harry had never seen before.

"Is it always this vay here?" Krum asked as he helped himself to a dish he called Pelmeni; it looked like a type of meat dumpling, but tasted delicious once Harry tried it.

"Gold plates and glittering finery?" Selene asked, sampling a type of shellfish stew. She smiled softly when Krum nodded. "No, it usually isn't. This is done in celebration," she explained. "After Halloween, it'll go back to the normal, everyday routine," she said. "Though, I do hope they bring back this Bouillabaisse."

"Durmstrang is nothing like Hogvarts," Krum told them. "So much smaller, colder as vell. Ve only light the fires vhen ve are celebrating or visitors come."

Dinner continued smoothly, students getting to know their guests, and watching the crowds. As dessert was being served, Harry saw Ludo Bagman, wearing robes finally rather than his uniform, and Mr. Crouch join the head table. Snitching different puddings from Selene's plate soon distracted him from observing the head table.

Once the plates had been cleaned by the students, and the house elves whisked away the remaining dishes, Dumbledore stood. A pleasant stillness settled across the hall, students focusing on the old wizard with rapt excitement.

"The time has come," Dumbledore began, slowly taking in the faces of those before him. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to begin and Mr. Filch will soon bring in the casket," he explained. "But before that, I would like to introduce Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports," he paused for the loud applause, "and Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Co-operation." Both men acknowledged the applause, though one was more enthusiastic about it then the other. "Both men have worked diligently the past year on the arrangements for the Tournament and will be joining myself, Highmaster Karkaroff and Headmistress Maxime in the judging of the school champions," Dumbledore explained. "Mr. Crouch, if you would please explain the rules at this time."

The stern looking wizard, looking much different and seemed out of place when Harry remembered the suit he wore at the World Cup, stood from his seat with his hands clasped firmly behind his back.

"Each champion will participate in a series of three tasks designed to test them on their deduction, magical ability, their daring, their bravery, and, of course, the ability to cope with danger." The hall grew quiet as the students listened, hanging on Mr. Crouch's every word. "Mr. Filch," he said after a moment, the stillness of the students almost unnerving, "bring forth the casket."

Slowly, the cantankerous old caretaker wearing his moldy old overcoat carried an ancient looking trunk embedded with jewels. Some Harry noticed were larger than his fist. With great care, the old man placed it upon the ground before where Dumbledore now stood with Mr. Crouch by his side.

"Three champions will be selected, one to represent the competing schools," Mr. Crouch began once more. "They will be marked on their performances during each task and the one with the highest points will win the Tournament and the Triwizard Cup, as well as bringing their school tremendous honors. The three champions will be selected by an impartial judge..."

Harry looked at the faces of his professors, wondering which among them would be the one to select the three. Professor McGonagall with her Gryffindor honesty? Or maybe Professor Snape with his bluntness?

Dumbledore tapped his wand upon the bejeweled casket lid three times, the candles above them dimming as the lid opened with the creakiness of time. "The Goblet of Fire will be the judge of your entries," Dumbledore said. Reaching within the casket, he pulled out with great care a roughly hewn goblet of wood, unremarkable in all ways except for the blue flames that danced over the its brim. Once the lid was shut once more, Dumbledore carefully placed the goblet atop for all to see.

"Any one who wishes to enter shall write their name and their school upon a slip of parchment and drop it within the Goblet's flames," Dumbledore explained to them. "You shall have twenty-four hours to enter; once the Halloween feast is over, the Goblet will call forth the three champions. The Goblet shall be moved into the Entrance Hall during the twenty-four hours, to allow willing souls to enter their names."

"A word of caution, however," Mr. Crouch said as stepped forward once. "Entering your name is not to be done without taking heed, and is considered a binding magical contract. Be prepared to face danger and the possibility of death, all at the chance for honor and glory."

"As such, an Age Line will be set in place around the Goblet," Dumbledore continued, "to prevent students under the age of seventeen from yielding to temptation and entering their names into the Goblet. Now, I see the hour has grown late. Good night to you all."

The talking and arguing came back to a full roar once Dumbledore dismissed them to their beds. Many students were angry over the inclusion of an Age Line, blocking them from the Tournament.

"Vell, it vas a pleasure to meet you," Krum said as he began pulling on his furs. "Ve shall meet again tomorrow, no?"

"Back to the ship," Karkaroff ordered his students, though he beamed at Viktor. "Feeling better now, lad? Should I send for some mulled wine to settle your stomach after such a feast?"

"No thank you, Professor," Krum said, shaking his head, "I am quite fine."

Karkaroff glanced at Draco and then Selene. "You must be Snape's lot," he commented, eyeing the Slytherin markings on their uniforms. "I never imagined he'd become a-"

Karkaroff froze in mid sentence, staring at Harry. Or at least his forehead. Many Durmstrang students had noticed what seemed to be uncharacteristic behavior of their highmaster. A student that had been flirted at by Pansy all dinner, openly pointed towards Harry.

"You're...you're," Karkaroff stammered, taking in Harry's full appearance, his eyes jumping from the Slytherin crest to his scar and back again, "and you're a..."

"Yes, Mr. Potter is a Slytherin, Karkaroff," Snape sneered from behind the visiting Professor. Snape's lip was curled in a smirk he hadn't seen in some time. "And yes, he is one of mine."

Karkaroff stood straighter and turned to face the head of house. "Severus, it has been some time."

Snape ignored the man for a moment, looking past him towards Harry and the Slytherins around him. "It is late, to your dorms all of you," he instructed. "Good night."

"Good night professor," many of them murmured. Several good nights were wished to their guests as well.

Harry backed away from the table and left the small crowd of Durmstrang students with Draco and Selene on either side of him. Even with Snape distracting Karkaroff, he could still feel eyes following him from the room.

Chapter 24 is finally finished! I've got the next few chapters planned out and things will start picking up again soon now that school is out. So far, all I'm juggling for the summer is home, updating stories, and working in the queue. That's right, I'm a validator at another fanfiction archive.

Remember, you can always drop me a line through reviews, my MTA page on forums (my username is Selene and I'm a blue color on the forums), or through PMs. I can also be found on Twitter as selene42. Thank you for reading and I hope to see you again in Chapter 25! Don't forget to review!

**Tuesday, May 17, 2011**


End file.
